Legends and Prophecies
by Crystal Selena
Summary: Serena Kensington is the second-generation immigrant of a Japanese family. Before she could completely recover from her depression, she met him, The One, and began the adventures she'd never dreamed of. COMPLETE
1. The Meeting

Author's Note:  
This is my story – yes, I'm a second-generation immigrant and blah, blah, blah.  
Right, like you would believe me.  
No, this is not my story – this is a story of Serena Kensington, the main character in the story. That's it.  
Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

"Like two moths clumsily bumping together, with no more weight than that, their lips touched. Then before they knew how it happened, they were clinging together, blindly pressing their faces toward each other."  
Philip Pullman, "The Amber Spyglass" (His Dark Materials, Book III)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One:

The Meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pulled my waist-long hair up and twisted into a bun – anything that would make it out of my face. I brushed my bangs while my heart beat wildly, something I had been used to for – what? – six or seven times of moving.  
The first time that I'd moved and went to a new school, of course, I was scared out of all my wits. And it'd been back in Tokyo, the place that I was born in – hold on, no, I wasn't born in Tokyo. I was born New York City, even though I don't have any memories of it. My mother – Irene Tsukino Kensington – and my father – Kevin Kensington – had been traveling in the States, and I had been premature enough to born premature. That was a quote from my mother, not me.  
But as I said, moving and going to new school is like a perfectly normal thing to do, and while my heart's beating wildly, it's because I'm excited and – a little, tiny bit – anxious. After all, only one of my friends is going there. The others are going to another high school in the district, their home high school – it was my friend's and mine, too. But I chose to come here – to the best school in all of California.  
I'd moved enough to know that before this week's over, I'll have a little band of friends with me to go window-shopping. So I'm not worried, just a little anxious.  
"Serena, Hon, are you done with your bangs yet?" my mother's voice came to me at the door.  
And it was then that I'd realized I've been brushing the bang for at least five minutes. I flushed a little and put away the hairbrush, turning around. "Of course, Mom. I should've made breakfast, though…thanks," with that, I smiled and left the bathroom, heading for the kitchen.  
Dad, of course, is sitting on a chair with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. And I announce that I have no idea what he got out of newspapers – I'm so not a fan. But, you know, Dad watches news when he comes home, which means, of course, I'm watching and listening to news, as well, which also means, we often get into a deep conversation of politics, which means as well, Mom gets so annoyed she just stomps away.  
"Good-morning, Dad," I greeted him.  
He looked up from his reading on the current Iraq and U.N. weapons inspectors and smiled up to me. "Good-morning, Serena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now I'm getting more anxious than excited. My first class – Math. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, last year, I had Algebra first period too. What a coincidence.  
It's not that I don't like math – I used to love math, believe it or not. I was good at it, and I'm still good at it, but it's just that it's not as interesting anymore, you know? Now, I'm more into English and Social Studies and the literature stuff. Molly – my friend – said that I have a photographic memory. Maybe I do. All literary subjects – especially Social Studies – needs immense concentration on dates and years and what exactly happened, and I can always memorize them without even trying to.  
But I'm not good at phone numbers – I used to be good at memorizing all my friends' numbers, but as the time went on and I've moved often, I guess I'm just starting to lack on this. Which is perfectly fine, because I've got all the numbers in my phone book.  
I entered the classroom and immediately felt all the talk stop and all the eyes on me. What? Do I have a stain on my shirt – it should be called blouse, really – or something? I felt myself growing uncomfortable at all the attention but at the same time, a little pride started to blossom in my stomach. This had happened time and time again, but I don't get used to it – in fact, I think I'll never be able to get used to it.  
"Excuse me, young lady, will you come here for a moment?" that, of course, must be the teacher.  
I turned around and smiled sincerely, heading for the teacher's desk – or table, whatever you call it. Once there, I flipped up my schedule and smiled at the teacher once more. "Good-morning, Mrs. Land."  
"Good-morning. Tell me, young lady, what's your name?" I felt an immediate liking toward this kind and knowledgeable teacher around the age of thirty-five.  
"Serena. My name's Serena Kensington."  
"Oh, yes, you're the girl who transferred here," I felt myself blush. Transferring between schools wasn't uncommon, and why was I so known?  
"Yes, I am, Mrs. Land," I answered truthfully.  
"All right, then. Sit anywhere you want for today. I must start my lessons, now."  
"Thank you, Ms. Land," I replied and turned, still aware of all the gazes on me, and sat down near the front. It was my habit to change Mrs. to Ms., and it was also my habit to change Miss to Ms. It just was that long to pronounce.  
So my first day at Monte Lindo High School began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At lunch, I sat on the bench alone, for Molly had wanted to go and see out the pool in the school, and I had wanted to be alone for a minute or two.  
I'd already had P.E. It's my third class. I suppose it's good. In the summer, it'd be red-hot in the afternoon, and in winter, it'd be freezing in the morning. The weather of the Bay Area is the best in the U.S., but best isn't perfect.  
"Is this seat taken?"  
I looked up and saw a blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl standing beside me. "Oh, no, it's not." I took my books away to clear a seat for her. I noticed that she had a hair color lighter than mine, more toward yellow than golden, in fact. And her eyes – she had a light, light blue while I had cerulean.  
She smiled kindly and sat down. "Mina Summers," she held out her hand.  
"Serena Kensington," I introduced myself and we shook hands. "Are you new here? Oh, duh, of course. Every ninth grader's new here. What I meant to ask is did you move to here?"  
"Yes," I was lucky, of course, to have all the kind teachers and friends around me. "What about you?"  
"I was born here, and I haven't moved since," she grinned, nodding toward a group of girls sitting at a table. "Those are my friends. You wanna come and join us?"  
I smiled. See? I said I'd have friends to go window-shopping with before this week's out. "Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How was your first day at Monte Lindo, my dear?" Mom asked as soon as my backpack was thrown onto the sofa.  
"Perfect," I answered. Days like these were never perfect, but I'd learned to not worry my parents. They've had their burdens enough – namely, of course, me.  
"Good."  
Hold on – why's Mom home so early? "Mom, why are you home so early?" I asked suspiciously.  
Mom came out of the kitchen – probably making some dish for dinner – and smiled. "I took the week off for some badly needed break with my daughter."  
"Oh," I flushed a little and hugged my mother. Yes, as I can say right now, I'm embarrassed very easily.  
"Do you have any homework?" Mom asked.  
"Yes," I nodded. Every time the first day at a new school, I go through this process – come home, say hi to my mom, answering yes I have homework, show her the new textbooks and materials, and answer every single other question my dad has for me. "Mainly things needed to be signed. You know, the classroom rules and all the materials needed in class?" I made a face. "Like pencils, pens, erasers, rulers, colored pencils or pens, and all the rest of the basic stuff including notebooks?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Every time. But Orchestra was good!" I jumped up suddenly. "We actually started to do something today! The teacher – Ms. Stevens – will start the test for chairs tomorrow. I'm so excited!"  
"Then you better practice your flute and violin," Mom said softly. "And don't forget your piano lesson tomorrow at five and the orchestra – remember the Youth Orchestra? – the day after that."  
"Sure thing!" I answered happily. Yes, I'm in love with music – of course, pop comes first and classic comes second. But I still love every type of music…well, except loud and blaring music that I can hardly hear the lyric.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi," a blonde-haired and green-eyed boy said to me as I entered the classroom. Oh, he's a gentleman – he even held the door out for me! How rare of a boy!  
"Hi," I answered, smiling. "Jacob Diaz, right?"  
"Yes," he nodded and seemed extremely proud for a moment. "You remembered my name."  
Of course I'd remembered his name. How can I not? You know the most popular girl or boy in the school with one glance. And he's the most popular boy in the school. And he's surrounded by girls.  
No, I don't have a crush on him. He may be rare in guys, but he's not my type – okay, so he's my type, but I don't feel anything for him…yet.  
"So how are you, Jake?" I tried to start a conversation – after all, since I have Orchestra before school, I'm early.  
"I'm good. You?"  
"Couldn't be better," I replied with a smile. "Do you like math?"  
He made a face. "No."  
I grinned. "No math for me, but did you get last night's homework?" the reason that I'm talking around homework and school is because it's the only safe thing to talk about with a stranger at school. I tell my friends about me at times, but I keep my distance – I never tell anyone my whole story. I never tell anyone wholly about my life. I'd been hurt, and I learn to keep my distance and wall – but I make myself inconspicuous and make others oblivious to my distance.  
Well, to the subject that I'd been hurt…it's more of a defense, really. I've just moved too many times and have lost contact with too many of my friends, and they all take a piece of me with them. I'm glad that they have a piece of my heart to go along with, but…  
It's hard to explain. Maybe I can find someone who actually understands when I grow up…The One.  
"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Last year in junior high, we spent the whole first quarter reviewing."  
I shrugged and grinned. "Probably this year, as well."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Land kept me in after class. She talked to me about a tutor program and wanted me to be the head of it. I nearly choked. I'd been helping my friends, but head of a tutor program?  
"But I'm not good at every subject!" I said, eyes wide.  
"Your record says that you've been getting 4.0 GPA's as long as the record goes back. I think I've found my girl," she said with a smile. "Think about it, Serena. I won't push you."  
I nodded and left the classroom with a late slip.  
The head of a tutor program… It doesn't sound bad, and I like helping others, but… There was no but. I'll just see if it fits all my schedule, that's all. And Ms. Land did say that if I feel I have too much pressure, I could pass it along to someone that I trust could do the job. I'm not the kind to refuse anyone…and Dad had a thorough talk with me, which aggravated me very much for a very long time. I'll talk to Mom and Dad about this–  
I bumped into a hard body and stumbled back in surprise. Big and warm hands reached out and held my elbows, steadying me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. I've only been here two days, and I'm already starting to feel the busyness and pressure that I'd come to know in school, which had always associated with me.  
"Are you all right?"  
Now, I must clarify myself here – it might not be uncommon for guys to have a deep and rich voice, but it's certainly not everyday you bump into someone and that someone ask if you're all right while holding your elbows. Has anything like that happened to anyone yet, hmm? No? I thought so.  
I looked up and stared at him in surprise. I'm not rude; you all know that, and I know that staring isn't polite, but I can't help it. "I'm fine, thanks," I answered and stepped back. "I have to get going or I'll miss my–" what's my next class? "–Computers/Digital Arts class."  
He nodded and smiled. "Good luck," he said.  
I was thrilled and I didn't know why. I blinked in surprise. I'd never heard anyone say good luck to me the first meeting, and besides, good luck for what? "Thank you. You too." That was the best that I could think of saying. I conjured up my most brilliant smile to him and walked away.  
Why did I conjure up my most brilliant smile again? I know that that was my most brilliant smile because Mina told me yesterday…  
I suddenly realized that I forgot to ask his name.  
I spun around, but he was nowhere in sight.  
My fatal mistake…I'd forgotten to ask his name, for Heaven's sake!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I gave the late slip to the teacher, Ms. Schwartz – again, I abbreviated Mrs. to Ms.  
"What happened to you?" Jake asked as I sat down beside him.  
Yes, Ms. Schwartz assigned us side by side.  
"Nothing bad. Ms. Land asked me if I wanted to do a program."  
"What was it?"  
He wasn't being nosy. He's just curious, and I can hear it in his voice. "Oh, just some tutoring thing," I shrugged and looked up to the assignment sheet. Yes, the first assignment is to make a short movie about ourselves using Flash…that's easy. And, of course, I always kept apart of myself out of these kinds of things.  
"Jake," I said to him.  
"Yeah?" he turned his full attention upon me and I felt a curious little thrill run down my spine. But compared to the thrill I'd felt when I met Him – yes, I'll call him Him until I know his name – it's like an ant being compared to an elephant.  
"I saw someone in the hall when I was on my way here. He has…" I stopped to analyze His features. "He has dark-blue eyes…" it's hard to know what color people's eyes are. I'd had difficulty trying to distinguish one of my friends' eye colors before – I didn't know if it was green or blue. "And he has dark hair…black hair, to be exact…do you know who that is?"  
Jake grinned. "Easy. That's Darien Shields."  
That name meant nothing to me, but something stirred at the back of my mind. "Who's him?"  
"He's the most popular guy the school has ever known. He's a heartthrob, and wherever he goes, a swarm of girls and guys follow him…" Jake trailed off.  
"I thought you were the most popular," I said doubtfully.  
"No. You just haven't seen Darien yet. Compared to him, I'm more like a wind while he's a blizzard."  
I think everyone has a natural instinct to compare everyone to the nature… I shrugged. "He didn't seem to have a fan of girls after him."  
"That's because class has already started," Jake supplied, smiling. "You wouldn't have known him yesterday, since he's at the junior year section of Monte Lindo."  
"He's a junior?" well, that's something interesting.  
"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Just telling you, many senior year girls have asked him out…and none had even gotten a second glance."  
I felt my face lighting up. Why? I have no idea.  
"He's a heartthrob, Serena, and he's also a heartbreaker, even though he doesn't intend to be one."  
I was about to ask more questions when I glimpsed Ms. Schwartz walking toward me with a camcorder. I don't know her that well yet, so I went to work on my Flash obediently until she came over.  
"Serena, would you like to take a trip around the campus and film some class activities?"  
Here we go again. Exactly as I'd expected, I'm becoming the class top and the teacher's pet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stared at the piece of music before me. Ms. Stevens has given it to Molly to pass along to me. This piece was hard, and I guess she wanted me to play solo in the next concert, one month away.  
But my mind wasn't on the music. It was on a man named Darien Shields.  
"Serena, you're supposed to play the flute solo," Lita, a girl from the group I'd known from yesterday's lunch, reminded me gently.  
I blinked and laughed a little. "Yes, and I have my violin out. Thanks, Lita," I said and opened my violin case, putting my beloved instrument back.  
"Are you planning to play here?" Molly asked with wide eyes. "It's in the middle of the school's courtyard, Serena!"  
"Ms. Stevens wanted me to do this…that's why I didn't eat lunch – not that I'm hungry. To protect the flute, I shouldn't eat any candy or food or gum before I play," I answered, shrugging.  
Amy, another girl from the group I'd known from yesterday, nodded. "Good luck."  
"Thanks," I smiled a little uneasily. Have you ever felt that you've got everything under control and then, one minute before the show, your stomach starts twisting and your hands become clammy? That's what was happening to me, to moi. Oh, yes, I take French, by the way.  
I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Putting the music to the stand, I began to warm up with the chromatic scales I'd come to memorize from oh-so-long ago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was utterly into the music. Whittaker's so wonderful! The nightingales singing in the dark…the moon and stars shining down upon the earth…children's dreams…  
When I finally lifted my head and came out of my trance, there was an audience around me, and everyone was staring! I flushed. Did I say that I become easily embarrassed? Yes? And did I say that I've never gotten used to the attention everyone gives me? Yes? That's what was happening then!  
"Bravo!" Ms. Stevens clapped. "Bravo, Serena!"  
I blushed deeper and stood helpless in a circle of on-lookers. "It's a wonderful song," I provided.  
"Have you ever had this song before?" Ms. Stevens asked kindly.  
"No," I shook my head and felt my face cooling. Good. Let my face cool down.  
"Well, then, how did you know so much? Where did you learn all this? You've…you've captured the heart of the song, Serena! You play with such maturity and delicacy! The solo's yours! Definitely! I'll talk to Mr. Kelley about this! You should play all three instruments together in the school's orchestra!"  
And I thought my face was cooling. Absolutely not. No, it's heating up again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I tried, from that day on, to find Darien Shields in the hall or on campus. But I'd never seen him again, to my great disappointment.  
And to my annoyance, people started following me.  
And to my expectations, I'm really becoming the top of the school – or at least ninth graders – both academically and socially.  
But it was a family matter that really weighed me down.  
Even though I was born and a rightful citizen in the U.S., Mom and Dad weren't. Both trying to start the long process of getting the Green Card, it's hard when the companies aren't really helping at all.  
I know that Dad and Mom talk to me about this only because they wanted me to know how hard life might be…and I've never told them how depressing it is… Sometimes I'd envy some other girl who's more of a teenager than I am.  
Sure, I'm growing up; I have a graceful figure. Looking back now, I sometimes feel a wonder at how much growing up I'd done in a short time of three years. My family had actually moved to Canada first – the city of Toronto…but I was a sixth grader by then…and if I really think about it, I was so naïve… I began to understand the world and the dangers when I was in seventh grade, though…I'm not even sure myself how I started doing that… All around me, my friends had allowances, went to movies together, went over to each other's houses, went to parties or hosted some…and went on real shopping trips together…  
I could never do that. Even though my family isn't in any particular financial crisis, Mom and Dad are very strict on money…and I understand that completely… But they're so overprotective sometimes…even going to a movie with my friend once had caused a total disaster – don't ask.  
And sometimes, parents can be so stubborn and unreasonable. I do get annoyed and impatient with them at times, but that's mainly because I'm trying to pull myself out of this deep depression that no one knows about… Sometimes they're so annoying that I wonder if they'd ever be more annoying.  
But most of the time, I love them and I'd do anything that I can to help, even by just hugging them or listening to them. I know I appreciate it when others do that, and so I know how warming it is when you're hugged or listened to attentively.  
In the cover of the night, I would cry sometimes…it may seem childish, but that's how I release the pressure and expectations everyone seem to has… Honestly, sometimes I like school better than home, because I can pretend to my friends that I'm happy and optimistic and perfectly fine and tell them a story of my past.  
And I appreciate that very much. When I first went to Toronto, I know nothing of English except the alphabets – and I can't imagine how I got through with it. I've been bullied – verbally, of course – and made fun of, but still, I made it through. I had friends no matter if I knew English or not, and that was something I'm grateful for.  
Music…well, I'd been playing piano ever since I was four back in Tokyo, and I started violin when I was seven, and I started flute when I was nine. Of course, I brought my flute and violin with me when we'd immigrated, and also some music – techniques and songs – but of course, it's impossible to bring a grand piano with you while you move around. But my parents made a big sacrifice.  
And it was because of that that I love them more. They squeezed out several thousand dollars and bought a brand-new Yamaha piano for me. It's the color of black, and there are streaks of different shades of it on the wood. I shine the piano every now and then, but Mom hires a technician every April to tune it. Because the rain season is roughly from November to March, and the piano goes through the humid air for several months, it needs to be tuned every year or so.  
Mom hires teachers so that I can learn…I must be a big strain and burden on them. After all, my parents came here for me, only me, so that I may have a brighter future. And so no allowances had been fine for a while, but then it starts to hit me that everyone else had them.  
I don't think my diary even knows this. But when I think of all the sacrifices my parents made, I know that what I'm doing is just a tiny portion of what they've done for me…and no allowance seemed perfectly normal. So life goes on.  
I can't exactly say when I'd known Sailor Moon. I suppose I knew it when I was still back in Japan, but I'm not sure. At the beginning, I frowned at the animation. It seemed absurd to me for a while. But then I started liking it – and I have no idea when or how – and before I knew it, I'd started writing fan fiction about it.  
Of course, no one knows about this, not even my parents. They never check the computer – in my family, I'm the expert at computer. And they never mind, anyway.  
For a long time, it's been a way of releasing all that I held in my heart and be lost in an imaginary world, where everything was perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I have to get a manicure badly," I rolled my eyes and sighed, mumbling to myself. "Or else I'd hurt the piano. Okay, where is it?"  
The phone rang. I frowned and shrugged, opening my drawer.  
"Serena! It's Molly!" Dad said from downstairs.  
"Got it!" I called back after pulling the phone from its cradle on my table. "Hello?"  
"What's up?"  
It was Molly. Everyone's voice is different when they talk on the phone, but I've been talking on the phone with Molly for over one year now, so I know it was she the moment she spoke. "Nothing. I'm trying to manicure my nails right now."  
"Good luck," she said sympathetically. "Last time when I was cutting my nails, I cut my thumb also."  
"That must've hurt," I answered, grinning.  
She had heard the laughter in my voice and scolded. "Serena! It's not funny!"  
I swallowed back my laughter and said into the phone, "I know. It's not. It's just…I'm choking on a cup of lemonade here."  
Molly laughed. "Serena, if I didn't know you any better, I'd taken that. But you never drink lemonade after without sugar, and you ran out of sugar yesterday, remember?"  
I groaned in surrender. "And now I have to buy sugar," I rolled my eyes again.  
I could tell that Molly was up for some gossip. Even though we never gossip beyond our limits, we chat all the time about it. As I expected, Molly asked: "So what's up with you and Jake Diaz?"  
That was an unexpected question. I thought she'd be thinking about Melvin, her crush. "Who? Jake? We're friends…I think."  
Molly snorted in disapproval at the other end. "Now what made you think that you think you're friends?"  
"Well," I shrugged, even though Moll couldn't have seen it. "Okay, we're a week into ninth grade, right? I think I told you this before…but listen, remember the other day when I was telling you about his saying we're not friends? Another friend of mine, Lucy, was asking me something about filming. And Jake was hanging around us – oh, he's so annoying! – and Lucy stared at him for a moment before saying to me, 'Serena, you have a weird friend.' Of course, I knew it was directed at him and I only agreed. But then, Jake put his hand at the back of my chair and said very quietly, 'We're…we're not friends…' I was so surprised, Moll! I just stared at him while he stared at anything but moi! And then, on accident, I think, he looked into my eyes… I think he saw something there just before I turned back to mon computer, but he probably saw shock there…" (AN: ironically, this happened to me while I was in ninth grade, too.)  
"Serena, you told me that he apologized the next day," Molly's stern voice carried to me.  
I blinked in surprise. "Oh, I did, didn't I?" I said nervously. "Anyway, now that you know. There's nothing more than friendship between us."  
"Serena, not trying to be over-nosy or anything, do you know Darien Shields? Do you care about him?"  
I nearly had a heart failure. The manicure case fell from my hands to the carpet, making a soft sound, and I dropped the phone that was between my ear and my shoulder. I haven't told anyone about Darien Shields except Jake, and that had been asking who he was. "Darien Shields? Yeah, I know him," I answered, trying to be as nonchalant as I could. "But he doesn't know me, though. And I don't know him well enough to care about him."  
"Yeah, anyway," Molly continued on excitedly. "I passed by him on my way to lunch – I was about to wave my hand to you, but you were looking at the sky – and he stopped beside me, totally ignoring all the fan of girls and guys behind him and – oh, you won't believe it, Serena!" she was nearly squealing.  
I felt my heart twist. I'm a little jealous of Molly because Darien Shields had stopped by her…but I shook it off. It wasn't anything important to me, anyway. It was something important to Molly. "Then what happened, Moll?"  
"Darien Shields asked me one single question, and, Serena, I think tomorrow you will find all the girls in the school against you – including me – he asked me…"  
My heart was thudding with excitement. "What? What? Molly Seneca, if you don't tell me this instant, I'll kill you tomorrow!"  
"Darien Shields asked me if I knew where you were!"  
I dropped the phone and the manicure case again. I could feel my heart stop altogether and the blood rushing to my face. What? But that would mean that he knew me…but…  
"Serena? Hello? Are you still there? Serena!"  
I picked up the phone and opened my mouth. No sound came out. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Hold on – hold on, Moll. Back it off – you mean, Darien Shields asked you if you knew where I was?"  
"Yeah!"  
But that would mean that he knew me! "But how did that happen?"  
Molly laughed at the other end. "Just listen…so I pointed out where you were, and he looked in the direction and saw you, and a smile appeared on his face – oh, Serena, you're so lucky! If you weren't my friend, I'd have killed you right there! I'm jealous, honest!"  
"Okay, kill me later – just hurry up and tell the story already!"  
"Okay. Okay. Okay, so he smiled and went in your direction – I know he didn't speak to you and that you didn't see him, and that was because he dodged your glances behind to see if I was there and – oh, Serena! He was standing by a tree and looking at you!"  
My heart…oh, my poor heart…I'll go to the family doctor as soon as this phone call's over. "Are you sure? I didn't see him, though! And you didn't tell me when you joined me for lunch!"  
"Duh, of course I didn't tell you! He was practically right beside us, you dummy! He could've overheard me telling you, and that'd be no fun at all!"  
"Bad Molly! Bad, bad Molly!" I blamed her.  
Molly only laughed at the other end, knowing that I was just being sarcastic. "And of course you didn't see him, Serena! You didn't even suspect anything! You were too into your – what? – Math homework to look around you! And I guess when you were looking up at the sky, you were picturing what the inequality would end up – whether it'd be a bigger than or less than!"  
"Molly…oh, Molly…you're so wonderful! Go to school early tomorrow, okay? We'll talk before Orchestra, and – oh! Molly! You're so wonderful! Thank you for telling me this!"  
Molly was grinning at the other end, I knew. "Now, Miss Serena Kensington, would you tell me why you're thanking me for telling you this if you didn't care about him?"  
Molly suddenly sounded very smug and frightening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'd always been good at bluffing and lying, even though I try to be truthful to everyone while not giving out too much about myself. And so, with my deceits and lies – and I feel so guilty – I coaxed Molly into believing that I was only excited because Darien Shields is the most famous and popular guy on campus.  
And believe me, it was no easy task.  
As Molly tested her reed for her clarinet some rows behind me, I stared at an unknown point on the music that I shared with the second chair, a girl named Katie Shields.  
"Hey, Serena, are you all right?" currently, Katie asked me.  
I smiled to her. "I'm fine. Just not fully awake yet."  
She nodded. "Yeah, considering you being the head of the school's ninth grade tutor program, playing solos on three instruments, filming the school, making the school's website, and all that."  
"How did you know all that?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"My brother talks about you all the time," she shrugged.  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Darien. Darien Shields."  
I was stupefied. Of course I didn't make the connection between Katie and Darien Shields, but to hear Katie saying that he'd talked about me all the time…  
"Are you trying out for the school's volleyball team today after school?" Katie asked as she arranged the music on the stand.  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"Me, too. And Darien's such a wonderful brother, Serena! He's coming to watch me!"  
I felt my stomach twist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I changed into the school's P.E. uniform and stood in the gym, feeling more nervous than ever. I have no idea why I'm so excited and out of my wits about this Darien Shields – I don't even know him, for Heaven's sake! Still, I was nervous and…afraid, almost, for him to see me as a nobody in the school… After all, he must be tired of girls if he's that popular…  
"Serena!" Katie waved to me from across the room.  
I looked and smiled. Good. He's not with her. Perfect. I waved back and bumped the volleyball that Katie sent my way. And then, I uncurled my fingers and spiked the ball with a satisfying sound. "I'm sorry!" I  
exclaimed to Katie and hurried to her. The poor girl had to duck to prevent the ball from hitting her.  
"Gee, Serena. Next time, tell me what mph the ball's gonna go before you hit it, okay?" Katie was smiling.  
I smiled back. "Sure thing."  
Katie nodded and suddenly smiled wider. "Darien! Darien, here!"  
My felt my heart freeze and nearly tumbled down to the floor. "You know, Katie," I began weakly, "I forgot to give the sign-up form to Mr. Williams. I'll be right back," the brown-black haired and similarly colored eyed girl nodded. I slipped away gratefully, hiding in the girls' locker room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eventually, I realized that if I don't go out there, I'd never be able to make it into the team. And I loved volleyball, so I'd have to.  
I screwed up my courage and took a deep breath. I felt for the door's handle and turned it, pushing it open. The try-out has just started, and Katie was looking at me, indicating that I should stand next to her while Mr. Williams was taking attendance.  
"Serena Kensington?"  
"Present," I answered and felt every possible gaze on me once more. Why was I so known throughout the school? Oh, yeah, Molly told me – that little "talk" that she'd had with Darien Shields. I felt my stomach tighten at his name. I didn't want to think of him so soon, and I hadn't wanted to look around to see where he was.  
"Darien's sitting on the benches," Katie whispered to me. "You should meet him after this. He's driving me home, maybe he can give you a lift also?"  
I wanted to faint. I've been trying to ignore meeting him for so long! I sighed and smiled. "Oh, no, Katie, that's fine. I need to get some sugar on my way home, anyway. But thank your brother for the offer."  
Katie frowned in puzzlement, but she shrugged it off and nodded happily.  
"Katherine Shields?"  
"Present, sir, and Katie, please."  
"Mina Summers?"  
"She's absent today, Mr. Williams," I said to the coach.  
"Well, if she wants to make it to the team, she needs to be here for tomorrow's try-out," Mr. Williams answered, nodding.  
"I'll be sure to pass along the message, sir," I said in turn and took a deep breath.  
Where was Darien Shields now? Is he still here? Well, duh, of course he's still here, Serena.  
Mr. Williams finished taking his attendance and told us to run a lap outside on the track to warm up.  
I kept my eyes on Katie and talked to her about the upcoming concert, telling my eyes to not search around for a certain someone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kensington, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Williams asked as he dismissed us.  
Oh, bless you, Mr. Williams! Oh, thank you! Now I don't have to face Darien Shields anymore… "I'll be there in a sec!" I called back and turned to Katie. "Thank your brother from the offer again, and thank you. I'll see you tomorrow in Orchestra, then?"  
Katie nodded. "See you," with that, she turned and left for the girls' locker room.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw a flash of a man in a black jeans and white shirt. I knew who it was and tried not to faint. He's walking toward me. I turned to my left and proceeded to march to Mr. Williams' office, keeping my pace as much of a delightful jog as possible to get away from Darien Shields.  
"Mr. Williams?" I asked, standing in the doorway.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darien Shields stop for a doubtful second and then he turned, leaving.  
Oh, you're a saint, Mr. Williams! Bless you! Bless you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I skipped my diary last night. I wasn't ready to telling my diary yet about Darien Shields. So I skipped it altogether.  
"Darien says that you stayed after the try-out for at least an hour," Katie said to me as we made our ways into the band room.  
"How did he know if he drove you home, Katie?" Molly asked, frowning in confusion.  
"He must've came back to school, then," Katie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Mr. Williams told him."  
Mr. Williams had stayed that late, I know. But the thought of Darien Shields watching me sends delicious chills down my spine.  
"Serena, I sent all the information you need to do the Fall Concert Program over to the server," Ms. Stevens told me.  
"Okay. Thanks," I smiled.  
"No problem."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jake and I were talking about the Fall Concert Program when Ms. Schwartz received a call from the principal, Mr. Kline. I'd become close to Ms. Schwartz…very close…but we're still within the range of teacher/student relationship.  
"Serena, Mr. Kline wants you in his office," Ms. Schwartz told me as soon as she hung up.  
"Ohh, Serena…" everyone began to say.  
I merely rolled my eyes at them and smiled at Ms. Schwartz. "Thanks," I said and turned, leaving.  
"Miss Kensington," the secretary ushered me into Mr. Kline's office.  
"Thank you, Mrs. La Salle," I smiled at the plump woman and closed the door lightly behind me.  
There, I had the shock of my life.  
Darien Shields was sitting on a chair, looking at me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm evil. Yes, I know that. Feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	2. The Knowledge

Author's note:  
Okay, let's review last chapter: you've met the girl Serena Kensington, you've learned about her, she's been avoiding contact with Darien Shields, and has become quite popular in the school of Monte Lindo. Of course, Mr. Kline, the principal, has other intentions. He called Serena into his office in the middle of her second class, Computers/Digital Arts, and there, she saw Him.

"The bright moonlight, reflected off the white sand, lit up her face with a radiance that seemed to draw out some other radiance from inside her; her eyes glittered, and her expression was so serious and absorbed that Will could have fallen in love with her again if love didn't already possess every fiber of his being."  
Philip Pullman, "The Amber Spyglass" (His Dark Materials, Book III)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Two:

The Knowledge

I was stupefied again.  
"Miss Kensington, please," Mr. Kline pointed to a chair beside Darien Shields.  
I felt faint and thought that I must've had a heart attack already. Swallowing thickly and putting on my best smile, I sat down in the chair that he pointed to, and absolutely refused to look in His way.  
"Allow me to introduce Mr. Darien Shields to you," Mr. Kline said and looked at me expectantly.  
I put on my best smile again and turned my head ever so slightly in his way – oh and he's staring at me so intently – oh! Why is he looking at me like that? I felt my stomach twisting into knots and saw his hand being offered.  
I extended mine and we shook hands. I felt myself shivering from His warm touch and avoided his gaze. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shields," I said, my voice perfectly steady and confident. Good. Let him buy it.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kensington," He answered and smiled – smiled! What does he think he's doing? "And please, Darien."  
I nodded. "Yes, and please call me Serena."  
Isn't courtesy a wonderful thing? Without courtesy, I'd be throwing myself into his arms right now.  
"Now, Serena, Darien here will take you around this campus and you'll be feeling at home in no time," Mr. Kline sat back in his seat.  
I was surprised. "With all due respect, Mr. Kline – why?"  
"Darien will explain it to you."  
Wonderful.  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Kline," I nodded politely.  
"You're excused, then. Good-days to you," he said to us and I stood up, bumping into Him. And I'd looked up into his face – into his eyes – and that was a mistake. I couldn't bring myself to look away.  
He swept his hand chivalrously toward the door and smiled that smile again. "Ladies first," he said.  
My heart jumped and I looked away quickly, walking out of the principal's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were silent as we made our way down the deserted hallway. And I have no idea when it became "we".  
I don't know where we were going, but he seemed to be leading me, so I followed without protest.  
"You've been ignoring me," he stated.  
I felt my skin crawl. Was I that obvious? I sent a glance his way and shook my head heavily. "Ignore you? Now why would I do that?"  
"You tell me."  
Does he have to be so blunt? I looked ahead and shook my head again. "How can I ignore you when I don't even know you're trying to talk to me?"  
That had been a good one. I saw something flash across his eyes, but it'd been too quick for me to know what it was.  
"I was trying to talk to you," he remarked so suddenly that I nearly jumped in surprise.  
I looked at him, confused.  
"About what we're going to do. You have Mrs. Land for Math, right?"  
"Yeah…?"  
"And the tutor program after school?"  
"Yes," I was curious where this was going.  
"Will you be there today after school?"  
"Not today. I have volleyball try-out. And it's not today after school, anyway. It's on every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. And today's Wednesday," I looked up to him, puzzled.  
He paused. "Do you have time after the volleyball try-out, then?"  
I was confused. What's he getting at?  
"I can't tell you now. Too many ears."  
I shrugged. "Sure. Four in Ms. Land's room?"  
"Yes," he nodded as the bell rang. Second period was over.  
He smiled at me and nodded. "I'll see you then, Serena."  
I nodded in return, unable to utter an answer.  
"It was nice meeting you," he added before turning around, leaving.  
I was really stupefied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone stared at me.  
"Darien Shields, Serena? You've met him and talked to him?" Mina asked with a trembling voice.  
"Yeah. Him. Okay, I'm hungry, let's eat," I said and dug into my lunch. The truth was I didn't want to think about him for now. All I want is to return to my normal moods. Where had they known that I'd met and talked to him, anyway?  
"Do you realize how important that is?" Raye stared at me. "Darien Shields, Serena! He never pays a second glance at girls!"  
"Although," Lita frowned in concern, "I bet you'll be having trouble from now on. Practically every girl in this school has a crush on him."  
I continued to eat my lunch and stared at the novel I'd borrowed from the library. It's a good book, I must say. I'm so absorbed into it at times that I don't even know Dad's calling me.  
Amy looked at me doubtfully. "Serena, why did he talk to you?"  
I shrugged. For now, I wanted to leave the subject alone. Hurriedly, I finished my lunch.  
"Serena, come on, tell us!" Molly begged pitifully, raising her hands to me.  
I shrugged and took my books, leaving them. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.  
I opened my locker and pushed my textbooks into it, trying to be casual about it. Then, I took out the books that I'd need in the afternoon and decided to go for an aimless walk around the campus and the hallways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The list will be posted outside my office by tomorrow. Good-evening, ladies," Mr. Williams dismissed us.  
I dread the thought of meeting Darien Shields…  
"You were great, Serena!" Mina exclaimed as we made our ways into the locker room.  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
"Oh, Darien's such a wonderful brother, don't you think, Serena? He promised to be here, and he's here, even though he probably could be going out with a girl or something," Katie sighed, satisfied, and began to change.  
I didn't say another word. Please go slower, Time…  
"Darien can't drive me home, though," Katie shrugged. "Oh, well."  
"Hey, my Mom can drop you off," Mina offered.  
"Oh, really? That'd be great!"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
I pulled on my flared jeans and my sleeveless shirt. September isn't exactly hot, but it's not cool, either. I shook my hair free of the band and began to do it once more. Then, I took my backpack and said bye to Katie and Mina before leaving.  
"Weren't you going home? I can give you a ride," Mina said, surprised.  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Mina. I need to talk to Ms. Land about the tutor program," that much was true.  
"Oh, okay," Mina shrugged. "I'll call you tonight," she winked at me.  
I smiled weakly back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you gonna say bye to Katie?" I asked him.  
He shook his head. "No, Katie's fine."  
I nodded and turned to go. I felt like running away from him, but of course I couldn't. It wasn't polite. He was quietly following me, and I frowned. This wasn't what I'd expected, but it doesn't feel right… I sighed and shook the feeling off.  
"What is it?" he asked behind me.  
I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Nothing. Just tired." I'd found that saying I'm tired was a way to not give myself away and be polite, and then the one who asked wouldn't pursue the matter, either.  
"Okay." Darien fell silent behind me once more.  
"What's this thing that you're talking about?" I asked to no one in particular.  
He caught my question and chuckled. "You'll know soon."  
I said nothing and continued our way.  
It didn't feel right…something's definitely wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's a secret world underneath the one that you know, Serena," Ms. Land said kindly. "A magic world, to be simple and exact. A magic world with wizards and witches and talking bears and all kinds of stuff."  
"Why are you telling me this? How am I connected to all this?" I raised my eyebrows, disbelieving.  
I'd grown quite close to Mrs. Land, but it's not everyday someone tells you of this. "Serena Kensington? No, your last name isn't Kensington. Your true last name is Merritt, with two r and two t."  
I didn't believe it. "And why are you telling me this? Are you a witch, also? What about Darien? Is he a wizard? And Mr. Kline?"  
Ms. Land smiled kindly. "Yes, Serena. I'm a witch, Mr. Kline's a wizard, and yes," her gaze flickered to the man sitting silently behind me. "Darien's a wizard also."  
"I don't believe you," I shook my head and stood up.  
Mrs. Land shrugged. "I thought so. Ask your parents, Serena. They'll tell you."  
I froze in my tracks. "My parents?" I whispered.  
"Ask them tonight. I understand if you don't believe us, but will you believe your parents?"  
My heart was pounding and I think I was having a heart attack and blood pressure rise at the same time. Without another word, I walked away. Just as I turned from the door, I saw Ms. Land talking to Darien, and my heart tightened.  
A moment later, he called out my name beside me.  
"Can I offer you a ride home?"  
"No."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt like crying. But I couldn't cry – the tears were stuck at the back of my eyes. So I sat there on the chair, helpless, and stared at the TV.  
Eventually, Dad noticed that I wasn't moving or following what the reporter was saying, so he asked me:  
"Serena Hon, are you all right?"  
I wanted to ask him then. But I was really too much of a coward to, so I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. Just thinking about the Concert coming up."  
Dad nodded and went back to his U.N. weapons inspectors once more.  
I'm too cowardly, I know. I didn't want things to change…I hate it when things change, and I detest moving around. But I had to. If I asked my parents, they'd surely tell me, because then they'd know it's time, which also means that everything would change…  
I sat in front of the piano in my room and stared at a key. But I wasn't even in the mood of playing it today. Usually, I'd be ecstatic to play music and hum it or sing along with it. But not today.  
The phone rang. I just stared at the phone, sitting at the edge of my bed, my mind blank.  
"Serena, phone call!" Mom said from downstairs.  
I took up the phone. "I got it, Mom," I answered, hoping that she'd heard.  
She did. "Hello?" I said weakly, staring at my ceiling.  
"Hey, Serena! This is Mina."  
"Hi," I replied.  
"So do you think that you'll make it into the team? I think you would…you're so awesome!"  
"Maybe."  
Mina paused. "Are you all right, Serena? You sound sick."  
Thank you, Mina. Thank you for this excuse. "Yeah, I have a fever right now." Of course I didn't like to lie. But I had no choice.  
"Oh, okay. I hope you'll get better."  
"Thanks."  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something about Darien Shields, but since you're not in the mood, I'll ask you tomorrow."  
Oh, bless you, Mina! "Thanks a lot, Mina. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! Bye and I hope you get better!"  
"Thanks again. Bye," I hung up and stared at my ceiling.  
"It's ten already, Serena!" Mom called up to me as she climbed the stairs.  
My normal bedtime is ten thirty, and so Mom always reminds me of it at ten. "Okay, Mom!" I called back and sighed, standing up.  
Maybe a shower could help me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I lay on my bed, staring up to the ceiling. No matter how I try to sleep, I can't. I turned my head and saw the photo of our family from last year…together…happy…and naïve.  
And then, because I knew it was time, I stood up and marched purposefully down the stairs.  
"Mom, Dad, is my true last name Merritt?"  
My parents were stunned for a moment.  
Dad turned off the TV and took Mom's hand. "Yes, Serena. Your last time is Merritt."  
I stared at him in shock and looked around for a chair. I felt faint; I needed to sit down. "How did that happen? And why does Mrs. Land know about this? What about Mr. Kline?"  
My parents were silent for a while, seemingly to gather their courage and thinking how they should tell me to cause the subtlest problems on my part as possible. "Your mother's name was Paige Joyce, and your father's name was Ken Merritt. But, Serena, remember this: we love you like our own daughter…" Mom trailed off, looking at me with tear-filled eyes.  
I shrank back, blinking back my own tears as well. "So…you're not my parents…?"  
Dad shook his head. "No."  
I could feel a wave of ocean's water when a hurricane strikes fall upon me. I struggled, trying to surface, to breathe, and my vision blurred in and out. My own parents…not my parents…then who am I? Why did they not tell me?  
And then, I shook my head and fell forward to the carpet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up, I found myself on my bed, warm and cozy.  
Then I turned my head slightly and saw two worried faces peering up at me. I stared at them for a moment, stunned, still digesting the information, and opened my mouth: "What happened?"  
"Your parents were part of another world, Serena. They were what we'd call king and queen of the magic world…and then, someone tragic happened… You were merely one, still trying to walk. Tricia – that's Mrs. Land – was a friend of your parents', so she rescued you in time and had given you into our care. Your mother and I were glad to take you in, because we couldn't have a child of our own… You were so different from all the other kids, Serena," Dad shook his head in distress. "You were unusually intelligent and diligent, and you're so dear to us…"  
"But how is Mr. Kline connected to this? And Darien Shields?" I asked faintly.  
"Mr. Kline was also a friend of your parents'…" Mom began to say. "And Darien Shields…he's…well, his family was like the king and queen of the magic world also…except that there were two kings and two queens. Katie's part of that family, as well… Oh, Serena! My dear, dear child!"  
I froze in my mother's embrace. But that would mean that Katie knew it all along…and she didn't tell me… I thought her as a friend…that's why she mentioned Darien all the time… I could feel myself cringing at his name. "You? How are you connected to this? How did you know?"  
"We were your family's long-time friend…and even though we weren't as close as your parents were with the Shields' family, we were close. Tricia would've left you in the Shields' care if they had looked more like you…you never did suspect that, did you?"  
I shook my head heavily. I felt I was swimming in a vast and endless ocean.  
"But we love you like our own, Serena," Mom said tearfully and kissed both of my cheeks.  
I just sat there, bemused, as Dad kissed my forehead. Then they left, leaving me a sorrowful glance, closing the door behind them.  
I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. It was all too confusing…too difficult to believe in…but Mom and Dad had said so…which means that it was true…they'd never lie to me…not about this…  
I turned on my side and buried my face into my pillow. Crying myself to sleep seemed perfect right now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that morning, I could recall my dreams…that had seemed more like memories than dreams. For the most part, it had been little things…like Paige Ire and Ken Merritt holding me as a tiny baby…or myself crawling everywhere on the floor…and then, I had another shock:  
There was a three-year-old boy sitting next to me, rocking me to sleep. And he had dark hair…deep-blue eyes…Darien…!  
And then my memories all turned toward him…  
That's where I woke up, gasping for breath. Darien? Have I known him? Does he still remember me? I was so confused and grabbed a stuffed animal next to me, the teddy bear, and hugged it to my chest, whimpering slightly.  
Then my alarm sounded. In the turmoil of last night, I didn't remember anything… I wasn't in the mood of going to school, anyway. So I turned it off and snuggled back to bed, thinking.  
I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, so I sighed and turned, staring at my alarm clock. There was a slip of paper under it, and I picked it up. It was Mom's writing.

Dear Serena:  
Your father and I will be out for the day. We've already called the school and reported you as sick. You're free to do anything today…but be careful. We love you.

There, she scribbled out Mom and Dad at the end, and added their names. But she must've forgotten the beginning…  
Oh, they knew me so much! They knew that I wasn't in the mood of going to school…and they called in the school…oh…they're still my beloved parents… Even though I could feel love for my biological parents, no matter what happened, it was a different love…a love bound by blood and family… But to Irene and Kevin…it's a free love…a love similar to a daughter to parents, but different in many ways…  
I got out of bed and took up my alarm clock. Mother had changed the time from five thirty to nine. I'd slept till nine. I was never of a sleep-in person, but today was an exception. Definitely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt I wasn't in the real world anymore. I ate a decent breakfast and sat on the sofa, staring at the TV a few yards from me.  
I felt that I needed to talk to someone, to find someone to comfort me, but someone other than my parents…well, Irene and Kevin. Yes, I still think of them as my parents…  
The girls were out of my list. They couldn't believe me…and besides, they're in school, anyway. As my thoughts turned toward that direction, I remembered Darien.  
And I was regretting my avoiding him like I'd never regretted anything in my thirteen years of life. I shouldn't have avoided him…he wanted to talk to me…and all I did was hiding from him… Oh, how bad he'd look if words got out that me, a freshman, had been avoiding him, Darien Shields, a junior, the heartthrob of the school, the star of the school, the king of the school! I felt guilt stealing up on me.  
And I was so impolite toward him…he knew what I was going through…and he'd offered me a ride home to save me from the glaring sun…and I'd refused so bluntly…oh, I'm so bad! And he must've been hurt…but does he care about me, though? If he didn't care…he wouldn't be hurt…but if he didn't care…he wouldn't have offered that ride…right?  
The phone rang then. It must be Mom and Dad checking if I'm all right.  
I picked up the phone and mumbled, "I'm fine, Mom, Dad. Thanks for calling."  
"Actually," my heart jumped and I suddenly became breathless. "This is Darien Shields calling."  
I couldn't utter a word.  
Then he began in a rush, "I know you probably wouldn't want my call, but I heard that you're sick, and I called to see if you're all right."  
I felt my heart throb painfully in my chest. Yes, he's the heartthrob of the school… "As I said, I'm perfectly fine, Darien. Thanks for calling."  
He was silent for a moment, but I knew he was still there because of the noises in the background… "Are you on campus?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you using a cell phone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cell phones aren't allowed on campus," I said severely, even though I didn't mean it.  
"I know. I couldn't possibly have called you through the office, though. They wouldn't have allowed it," his voice was soft, gentle.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance and felt my spirit soar. Yes, this man certainly had a way of cheering me up. "I said it twice, but I'll say it again: I'm perfectly fine, and thank you for calling, Darien."  
"Okay."  
"And…" I felt he stopped moving, listening attentively. "And I really appreciate this. Thank you again." That wasn't what I'd wanted to say. I wanted to make amends for my rude behavior…but I guess it's better to do it face-to-face… And yet, I didn't have the courage to go to school yet… And inviting him over certainly wasn't an option, either.  
"You're welcome," he was saying.  
I nodded and cradled the phone. Why? I have no idea. "And…Darien…?"  
"I'll always be here," he said.  
He knew it before I asked. I wanted to ask him if I went to school, would he be still there when I collapse. It would be an embarrassing question to ask, and he knew that I was unwilling to do it. He knew me better than I know myself. So I said thank you again and said that I'd see him in school soon. And I meant that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood in front of the school's administration office, having just been in there to check myself in.  
I left a note on the living room's coffee table for Mom and Dad, and had packed my backpack to come to school. I needed to make amends to Darien, and yet I couldn't just come here to make amends. I needed to know that this was real, that I was really Paige Joyce and Ken Merritt's daughter.  
So I stepped down the stairs and headed for the cafeteria. I had been moping around all morning, afraid to come to school, yet wanting to apologize to a certain someone. But I decided, finally, to come. So here I am, striding the halls of Monte Lindo High School, no one in sight. Of course they were all in the cafeteria eating their lunches, and the other half was having their afternoon classes.  
So I took a deep breath and stepped around the last turn to the cafeteria, where everyone would see me, where I'd be so visible that I'd feel exposed.  
Still, I stepped that step.  
They didn't see me at first, but one by one, they turned around to look at me, some with curiosity, some with sympathy, some with admiration, possibly, and some even with…envy? I wanted to laugh. Envy for what? That I'm a witch princess? No. If they knew the truth, they wouldn't want to be me.  
And then I was looking at someone else also. He was walking toward me, his eyes locked with mine, and – oh! And everyone was staring at us. He was wearing a slack…a denim-blue slack…and he had another white shirt on…it seemed as though he had an endless closet of white shirts…  
And my thoughts trailed off as he stopped in front of me. What he did next was totally unexpected and warming, almost.  
He lifted me gently into his arms and he was hugging me – oh, my gosh – hugging me! Darien Shields, the school-known – and possibly magic world-known, as well – heartthrob, hugging me, a freshman! Me! Serena Kensington – I mean, Serena Merritt!  
I felt light, oh-so-light, and blessed!  
Then, he released me and held my arm, leading me away from all the eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What did you do that for?" I asked, keeping my voice carefully blank.  
"Do what?"  
"Hug me. Why did you do that?"  
"Because you needed a hug."  
"I don't–" I cut myself off and looked away, staring at a distant tree.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, a little worried.  
I felt my heart jump. "I'm fine," I answered, still staring at that beautiful tree. Well, it was too old to be beautiful, but it was beautiful.  
"Why did you come?"  
I shrugged. "Come to school? I wanted to apologize."  
"To whom?"  
"Darien Shields, I have had enough, and don't you tell me you don't know who–" I was angered. He didn't help at all. But when I looked at him fully, his face was full of curiosity and some…hope and sorrow and…pain…? "You." I said quietly.  
He was truly puzzled. "Me? Why do you have to apologize to me?"  
I shrugged. "I've been rude. I've been impolite. I've offended you much. I'm sorry."  
He smiled and shook his head. "Anyone can understand it. You've just known that you're different from what you think you are."  
I shook my head. "No. Before that, I'd been avoiding you."  
Now he looked at me, fixing me with that intense gaze, and I looked bravely into them… "Why?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure why I did that. Since that day that I'd bumped into you…I tried to find out who you were and where you were…" I shrugged again. "You seemed mysterious."  
"That's not an answer."  
I shook my head, desperate to make myself clear, and tore my gaze from his. "You and I are so different," I whispered. For the first time, I began to realize why I had avoided him in the first place, why I had been resisting that urge inside me to go to him.  
"Different? I don't see how much difference there is between us."  
I shook my head again. "You have a wonderful family; a whole family. And I don't. You're not like someone who doesn't know a thing about magic, and I am. You're popular; you're surrounded by wonderful and pretty girls, and you're surrounded by good friends…and I don't have any of that… And I don't even know who I am…" I trailed off, trying to be brave, trying to hide the tears that rolled down my cheeks like streams of water.  
Oh, he was hugging me again! He embraced me tight, running his hand through my hair, tracing some pattern on my back, trying to comfort me, not laughing at me at all. Oh, he's so wonderful. I don't know why I'd avoided him in the beginning. I don't understand myself. He understands me better than I'll ever be able to understand myself.  
My shoulders shook; I let go of myself, knowing that I was safe and secure in his arms, knowing that he was that someone who I could talk to, who would comfort me whenever I need it. He would never betray me, never give me away… And I needed him at that moment like I'd never needed anyone else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks," I said unevenly, still clutching his shirt, still in his arms.  
He squeezed my form slightly in answer, sending me comfort and encouragement.  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, much to my tears on his shirt as to my rude manners before.  
"I still don't know why you insist on apologizing…but I accept it. I forgive you."  
"Thank you," I closed my eyes and leaned closer, unwilling to leave and face the world again. I wish I could just stay like that forever and ever and never have to move, not even one single inch…  
I brushed aside the remaining tears on my cheeks and eyelashes and sighed contentedly.  
"Lunch is almost over. Do you want to stay for the rest of the day?"  
I nodded. "And the tutoring after school, too. I don't want to miss it."  
"Okay. I'll be there."  
"Thanks," I whispered and we let go of each other, aware of the fact that the bell had rang and that other students were beginning to stream out of classrooms and the cafeteria.  
"I'll see you later," he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles – oh I wanna melt! – and squeezed it before turning around, leaving.  
My friends rushed up to me and hugged me tight.  
"Oh, we were so worried!"  
"Yeah! You seemed fine yesterday!"  
"And then you were sick today!"  
Katie whispered to me: "So what's up between you and my brother?"  
Suddenly, everyone became very interested.  
"Everyone saw you guys hug!" Mina said dreamily, sighing.  
I blushed a little. There wasn't a loathing for myself anymore. I welcomed the attention that he'd given me.  
"Yeah! And I saw him kissing your – your hand!" Molly jabbed at my shoulder with her index finger. "And you said that you didn't care about him!"  
I could feel myself flushing redder. "No! It was just–"  
I suddenly realized that they were quiet, waiting for me to go on. "Yeah? Just what?"  
I shrugged and put on my best innocent mask. Oh, Heavens, I could feel myself burning from head to toe.  
"Aw, come on, Serena! Tell us!" Katie begged.  
I shrugged innocently. Tonight, I'll call Katie and talk to her about the magic world. But not now; too many ears were around to hear.  
"Oh, Serena, here's all the notes and homework," Amy handed me a small pile of paper.  
"Oh, thank you, Amy! Thank you! Oh, I need to look through these now…" I began to walk away. "See you girls later," I slipped away gratefully, walking toward my French class.  
"Bonjour, M. Debussy," I greeted my teacher, feeling my spirit beginning to lift.  
"Salut, Isabelle," Isabelle was my French name.  
I went into the classroom and smiled to my friend, Lizzie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went down the hallway, wanting to check if I made it into the volleyball team before going to Ms. Land's room, and saw a bunch of girls I'd classified as: popular and stay away from coming up to me, smiling.  
"Serena Kensington?"  
"That's me," I answered quietly, stopping beside them.  
"We were wondering if you'd like to come over to a party tomorrow. Would you?"  
I smiled pleasantly. "Can I tell you tomorrow morning? I'd like to, but I'm not sure if I can squeeze out time yet. Is that okay?" Actually, I needed to ask my dad as well as checking out my schedule.  
"Sure," the girl replied.  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow," with that, I smiled again and turned, walking around and past them toward the gymnasium and Mr. William's office.  
"Serena?"  
I turned back. "Yeah?"  
"Can you ask if Darien can come?" one of them asked hesitantly.  
"Come to what?" a voice asked.  
I saw Darien coming up beside the girls, frowning. I was sick to my stomach when they all smiled at him, fawning all over him.  
"Oh, Darien!"  
"We have a party tomorrow evening. Would you like to come?"  
He was about to say no, thank you, when another girl added: "Serena might come."  
He was looking at me then. I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe."  
He paused for a moment. "I'll be there if Serena's going," with that, he strode toward me. "Come on," he took my hand – oh he doesn't have to do that to make me melt! – and led me away, toward the gym. "Did you make it into the team? Katie said she made it, but she wouldn't tell me if you made it or not."  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I was gonna check it out."  
It was thrilling to know that Darien Shields would only go to a party if I went there.  
I stood by the office and went down the list. It was in alphabetical order by last names. "Yup. I made it. And so did Mina. Cool."  
"Congratulations," he said warmly beside me.  
I blushed. "Thank you."  
He grinned at me. "Can't you say anything else than thank you?"  
I rolled my eyes at him and punched him playfully on the arm. "What else would you say?"  
He shrugged. "Thank you?"  
"See?" I answered triumphantly, grabbing hold of his hand this time. "Come on, we'll be late to Mrs. Land's room."  
"We won't be late," he chuckled behind me and squeezed my hand. Then we walked side-by-side and went past the girls, who were standing there, mouths open, staring.  
It was one of the happiest and most accomplished moments of my life, to hold hands with Darien Shields in public, to see others staring and gaping at us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien sat in a corner of the room, doing his homework as well, glancing up now and then and catching my gaze on him. Then he would grin and wink at me, and I'm sure the room is hot because I'm blushing so  
much.  
Currently, I sat down beside Jake, who was having not less than little trouble with his balancing chemical equations. I looked at his paper and all the crossed off lines, and smiled encouragingly at him. "You're on the right track. Now, let me see – ah, yes. The first one's right…something's wrong with oxygen in the second equation," I handed it back to him and Jake began to go over it again.  
"Oh – yeah, I see. I left off the second oxygen. Thanks, Serena," he said and smiled sincerely up to me.  
I smiled back. "You're quite welcome." I said and turned, planning on go around the desks to Molly and Mina, who were having trouble with math.  
But I caught his intense gaze on me…and that gaze was strong, unwavering, piercing me…I smiled at him, turning around to my two friends.  
"Not trying to sound stupid or anything, Mina, but we have the same initials!" Molly whispered quietly.  
"Yeah, MS!" Mina answered.  
"Girls – girls, you're supposed to do your homework and school-related things here, not chatting," I told them sternly.  
They made a face at me. "Okay. I'm having trouble with parts of speech right now. I'm not sure if this is preposition or conjunction…"  
I could feel his gaze on me all the way, but some time after I'd helped the girls, his gaze left me and went back to his homework.  
I sat down beside him, continuing mine as well. Suddenly, he reached out and covered one of my hands with his, making my head turn in his direction and meet his gaze. It was worried. "You look tired and all worn out. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I managed breathlessly.  
No. This wasn't the right place to feel all breathless and warm. There were too many eyes and too many ears around here. So I smiled slightly and looked at my watch. Five more minutes… I saw Mina looking at me again, indicating that she needed help, and looked back to him. "I'll be right back," saying so, I stood up and gave his hand an impulsive squeeze.  
He seemed surprised.  
But I hid my blush quite well and leaned down toward Mina. "Yeah?"  
"Something's up between you and your man," she whispered back.  
"Mina! He's not my man!" I hissed back. Oh, thank goodness – the room had cleared up pretty much by now.  
"Chemistry," she said it aloud.  
I knew what she was getting at – she thinks that there's chemistry between us, and then she says it to get the truth out of me since she's saying the word aloud as if she needed help on chemistry. I sighed. "Nope, Mina."  
"I'll call you tonight," Molly whispered to me. "To discuss You-Know-Who. Oh, and it's not Lord Voldemort, either."  
I rolled my eyes. When did Harry Potter come into all this?  
Mina and Molly began to pack up. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay? Good luck," Mina said it so meaningfully that I wanted to scream that there's nothing between Darien and me to her. But, of course, I can't. So I let it go and watched them leave the room, giving me a slight wink.  
I stood helpless. Oh, no…now my friends are suspicious that I like him…and…do I?  
"Serena, I'm going, too. Oh, yeah – the Concert's coming up, right? So we have to finish the Program by tomorrow," Jake said thoughtfully and shrugged. "We're almost done, anyway. See you tomorrow," he said and left the room.  
"See you," I answered.  
The room was clear. I went to Mrs. Land and hugged her. "I'm sorry and thank you."  
She knew what I meant and nodded, smiling kindly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Land."  
"Good-night, my dear."  
I nodded and turned back, looking at Darien looking at me. Then he smiled slightly. "Now will you accept my offer of giving you a ride home?"  
"No," I said coldly and watched as he blinked in surprise. Then I grinned. "Gotcha there, Big Man."  
He grinned back.  
Mrs. Land gave us a slight wink as we said good-bye to her. I was flushing red and having a heart failure. Was I that obvious? How come everyone seems to know there's chemistry between us? Wait…but he didn't like me…and besides, he must have a girlfriend. That was so obvious.  
I felt my throat tighten and hugged my sweatshirt to myself.  
"You okay?"  
"Fine." I mumbled back.  
He held out his red sport's car door for me and I flashed a smile at him. "Thanks," I said softly and sat down in the passenger's seat.  
"You're welcome," he seemed very happy as he closed the door beside me and went around into the driver's seat.  
We were silent as we drove away from the school.  
"Katie's grown quite fond of you," he said suddenly.  
I smiled. "I've grown quite fond of her, as well."  
He nodded. "Are you going to the party, though?"  
"Whose party? Lauren Samuelson's? Maybe. I have to check with my Dad," I flushed, cursing myself for slipping that so easily.  
But he didn't laugh. He just nodded and flashed a smile at me.  
Then his cell phone, wherever it was, rang. He picked it up, frowning a little at the caller ID, and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hi, Mom."  
I felt sick. His mother had called him…he had known his biological mother…and he had a cell phone. I longed for those independences. I wish I could have them…but I can't. And besides, there's a much bigger crisis than the money for a cell phone.  
"Okay, Mom. Thanks. I'll tell her."  
Tell her? Whom? His girlfriend? Who was she? Where was she? Does Mrs. Shields know her?  
"That was my mother," Darien said as he hung up.  
So that "her" must've been me. I was glad and thrilled. "Yeah?"  
"She invited your family over for dinner, and your parents are already there," he told me. "And I'm assuming that you still call them your parents."  
"Yes, I do," I answered faintly.  
He reached across and held my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
I suddenly remembered something important… "Oh, crap! I forgot to get my violin and flute from the band room!" I groaned and shook my head. "And the Concert coming up. Argh!"  
He chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll turn around," saying so, he stopped on the side of the road and made a U turn. "And that was the first time I heard you swear," he glanced at me, amusement on his face.  
I shrugged and blushed. "Yeah, that was the first time that I swore. But, you know, life's difficult enough. I must say something, something, to release my stress and pronounce this injustice."  
"That was a pretty speech."  
I blushed deeper.  
"Since you're getting your violin and flute, you must play tonight – and that's an order – you must be the entertainment tonight," he grinned at me.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're almost as annoying as Jake."  
"Jake?"  
Oh, crap. That was my big mistake. His relaxed form suddenly tensed and I could feel all his attention on me. "Yeah," I answered as lightly and nonchalantly as I could. "You know Jake Diaz? Yep. That's him. He's not annoying, mind you. He's curious and always asks me questions in class. He's quite nice."  
Oh it was irresistible! I was almost sure that he was jealous! Just to think! Darien Shields jealous of Jake Diaz because of me!  
The hand that held mine tightened as he stopped the car in the school's parking lot. A gentleman again, he held open the car's door for me, helping me out of the seat. "Do you like Jake?"  
I felt dizzy with surprise. He seemed to have blurted out the question. I stared at him in shock. Why was he asking me this? I looked away and focused on the stairs of the school's offices.  
There was an awkward silence between us.  
I heard his sigh and he let go of my hand. "Go get your flute and violin," he said quietly.  
I didn't show the surprise that I felt at his quiet and sad tone. It was so different from the one a moment ago, before I'd mentioned Jake's name… I nodded and began to walk away across the campus to the other end.  
Why had he asked me that? Oh, I'm so confused…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was cool and collected once more when I returned. It was as though that incident didn't happen, and I was more than willing to pretend that it didn't.  
It was already confusing enough about my true self, and having a crush on Darien Shields certainly didn't help it.  
Hold on – a crush on Darien Shields? No, you silly girl. You don't have a crush on him.  
And then, Avril Lavigne's Complicated came on the radio. I smiled. I loved that song! It'll take my mind off this confusion. "Life's like this, uh-huh, uh-huh…" I could feel myself smiling wider. "Chill out, what you  
yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if, you could only let it be, you will see… I like you the  
way you are, when we're driving in your car, and you're talking to me one-on-one, but you've become…  
somebody else, 'round everyone else, watching your back, like you can't relax. You're trying to be cool; you  
look like a fool to me… Tell me…why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way  
you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated…life's like this, you…"  
It was then that his somewhat tenor and somewhat bass and somewhat barytone voice joined me.  
I was surprised and stopped in shock, but he flashed me a winning smile and I smiled back, singing again.  
So the rest of the way to the Shields' residence continued.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner at the Shields was wonderful, and I'd hugged my "parents", content for now. There were two puzzles in my mind right now, and I wanted to ask about one of them, but drew back cowardly.  
"Care to take a walk?" Darien asked me, extending his hand.  
I shook my head and took his hand, leaving.  
"By the way, Serena," Katie smiled at me wickedly. "I had a three-way conversation with Mina and Molly. They're calling Amy, Lita, and Raye right now."  
I glared at her and pushed back my blood from my face. "Thanks, Katie," I said mordantly.  
"You're welcome," she chirped happily.  
Darien was leading me away from the house when he asked: "What's up with Katie and the girls?"  
I smiled dryly. "Gee, I don't know. Would you care to ask your wonderful sister, Katie?"  
He chuckled. "Fine. I won't ask."  
I didn't say anything. There were thousands of questions in my mind, but I couldn't even grasp one of them, and it was impossible to make sense of it all. He was still holding my hand, I realized with a blush and a small thrill. And then he was lacing his fingers through mine – oh that wonderful feeling! I laced mine with his as well, and saw his surprised face in the dark, blushing. "You have strength," I whispered softly. "Your hands…they're so different from all the hands that I'd encountered…just like you…" His hands were strong. He could possibly snap my arm in two if he wanted two, but they were also gentle…in a comforting, soothing, good kind of way.  
He was silent. "I know you have questions. You can ask me…if you want, that is," he added quickly.  
I smiled up to him. "I don't know where to begin."  
"Begin wherever you like, for example – your family. Do you want to know about your family?"  
I gave a slight nod and stood closer to him, wanting his warmth and his embrace again, but too shy to ask or make a move. I didn't know him that well…and we're grown already, and it would seem very impolite and childish to hug someone that you barely know.  
"I don't remember much…but your mother and father – I used to call them Aunt Paige and Uncle Ken – were kind…and…they were simply the best aunt and uncle there ever was in the world. They loved you, Serena. They loved you very much…they died protecting you, do you know?"  
I shivered in the darkness.  
"My parents told me this…there was a few years of peace in the magic world, which was rare, free of evil and wicked persons or wizards or witches or anything. But everyone knew that underneath that peace, there was a terrible danger…a terrible danger directed toward our families…we aren't related in anyway at all, of course, but we were almost like brothers and sisters – our families, I mean. Everyone was wary…but then came the day when the enemy strikes…my family was out of the magic world that week. We were traveling to Alaska or something…but your family was there, at that time, and because of your status, the enemy went straight to you. But Aunt Paige and Uncle Ken was on alert and guarded you by your crib the whole way through, and I heard from my parents that they'd put a spell on you before they died…a spell of protection, I guess. So the enemy couldn't touch you, and then it retrieved, leaving in its wake of mass destruction."  
"Were my parents buried?" I asked shakily.  
"Yes. Yes, of course," he held my hand tighter, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it – softly, gently, almost like a butterfly's flutter of the wings. "Would you like to go there someday?"  
I didn't know if he could see me nod, since there was no moon and no stars at all, so I whispered: "Yes." He allowed me to collect myself, standing close yet not cornering me – it felt like comfort, it felt like home. It felt as though that I could trust him with anything…and I was hoping with all my might that I didn't have a crush on him. After all, someone had said that he was the heartbreaker, even though he didn't intend to be one…yes…that had been Jake. But I didn't want to think of Jake Diaz so soon, not with Darien Shields so close, comforting me, telling me the true origin of myself.  
So I asked: "Who was the enemy?"  
"He was a bear, a talking bear. And talking bears are called pjourn. His name was Diolance. It was Diolance Vanson," he replied, squeezing my hand.  
The name didn't mean anything to me, nor did the talking bears, but I knew that I should remember them, in case I needed it in the future. So I stored it into my memory and considered my next question. I didn't mean to say this, but it seemed as though my mouth had an intention of their own: "We knew each other before all that, didn't we?" I looked up to his face.  
I could tell that he was surprised. Then he was considering his answer, measuring how much he could tell me at that moment and how much he should keep secret for now. "Yes, we knew each other. How did you know? Did Mrs. Land tell you?"  
"No," I shook my head and looked down to the concrete pavement. "No. Last night…I had dreams last night…well, I should really call them memories, I guess…"  
He nodded.  
"And we were good friends," I added hesitantly. "I dreamed – remembered – that you were holding the baby me, and you were rocking me back and forth, and you were merely three…" What did it mean? Why did I remember that scene? I was a small and defenseless baby, and babies don't usually remember these kinds of things – I barely even remember Paige Joyce's embrace when I was small! "Were we good friends?" I hesitated again to ask that question. It seemed very immature and…perhaps…flirting?  
"Yes, we were good friends," he answered gently, but with a firmness to it.  
I nodded and sighed. "I guess that's all I wanted to know for now," I suddenly felt weary, bone-keep weary and surreal. I must be in a horrible dream, but I knew that it was all true…  
Just as I began to turn back, he tugged gently at our laced fingers. I stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to go on.  
He was uncertain – just to think, Darien Shields uncertain in front of a girl? – so I stood closer to him, tightening my fingers around his. "I have something to tell you," he began raggedly.  
I nodded, still waiting.  
"You see – every wizard or witch has someone to take care of them – no, not family or anything like that – someone that's assigned to take care of them, so when in emergency, they could call upon that someone and they can get help," he was saying, pausing and stumbling over words at the same time. "Mrs. Land was your parents' that someone. I meant – Tricia was that someone for Paige Joyce and Ken Merritt. So Tricia was mandatory to them, and…"  
I was smiling. He had a certain way of stuttering. "And?"  
"And…it's the same as I am to you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I tried to focus this whole fan-fic on reality feelings, such as how people would really observe others and really feel. I tried. I think it's coming along fine. Feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	3. The Interlude Before

Author's Note:  
Enjoy.

" 'No,' he said, 'memory's a poor thing to have. It's your own real hair and mouth and arms and eyes and hands I want.' "  
Philip Pullman, "The Amber Spyglass" (His Dark Materials, Book III)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And…it's the same as I am to you."  
I stared at him in shock. "Then…I'm merely your…charge?"  
"Yes – I mean, no – I mean, yes, I'm mandatory to you and you're my charge, but it's – see, it's different for us – we have different–"  
I pulled my hand from his and turned away. So I'm only his charge? That's it? And I thought he cared for me… Oh, you silly, dummy girl, Serena…  
"Serena – please, let me explain," he said, putting his hand to my arm.  
I wrenched my arm away. "There's nothing to explain," I answered, trying to be calm. I'd been deceived…but I won't show that I'm hurt. I'll just make up some excuse… "I need to go over the notes that Amy gave me," I said, beginning to walk away.  
But he never gave me the chance. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around, into his embrace…straight into his arms. "Listen to me, Serena," he commanded; his voice hard, no longer the gentle tone I was so used to.  
I was too frozen to disobey.  
"It's different for us," he began, stroking my hair. "It's very different. Usually, as time goes on, the mandatory and the charge develop…a friendship, a life-long friendship and trust."  
Did he mean that we're different because we aren't friends?  
"We're different because we have this friendship before I was assigned to you…and that rarely happens. The mandatory and the charge should hardly know each other… But, anyway, we're different because you're my friend now…and I don't like you crying…"  
The tears on my eyelashes froze. I could hear my heart hammering.  
"Serena…oh, Serena…please forgive me…I would've told you sooner if I could…"  
What was he doing? Darien Shields never paid a second glance at girls, but…? "You're forgiven," I said softly, not looking up at him. "Still…you could've told me at our first meeting…"  
He chuckled – oh, his chuckles are so wonderful! "You mean when you bumped into me? I hardly think that you knew me by then,"  
"Fine, then second meeting," I was beginning to smile.  
"And you didn't know this by then. Do I just say, 'Serena, I'm your mandatory and you're my charge?' I don't think so," I must've looked up, because he was smiling down on me.  
Suddenly, he was sober again. "I want you to know that I'll always be here…that you can always count on me as a friend does…"  
I was smiling. "I know. You were my friend since the beginning. You still are."  
I think he was stunned for a moment…or else he was considering his answer… Either way – and I hoped it was because of the first one – he nodded and smiled at me. "You, too."  
I was confused, but I was happy, so I nodded and pulled myself from his comforting embrace. "I must go. I haven't done any of my homework and I still have to practice the songs – well, I guess it's too late for that. I'll make it up over the weekend. And I still need to ask my dad about Lauren Samuelson's party," I shook my head in dismay. "I'll check out the student directory to get her phone number and address. My dad would want that even if I'm not going."  
"Serena," he said softly, "did you want to go to the party?"  
I shrugged. "I need some rest to take my mind off you-know-what. But I'd rather be with Katie and Mina and Molly and the rest of the girls. Anyway, I'll ask my dad."  
"Then," he stopped me before I could go, "why did you say you'd consider?"  
What? Why is he asking me this? I can't answer him, nor can I lie… I bit my lip and looked away. "I would've refused them right there… But I know that they invited me because they know I know you…" I shrugged uneasily. "And I guess it was their way of catching your attention. I don't know."  
"Still…why?"  
I shrugged again, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. "Do you know what you are in the school?" He was puzzled, I could tell, so I went on: "By far the most popular guy the school has ever had the privilege of knowing and teaching, by far the heartthrob and heartbreaker of the school – I know you don't want it to be like that, but too bad so sad, too many girls after your looks – and by far the most mysterious and most wanted of the school." I paused slightly here. Oh, thank Heavens, if there had been a moon or some stars, my blush would have shown quite well. "I don't know why I did that…maybe wanting to see for myself if you really did notice of me. I don't know," he was silent, so I added nervously again, "I don't know."  
Then, after a long moment, he said quietly – maybe a little breathlessly – "I see."  
However, I had my question as well. "Why did you say that you'd be there only if I go?"  
He shrugged. "I'm your mandatory. But most importantly, you're my friend…and I want to make sure that those girls don't suddenly turn quite…violent," he added dryly.  
But I knew what he meant. "Then save your worries, because I won't even ask my dad."  
"I think you probably would want to be with my sister and the other girls, eh?"  
"Good guess. Yeah, I'll probably…oh, I don't know. This is such on short notice. I'll go over to Molly's…but then I have to ask Dad's permission…I don't know. I'll think of something without having to ask him and go behind his back." I shook my head and tugged gently at his arm. "Come on, let's go back. It's getting dark and cold out here."  
And then – oh I don't know why he did what he did – but he draped his warm jacket around my shoulders and I felt so wonderful! It smelled distinctively of roses…like my perfume – even if mine was of a lighter tone – but…oh my! Isn't this a wonderful coincidence? But I kept my joy to myself and he held my hand as we walked back to the Shields' residence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I managed to get Katie away from the group and asked her in her room about what I'd learned lately.  
"Yeah, I knew it all the time," Katie shrugged, smiling a little. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't allowed to. And believe me, you wouldn't want to disobey rules in the magic world." She made a face.  
I smiled back. "I would've asked you questions, but I'm too tired for today…" I rolled my shoulders back and forth. "And can you think of something that we could do tomorrow after school? I was invited to Lauren Samuelson's party and–"  
"Yeah, I heard all about it from Darien," she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Seriously, Serena, I hear about you from you and Darien all the time…maybe you can get my brother to stop talking and thinking about you just for one hour – I don't ask too much, just one hour. And then I'll be perfectly happy."  
I blushed, shrugging. "Yeah, anyway. So what do you think that we could do?"  
"The movies? I want to see The Two Towers. Oh, no – Two Weeks Notice is better…or maybe The Hours…Adaptation? Gangs of New York…oh, I don't know."  
I shook my head. "No, not the movies. Not a party, either. I just want some quiet get-together. I don't have the heart do set up some elaborate plans."  
"What about coming over to my house? I'm sure Uncle Kevin and Aunt Irene would understand. And besides, they'd know it's safe in this house." It was strange to hear my parents being called uncle and aunt, especially from Katie, but I shook the feeling off and gave this plan a second's consideration.  
"Probably could work out. I'll check with Dad and Mom. If they say yes, then call Mina and Molly and Amy and Lita and Raye and invite them over."  
"No problemo," Katie gave me a wink.  
I smiled thankfully and left her room, going down the stairs to ask my parents' parental permission. I wanted to laugh at the silly sound of those words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was quiet when we left his house, and I said good-bye to him before I went into the car. I watched him all the way home, and saw some very amusing scenes: his parents – to whom I'm starting to call Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles – saying something to him, Katie laughing, him shaking his head and throwing his hands up in the air in dismay. Mental note to self: ask him tomorrow about it.  
I'd intended to talk to my parents, but I was bone-weary, and – to my shock – fell asleep in the backseat of the car at nine o'clock in the evening. That's a very early bedtime for me – it was my bedtime when I was in kindergarten.  
Now, this is very, very rare for me, and it'd probably never happen again – and I'm saying probably because I don't know what the future really means to me now – I slept until four in the morning and began my homework of yesterday.  
There wasn't much to do, and I'm thoroughly convinced that I'm still staring at the work from last year, so I put away my school things into my backpack. Then I remembered: there was a French review test, another math test – mainly equations and using algebraic expressions and that stuff – and another English parts of speech test. The tests were easy to manage, but still, they were tests. So I took out the review sheets and notes again and looked over them. My standard review was that: look over notes and homework and quizzes. Occasionally, I would do a full-scale, front-to-back, beginning-to-end study, but so far, that has only happened once.  
I sighed. For the past two weeks, I haven't touched one of my Sailor Moon fan-fictions. I might as well do them this Saturday, provided that I don't have any project or anything like that, that is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien touched my arm gently and I stopped, smiling at him. "Good-morning,"  
"Good-morning," he answered, grinning already. "How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"  
I made a face. "I fell asleep in the car."  
His grin, however impossible, widened even more. "I take it that you slept well last night."  
Something stirred at the back of my mind, and I frowned a little, trying to remember. "Hold on, I was going to ask you something…but I don't remember anymore…" I trailed off. I'd done a mental note to myself to ask him something… "Aha! I got it! Okay, you seemed quiet at the end of the – what do you call it? – get-together, so I looked back as Dad drove away. I saw Uncle Charles and Aunt Melissa whispering something to you, and then Katie laughed, and then you were shaking your head and throwing your hands up into the air in dismay – what was that? What did they say to you?" I was curious, of course.  
He stared at me for a moment. Then he opened his mouth, but no sound came out, so he closed it again. I was aware of the tense atmosphere around us, but I wanted to know…  
"What Mom and Dad said – and I agreed to – was that Darien–" Katie was saying, but was cut off ruthlessly with a hard glare from her brother. I'd never gotten one of those glares myself, but I was glad – I could see clearly of the anger in that glare. I'd rather him be gentle to me than myself angering him…  
"You know…on a second thought…never mind," I shrugged. He didn't want to tell me. That was fine. We're not really best friends, anyway. But I turned away toward the band room. "Come on, Katie, we're going to be late for Orchestra. The volleyball practice starts next – oh, next week, right?"  
"Yeah," Katie came with me.  
"I have to figure out something…we have practice every day after school, and I have that tutor program to go to…" I felt his gaze on me all the way into the room, but I restrained the urge to look back and smile.  
"Seriously, Serena," Katie whispered to me. "You're falling for You-Know-Who."  
I blushed brightly and put on my best innocent face. "I'm not falling for anyone, and I have no idea who You-Know-Who is. Oh, yeah, by the way, Mina and Amy switched to my math class. I think Raye wants to switch one of her elective to computers, but I'm not sure…I don't know. Can they come tonight to your house?"  
"Uh-huh," Katie nodded. "Lita said that she'd bring her food. Oh, you won't believe how well she cooks!"  
"I know." I smiled weakly. What was wrong with me? Why do I feel this way toward Darien? Do I have a crush on him? What about Jake? Jake makes me feel comfortable, while Darien makes me all relaxed and disturbed at the same time…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I can't go to your party," I said sincerely to the group of girls.  
Lauren shrugged, squeezing out a smile from her face. "Well, we tried, anyway. Thanks, Serena."  
I nodded and turned, leaving. Darien must already be picking up Katie by now…  
"Serena!"  
I turned around and put my hands on my hips, tapping my right foot, checking my watch, telling him using my body language that he was late. Then I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Big Man, you're late," I grabbed his hand and proceeded down the hallways.  
"Wait – hold on, I need to get my P.E. uniform," he panted; clearly having ran from the other end of campus to me. I felt a little pleasure at that and stopped to face him.  
Oh he looked like a god. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Impulsively, I threw my arms around his neck, standing onto tiptoes, and hugged him. He was stunned for a moment, I think, and then he was hugging me back. I drew my head away from him, smiling slightly while blushing. "Go get it, then," I said softly, smiling still. "Katie will wait for you…and so will I."  
He grinned and settled me to my feet before seeking out my hand and kissing it lingeringly. "I'll hurry," he answered quietly, his eye sparkling with laughter and joy – must've been laughter and joy. Then, he added: "Promise me you'll wait for me."  
I smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Of course," I pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and with a last smile at him, turned around, heading for the school's courtyard, where Katie would be.  
I smiled brightly and sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was holding my hand – oh he was holding my hand! I cannot believe it! He's holding my hand while Katie's in the backseat!  
I turned back, still holding his hand, and said to Katie, "The other girls are going back home first. They want to – oh, I don't know – drop off their backpacks or something."  
"Okay," Katie nodded, eyeing our laced hands.  
I blushed and glared at her.  
"Okay, okay!" she threw up her hands to show that she surrenders. "I've already gotten enough glares from Darien. I can't handle double-glares."  
I chuckled and turned back. "You're a good brother to Katie," I whispered.  
But he heard and flashed me a big grin. "Glad to be complimented," he answered, and then glared at Katie once more, "even though it's not from the sister."  
I laughed joyfully. "And Katie, you're a good sister both to Darien and to me," I said to her.  
"Glad to be complimented, even though it's not from the brother," she mimicked him and smiled at me once more. "But from the sister, nevertheless."  
I smiled at her and turned back comfortably. Life was pretty much good right now, just except I have no idea what to do with my newfound knowledge.  
He tightened his fingers around mine and smiled mildly at me. I smiled back as we drove down the quiet street toward his house.  
I felt something pluck delicately at the back of my mind, as if I should remember something, but I couldn't figure out what I'd forgotten, so I shook the feeling off and smiled brightly as Darien opened the door for me.  
Katie glared at us as she crawled clumsily from the car. "Perfect gentleman to Serena and leaving your biological sister," she mocked.  
And then we shared a laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stared at the open book before me, not at all doing any homework.  
"Tell us, what's going on between you and Darien?" Raye said, her violet eyes glittering.  
I glared at her and closed my book with a snap. I'm done with math homework, only the worksheet on Romeo and Juliet for English now.  
"And what about Jake? Are they fighting for you right now?" Mina piped in.  
I paid no attention to them, beginning to read the famous lines from the Shakespeare play. " 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O! be some other name: what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."  
Molly snatched the papers from my hands and leaned closer, whispering, "Tell us! Do you have a crush on Darien? You two seem real close…and Jake's like a very good friend, too. Come on, let us, Serena."  
Amy cleared her throat. "Oh, come on, girls. Serena is doing her English homework. Let her have the worksheet and finish it, so that she can study over the weekend.  
"Bless you, Amy. Bless you," I said, smiling warmly at the blue-haired, blue-eyed girl.  
Everyone – except Amy and myself – just shook their heads. "Please, Serena, tell us?"  
I closed my eyes. Life hasn't been perfectly well lately, and they were certainly getting on my nerves lately. I stood up, snatching my papers from Molly, backpack, and pencil case and headed for the door.  
"Hey – Serena!"  
I slammed the door behind me forcefully. I wasn't in the mood of gossiping, not now – not while Darien's in front of me. Of course not – wait, wait, wait – he's here! – What's he doing? I blinked in surprise at him and stared hard.  
"What? Do I look like a ten-foot monster to you?"  
I've stared too hard. I blushed and looked away, shrugging. "No. I'm just – I don't know why you're here."  
"Giving you a cup of iced cappuccino, of course," he said charmingly, handing me the cup.  
I felt my face splitting into a grin, and I accepted the cup gratefully. "Oh, thank you! Even though it's very cool in here – oh but I've had enough of the girls!" I sipped onto the cold drink, smiling at him. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome," he was grinning at me. "Did you have a fight with them?"  
I blushed again. "How did you know?"  
"Well, let's see – I've seen Katie doing this for fourteen years now,"  
"Ah," I looked around the hall and the doors. "Can I possibly go to another room? It's very – ah – stuffy in there," I pointed to my back.  
"Sure. What about the den downstairs?"  
"Perfect," I smiled and followed him down the steps.  
"Come on," he held out the door open for me.  
I'd already seen the room, so I wasn't surprised at all. It was a grand and cheery room, with lots and lots of books and several armchairs, and a table and a chair. There was also a fireplace, but it wasn't lit in this season.  
"Thanks," I said to him and put all my things onto an armchair.  
"No problem," he answered, closing the door. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine," I answered. "As fine as a girl can be when all her friends are after her love life while she's trying to figure out who she is and what she's going to do with her life." I hadn't meant to say that, and I hadn't meant to dump all my worries onto him, but I felt myself slip and turned away miserably. What would he say now? It's okay? That was the standard reply.  
But then he was hugging me from behind; his arms gently snuggled against my stomach, his chin in my hair – oh, my gosh! I've gone insane! Why is he doing this? Did he know that I enjoyed his hugs and embraces, so that he's showing me how beautiful and fabulous it can be besides just amazing?  
"I understand," he whispered to me huskily and I felt my heart thudding in my chest. "Believe me, I do." He tightened his arms around me almost – almost protectively, and whispered to me again: "I dare not have any love life or else my friends would ruin it to disaster."  
I started and flinched as though he hit me.  
"Serena? You okay?" he bent down low to my shoulder, looking at me worriedly.  
I faked a slight smile. "N-no, I'm fine. Well, if you like someone, you really should ask her out… Your friends wouldn't stand in the way of that, would they – even if they bombard you with questions afterwards?"  
He paused. "No, no, of course not. But…I'm not sure… You see…"  
I flickered him a glance at his stammering. "You're not sure if you like her or not?"  
"Something like that," he replied, and I could hear a tone of confusion and hopefulness in his voice.  
And then I'm realizing how important this was, how close we were becoming, how of these deepest of our secrets that we're sharing with each other…and I admit that I'm feeling rather excited and thrilled. "Well, welcome to the club," but I was beginning to feel sick, as well. He must be talking about another girl…not me, not me… Of course, it's not you, silly Serena. He'd never think of you that way.  
"And what about you? Your love life?" he was asking me.  
I shook my head. "The girls think that I like Jake and–" it was true, after all. I'm not lying, "–and they're trying to get much news out of me as possible. But I don't even know myself."  
If he was surprised, he'd shown it quite clearly – arms tightening almost painfully, pulling me closer – and I was puzzled by his reactions. He'd always reacted very…differently and almost…violently whenever I'd mentioned Jake. Why?  
"Do you like him?"  
He was bringing up that question again. I cleared my throat and shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."  
He was silent for a moment and then turned me around, bringing me face-to-face with him. I knew he was about to say something, but he just shook his head and held me closer. I snuggled my head against his chest willingly, my arms around his waist – oh and it was so comforting! In fact, it was the most comforting embrace I've had in all my life…  
"So you two lovebirds sneaked down here into the den to cuddle and kiss, eh?"  
I could've jumped in surprise and retort, but I wasn't in the mood – not when he's hugging me.  
All the girls crowded around us, and we paid no attention, so eventually, they ran out of words to say and left. "I'm surprised that no one mentioned Jake," he whispered to me.  
"Well, he's not here, and you're here, so they'll – oh, they'll be completely after this now," I shook my head in dismay, sighing.  
"I'll rescue you," he offered.  
I smiled, listening to his heartbeats. "I'll call you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood on the wide patio and looked up at the cloudless sky. The moon was shining brightly, and the stars were like candles lit up in a dark room. It was getting cold, and I shivered, looking down to the backyard and the roses once more.  
Someone was wrapping me in their jacket – oh it was Darien! I turned around with a smile.  
"Need to get some fresh air?" he asked, returning my smile.  
"Uh-huh," I nodded. Trembling, I reached out for his hand and held it tight, lacing my fingers through his. Tiredly, I leaned my head against his arm, wanting him to embrace me once more, but not having enough courage to do more than I've already done.  
Oh that wonderful man! He circled me with his arms and touched my hair softly, whispering something in my ear. "Serena… Did you finish your homework?"  
"Yeah," I answered, not bothering to look up. I was content enough to be embraced by a male other than my father and grandfather and – and my kinsmen. Oh, that was an old word.  
"Serena…Serena…I have something to tell you…"  
Even though it was impossible for him to confess his possible feelings toward me, the thought still flickered through my mind, but I squashed it before I can lead myself into another fake hope.  
"We must leave…we must go to the magic world, Serena…the girls, too… You must start learning magic…"  
I looked up in surprise. "The girls?"  
He nodded solemnly and looked deep into my eyes. "The girls, yes. They haven't told you yet, I know, but they're also part of the magic world."  
"Why do I have to go? What about – what about school? What about my parents? Where am I supposed to go? How?" I was having a thousand questions, and I've only spoken few, the few most important questions.  
He smiled in the darkness. "We must go…I'll go with you. But I don't know the reason – sometimes the Council doesn't tell the mandatory why… As to school…well, you won't miss a thing; believe me. While we're in the magic world, it's like the time is frozen in this world – so if we leave this instant, and when come back one year later, it's still now. And your parents – your parents would go with the girls. They can do Traveling quite well – you know, disappearing here and turn up anywhere the next second? Don't worry," he assured me when I stared at him in shock and shame. "You'll know how to do it quite soon."  
"But where are we supposed to go? And how?"  
"Hey, I told you we'd go together, didn't I? So don't worry, everything will be taken care of. We'll go by airplane," he explained to me patiently. "Headed for London. And then I'll explain how to get in when we get there, all right?"  
I nodded. "Thanks. You're a good mandatory and a good friend," I leaned up and hugged him tight.  
"You're welcome," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me and making me shiver at something that I don't recognize.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls must've sensed that they'd gone over the line, so they apologized as Darien and I came back into the living room, hand-in-hand, arms twined together.  
However, they all eyed our close positions together, but left the question unspoken in the air, and proceeded to tell me all about the magic world.  
Darien was there all the way, explaining terms when I have no idea what they meant.  
"When are we leaving?" I asked suddenly.  
"That would be this Friday," Mina answered, smiling.  
"Friday when?"  
"Oh, probably in the evening, after dinner, or something like that," Molly chirped in happily. "Oh, Serena! You don't know how hard it'd been to keep ourselves from telling you the secret!" And they went on and on. Somewhere along Lita's lines, Darien bent closer to me and whispered, "I think the girls want to babble and after your love life now. I'll be upstairs packing if you need anything."  
I nodded and smiled shyly. "Thanks for everything."  
He smiled back and kissed my cheek swiftly as he stood up, leaving.  
The girls had been staring at us open-mouthed, wide-eyed, and now they're going to be after my love life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. I'll just sleep in today…just today… Oh I'll so tired! I'll just sleep in till nine or ten and…  
When I woke up next, Mom was shaking my shoulders gently, looking down on me with eyes that held excitement and sorrow in them.  
"What is it, Mom?" I mumbled, feeling every muscle in my body aching.  
"Come on, Serena, let's go. We have to go shopping," she said and stood up, already fully dressed.  
I looked up at her in surprise. "What? Shopping?"  
"You'll be going to London soon, Serena. You need some clothes…as to magical invisibility cloaks and wands and books and that kinds of stuff, you'll have to buy it then. And don't worry, Darien swore that he'd stay with you and help you."  
"Mom, did you know that he was my mandatory?" I asked softly.  
She nodded. "Yes. From the beginning."  
I drew a shattering breath. "Mom, I think I'm falling for him," that was the first time that I'd ever said anything about my heart to my parents in all my fourteen years of life.  
Mom sat down beside me on my bed and patted my hand. "You think?"  
I nodded. "You've already been there, Mom, and I just don't know what's happening…everything's so confusing…and he makes me happy and sad at the same time…and – and he's so perfect…I've always dreamed of a perfect prince-in-the-shining-armor thing…"  
She smiled kindly and patted my hand again. "Love isn't a destination, my dear. You don't arrive there just because you realize that you love someone. Love is a never-ending journey."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I tried on the twentieth flared jeans that Mom had shown me. Boy, I was tired, but I'm willing to be tired to shop for some fancy and good clothes.  
"Looks fabulous on you," Mom commented. "We'll buy this one, too."  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
I cleared my throat and leaned closer to her. "Mom, I thought…?"  
"No, no, my dear. We aren't really in any financial crisis, and we – your father and I – have always been citizens of the U.S., and we immigrated to Japan and then came back here – everything was just make-believe. It was a way to train you for this knowledge and your future."  
I smiled and tried to sound stern unsuccessfully. "And you said we can't buy any expensive stuff."  
"Oh, come on, Serena. I was just trying to teach you that money doesn't come from nowhere. It's a precious thing, my dear. Even though it's definitely not any more precious than a trading thing, it's still a precious thing if you want to do anything in this world."  
I nodded.  
"Now go to the fitting rooms and try on these blouses – we're done with twenty jeans – and we'll go to the gowns and dresses and skirts section next," she smiled at me. "There's a lot to buy, dear. I want you to look absolutely your best beautiful."  
I blushed at the compliment and nodded, turning to go back into the fitting rooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I threw myself onto my bed. Shopping was definitely exhausting. Mom bought me twenty new jeans, fifty something blouses and shirts, fifty skirts, five elegant and beautiful gowns that went down separately to my thighs, knees, ankles, and floor, coats, jackets, sweatshirts, sweaters, and something like forty dresses, not to mention glittering jewelries like sapphire necklaces, earrings (I had my ears pierced today), bracelets, anklets, and chains. She explained to me that in the magic world females always wore skirts or dresses, and they only wore pants occasionally, like flying on a broomstick and traveling long, long distances by foot or horse.  
The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Hi," a deep and rich voice carried by the phone said softly.  
My heart picked up its pace. "Hi, Darien. What's up?"  
"I just called to see if you're still holding up all right," he said quietly.  
"Oh, I'm fine!" I answered, trying to sound as bright as possible. "But, honestly, I'm exhausted. My mom and I went shopping the whole day, and I think it'll take at least ten trunks to get all my clothes in."  
"You probably wouldn't need that much, but being over-prepared is much better than under-prepared."  
I smiled. "That, sir, was very bad vocabulary."  
"I know. Can't help it."  
My smile widened. "I'm just curious – Mom mentioned something of invisibility cloaks and wands and that kinds of stuff and she said that I'll have to get it when we arrive in London – not trying to sound very childish and immature or anything, I have no money at all."  
He chuckled slightly. "No, that's fine, Serena. Did you think that your parents left you no money at all? No. They saved a fortune in the bank in London, so don't worry. It's been there all the time."  
"What money do you use in the magic world? Is it like those in Harry Potter?"  
"Something like that…but different in many ways, too. It's purely based on ten, and it's easier to remember, and the names are different. It's similar to the money that we're using in many ways. It starts with cents, and then it goes up to dimes, quarters, dollars, and all those. I'll show you when we get there."  
"What about their names?"  
"Well, names are the same as we have in this world. Just different in the sizes and types…it's coins instead of bills," he explained to me, as patient as ever.  
"Darien?" I whispered after a silence.  
"Yes?" he was attentive, listening.  
"Can you come over? Right now, please?" I was begging him to come over. Why? I don't know.  
"I'll be there," he answered quietly and the doorbell rang. "Right now."  
I smiled. "Thanks," and I hung up, rushing down the stairs and threw open the door.  
I feel sorry for the door…see, it kind of crashed into the wall…  
Anyway. And then I was in his arms once more, warm and comforting. He led me inside, taking off his shoes, and closing the door with his socked foot.  
We sat down on the sofa, still in each other's arms, and I snuggled closer, seeking reassurance.  
"It's going to be okay, Serena. I'm here. I'll protect you and guide you, I promise."  
I tightened my arms around him to show my thanks. "But there's so much that I don't know," I said quietly. "So much…too much…"  
"I'll help you."  
That was all. That was enough. I nodded as he pulled away, only to kiss away the silent tears that ran down my cheeks. I gulped huge amounts of air, trying to occupy my mind with other things than puzzling over why he did what he did, why he's here, if he knew that I needed him. "Thanks for coming," I said again.  
He smiled. "Glad to be of service to you."  
I blushed and ducked my head modestly, leaning into his embrace once more.  
Then the phone rang, and I paid no attention. "Serena!" Mom called from the kitchen…as far as the kitchen can be, that is.  
"Tell whoever it is that I'm not here," I answered.  
"It's Jake!"  
I froze. I felt Darien tense. Uh-oh. Bad timing, Jake.  
I was unwilling to pick up the phone, but I had to, so I looked up to Darien, but his face was masked with a façade of nonchalance. I leaned up, nervous, and murmured to him: "I'll be right back."  
I pulled myself away from his arms reluctantly to get the phone. "Hello?" I said grumpily.  
"Hi, Serena!" Jake's voice carried to me.  
Maybe I do like Darien more…Jake's voice had never caused a heart attack or heart failure out of excitement and thrill and hope before.  
"I heard that you're going to London and to the magic world. Are you okay?" I felt only a slight annoyance as Jake asked that. When Darien asked if I was okay, I'd often thrill over it and feel warmth.  
But – what? How did he know…? I spun around and stared at Darien, who was sitting on the sofa, looking at me intently. He nodded grimly. Why did he look grim, anyway? Was there something wrong? "I'm fine. Thanks, Jake. I'm gonna have to call you back."  
"Oh…why?"  
"Family business. Look, I'll see you in school on Monday, okay? And you can ask me about whatever you were asking me in math."  
"Umm…okay. I'll see you." He sounded disappointed, but I didn't mind it, and hung up the phone.  
My eyes were locked with his all the time, and I crept back into his arms, looking up at his sorrowful and determined face. "What's wrong?" I asked, touching his cheek.  
He shook his head and faked a smile at me. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"  
"Don't lie to me," I saw him cringe, and knew that I was right. "Tell me. What's wrong?"  
He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just tired."  
I didn't believe him. But he didn't want to tell me, so I left it at that. "Who's your mandatory?" I asked curiously, changing the subject.  
He seemed relieved that I'd done that, and smiled at me once more. "Mrs. Land."  
I smiled. "I see. But we were both in our parents' care before you become my mandatory?"  
He nodded.  
"I see," I sat back, satisfied. "Will you – will you stay for dinner?"  
He smiled and brushed back a lock of hair from my face. "Of course. Anything you say, Serena."  
I felt another curious thrill running down my spine, along with a delighted chill, but I ignored my questions and smiled back at him.  
His smile widened into a grin and he hugged me close once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you keep a journal?" I asked Darien, standing on the balcony.  
"Yeah," he nodded, holding my hand again.  
"Me, too," I answered and looked up to the stars once more. "I haven't written anything in the last two weeks, however. I must make it up on the plane trip to London."  
He smiled. "Good idea. I haven't written since Wednesday."  
I nodded. "How was dinner?"  
"It was wonderful. Your mother's a very good cook, almost as good as my mom."  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
"I take it that she's washing the dishes because you're kind of occupied right now?" he whispered huskily in my ear.  
I felt my heart racing. "Y-yeah," I stammered, trying to sound bright and nonchalant.  
He smiled, nodding, and drew away.  
"Thanks for coming. This means a lot to me," I said quietly.  
"You're welcome," he squeezed my hand.  
I looked at my watch and sighed. "Are you supposed to go home, now? It's very late…"  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No."  
A simple question, a simple answer. He nodded and led me inside. "But it's your time for bed, though. I'll come to your room later – like in fifteen minutes' time. I'm giving Tricia a call right now."  
"Is Mrs. Land coming over or something?"  
He smiled. "Yes. You're a very good guesser."  
I flushed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I snuggled into bed, smiling happily. Then I hugged a stuffed animal of a white seal to my breast and grinned again, almost squealing. Darien's making me so happy! Eventually, though, I calmed down and simply held the seal close to me.  
A knock came at my door and I answered breathlessly, "Come in!"  
But it wasn't Darien. It was Mom. "Goodnight, Honey," she whispered and pulled up the comforter up to my chin.  
"Goodnight, Mom," I answered and received her kiss on the cheek. Then Dad came. He said the same thing and I answered happily, receiving his kiss on the other cheek.  
"We love you," they said before leaving.  
"I love you, too," I called back.  
While I was lying on my bed, trying to figure out why he didn't come, he opened the door quietly and came in. "Hi," I said delightedly.  
"Hi," Darien answered, sitting down on my bedside.  
"When are you leaving?" I asked, noticing how he reached out for my hand and laced our fingers together once more.  
"I don't know yet," he answered simply and leaned down, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning,"  
I nodded and caught the scene from the full-length mirror on the wall of my closet at the end of the bed. I caught my breath. We looked like lovers…saying goodnight to each other…our hands locked together…his form bent protectively over my own…  
He followed my gaze and sighed – and I thought that I heard wistfulness in that sigh…but that can't be. Darien Shields never pays a second glance to girls, right? "Goodnight, Princess."  
I blushed and nodded. "Goodnight, my Prince."  
If he was surprised to hear me say that, he didn't show. Instead, he just nodded and kissed my forehead again, leaving.  
I clutched at the poor seal as he went all the way from my room, through the hallway, and down the stairs.  
Uh-oh, I think I'm falling for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up sometime after midnight, for the moon shone at my window, even with a curtain.  
I heard the quiet sound of my door opening and clammed my eyes shut, only watching through my eyelashes. And then I had a surprise: Darien was coming in, with Mrs. Land – or Tricia – standing at the door.  
He was bending down and kissing my cheek. I was more curious than embarrassed, and the dark room must've disguised my blush, for when he looked at me, he didn't notice the blush.  
Mrs. Land was saying quietly, "You've attached yourself to her, Darien."  
He nodded mournfully. "I can't help it."  
"Do you think that you're falling for her?"  
I felt my heart thudding against my ribs and wished fervently that he'd say yes.  
He was considering. "Yes. I think I'm falling for her."  
"It's dangerous, Darien. You must detach yourself from her at once. If you…well, if you become lovers, things would be a lot more complicated."  
He smiled – and I noticed it was a sad smile. "I've already tried to detach once. Didn't work. Ended up worse. And things would be a lot simpler if we became lovers…but then again, she'd never feel that way for me. All she feels is…well, she thinks me as her friend and…maybe even brother. But nothing more than that."  
Mrs. Land nodded in the darkness. "I can't help you, my dear Darien. Have you told anyone of this yet?"  
"No," he shook his head, bringing my hand up and pressing his cheek to it. "I may have to talk to Mom, however. Maybe she can help me out of this confusion…you see, Tricia, I'm not sure if I'm falling for her or not. I may as well be loving her right now, but I don't know…it's all very confusing."  
Tricia nodded. "Come on, let's go. Let the poor girl sleep. She's got a lot to go through."  
I might have imagined this…but I know that I hadn't, because Darien Shields leaned closer to me and kissed  
my cheek again, standing up, looking at me tenderly.  
"Why didn't you just kiss her?"  
"That'd be despicable, Tricia. Even if I would kiss her in the future, I'd never deprive her of that choice. She's bound to want to kiss someone that she loves. I don't want to ruin her beautiful dreams; I don't want to be filthy and loathsome in her eyes."  
My breath was sputtering, so I just held it as he leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek again. "Darien," I murmured softly – oh, curse me! Oh Heavens! Oh, my gosh! –  
He stared down at me, surprised, and then smiled a little. "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep well," he whispered in my ear and stood up, leaving with Tricia.  
Only when they were downstairs did I allow my breath out. I was sputtering and blinking rapidly. For all I know, Darien Shields might've just confessed to me that he loves me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following week – which might as well had been my last week – in school was wonderful. Volleyball team practices basically covered all my tutoring time, so I begged Amy to do it, and she accepted willingly after my full-scale, twenty-minute speech.  
The girls, including Katie, dropped off on the subject of my love life, to my great relief and endless gratitude. Jake, however, has been very flirtatious toward me – I'm not blind – and everyone in the class thinks that we're going out. I merely roll my eyes in annoyance.  
Darien, as usual – oh do I even have to mention him? – was gentlemanly and as fantastic as he can be. We even eat lunch together (most of the time alone, to get away from the girls). We were caught in our close positions once by Katie, who claimed that she was just passing by us. I was smiling and saying something about the volleyball game coming up – on Thursday afternoon – and he leaned closer, whispering the scene that he'd seen from the try-out session, when I spiked the ball so hard that Katie had to duck her head from getting hit. I was laughing openly then, and that's when Katie caught us – his one arm around my waist, the other on my arm, and my arms around his neck.  
It was then that I'd realized that the laughing scene looked more like a kissing scene to others. We drew away from each other and proceeded to glare and scold Katie at the same time, who had cowered back and fled before us.  
"So sad that we won't have the Fall Dance for next Friday – it'd be more likely next year's Friday when we come back," Mina made a face.  
"Yeah," I answered. "I've got a concert tonight."  
"Oh, yeah," Katie said and shook her head in exasperation. "Can you girls believe my wonderful brother,  
Darien?" she said sarcastically. "He has refused Daisy Grant's date because he's going to Serena's concert – not that he's ever gone out ever since the start of the school year. And he's refused Alex Ire because he's coming to our volleyball game – which, as I'm sure you all know, he's only coming because of our dearly beloved Serena."  
I felt my cheeks warming. "Look, Katie – he doesn't have to come to the concert. It's just a school thing, anyway. I'll tell him–"  
"To come," a voice finished for me.  
I spun around and felt my face cracking from a frown into a grin. "Darien!" I exclaimed.  
He smiled at me briefly before turning to his sister. "Katie, how many times have I told you not to mention anything about those so-called dates to Serena?"  
Katie cowered from his glare and smiled nervously. "Umm…a trillion times?"  
Darien just shook his head and took my hand, leaving the girls without a backward glance. I went willingly with him, tightening my fingers around his, and he smiled at me again. "How was your day?"  
"Good. Look, Darien, I know that you don't want to come to either the concert or the game, and you don't have to, so just go out with whoever those girls were – Daisy Grant and Alex Ire – and forget about me," I choked back my sobs and looked up to him bravely.  
He was staring at me wide-eyed, bewildered. "Forget you? I can never do that, Serena. Do you understand me? Never. I can never forget you…and I don't want to…" he finished in a soft whisper and reached out, wrapping his arms around me.  
Oh, I felt so beautiful at the moment! "I'm sorry. It's just the stress coming over me," I said unevenly.  
He kissed my cheek and we drew away. After all, the proper D.O.A. – the proper display of affection – at school was limited to holding hands only.  
He kissed my knuckles – like a king would do for his queen – and led me toward his car. "You told Mr. Williams that because you have a concert tonight, you won't be able to make it to the practice?"  
"Absolutely," I answered.  
"Okay. Now, come on, I'll get you home," he held open the door for me and I felt a faint smile flickering to life on my face.  
"Thanks," I said and sat into the seat, throwing my backpack to the backseat.  
"Hey! Darien! What about your sister?" Katie asked as we drove away, stomping her foot. "You – you – you bad brother!" she sputtered angrily.  
"Get a ride with Mina," Darien called back.  
"Shouldn't you go back?" I asked worriedly, curling my fingers around his.  
He flashed me a smile. "Nope. She deserves the punishment."  
I smiled. "Can't wait to get my own car, either."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, now, I have my reasons to be all nervous and fidgety. Allow me to list them:  
Number One: Darien is coming.  
Number Two: Darien is coming.  
Number Three: Darien is coming.  
Number Four: this was my one hundred twenty-fourth solo concert.  
"Darien will think that you're fabulous, Serena," Mom comforted me.  
I nodded. "I know, Mom."  
I'm not planning on putting any make-up on at all. I put on a pretty all-shades-blue tartan-striped skirt and a white blouse that flared off at the end of my breasts and the sleeves flared off at my elbows. Then I brushed my hair and left it down, since it was bust length, and put on a white hair band. I had an aquamarine necklace and a matching pair of earrings and a bracelet, but it was nothing fancy.  
"Come on, Serena," Mom said and led me to the full-length mirror. I could hardly recognize myself in it… Oh but I looked pretty! My hair was shining healthily in the light, my white stockings – and my dress – and my blouse – oh!  
"Oh, thank you, Mom," I hugged my mother.  
"You're welcome. Now come on. Your father will be proud of you," with that, she opened the door and led me downstairs, where my father stood open-mouthed, staring at me.  
I took up my flute case and violin case on the coffee table and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My leather shoes, of course, were of a cream white color. I stood from the car and hugged both of my parents.  
"I'll film you and your mom will take photos," Dad told me with a wink.  
I blushed. "Thanks again." And when they nodded, I walked silently toward the band room. I wasn't early, nor was I late. I swung the cases gently as I walked down the hall and turned around the corner, where conversations stopped like the rivers had stopped flowing suddenly.  
I could see that everyone was looking at me, even more than I'd ever remembered from the past performances. I stared back at them, utterly having lost my wits. Oh, where's Darien now? I need him. Oh but no – oh I must look ugly to him – oh but I need him – oh but I'm ugly–  
"Ah, come on, Serena. No need for a lady to stand here with two cases. Let's go. My parents are here–" he pointed randomly behind him, "–and Ms. Stevens and Mr. Kelley wants to see you pronto."  
How did he know when I'd needed him? I gave him my violin case and took his offering hand, smiling up to him. "I didn't know Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles were coming here."  
"Well, believe it or not, they'd volunteered to come here," he grinned at me as we walked past all the others.  
"Rare of them to volunteer to come here," someone grumbled loudly from behind me.  
"Aw, come on, Katie. You know your parents are here because they want to see their daughter–"  
"–And you."  
I merely laughed. Katie was only being sarcastic. I knew that she didn't mind at all.  
"While you go into Mr. Kelley and Ms. Stevens' office," Katie said and dragged Darien away from my arm, "my wonderful brother, Darien, and I will stay here and wait for Molly."  
I smiled warmly at Katie and hugged her. "Good sister," I said softly.  
She smiled. "Good sister."  
Darien cleared his throat pointedly. "Now, don't I get a hug?"  
I smiled and hugged him also. "Of course, Big Man. Of course."  
"Wish you luck," he whispered to my ear.  
I smiled thankfully. "Thanks."  
Then I drew away and went up to the music teachers' office.  
He added just before I was out of earshot: "Oh, and by the way, Serena – you look very marvelous, like you always do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll see you," Darien said to me, squeezing my hand in encouragement and support, and left the room.  
Katie smiled brightly at me. "Let's warm up. Ms. Stevens will get the tuners, of course, but that'll be later on. Oh, yeah, maybe you should tune up your violin first."  
I nodded and began to go through all the process of warming up and tune.  
The first to go was the other band, the Symphonic Band, so we had some extra time to warm up and tune as Ms. Stevens went over every single one of the instruments. Believe it or not, it's quite difficult to hold three instruments – piccolo, flute, and violin – and two separate folders for the music at the same time.  
We sat down in the chairs beside the whole band assemble and Molly whispered to me good job on the program that Jake and I did.  
I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered back.  
"Jake's staring at you, trying to catch your attention," Katie told me as Mr. Kelley was still testing the tunes for the other band. "Don't look up if you're interested in my brother. Do look up if you're interested in Jake." I smiled. "As good as your advice is, Katie," I said, smiling broadly, "I have to say that I'll just act normal."  
"Good suggestion," Molly said, grinning, holding her clarinet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I smiled pointedly to Darien when my eyes came across him, and he grinned back, nodding slightly. I did come across Jake once, but I only nodded toward him – even though not with the same amount of happiness – and my eyes skidded back to Darien.  
I waved a little to my parents, his parents, and Molly's parents. They all smiled back.  
I looked through my solos once more and went through all the tunes and places that I should pay attention to – such as pausing slightly in one measure and lift my bow from the violin, or play triple-forte at the end of a flute solo, and so on.  
Finally, the Symphonic Band finished and we stood up, exchanging places with them. This was going to be hard. I put my violin and bow down on the first-chair violin seat and put down the violin solo folder onto the stand. Then I carefully picked my way through the mass of chairs and stands and sat down into the first-chair of flute after putting the flute solo onto the stand.  
"I'm honored to play the violin-flute duet with you," Katie whispered to me.  
"Same here," I answered.  
Ms. Stevens smiled at all of us and stood onto the podium, and everyone fell silent. I saw Darien's brilliant and encouraging gaze, and felt some of the nervousness leave my body. Then the conductor lifted her baton and we all raised our instrument – everyone except me, that is, because I have a solo.  
I smiled as the music began. I was enjoying the music and myself, and lifted the flute to my mouth as my part drew nearer and nearer. Then I took my breath and began to play.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the first song ended, everyone was clapping, and Ms. Stevens indicated that I should stand up. So I did and bowed as best as I could, and sat back down when the applause died away. Out of the five songs that I'm playing, I'm playing a flute solo, a violin solo, a violin-flute duet, and a piano solo.  
As the second song ended, I carefully put down my flute and piccolo onto the chair and smiled gratefully to Katie, who bid me good luck and good job. Mrs. Stevens was speaking again as I slipped down to the front, where my violin lay.  
"Our flute soloist, Serena Kensington, is a very talented musician and artist," she was saying, and I blushed. But I stood at my place beside her and willed her to go on yet.  
"Perhaps you'll be more surprised to hear her solo at violin and the violin-flute duet with Katie Shields," she said and smiled down to me. Then she turned off the microphone as everyone clapped and I curtseyed a curtsey that Mom would describe as gracious.  
So the violin solo began.  
Of course, everything came and went. Katie was perfect on the duet, and I gave her a thumbs-up when we stood up for the applause. Then there was my piano part. I left the violin yet again and sat down on the chair, alert and anticipating.  
I saw Darien gave me a wink and I smiled shyly in return. Then I lifted my fingers and put them onto the keyboard. Taking a deep breath, I began my piano solo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stayed behind everyone else because I was receiving, "Great job," and "Fabulous," and "Wonderful," and "You're a true musician." I smiled and thanked all that said those and went back to the band room, putting my flute, piccolo (piccolo's the school's), and violin back to its cases.  
"Anyway, so now the concert's over, we have a volleyball game tomorrow afternoon," Katie said to me as we walked away. The instruments were safely inside the band room, and I'd get it tomorrow morning.  
"True," I answered, shrugging.  
"Yeah, and Darien's going," Katie sighed and looked up to me. "Honestly, Serena, I think you two should be together."  
I smiled weakly. "Oh, really?" my voice was meek and weak.  
"Don't lie to yourself anymore, Serena," she stopped and tugged at my hand. "You don't like Jake. You've never liked Jake. He's just another guy that you know at the school that's one of your friends. Darien's different. I can see it. I know that you like him."  
I couldn't deny. She was right.  
"And I know that my brother likes you."  
It only confirmed the other night, convincing me that it wasn't just a dream.  
"So why aren't you together yet?"  
I shrugged. "Don't know. Not really sure yet, I guess."  
Katie glared at me in scorn. "Serena, communicate with your heart!"  
But it's hard to communicate with your heart when you're not sure. I'd always believed that heart and instinct only could guide me to love, but I just don't know what my heart's saying anymore – I'm jumping from one conclusion to the next. Yesterday, I was so sure that I didn't have a crush on him, that I wasn't falling for him, that I could've sworn on my life. Today, I'm so sure that I'm falling for him that I just don't know what to do anymore.  
"Have you ever been in love before, Katie?" I asked softly.  
Katie drew back in surprise at the question and shook her head. "No. Not yet."  
"I don't know the feeling of being in love, and that's the problem. I don't know…if I love him or not, you see…" I trailed off.  
"Hey, girls! Come on! Let's go home!" Darien was calling from the end of the hall.  
We glanced at each other and promised in that gaze to make the conversation our secret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for now. I'm running late on my schedule – I have a performance tonight and there's the dress to  
iron and hair to do and – okay, okay. I'll stop. Hope you all enjoyed this! See you next time.

Crystal Selena


	4. The Trip to Magic

Author's Note:  
Simply enjoy. Oh, yeah, almost forgot – feedbacks, please!

"The gods never let us love and be wise at the same time. (Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur.)"  
Publilius Syrus, "Maxims"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday passed in a blur.  
The volleyball game was great, and we won 20 to 18.  
Friday came and passed in a blur, as well. As I came home, I finished all my homework – and fortunately, I didn't have any projects – and put everything back into my backpack once more. There were two whole trunks of my clothes and I carried a suitcase that contained two changes of clothes and passport, stationery, all my expensive accessories, and a thick novel. I was going to buy another suitcase and put all the books and invisibility cloaks and all the magic sorts of thing inside it when we get to London, so that it'd be easier to carry around. The two trunks, of course, go to the airplane's belly, and the suitcase and my handbag are my hand-luggage.  
All the girls, my parents, Darien's parents, and Tricia wished me luck at the airport. I bid them goodbye and clutched at Darien's hand.  
"Jake's going there, as well," he told me stiffly.  
I looked at him in surprise. "Oh," I said and shrugged.  
"Why don't we get something to eat? We've got an hour and half before we actually board the plane. Come on," he took my arm and we walked toward the food plaza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Would you like some newspaper?" a female attendant asked us.  
"Oh, no, thank you," I answered and she moved away. "Another thing that we have in common is that we both don't like anything that has anything to do with news," I said to him.  
He merely smiled at me.  
I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. This was the second time that I'm sitting in the first class section on an airplane. The first time was a domestic trip from Tokyo to Kyoto back in Japan. "Serena?"  
"Yeah?"  
He looked seriously into my eyes and bent to kiss my forehead. We've been a lot closer than we were, and these small gestures were so common that the girls had let us off the hook. "I'll protect you and guide you, I promise," he whispered softly.  
I smiled. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."  
He smiled again. Just then, the captain's voice carried to us and we fell silent, listening not necessarily attentively but paying attention, nevertheless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have a Beginner's Witchcraft Guide that I'd borrowed from Katie, a thick volume filled with spells and potions, in my suitcase. But I think it'd be really risky and strange for a woman to read a huge volume on witchcraft while onboard a plane. So I took out my novel and put it on my lap, staring outside the window. I've been on planes more times than I can count, but it was still exciting for me to look outside while the giant metallic thing rose into the air and the clouds, leaving behind cities and towns.  
Darien was listening to his Walkman, and I plugged my earphone into the second earplug, frowning deeply. Then I took off my earphone and his as well to talk to him, and said softly so that no one else would be disturbed, "How can you listen to this stuff? It sounds like death music to me," I said, glaring at him.  
He grinned. "Really, Serena? I thought so, too. Let's hear something else – what do you suggest?"  
"What do you have?" I asked skeptically. "I didn't have time to collect all my favorite CD's yet in this hurry to pack. Looks like I'll have to listen to whatever other CD you have."  
He produced a CD holder from his suitcase and handed it to me. "Go ahead. Find a CD."  
I smiled at him. "Thanks," and dug into the collection of CD's. "Frank Sinatra…Rod Steward…Elton John," I wrinkled my nose. "Don't you have any new songs? Oh, here it is – Nickelback…Avril Lavigne…Celine Dion! Oh, let's listen to her!" I took out Let's Talk About Love and put it into his Walkman, our fingers brushing gently.  
"Which one do you want?" he asked me.  
I looked at the song list. "That's The Way It Is."  
"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After bombarding through Darien's CD collection, I felt tired and rubbed my temples. Then I took the earphone off from the earplug and put it back into my handbag.  
"What would you like for drink, ma'am?" a male attendant was asking me.  
"Coffee, please. Double-cream and no sugar," of course, coffee has never been at the top of my list called "Drink List," but I needed some caffeine fast, and the plane's quite cool.  
"All right," the man said and began to pour the coffee to a cup, and handed it to me along with two small cups of cream.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"You're quite welcome, ma'am," the attendant replied with a smile and turned to Darien. "And you, sir?"  
"Regular coffee, please."  
"All right. Here you go, sir."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
I sipped onto my coffee, beginning to read my book.  
His hand found mine and I held it tight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stared helplessly around the airport in London, England, with my suitcase and handbag and two trunks (can't really be called trunks, since they aren't made of wood).  
I felt his hand tighten around mine and smiled weakly up to him. I was wrong. I wasn't helpless. He's there.  
"Come on, we're delayed already. I don't want us to miss the train," he was saying.  
"The train?" I felt my heart speeding up. Train?  
He smiled kindly at me and stopped. "Yes, the train. We'll be taking the train to our destination."  
I felt my eyes grow wide. Trains? "Darien Shields, you have got a lot to explain," I looked sternly at him.  
He merely smiled and tugged at my hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed in the compartment that our tickets had saved for us. But then I stood up, eager and excited, and looked out to the countryside, now flashing endless fields of yellow filled with wheat.  
"Calm down, Serena. Everything's fine," he said softly, squeezing my hand.  
I flashed him a smile. "I know. I know. But – oh, Darien, I'm not known, am I? I mean, I hope I'm not known, because if I am, I can't – oh, I don't know anything!"  
He pulled me down beside him and wrapped his strong arms around my body, pulling me into his embrace. "I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, Serena. But you're known. Maybe people wouldn't recognize you, though – after all, they only know what you look like as a baby."  
I nodded. "Maybe I really should dig into Katie's Beginner's Witchcraft Guide,"  
"If you want to," he answered me, brushing a strand of hair from my cheek.  
I blushed and reached for the book, sighing. This was going to be a long reading. The book contained five hundred pages and was as huge as the gravestone in the cemeteries. Plus the printings were tiny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I must've fallen asleep reading, for when I awoke next, I was curled safely in his arms, the book opened to the last page that I'd read, laying on the bed opposite this one.  
Of course, the bed was big enough for the two of us, and I smiled as I saw his calm and childish expression on his sleeping face. Then, I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, going back to sleep.  
If sleeping meant this, I'd sleep half of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was groggy and a headache was coming in.  
"Easy there," he whispered in my ear.  
I smiled and leaned closer, putting my head to the crook where his shoulder and neck met. Then, I noticed some dark shadows standing behind him – in the narrow aisle between the beds – and felt a calm exhilaration and contentment welling up from my heart.  
Wait – dark shadows? I bolted up, clutching his hand, and saw six girls looking at us, some sitting and some standing.  
I choked back a laugh and a sob. Couldn't they just leave us alone? "What?" I said, eying their cross armed attitude.  
"Why are you two sleeping together?" Raye asked suspiciously.  
"Umm…girls, we really shouldn't be here…" Amy began uncertainly.  
"Bless you, Amy," I said meaningfully.  
"Yes, bless you, Amy," Darien agreed, holding my hand tighter now.  
"And why are there rings on your fingers?" Mina eyed our hands.  
"What? We don't have–" I stopped short when I saw the ring on my wedding ring finger, thunderstruck. I lifted my eyes from the sapphire ring to look up to him, only finding his face as bewildered as mine.  
Out of the corner of my eye, however, I thought I saw Molly swallowing her laughter. "You did it!" Darien and I said at the same time. We tore off the rings and threw it back at them, angered.  
"And leave us alone!" I felt the annoyance and anger starting.  
Darien never does anything with magic unless it's absolutely necessary, or when he's emotionally challenged. In this case, it was the latter – and he swept his right hand at them and they disappeared.  
I blinked in surprise.  
"I sent them back to New York City," he said, smirking. "It takes them a long time to come across the ocean. It serves as a very good penalty."  
"But – but you don't – you don't have a wand," I stammered, staring up at him.  
He bent closer – oh my goodness! – and kissed my cheek more lingeringly than he'd ever done before. I felt my stomach twisting and myself shivering and shaking. "Usually, wizards and witches need their wands to perform magic at the beginning, but as time goes on and we get more advanced, the magic just simply flows into our body."  
I looked down in shame. I bet I couldn't even perform magic with wand, let alone with just hands.  
"You'll catch up soon," he whispered to me soothingly. "I will personally see to that," he added.  
I blushed at how well he could read me and snuggled into his embrace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It did take a while to get through to the magic world, since the barrier was closed on accident.  
Darien shook his head as we climbed down the stairs. "One of these days, they must get another technician," he mused quietly.  
"What about our luggage?"  
"Oh, don't worry. There are address tags on every one of them, and they'll send it all to my house," he smiled at me and took my hand. "Come on, let's take a carriage and drop off at my house first before going downtown to buy all your things."  
I asked him, "Are there many cities in this world, as well? Like the other one?"  
"Yes," Darien nodded and offered me his hand to go up to a carriage.  
"And why are we here, some hundreds of miles away from London, while we can just go through in the U.S.?" I asked again as I took his hand, boarding the carriage.  
He came in after me and closed the door, and then the carriage rolled away. "Because you can get all your stuff here – your parents' money, your wand, books, robes, information, etc."  
I clutched his hand as the carriage came at a trench and jerked. "Gees, I thought carriage rides would be smoother," I shook my head.  
He chuckled. "Do you want to rest for today and get your things tomorrow or just today?"  
"Well, it's still morning, so I might as well get it today," I shrugged.  
"Okay. And how's your reading coming along?" he pointed to my suitcase.  
I made a face. "So far, I've learned all the basic information – like the relationship between mandatory and charge, how one mandatory may have several charges, etc., etc. I learned how wands are supposed to work, and how to choose them, and wizardry and witchcraft schools, and the greatest wizards and witches, and the potion and some simple spell stuff."  
"Have you tried any of the spells, though?" he asked me curiously.  
I shook my head. "Don't have a wand yet."  
"Well, you should try," he said, smiling. "Come on, just try it."  
I was reluctant, but I complied without another word. "The only spells that I remember that are appropriate in this carriage is a…simple movement charm," I frowned and concentrated all my energy on the bench opposite of the one I was sitting one. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and pretended that I had a wand in my hand (which was a bit difficult to do, since I'd never held a wand before) and cleared my mind of all nervousness and questions.  
Slowly, I brought my right hand down and pointed at the bench with my index finger. Then I shut my eyes quickly, knowing that it didn't work, and blushed. "I know it didn't work," I whispered shamefully.  
But that was drowned by his delighted, wonderful laugh. "Oh, Serena! Serena! You're wonderful! You're fabulous! You're totally talented!" he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight.  
I was in a state of confusion. "What?"  
"Open your eyes, Darling," he was saying – oh my goodness! Darling!  
I opened my eyes abruptly and saw his merry face, pointing to the bench that I'd tried my spell on. I turned to see it, and – oh I couldn't believe it!  
The bench had suddenly gotten its eyes and nose and mouth and arms and body and feet – it just transformed into a living bench! I squealed in happiness. Oh, I'd done my first magic trick! The bench was staring at us, blinking in surprise. Then it bowed slightly and kissed my knuckles. "Oh! So gentlemanly," I gave its head – which would've been the flat surface were it not alive – a pat. It grinned a toothless grin and nodded eagerly.  
"Oh, Sweetheart, you're wonderful!" Darien was hugging me so tight that I thought I might just melt into happiness.  
"Hello, ma'am, sir," the bench spoke.  
I was absolutely thrilled!  
"I'm not sure what had happened…but I'm very honored to meet you," then it did a dramatic bow (as much as a bench can bow).  
I smiled widely. "Oh – oh! Can we keep you, please?"  
"Keep me? Of course, ma'am. I'm your bench," Bench said happily.  
"Amazing! I'll just pay the driver some extra money, that's all," Darien was hugging me and kissing my face and clutching my hands and speaking at the same time.  
"May I know your names?" Bench asked politely.  
"Of course! Of course!" Darien answered. "My name's Darien Shields, and this is Serena."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Shields."  
I would've flushed red and feel a thrill down my spines, but because we weren't married, I looked sideways shyly at him.  
He shook his head and leaned closer, kissing my ear. "I wouldn't mind if you don't mind," he whispered to me.  
I could feel my heart leap from my chest to my head and then back to my feet and then leaping up to the skies again. I shook my head, smiling widely. "No – no, I wouldn't mind. Of course I wouldn't mind."  
He seemed happy to hear this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had a hug-a-thon as soon as we were at the gate of Shields' residence. Darien had paid the driver an extra twenty dollars (it was a small, gold, glittering coin) to buy a new bench and Bench came down, stretching, sniffing at the air.  
And then my parents were hugging us, the girls were hugging us, Uncle Charles and Aunt Melissa were hugging us, and then I was so dazed from all the hugs and I leaned against Darien in support.  
He took me in his arms and grinned at all the others. "Oh, you won't believe it! Serena performed a Movement and Living Charm!" he said excitedly, pointing at Bench, who was being hugged by everyone.  
It giggled and smiled at us. "Oh, thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Shields!" it said.  
And then everyone was staring at us.  
"No, we're not married, nor are we in any way at all planning a marriage," Darien said gently. "We thought it'd be fun to let Bench call us that."  
I nodded eagerly.  
"Anyway," Darien changed the subject quickly. "Serena and I will freshen up and then we'll go into town to buy everything. And you won't need a wand anymore, Serena. Purely talented,"  
I blushed, but nodded in agreement.  
He let me go and kissed my cheek. "I'll go and check on the luggage."  
I nodded and smiled up to him. "Go."  
He grinned at me crookedly and left.  
"Not after this right now – just don't ask. I need some answers, though–" I smiled at Bench. "Won't you come with me, Bench?"  
"But of course, ma'am," it said happily and walked beside me as we all got into the house that looked more like a castle.  
It looked grand outside, with no guards – but that was probably because they already have protection spells all around – and there was a fountain in the garden, that oh-so-beautiful garden. There was no electricity whatsoever in the house – mansion – only lamps and oil and wood. I could hear myself gasping as I stood inside the sitting room. It was a wide and grand room with carpets, paintings, photos, pictures, a stone fireplace, armchairs, coffee tables, and two huge pane-windows, allowing the sun to shine through.  
Aunt Melissa smiled at me pleasantly. "Come on, dear, I'll show you to your room and the bathroom, so that you can freshen up."  
I nodded gratefully and patted Bench. "I'll be right back," I said to it.  
It nodded and smiled, standing back a little.  
Then Aunt Melissa was leading me through a doorway, and then the hall – and the stairs – and the second floor – and then the third – and she stopped at one door.  
"This is your room," she said, smiling. "Darien's just down the hall–" she pointed to the door further down, and gestured toward the last door, past Darien's. "And that's your Uncle Charles and mine. Katie's room is across the hall from you. The girls are all behind us, where we'd came from," she pointed vaguely behind her. "There's a bathroom inside. I believe you'll find everything convenient enough. If you have any questions, just ask Darien."  
I nodded, smiling widely. "Oh, thank you, Aunt Melissa!"  
She hugged me. "Thank me later, dear. Darien would probably show you every room in here after we settle down."  
I nodded again. It sounded wonderful.  
"Serena, it was a very complex charm – that Movement and Living Charm – did you know?"  
I shook my head. "It was the only one spell that I remembered from Katie's book where I don't actually have to set the carriage on fire or anything."  
She laughed but then sobered once more. "Serena, Darien had never used a wand, either. Magic came naturally to him – in fact, it came so naturally that he'd never held a wand."  
I smiled and nodded. "Expectedly."  
"Just like you, my dear."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My two heavy trunks and suitcase was already in my room. I was shocked at first to see such a grand room – even for a bedroom. There was a canopy, four-poster bed that could easily fit four grown adult, and the big pane-windows, and an enormous closet, a big bathroom with everything, and a dressing table, and another wardrobe that I expected to be containing my most wore clothes, and there were two oil lamps on each of the bedside tables. I expect most of the day would be spent downstairs, and the room is so bright in the daylight, and in the evening, I would probably only write my diary – so the lamps are more than enough. There was a balcony, connected to the room by the means of a French door, and heavy floor-length curtains stood at the sides of the door to the balcony and the windows. The floor was carpeted, and the whole room's color shades were of pastel colors, which I liked very much.  
I should probably change into a skirt. I found some people staring at me as I exited the train station with Darien, and Mom had told me that females always wore skirts and dresses.  
A knock came at my door after I'd taken a hot shower, dried my hair, and changed into my new attire.  
I was excited, not exhausted, and went to open the room. There he was, in another perfectly white shirt and black pants, and he was leaning in to whisper something in my ear–  
"You look very fabulous," he said softly.  
I felt myself shivering. "Thank you. You, too."  
He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Ready?"  
I nodded. "Just one question, though – I'm going to stay here for a while, so–"  
"Make yourself at home," he said quietly, smiling. "Put everything in your closet and your wardrobe. It had been your room when you were small and came over. And it's still yours."  
I smiled and blushed. "Thanks."  
"And here's the key to the door. If you want it locked, it's perfectly fine. There's a spare one in our Key Room, just in case if you lose it or anything. Of course, it's all protected with a Protection Spell, so you don't need to worry after your valuables. However, if you wish to put it into what would be called a safe here, you can – just ask me for one," he kissed my forehead.  
I blushed again. "Okay. Thanks." I dropped the key into my handbag and locked the door. He knew exactly what I'd needed – I don't want to lose anything right now. Everything was valuable, and if there, indeed, would be a thief, I don't want to lose anything.  
He held my hand and kissed my cheek. "Come on," he led me away.  
I went willingly with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I clutched his hand and walked closer beside him. Why was everyone staring at me like I'm a monster? Why was everyone bowing or nodding their heads at him? Is holding hands by a female with a male so unusual in this world?  
He squeezed my hand and smiled assuringly. "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong," he said comfortingly.  
I nodded and cast glances around me uncertainly. It didn't look harmful or dangerous to me, but it certainly looked like curious and afraid – of me? Why me? I can't do any harm – I can barely do a Movement and Living Charm, and I hardly know how to do Protection Spell.  
All along the streets as we walked on, there were people, and it began to look more like a crowd than some on-lookers. "Do you have any servants in this world?" I whispered to him.  
"Mostly rich ones," he replied, smiling at me. "And the servants are mostly the Dobby kind of creatures – you know, in Harry Potter?"  
"What about your family? And mine?"  
"We could've had some, but our parents preferred their own workings," he said dryly. "Which, I might add, often resulted in a never-ending cycle of cleaning."  
I smiled. He had a way of cheering me up.  
Finally, stores began to appear by the street that we were walking on, and more people started to appear.  
"Where are we going first?" I asked, looking up to him.  
"Where do you want to go first?"  
"The book store," I said immediately, blushing. "I definitely need to dig into magic right away."  
"You probably should go to a witchcraft school," he remarked as we walked on.  
"Did you ever go to one, though?"  
"Yeah," he grinned at the memory of it. "For one year."  
"I read most schools take about eight to ten years to finish."  
"I kind of finished the ten-year-long course in one year," he smiled, embarrassed.  
I had stopped in the middle of the street. "In one year," I said, choking.  
"Yes, and that's why I've gotten assigned to you so young. Most mandatory start their jobs at least from twenty-five-years old."  
I could hardly breathe. "Ten years? How am I ever supposed to finish it?"  
He smiled charmingly. "We'll see, Serena. But for now, let's get you some books, some quills and parchments – yeah, we use those like in Harry Potter – and a cauldron and a broomstick. As for the potion stuff, Mom's got two rooms full of them in the dungeons. You're welcome to use it at any time."  
"Did J. K. Rowling write Harry Potter with this world in front of her or something?" I mumbled.  
"Actually – yes, she did. She's a witch. A sixty-seventh-level witch," he explained to me.  
"And the Council actually allowed her to do that?" I questioned as we moved along again, incredulous.  
"Well, she did get into some trouble for it," he said, shrugging. "But they let it go. No one suspected anything, anyway. But she dropped from sixty-seventh to first. She has to start all over again – they did a Magic Ability Spell on her. Oh, and, there are one hundred levels altogether, and it's based purely on the magic things that you've learned."  
"I'm probably a first," I said, sighing shamefully.  
He smiled. "No, Serena. You're actually a third-level witch if you can do that Movement and Living Charm."  
I wrinkled my nose. "And I've got ninety-seven more levels to go," I shook my head. "That's a long way. What's your level?"  
"Seventy-fourth. And why do you want to go up to the highest, anyway?"  
I stared at him in shock. "I always go for the best. Why, is that impossible?"  
"No," he answered with a small, encouraging grin. "It's just that few ever reach even eighty. From eighty and up, they're classified as the greatest wizards and witches in history."  
I paled. "You're almost there," the whisper came from my mouth.  
"Nah. I haven't done any proper studying or traveling in the last year. Still got a long way to go," he winked at me, squeezing my hand. "Come on. Here's the book store."  
I saw a wooden board, carved and painted, showing fancily the name of the store: The Wielding Place. I looked at the display window and saw two huge volumes of books, and suddenly became reluctant. I could see how big the store was, how much time it'd take for me to learn them all. Then, with a blush, I realized that I haven't been to the bank at all.  
"Serena?"  
I smiled at him. "Can we go to the library? I don't want to spend too much of my parents' money. I probably can just check out some basic books."  
He shrugged, nodding. "Why don't we get a personal cauldron for you? And you need a broomstick. And you need an owl…cat doesn't go far distances. Owls are better. As for quills and ink and parchments – there are two bookshelves stacked with them at home."  
"Let's get the owl first, and then the cauldron, and then a broomstick, and finally the library," I said in a decisive voice. "I want to get a Hedwig. She looks more beautiful than Errol. And she knows how to fly without running into windows and posts."  
He chuckled. "All right."  
We turned around the corner and went in. Instantly, every possible owl and cat and rat and other animals or creatures that can deliver messages picked themselves up and fixed their eyes on me.  
The shopkeeper, an elderly man with gray hair and a gray beard, came out and beamed at Darien. "Young Mr. Shields!" he said and bowed. "And your lovely lady!"  
I could feel myself blushing.  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Blot. That was a very good word to describe this lady here – yes, you are, indeed, very lovely," he bowed over my hand and I felt myself blushing deeper.  
"And who might her be, Mr. Shields? I have never seen her, nor have I seen you with a lady so close," Mr. Blot was saying and looking at me curiously – and friendly.  
I opened my mouth to say my name, but Darien interrupted. "Please, let me do the honor,"  
I blushed deeper still and nodded. "All right, if you want to."  
"And such a lovely voice!" Mr. Blot exclaimed.  
Oh, if this goes on any longer, I'd have to run–  
"Mr. Blot, meet the legendary–" am I legendary? "–Lady, Serena Merritt."  
Mr. Blot stared at me for a moment, knowledge dawning over his small, wrinkled, and old face. Then, with a joyous cry, he threw himself on his knees and began to kiss my hand over and over again.  
I looked to Darien. "Am I supposed to use Merritt instead of Kensington?" I mouthed to him.  
He nodded.  
"And why is he like this?" I nodded toward the old man, still kissing my hands.  
He shrugged. "Very loyal and respectful to your and my family."  
The owls, cats, rats, and other animals or creatures that can deliver messages began to scream joyfully in their different languages.  
"Sir – Mr. Blot – you don't have to do this – please, do sit down somewhere – how does a cup of coffee sound to you – please, sir, I'm not really worth this – please–" I was saying desperately, trying to pull the man up.  
He stood and sat down in a chair behind a counter and brushed tears from his eyes, and then he drank from a cup. "Not really worth that?" he asked, his wrinkled face smiling kindly. "The same as young Master Shields had said the first time – oh, that had been so long ago. You two are alike in many ways," he finished with sipping his drink, and then continued. "You're worth anything, Lady Merritt. Anything. Everything. Just like Mr. Shields here."  
I blushed and glanced up at a smiling Darien, who was walking toward me. "And Serena, this is Mr. Henry Blot," he finished his introduction.  
I doubted I even needed so say this, but I nodded courteously at the man and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Blot."  
The man jumped up suddenly. "You must be in a hurry! How can I help you? Did you want another owl, Mr. Shields?"  
"Yes," Darien answered, "for Serena."  
"I'll have just the one," Mr. Blot smiled and swept his arms over the whole shop. "Just look around, Lady Merritt, look and see which one you like best."  
It was strange to hear myself being called Lady Merritt, but I shook the feeling off mentally and looked around the small shop. Every owl was hooting, trying to catch my attention. For a moment, I was dizzy with all the noises, but then I was able to detach myself from it, and looked from one owl to the next, taking my time.  
My eyes settled on a quiet, snowy owl, whose eyes were looking intently at me. I smiled and pointed that one out to Mr. Blot. "I'd like that one, please, Mr. Blot."  
"Ah! Good choice, Lady Merritt. She's a very rare one, that owl," the old man stood onto a chair to bring down the owl and handed it to me.  
She looks like Hedwig. I smiled and whispered softly, "Hello, there."  
The owl hooted.  
"We'll take that one, Mr. Blot," Darien said and paid for it.  
As we walked down the street once more, I turned to him and said, "I'll pay you back when we get to the bank."  
He shook his head. "Nah, that's fine."  
"But–"  
"Just listen to me," he cut me off with a small smile.  
I hesitated, and then nodded. "All right. If you say so."  
He grinned and led me down the street once more. "You shouldn't mention anything about Harry Potter, though," he whispered to me. "There isn't a written law against saying it, but it's best that you don't say anything about it."  
I nodded. "Okay. What name should I name my owl?"  
He shrugged. "What name would you like?"  
"It's whether Minerva or Athena. They're both the goddess of wisdom and domestic arts. Minerva's the Roman name, and Athena's the Greek name," I smiled down to the owl. "Minerva?"  
The owl just stared at me.  
"Athena?"  
The owl hooted.  
"Okay. There we go. Athena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we returned home, I was exhausted. I pushed every book that I had borrowed from the library, along with everything else, into my room and fell onto the bed.  
"Do you want to stretch your wings, Athena?" I asked her.  
She stretched out her wings and I smiled. "All right," I unlocked the cage and let her fly in the room.  
I fell asleep somewhere along the way, just like that – sprawled on top of all sheets and comforters and blankets. Athena, somewhere along the way, got tired of flying, so she snuggled closer to me and we both slept.  
When I woke up, Darien was looking at me with a lazy smile on his face. "Good-evening,"  
I smiled in turn. "Good-evening. Come on, Athena. Back to your cage."  
"The dinner's about to start. Did you want to wash before that?"  
I nodded. "Thanks for waking me up, by the way," I rolled onto my stomach, collapsing into bed again. "Oh, I'm tired."  
He was holding my hand, and pulled me into his embrace, comforting me. "It'll be exhausting the first couple of days. And then it'll be fine."  
"I know," I mumbled and shifted my position so that I was closer to him.  
"Come down to dinner, all right?"  
A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I spoke it before considering it. "Only if I get your hugs every time I'm tired," I cocked my head to the side, waiting for his reply.  
He was surprised at first, but then smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
I blushed and glared at Athena as she hooted in snickers.  
"I'll see you later," he whispered and pressed his lips to my cheek, and didn't draw away until ten seconds had passed. Then he was closing the door quietly behind him.  
I touched my breast, where my heart was beating fast. He's the only person so far to make me feel like this, all comfortable and all uncomfortable at the same time. "Oh, be quiet, Athena," I muttered and locked her cage before standing up, stretching, and starting to think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien held out the chair for me – beside him, of course – and I smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
He grinned. "You're welcome, ma'am."  
I smiled at everyone at the table. "What did you do today?"  
Mina made a face. "Getting ready for school,"  
"Oh? Which school?"  
"Lagans School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Mina smiled. "The term starts soon. We're all going there. You wanna come?" Lagan was the best school.  
"Which level are you on?"  
"Thirty-seventh," she replied, taking a sip from her drink.  
"Which year are you at that school?"  
"Fifth. Halfway through."  
I ate my dinner halfheartedly, not really listening to the conversations, letting Darien to do all the talk.  
Then I excused myself from whatever they were about to go after dinner to hide in my room and dig into the books. I still had much to learn, not to mention I had to learn to fly, and – oh there are just too many things to learn!  
I tried a Water Spell on the empty bowl where Athena had drunk all the water. But I overdid it, and the water splashed onto Athena, who glared at me. "Sorry," I said apologetically. "I'll give you a Dry Spell," I tried it, and it worked.  
Athena hooted thanks and settled back into her trance once more.  
"Okay, let's try that again," just as I was about to bring the water out, the door opened and I was so startled that I brought the Spell down on whatever or whoever was there.  
Which, I cursed myself, turned out to be Darien. "I'm sorry!" I gasped. Then I did a Reverse Spell and slumped onto my bed. "Next time, mister, don't forget to knock."  
He grinned. "No problem. I changed Bench back to a bench."  
"Reverse?"  
"Yeah."  
He sat down beside me and held my hand carefully. "Do you want to go to Lagan?"  
I shrugged. "I absolutely have no idea where to start."  
"Well, you're very good if you can do Reverse and Water and Dry," he leaned closer to me and whispered softly: "I'm there most of the time helping teachers and students. I don't have much else to do, so I'm somewhere between a teacher and a student."  
"Really?" I asked, even though I know it was true.  
He nodded. "I don't want to be there if I don't see you every day."  
I blushed and held my breath. "You really want me to go?"  
He nodded, his expression solemn. "It'll help with your witchcraft, after all."  
I shrugged. "I guess so. Okay, then. When does the term start?"  
"Next Monday,"  
"Today's already Tuesday…yeah, I probably should get all my books and application forms and all that."  
"I'll help you."  
"Yes, wonderful. Thank you. Athena, go back to sleep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien held my hand. "Sorting Hat–"  
"Like in Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah. And the Houses – there are five, and the names are different."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Would you be so kind to tell me what the Houses are?"  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Serpentine – that's like Slytherin, people who want to show off – Lore – that's like Ravenclaw, knowledgeable kind, talented – Fidel – that's like Hufflepuff, loyal, faithful – Valor – that's Gryffindor, courage, bravery – and lastly, it's Acumen, and it's courage combined with talent, with a little bit of everything else, including loyal and showing off."  
I was worried. "I'm not brave, I know that…as for knowledgeable, that's a no-no…I don't much like showing off, either…I guess I'm the loyal, faithful type."  
Darien was smiling. "We'll see. Now go."  
"Is there a Professor McGonagall here? Professor Dumbledore?"  
"No. But it's something like that. Go."  
I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything," I turned and hurried toward the chamber where first-years stood anxiously.  
I felt as lonely as I could ever be. My friends were in fifth year, and Darien's already graduated, and I'm only starting. I wish everything would go according to plan. Now I knew why Molly insisted for me to read Harry Potter books. Totally.  
I was relieved to find that some of the first-years were actually older than me. At least I wouldn't be feeling too old or anything.  
"Hi," a girl said beside me. "I'm Lilac Thomas."  
She held out her hand, and I accepted. "Serena Merritt."  
Lilac stared at me. "You mean, the Serena Merritt?"  
I blushed. "Yeah, that's me."  
Lilac grinned. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! Serena Merritt!"  
In a moment, everyone was swarming toward me. I looked helplessly from one face to the other, and looked to the door, where Darien was winking at me. I glared at him.  
He only grinned.  
"I'm Professor Bartlett, the Deputy Headmistress of Lagan School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a woman said sharply.  
Eventually, everyone quieted down around me, even though some were still looking at me curiously and admirably. Finally, the Sorting ceremony came – exactly like in Harry Potter – and I stood in time, waiting quietly beside Lilac.  
When I had the hat on, I knew exactly what Harry had been feeling – too big a hat, small voices in my head, and my praying for who-knows-what. The hat paused for so long that I thought it was sleeping, but then a voice said in my head, "You're so difficult to place, Serena Merritt…"  
"What about Fidel?" I asked the voice in my head.  
"No, no. You're very loyal and faithful, that's for sure. But you've gotten talent as well, and courage, and good at showing off…people noticing you…I guess you'd be in Acumen. ACUMEN!"  
I pulled off the Hat, patting it lightly, and gave it to the next person. Lilac was far behind, smiling at me. Only Katie and Molly belonged to Acumen House, and I was happy to sit down beside them and just listen to the conversations and look around.  
It wasn't exactly like what the Harry Potter books had described, but it was close.  
So my studies at Lagans School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It turned out that my roommates were Lilac, Melanie Howard, Rachel Wit, and Ellen Antonio.  
As I sat at the edge of my four-poster bed in the first-year dormitory, while the girls around me were all hurrying to hang up their dresses, skirts, robes, and everything into the wardrobes.  
"Hey, Serena, are you okay?" Lilac asked me worriedly.  
I smiled at her. "No, I'm fine. It's just…it's been a very weird day," I sighed and opened my trunk, starting to hang up my clothes, as well.  
As I finished hanging up my clothes and piled the stack of books in my bookshelf, I heard a knock at the door. We stared at each other, but couldn't figure out who it might be, so I called, "Come in!"  
It was Katie. "Serena, you have got to see this–" she was pulling me toward the door.  
I flickered reassuring glances to my roommates. "Katie, slow down, explain – what have I got to see?"  
"My brother's downstairs in the common room–"  
"Darien? What's he doing here?"  
"He was in Acumen before he graduated, so it's very common for him to come here. He said you've got to see–"  
"See what?" I said, rushing down the stairs behind Katie.  
"I don't know. He just said to get you."  
"But why is he here this late? Where does he sleep usually?" the stairs were definitely a bother.  
"He usually sleeps in the boys' dormitory here, in Acumen," Katie threw over her shoulder. "As to why he's here this late, I have absolutely no idea."  
Darien was there, pacing the room, something clutched in his hands. Everyone else was frowning and looking at him in surprise, not knowing what was happening.  
I stopped at the door to the common room, heaving, staring at him.  
He came over and hugged me. "Take this–"  
"What is it?"  
"Your mother's wand."  
"Why?"  
"Can't tell you yet. Read this," he handed a piece of paper, torn from something else, and was holding my hand tight.  
My face paled. "But – but how? When? Graves, of all place!"  
The paper stated clearly that Paige Joyce and Ken Merritt's grave has been opened.  
Darien looked grim.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't mean any offense to J. K. Rowling, and I didn't mean to base this on Harry Potter, but it just came. Just in case anyone sues me, I disclaim here that I do not own any of the Harry Potter plots, though I wished I had written it, and it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	5. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note:  
Enjoy.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love."  
William Shakespeare, "Hamlet", Act 2, Scene 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are we going to do?" I clutched his hand tightly, my heart wild and beating.  
"Go there," he answered. "Come on,"  
"It's cold out there!" Katie cut in.  
"I'll see to that she's okay," Darien said in a rush as we headed for the door.  
"What about – walking will take you too long! Use your broomstick!" Katie was saying.  
"Professor Bartlett has it at the front door," Darien threw over his shoulder, and I rushed after him.  
Graves? Who would want to open my parents' graves? Didn't they have any morality? They're dead, already – and open their graves! How low!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For a long moment, I sat on his broomstick as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, keeping me warm. We must be going top speed, because it was so impossibly fast that I can barely see the shadow of the trees, streets, and houses below.  
"Hold on, we're almost there," he whispered to me, looking into my eyes.  
I knew that I'd only cry out of shame if I tried to smile, so I nodded and put my head to his shoulder again, the wind ripping at my thin skirt and robes.  
We slowed down and landed in a moonlit, quiet place. He took my hand and helped me to descend before rushing toward somewhere deep into the cemetery, where my parents lay.  
"They're preserved," he said as we ran along. "So they'd look exactly as they were when they were laid here thirteen years ago."  
The graves were open, and I stared at my parents for the first time. They were young, beautiful, strong, natural leaders, and other good things that I can't even name.  
"What was taken? My mother's pendant?" I asked him shakily. I had a feeling that my mother used to have a pendant, although why I had that feeling, I don't know.  
He squeezed my hand. "Yes, your mother's pendant. Your father actually gave it to her when they married, along with the wedding ring…it was a family legacy, Serena. It's said that the pendant holds some mysterious power…it's also said that the pendant is the key to the universe's two greatest weapon."  
I kneeled down and reached inside, to touch their faces, tears now streaming down. "Mom…Dad…" I was whispering frantically.  
And for a very, very long time, I kneeled there, crying, with Darien's hand on my shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I could barely walk when we landed in Lagan, so Darien lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the Acumen common room. However, I was too dazed and tired to enjoy the service, and my mind spun with questions that I knew I couldn't get answer.  
So I stayed quiet and closed my eyes, leaning against him, as he climbed the stairs that led to my bedroom.  
What was the pendant for? How did it look like? I knew it was something important…definitely important… But I don't recall anything about the pendant…  
"I'll come tomorrow morning before breakfast," Darien promised with a kiss on my cheek.  
I nodded numbly.  
"Good-night," he said and stood up.  
"Wait – Darien – about the pendant…" I swallowed thickly. "Mother must have put some kind of tracking or protection spell on the pendant…she must have! I know my mother! If it's so important…and I'm sure that the pendant isn't whole… If it's so important, the safest was for my parents to transfer some power into me, so that if the pendant really fell into the wrong hands, they wouldn't be able to use it – could it be Vanson? He was never caught…"  
"Sleep tight for now," he was saying softly into my ear, rocking me. "We'll see to this tomorrow, all right?"  
"I mustn't miss any of my lessons," I whispered. "If it's really Vanson, then I must get ready quick…"  
He nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Do you want me to do a Sleep Charm on you?"  
I nodded. "Please."  
He tucked me in and kissed my cheek once more. "Good-night."  
"Good-night," I said in a choked voice.  
He waved his hand and I felt my eyes closing and slipping into dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I winced slightly as I woke up. I had a sore throat.  
Remembering the events of last night, I sat up and reached to the bedside table for the glass of water I knew was there. Darien must've put it there. He always knew what to do for me.  
I had a warm feeling now that I knew Darien would help me.  
I threw my legs down and searched for my slippers. There they were. I needed to take a shower and get dressed before going down to breakfast.  
Could it be true that my parents had transferred some of the pendant's power into me when I was an infant? But that would be dangerous…I was only a baby, after all, and if it was overdone, I'd have died right then, right there. But then again, the situation had been urgent…  
I don't know how I was so sure my parents did this, but I had a feeling, and I trusted my instincts.  
Then I was dressed proper in the school uniform – black leather shoes, black stockings or no stockings, black skirt, white shirt, deep-blue V-neck sweater, and the robe over everything that reached down to three inches above my skirt that reached my knees. It was more like a funeral dress, really, but with the badge at my left breast of the robe with my initial and full last name and the grade, it looked brighter.  
I wanted Athena, now resting in the owlery, to send a letter for me to my parents, Irene and Ken. But I'll call for her during breakfast, where letters would sweep down. I still haven't gotten my schedules yet, but that was okay. Professor Bartlett – the Head of Acumen – would give it out during breakfast, also.  
The girls were still sleeping, so I knew I was early, but I took out a book and went down to the common room to read and wait.  
I was hardly in the mood. So I went back and put the book back into my bookshelf and headed out to the Great Hall. Maybe staring up to the enchanted ceiling will help.  
Before I reached the Great Hall, however, I met Professor Bartlett. "Why are you up so early, Merritt?"  
"I couldn't sleep, Professor Bartlett," I replied.  
"Didn't Shields put a Sleep Charm on you?"  
"Yes, but that wore out an hour ago."  
Professor Bartlett nodded. "You shouldn't be out here so early. Go back to your common room and look out the window, if you like."  
I nodded and turned back.  
So I looked out the window, and even though the landscape is beautiful, I hardly had any heart or mind to enjoy it. I caught myself reaching at my throat three times, and frowned. I have no necklace right now, but why was I reaching for something like it all the time?  
"Good-morning," Darien wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear.  
"Good-morning," I said gloomily.  
"If it's any comfort to you, I'm heading back to Mom and Dad to see if they have more info on it," he said hesitantly.  
I nodded. "It's a comfort." Then, I realized he was going, and spun around. "W-what? You're going? When are you coming back?"  
He smiled sadly and caressed my cheek. "I'm coming back before dinner, silly. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."  
I nodded reluctantly. "Athena – Athena. I want to see her – not sending any letters or anything or that kind – but I want to see her. Will she come?"  
"She's your owl," he answered. "If you want to see her, she'll come."  
I nodded. "I just realized that I haven't seen your owl yet. What does he look like?"  
"How did you know it was a male?"  
I shrugged. "Hunch."  
"He's a handsome, snowy owl like Athena. His name is Hermes."  
"Like Mercury? The messenger of gods, and the god of herds, cunning, and travel?"  
He nodded. I nodded. And then he hugged me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was throwing me glances and pointing at me, but I paid no attention.  
I dropped down beside Katie and Molly, reaching mindlessly for some toast.  
"Morning, Serena," they greeted cheerfully.  
I knew that they were trying to cheer me up, so I composed a smiled and looked to them. "Good-morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"Er – good," I knew they were lying, and they knew that I knew they were lying, which made the conversation very awkward.  
I stopped talking altogether and drank my milk. Then, the owls came in, but I was hardly in the mood to brood over the fascination, and if it weren't for Athena nipping at my hand with her beak, I wouldn't have known that she was there.  
"Oh, hi, Athena," I patted her on the head. Then another snowy owl joined her. This one was bigger, stronger, and I realized that it was Hermes. "Hi, Hermes," I said. "Do you two already know each other?"  
There was no doubt. They were standing close together, hooting what I took as yes, and each nipped my finger in turn. I smiled. "Thanks. Now, what have you got there?" there was a piece of paper bound to Hermes' leg, so I took it off and blushed immediately.  
Darien had taken the bother to tell me that he's already there with his mother and father. He also reminded me that he didn't like my tears, that he loved my smiles – oh he's wonderful, isn't he?  
I blushed deeper and took out a quill from my robe and wrote in whatever ink there was left in it:

Got the message. Just to remind you you're to come back before dinner. If late, you won't live to tomorrow.  
Serena (Rena, if you like)

I bound the piece of paper to Athena's leg and patted the two of them on the head. "Go together. Don't forget to nip Darien for me," I added as an afterthought.  
They both hooted their yes and set off.  
I returned to my breakfast, trying to get my mind off what had happened the previous night, and concentrated on my schedule.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was sitting at the table beside Lilac and Rachel, frowning over the how-to-use-a-wand book when Professor Glitch, a stout, kindly female, asked me where my wand was.  
I blinked in surprise. Perhaps I was expecting too much of Lagan. Maybe Darien hadn't told them. Either way, I answered in quite a respectful voice, "Professor Glitch, I'd thought that Darien Shields had told you this, but – anyway, I was discovered to be able to do magic without my wand, and so I haven't bothered with one."  
Professor Glitch humphed doubtfully. "Then, Miss Merritt, would you be so kind to show me how you're able to do magic without your wand?"  
"Of course," I answered promptly. I'd been ready for this kind of test. "Which spell should I do, Professor?"  
"A Floating Spell," the Professor said.  
I knew what a Floating Spell was, and what it'd take to do it, but I also knew that it was a sixth-level spell, which meant that Professor Glitch chose it on purpose. Everyone was turning to look at us in curiosity and the longing to get away from the hard-to-understand books.  
So I nodded. "Of course, Professor. Would you please tell me which object you'd like me to float?"  
She pointed to a heavy stack of books on her table. "Those books, if you please, Miss Merritt."  
So I directed my attention toward the books, and concentrated. Float, I was thinking. Then, without a noise, the heavy stack of books floated and soared to as high as the top edge of the blackboard.  
"Wonderful!" Professor Glitch clapped her hands together as I guided the books back to the table once more.  
"Thank you, Professor," I blushed.  
"You shouldn't be in this class," she said decisively and swept toward her desk. "You should be in Professor Xavier's class of Advanced Hand-Wand Mergence. Here, let me note this… Tomorrow, Serena, when your class is Wand, go to Professor Xavier's class. Your schedule will change."  
I'm stunned. "T-thank you, Professor Glitch."  
Lilac and Rachel winked at me. "Impressive," they whispered as Professor Glitch went away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the day went on, I realized that all my courses have been turned upside down – all Professors turned me to more advanced courses, and I found myself in the third grade place.  
"I heard Bartlett talking to Doe about you," Katie said to me in the common room. Professor Doe was the Headmaster, like Dumbledore. "She was saying something about Professor Blake teaching you flying broomstick. What do you have – the latest one that was recommended by the Council?"  
I nodded. "The shopkeeper kept pushing it my way, and Darien said that it was the best, so I bought it."  
"That's Star Distance, right? Wow, I wish I could get one," Molly said enviously.  
I laughed. "Aw, come on, girls. It's just a broomstick."  
"So, Serena, expect Professor Blake, who is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ask you to see him tomorrow afternoon," Molly said.  
Just then, the portrait hole swung open and Darien came in.  
I grinned and stood up. "You won't live to tomorrow, Mister, since you broke your word."  
He smiled at me. "Then I must beg Your Highness's forgiveness," he kissed my knuckles.  
I blushed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Fine. You'll live."  
He grinned that lopsided grin at me and looked to the girls sitting behind me. "So how was your days, girls?"  
Katie glared at him. "Would you please call us names like you do Serena?" she said, exasperated.  
He only grinned wider.  
"Yeah, we had a good start-of-the-year day, except that it's freezing in this weather in October," Molly answered for Katie.  
"Yeah," Darien turned to me. "Professor Doe and Professor Bartlett want to see us. Come on,"  
I went after him.  
As we climbed the endless staircases and long, wide corridors, I brooded over my questions. "Darien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that Hermes and Athena are in love?"  
He stared at me in shock. "T-that's…I've never thought about it before. But it's possible. I mean, they're flying together and all that…"  
"Like love-at-first-sight?" I suggested. Personally, I strongly believe in love-at-first-sight, how absurd that may sound to some people.  
"Could be." He turned his attention to me once more. "I heard that you've been upgraded to third year."  
I grinned. "Yeah. I can't believe it. I'm actually catching up. And I don't have any homework or essays like Lilac and Rachel."  
He smiled briefly, but it was replaced by a deep frown.  
"Darien?" I moved closer, looking up.  
He was hugging me. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise, Serena," he said fiercely. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear!"  
I was shocked, but I hugged him back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood close to Darien, looking from Professor Doe to Professor Bartlett, their grim expressions making me tremble.  
"Please sit down, Serena," Professor Doe pointed to the chair by the fireplace, across from him.  
I looked uncertainly to Darien, and he nodded encouragingly. So I went to sit into the armchair, and it was so big that I felt like I was being swallowed.  
"First of all, Professor Bartlett here and I think you should start learning to fly as soon as possible," he began kindly with a sad smile.  
I blinked. "Professor Blake?"  
"Yes, that's him. Katie must have told you…yes, Professor Blake will meet you tomorrow at four in the afternoon in his office."  
I nodded.  
"And, about your parents – Ken Merritt and Paige Joyce – do you remember anything?" Professor Doe was asking me, and I shrank back into the armchair. "I understand that this may be a painful memory for you, Serena," he added sorrowfully.  
Then Darien was holding my hand tight, smiling down at me. I cleared my throat and answered in a choked voice, "Yes, I do remember some things about my parents."  
"Do you know about how they'd…?"  
I smiled ruefully. "Died? Yes, I do. Darien told me. Do you know who it might be that opened their graves, Professor Doe?"  
"Well, I certainly do have an assumption," Doe said, sitting back into his armchair.  
"Is it Vanson, then?" I asked quickly.  
"I'd say it is he, but it's an assumption, with no proof at all," Doe said sadly.  
"But then…if he had stolen my mother's pendant…he'd have to come after me to unlock the two greatest weapons in this universe," I said, frowning. "And so it'd be pointless to look after him… Staying in Lagan and wait for him sounds more like a plan, doesn't it, Professor Doe, Professor Bartlett?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next three weeks, as October wore into mid-November, my schedule has been going jiggle-wiggly. The Professors insisted for me to take more advanced courses, and I found my hands full of what classes to choose and books to read to make up for the years that I'd skipped over the weekends, leaving no time at all for worries over Vanson or the pendant. I'd missed the Halloween feast to study and do my essays and homework, and the girls had wanted to drag me into the Great Hall, but I knew what they were up to and refused to go anywhere.  
Darien – or anyone – hasn't gotten any leads lately, so I met with Professor Blake, a handsome middle-aged wizard of the seventy-sixth level, two levels above Darien, every day after my classes are done to practice my flying.  
And I know exactly how Harry Potter had felt when he was flying his Nimbus Two Thousand and Firebolt. The sensation of flying was wonderful! Of course, I had to wake up early every morning and sleep late every night to read through books, making up for the grades that I'd skipped, going to the library and coming back with a stack of books in my arms…  
I knew that if I want to defend myself or attack someone on a broomstick, I must be good at all sorts of spells and charms and curses, so at first, I only did simple spells – Water Spell and Dry Spell and Reverse Spells on the things around the empty courtyard – as I sped past trees and grass and a lake and greenhouses.  
I was so tired. Normally, I had only five hours of sleep everyday, because I was determined to make up for every single book that I'd skipped – which wasn't necessary – and I'm normally reading in the Great Hall while eating.  
This was one of the occasions.  
I chewed onto my sausages halfheartedly, frowning in concentration in a very nonsense spell on a fourth-year book. It's an Anxiety Spell – why would anyone want to make someone else anxious? That's very strange–  
"Serena! Are you listening at all?" Katie shook me gently, exasperated.  
"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I mumbled.  
"Have you seen Darien yesterday? I couldn't find him."  
"Who, Darien? I don't know where he is."  
Katie sighed. "I give up, Serena. You're not even answering to the question. Just go back to your books."  
I nodded numbly, still puzzling over the Anxiety Spell. "Katie, why would anyone want to make anybody else anxious?"  
Katie looked closely at the book, shrugging. "I don't know. We skipped this part last year when I had it."  
I rolled my head and heaved a great sigh. Then, I heard Athena's hoot – and then Hermes' – I'm close enough to them and had been with them for a long time to distinguish their hoots, which was impossible to others except Darien and me. "Hi, Athena, Hermes," I greeted them.  
Athena stood in front of me and hooted again. I discarded the book beside my plate and took off the piece of paper from her leg and skimmed it over.

Dear Rena (I'm starting to call you Rena now, since you said so),  
Meet me on your Star Distance tonight at three quarters past eleven. I want to show you something.  
With love,  
Darien

I frowned in confusion. What does he want to show me? "Where did you two see him?" I asked the two owls suspiciously.  
They stared at me.  
"Okay, yeah, Darien asked you to keep it secret," I rewarded both of them a pat on their wings and nodded. "If you're going back, tell him I'm going, and if you're heading back to the owlery, just go. Good job, by the way."  
They both hooted and then took flight again. I frowned, not knowing where to put the piece of paper. I'm certainly forgetting things lately, and this wasn't on my schedule until just a moment ago, which would be very likely for me to gain an amnesia before that. So I folded the piece of paper and used it as a bookmark on the Spell Book, which I'm two-thirds of the way through.  
"Come on, Serena," Molly said beside me. "We're having Divination now."  
I looked at my watch, and realized with a start that I had four minutes before the class starts, so I practically flew out of the Great Hall, climbing the stairs, clutching the heavy book, answering the greetings of my fellow Acumens.  
I threw the door to my dormitory open and pushed the book back to the bookshelf, taking up the bag that I've already packed when I woke up this morning, and met Molly down in the common room. "We're late!" I was squealing. It was one minute until eight, and I couldn't possibly get to the Second South Tower under one minute! It might've been all right if I flew on my Star Distance, but that was out of question if I'm not in Flying and Broomstick class.  
I couldn't even miss a single second of the lesson! Professor Reams always start on the first second of the class, and – oh I'm late! As I practically flew down the stairs and into another long corridor, I felt my head spinning and then I was in the dungeons of the Second South Tower, where Professor Reams was just standing up to begin the lesson.  
I panted, staring wildly around. Molly wasn't behind me – and I'm sure that I didn't open the door – and I'm standing in the middle of the room, everyone looking at me, bewildered.  
"My goodness, Serena, you've learned Traveling!" Professor Reams was saying  
Traveling… That's a thirtieth level magic…how…? I blinked in surprise.  
"Congratulations, Miss Merritt."  
"Eh – thank you, Professor," I said numbly and sat down at the very back of the room, my head still heavy.  
"Today, we'll study further of palmistry. Does anyone know what a lifeline is?"  
My hand shot into the air. In some ways, I suppose I was like Hermione – know-it-all, buried into books and tests, and so far, I've exceeded one hundred percents in every subject. However, before Professor Reams can call me, the door opened and Molly stood there, eyes searching for me.  
She was relieved when she saw me. "Oh, Serena! You just disappeared! What happened? Did you Travel?"  
I nodded tiredly.  
"Now – please, Miss Seneca, do sit down – who can tell me what is a lifeline?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran down the staircase from the Acumen Tower with my Star Distance, panting, heaving, and reached the courtyard. Professor Blake was already waiting, and he turned to me as I dragged myself to him.  
"I'm sorry, Professor Blake – I know I'm late – I was asking Professor Bartlett something about Transfiguration – sorry – it won't happen again –"  
"That's fine, Serena," Professor Blake said. "I know you're trying to do everything at once. Even though I'd rather not see you so cracking yourself up, it's good to know you're trying your best."  
I blushed and nodded. "Maybe I can do a Transfiguration spell on that tree over there," I pointed to a tree at the edge of the lawn. "Can I do a spell? A Cat Spell, maybe?"  
Professor Blake nodded. "As you wish, Miss Merritt."  
I mounted my broom and kicked off into the sky, circling three times before actually heading for the tree. As I flew past it, I waved my hand and said in my head the practiced words, and the tree became a humongous cat that looked more like a lion. I moaned. I had forgotten how huge the tree was, which meant the cat would be huge in cat's standard, too. As I whipped past the cat again, I waved my fingers at it and did a Reverse Spell, which made the cat a tree again.  
I landed on the lawn and rolled off my broomstick. My legs wouldn't hold me. Astonished, I looked down, but they were perfectly fine, and I could see the blackness hovering closer and closer.  
"Serena? Serena, are you all right?" Professor Blake rushed toward me.  
"I'm fine," I whispered faintly and gave in to the inviting blackness.  
There was something in it…it was Irene…looking pale, a cauldron next to her…  
When I opened my eyes again, I saw Professor Blake bending over me, and some first-years.  
I blinked in surprise, and then everything came flooding back. "How long have I been out, Professor?" I asked weakly.  
"About thirty seconds," he answered worriedly. "You're going straight to the Hospital Wing –"  
"Oh, don't, Professor. I'm fine. I still need to practice and there's a ton of homework – including Professor Bartlett's essay on transfiguring a bee into a button – and they're all due on Monday! And I still have one thick volume and three thinner library background information books and it's already Friday!" I protested, sitting up.  
"Well, I'm sure the Professors will let you off –"  
I shook my head. "I'm fine, and I don't want to lack behind –" I was cut off when Athena and Hermes landed beside me with a small, sealed letter in Hermes' beak. I took it from his beak and opened it curiously. Who would send a letter?  
It was from Uncle Charles, and it said that my mom, Irene, had been –  
POISONED!  
I stood up, my eyes stretching. "Professor Blake – oh I must leave right now – can I skip today's lesson, please? I promise I'll be back before dinner – my mom – oh I must leave!"  
"Yes, you may leave, Serena, but be careful –"  
"Oh I will! Thank you!" I jumped onto my Star Distance and urged it go faster. What happened? Why was she poisoned? Is she all right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I flew right into Mom's open window, Athena and Hermes at my heels, and rushed toward the bed.  
"Mom!" I held her hand, which had become quite cold, and she smiled at me.  
"I'm fine, Serena. I'm not poisoned – Charles just exaggerated the facts – I'd only drunk a half-done potion, which I had thought was ready, and I never bothered to test it. Don't worry, Honey, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that your father insists that I rest in bed until tomorrow."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, you scared me!" I hugged her tight.  
"I'm fine, Serena. How's school? You said on your letters that you're fine, but you look pale and thin. Is it too much for you?"  
"No, no. I'm okay. I'm catching up quickly, and it's better than I'd expected. Darien said that to meet him fifteen minutes before midnight, and he said he wanted to show me something…" I frowned in a curious excitement.  
"Serena, you do love him, don't you?"  
I started. "What? No, I don't love him. I mean, yes, I love him – oh, I don't know! He just makes me so confused!"  
Mother patted my hand assuringly, and smiled. "Have you been keeping up with your diary?"  
I nodded. "I spend ten minutes on it every night."  
She handed me a black, leather-covered book, and smiled again. "This is my diary when I was young. Read it when you have time – you might find your answer in here."  
I nodded. "Thanks," I said eagerly and put it into the pocket of my robes. "I must leave now. I promised Professor Blake to be back as soon as possible – namely, before dinner – and I still have homework to do and books to read. I hope you get better, Mom."  
"Yes, thank you, Serena. See you later,"  
"See you later," I kissed both her cheeks and mounted my Star Distance once more. "Come on, Hermes – Athena – come on!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you all right? I heard that you fainted when you were flying your Star Distance," Molly and Katie asked me worriedly as I collapsed into the seat next to them at dinner.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. I knew that Irene was sick… Was my so-called Inner Eye telling me these now? That I'm better at Divination than I thought I was?  
I had some delicious food – which I don't remember what I'd been eating – and climbed the stairs to the common room again. The man in the portrait recognized me instantly, and he beamed as he swung open, and I climbed through.  
The common room was empty, because everyone else was still at dinner. I hurried into my bedroom and took out the homework and the book that I was reading at breakfast, thinking that I'd finish it tonight.  
I was running dangerously low on inkbottles. I must borrow some from Katie or Molly and buy some more from Professor Bartlett. I found that the school's inkbottles and quills and parchments are way cheaper than in the streets, which delighted me, because I found myself using ink and quills and parchments two times faster than the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This was the last spell of fourth-year Spell Book. It's a Makeover Spell, in which I could dress for a ball in less than five seconds. I went back to my room, put my homework and the things that I'd need tomorrow for my lessons in the bag, and closed the book, shoving it on top of the bag. I'll go back the library tomorrow morning and return it before breakfast. Then I opened my wardrobe, and stood before the full-length mirror, taking a deep breath.  
I waved my hand before I could concentrate, and to my shock, it changed all my robes and skirt and shirt and I was in a beautiful – oh, my goodness! I'm in a wedding gown! And there's a veil on my head!  
I smiled. So I've finished fourth grade. No more books to read (except the background information books)! Yes! I'll ask the Professors for the exams tomorrow and take it at lunch or something. Then I'd be officially in fifth grade! I changed back to myself and took out my diary.  
After I'd finished my diary, I locked it in a drawer in my wardrobe along with Mom's, and took my Star Distance. Quietly, I blew out the candle and slipped down toward the common room, then opened the window, and closed it from outside, leaving a crack open.  
I was excited. As I clutched the piece of paper in my hand and flew slowly over the castle to the courtyard, I could feel excitement rising. What had he wanted to show me?  
He was already there as I turned around the corner.  
"Did you hear about Mom?" I asked him softly.  
He held my hand. "Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," I smiled.  
"And congratulations on learning how to Travel," he kissed my knuckles, eyes sparkling.  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
He leaned closer and kissed my cheek, our knees touching. "You're very beautiful," he whispered.  
I blushed deeper, absolutely refusing to look into his face. "Thank you." Why was he showering me with concerns and little compliments? Not that beautiful is a little compliment – but why is he doing this? "What did you want to show me?" I changed the subject.  
He held my hand. "Come on," his Star Distance began to ascend, and I followed closely, still holding his hand.  
The breeze was cool, but maybe a little bit too cold, and I felt myself shivering every now and then. We ascended for a very long time, and I think it must've been several minutes before we'd stopped, which means that we must be very far off the ground. I looked down and saw Lagan as a big dot in the landscape below.  
He was kissing my cheek again. I was too cold to blush, so I just moved closer to him and snuggled against his warmth.  
He smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "Look at to the sky, Rena,"  
I looked up and gasped. There, the stars were like diamonds on dark velvet, shining and twinkling merrily. The moon was nowhere to be seen, and I know that it hasn't risen yet. "It's very beautiful," I whispered in awe, looking up.  
He hugged me closer. "Not as beautiful as you," he told me, and this time, I had the grace to feel my face hotter than usual. Why was he doing this? Did he know that I loved those little compliments?  
I felt the tears prick at the back of my eyes. Oh, if only he could know how much I love him…I know it's quite impossible to love someone so much, someone not of blood relative, but I loved him so much that even one day without him seemed frightening and impossible and unbearable. I'd finally done it and realized that I'd fallen for him, my One and Only…  
His embrace became comforting, and I let myself go. The stress had certainly been getting to me, and now with Irene poisoned – accidentally – and with the felon that had opened my parents' graves on the lose, I cried in his embrace, thanking whoever that had sent him to me, that he was there, he was protecting me, comforting me, because…because I'm starting to find myself unable to bear the thought of life without him in it…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I slipped back inside the common room and said goodnight to him and closed the dormitory door behind me, I turned on a flashlight and took out the two diaries.  
After writing in my diary for a second time within three hours, I closed it and put it away along with the quill. Then I turned to Mom's diary. She'd said that it could help…in what? I don't know…  
I opened to the front cover and realized with a jolt of shock that it wasn't Irene's. It was my mother's, my biological mother's diary. With hands that shook, I opened to the first page and began to read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I returned the fourth-grade Spell Book and asked the Professors for the exams at breakfast. They promised that they'd have a copy of it, and I knew that three days from now, I'd be an official fifth-grade witch.  
Darien dropped down beside me. "How was your sleep?"  
I couldn't tell him that I'd read Mom's diary and that I had read the particular part where she'd met Ken Merritt and fell for him, almost an exact copy of what had happened to me. But it was different in many ways as well – such as she had what had sounded as the perfect family, that she had never avoided him in the first place…  
"Rena? Are you all right?"  
I jerked out of my trance and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Thinking about the exams. Yes, I slept well. How about you?"  
His eyes told me that he didn't believe me, but he smiled and shrugged. "Normal. Good luck on your exams," he made a face. "I went through exactly the same thing. I definitely don't want to go through that again."  
I grinned. "Typically you."  
Hermes swooped down, along with Athena, and rubbed their heads against my hand. I smiled again.  
"Looks like you're stealing my Hermes away," he said jokingly.  
I grinned. "Well, he certainly does seem to like me better,"  
"I don't think so," Darien said as the two owls went by him to nip.  
I smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
"I'll have to fill Professor Lawler on Monday…he's taken ill again," he said thoughtfully, sipping his milk.  
I stared at him. "What's wrong with Lawler?"  
He shrugged. "He's sick again…something of a cold or something…"  
I smiled delightedly. "That'd be fun," I pushed away my plate and stood up. "Have to check my schedule and go over some exam topics today…and I'll have to go by Professor Blake, I won't be there for the broomstick lesson… Bye, Hermes, bye, Athena," I said to the two owls and patted their heads. "I'll see you later, Darien."  
"See you."  
I went down the corridor and up the stairs toward the Acumen Tower. The common room was half-full, and Lilac and Rachel waved me over.  
"I heard that you're about to take fourth-year exams," said Rachel. "Is it true?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I have Divination this morning, along with Transfiguration and some other exams that I can't remember right now."  
Lilac looked sympathetic. "So far, you've managed to do one grade per week. It must be hard, isn't it? You look paler than you had at the beginning."  
I laughed cheerfully. "I'm fine, Lilac. I'm trying to take in ten years into ten weeks, and I hope it's possible," I sighed. "I'll take the exams this week, and I'll have to start the fifth-grade books… Gotta go now. Talk to you later," I turned around and hurried toward the stairs. Today was Saturday, but I had no time to relax.  
I had two inkbottles, two quills, and a stack of parchments with me as I went to Professor Bartlett. Tomorrow this time, I should be done with my exams, and I'll probably be starting on fifth-grade books.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the sun began to sink – it's still early, though, since it's November already – I finished my Divination test, which was typical.  
I wanted desperately to see him, his embrace had always soothed me, and so I dragged myself up the staircase to the common room and then up the stairs to his dormitory, which was the last one. He had better switch bedrooms soon, or I'll force him to.  
I collected myself and knocked on his door.  
"Come in," a strange man said inside, so I opened the door and stepped inside.  
Not only was Darien inside, another few boys were in there. They looked at me as I entered, and I think I've had too much exams, and I stared stupidly back at them. I nodded toward them courteously and walked toward Darien. "What are you doing?"  
"Looking over your exams," he answered with a grin.  
I nodded. Then – "WHAT? My exams? Where's Professor Bartlett and – and Professor –" I sputtered, staring at him in shock.  
He grinned even wider. "Relax, Rena. It's only a parchment. I'm writing Mom a letter."  
I glared at him. "I'm beginning to see why Katie dislikes you so much," I said and sat down beside him.  
"Do you want to write something?" he offered me the quill.  
"I wrote her yesterday, but I'll do it again," I took the quill, quite aware of the others looking our way, and wrote a few sentences down. "And how long have you locked Hermes out there?" I looked from him to the window, where the poor dear was flapping his wings. He couldn't hit the window, because he had a letter in his beak, and he couldn't possibly just fly head-on into the glass.  
"Oh, yeah," Darien wrinkled his nose. "I'm punishing him for nipping your finger first from this morning."  
I rolled my eyes. "That's a first. Punishing Hermes. Why do I think the poor thing's been out there for the whole day, unable to go in through the door or the window?" I stood up and opened it, patting his head as Hermes flew into my arms.  
"It's a letter for you," I took it from Hermes' beak and gave it to him. "And where's Athena? They always fly together."  
"Athena's on an errand for me," Darien answered with a small smile.  
I smiled back and pointed to the letter. "I'll be outside in the courtyard sitting on my Star Distance," I said and hugged Hermes to me. "What errand did you send Athena on?"  
"Just a letter. To Mr. Blot," he added.  
I frowned. "Right. And don't forget –" I poke my head from outside the door, "– it's Saturday."  
As I closed the door with Hermes in my arms, I could swear that the others in the room were laughing at Darien. I grinned and went down the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I frowned at the Latin words in the Spell Book, balancing the heavy volume on my broomstick, and urging my Star Distance to fly higher.  
"You should rest," someone whispered in my ear.  
I started and the Spell Book slid from my hands to the air. Darien went into a dive to save the book and handed it back to me. I glared at him. "Don't startle me like that next time," I scorned.  
He took my hand and leaned closer, kissing my cheek. "You really should rest," he whispered softly. "You can't go on much longer like this. Just drop your books and enjoy at least a weekend free, all right?"  
I shook my head. "I can't afford to. I've got to catch up with you if we want to catch Vanson."  
He pulled me into his embrace. "I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about anything."  
I leaned closer willingly, not minding at all as the Book slid yet again off my Star Distance and smashed into the grass below. I'll get it later…but this cannot wait…oh, this is paradise…to be embraced by him…  
"Rena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You won't leave me, will you?"  
I looked up, confused. "No, of course not, why would I do that?"  
He was somber, and his eyes were shining. "For so many reasons," he was saying. "You could just leave…you have so many reasons to just go…you wouldn't do that, right?"  
I thought he was looking desperate, afraid, and that's a first. Afraid? Darien Shields wasn't afraid of anything. "No, I wouldn't leave," I said truthfully. Why would I leave him, anyway?  
He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer. I buried into his warmth, grateful, and closed my eyes.  
Maybe he's right…maybe I really should enjoy a Sunday in the school without all the books…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we returned to the crowded common room, Hermes and Athena were there, waiting for us. They seemed to know that we were having – er – private times.  
I frowned. It was addressed to the both of us, in Aunt Melissa's handwriting. Patting the two owls on their backs, I took the letter from Hermes' beak.  
"Come on, let's go to our room," Darien tugged at my hand and led me across the room. Athena and Hermes left us to their Owlery, and I opened the sealed letter contents, reading it.  
As Darien closed the door behind him, I could tell that Aunt Melissa had written this in a hurry. The handwriting was messy, and she'd crossed off several misspelled words. "What is it about?" he asked and peered over my shoulder, his arms around my waist.  
"It said simply that they have reasons to believe that Diolance Vanson is coming back for me," I said shakily, disbelieving.  
He plucked the letter from my hand and read it once more.  
"Vanson's coming back for me…he's trying to finish what he'd started fourteen years ago…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer again: I do not own anything of Harry Potter; the highest-earning lady of 2002, J. K. Rowling, owns them. There we go.  
So did you like it? Feedbacks, comments, I welcome all those!

Okay guys I'll update more chapters if I can get some more reviews!

Crystal Selena


	6. The Preparation

Author's Note:  
I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling owns it. Enjoy.

"Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you."  
Vipin Sharma

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was frozen, and I know that my brain hasn't worked slower.  
Darien hugged me closer. "I'll make sure that everything's okay," he whispered in my ear.  
I nodded numbly. "All right."  
He stayed quiet, just embracing me, allowing me to feel the warmth.  
Then, I asked quite suddenly, "Did you have any leads on the culprit who opened my parents' graves?"  
"Apparently, it's someone from Vanson," he answered darkly.  
"Then he must be ask that part of power in me," I frowned. "I'll have to start reading my books and finish this school – you told me that all the sources say that he's in Egypt, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long would he need to come here?"  
"He wouldn't dare to use Travel…it's hard to know…maybe he's taking time to arm himself again before attack…" Darien trailed off. "I'd say he'll take at least take a few weeks to get through his armament."  
I nodded numbly. "Then I must start my reading…I hope he'll give me at least five weeks to finish all the stuff and exams."  
I took myself from his arms and headed for the door. The common room was noisy, since everyone was relaxing, and I slipped back into my bedroom, taking out the fifth-grade books and began to read through them and try the spells and charms. As for the potions part, I'll have to do it tomorrow…  
Oh, I must be ready when Vanson comes…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was awake the whole night, reading, taking notes, in the deserted common room. Darien wanted to stay with me, to help me, but I insisted that I could handle it and that he should sleep. After a ten-minute insistence, he finally left with a worried look on his face.  
I was surprised that I wasn't tired. It was because of the danger confronting me, I guess. I was through the fifth-grade Spell Book and going to Divination when the sleepy Molly and Katie came down, in their pajamas.  
"You should rest up," said Molly, yawning.  
"Even if Vanson's coming, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Darien's there to protect you, and so are we," said Katie.  
I ignored them. "Need to borrow a crystal ball…" I muttered. I'll start on my Potions, then – well, it's a bit early. Maybe I should start on Math. Math's easy.  
I ate my breakfast in the common room – Darien had brought it for me – and was in the corner, reading, doing the fifth year's math the whole morning. When I was done, I borrowed a crystal ball and began my Divination self-taught lessons.  
As I crammed in the common room the whole day through, I know that the Professors were looking over my exams of the fourth-grade. I hope I passed them.  
Darien sat down beside me, helping me with the Crystal Gazing, with the feel of the truths in the air around me (which, surprisingly, I didn't find ridiculous). He brought lunch and dinner up to me, as well, and I was thankful.  
He told me all day long that I didn't have to do this, that he'd protect me, and so would the other girls. But I didn't comment on that. I stayed quiet whenever he mentioned it, and a guilty feeling would sweep over.  
I asked the Professors if I could take the fifth-grade test on the subjects that I'd already covered, and they agreed readily. They told me as I was about to go that Darien would protect me, and that they would do it as well, along with all the girls. I said a thank you and didn't remark on the statement – or promise – and left their offices with a heavy heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I found out, as I stayed awake every night, going through the books and trying them out, that I was quite tired and not as strong as I'd once thought I was.  
On Tuesday evening, I fell asleep while reading doing the hardest concoction I've ever done. It was Darien who woke me up, and I said firmly that I didn't want to sleep and that I wanted to finish the concoction.  
After I took the Potions exam Wednesday morning, I was so tired that I could hardly drag myself to my next lesson. I could tell that there were dark circles under my eyes – I'd seen in the bathroom's mirror.  
I highly suspect that Darien was watching me from the corners of the hallways, or it might be that he had made himself transparent – either way, I think that he's watching out for me…and it was warming to know that I was loved and cared for…  
Professor Doe spoke to me again some day, and after he heard my plan of catching up on the grades, he said exactly the same thing that every other person I know was saying:  
"It's not necessary to do this, Serena. Darien would protect you, and so will all the teachers and the Kensingtons and Shields."  
I felt guilty that I was such a burden to them.  
"But if you think that this is the best way, then go on."  
I had been surprised, but he just smiled at me. I then went back to the common room and started on my work once more.  
I found myself napping at unusual times – at lunch, dinner, breakfast, at breaks between classes, etc. When I finally returned to my bed at night, it was Saturday night – or Sunday morning – at the ungodly hour of two o'clock in the morning. I'd just finished the fifth-grade exams that day, and I'd just finished the sixth chapter from the sixth-grade Spell Book. Darien had forced me to sleep, and I'd been too tired to object.  
When I woke up Sunday morning, the sun's shining through the curtained window, and I realized with a start as I looked at my alarm clock that it was already nine in the morning.  
Not really hungry, I dressed and dashed outside – through the common room, down the stairs and the wide corridors, and into the library. Darien was there, along with Katie and Molly and Mina and Amy and Raye and Lita.  
"Serena!" Mina exclaimed.  
"You turned off my alarm!" I said in a savage whisper to Darien, as not to disturb anyone else in the library – which wasn't many, since it was a Sunday.  
"You needed sleep," he answered in a worried voice.  
It was that voice that disarmed me – no matter how mad I was at that moment, I relaxed and sat down in a chair beside him.  
"Really, Serena, I haven't seen you in the last several weeks at all!" said Mina, concerned.  
"I know. I have to start on sixth-year courses now," I answered, flickering her a glance. "Four more weeks…I only need four more weeks before I take that Standard Wizardry and Witchcraft Level test. I hope Vanson gives me enough time…"  
"You look pale, and you're thinner than you were when you started here. And there are dark circles under your eyes," Raye sighed. "I'd say you'd at least lost twenty pounds."  
I ignored her and went back to my Spell Book. Don't say anything…  
"Serena, why don't you just put down the book and rest for today? I mean, if Vanson wants to get to you, he has to get through us first," said Molly. If anyone says just one more thing…one more…  
"Yeah!" Katie agreed heartily.  
"Leave me alone!" I snapped and took my book, storming out of the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the Thursday afterwards, I took the sixth-grade test, and ended up passing that grade as well.  
I collapsed onto my bed as soon as I'd gotten the news, and curled up, falling to sleep. I'll just sleep for a moment…and then I'll get up and move on to seventh grade…  
But I found out that I'd slept twelve hours when I woke up, missing dinner altogether. I was hungry. So I washed and went down to the Great Hall, for the first time since forever, without a book.  
I looked like a ghost, I know – I saw myself in the mirror. Athena delivered a message to me from Irene and Kevin, and it read that I shouldn't work too hard. I wrote back, saying that I was as fine as I could be, and gave it to Athena, who flew away with Hermes.  
People were pointing and whispering, probably because I looked – again – like a ghost, but I could care less, and hurried toward my first class. I can't be late. I was taking the seventh-grade Spell Book when Professor Bartlett came into the dormitory. I stood there, surprised. "Professor Bartlett?"  
"Good-morning, Miss Merritt," she was saying.  
"Good-morning," I answered, mystified.  
"It seems as though you're studying all the topics on your own," she said very kindly, and I nodded. "Well, since the lessons and classes seem to be much more of a drag to you, really, do you want to drop it all off and study on your own?"  
What? Am I expelled?  
"And the Professors will help you if you need any help, of course," she added quickly. "It seems as though you're way faster than any of us can ever teach you, and I take that it's your wish to take the S.W.W.L. within a month, is that right?"  
I nodded again.  
"It's rather unnecessary to change your schedule once a week," Professor Bartlett fell silent, waiting for me to consider.  
"Yes, I'd like that. But – but you will help me, won't you? I find some of the things quite complex…"  
"Of course," Professor Bartlett agreed.  
I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."  
She looked impressed, and nodded, leaving.  
I took all the stuff that I needed and went down to the common room, and continued my seventh-grade Spell Book course.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time that I'd gotten to tenth-grade, Christmas was close at hand. Many students were going back to their homes, which would make my self-taught lessons very easy, indeed.  
I was guilty that I couldn't buy anyone any presents – I didn't have the time to – but I shrugged the feeling off, determined to finish everything before vacation.  
I took the tenth-grade test, which was extremely long, and went to take the Standard Witch and Wizard Levels. Professor Doe gave me a copy of it and left me in Professor Bartlett's office. The stacks of parchments were thick, and the instructions on it were small. I heaved a sigh.  
Here we go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I waited anxiously for the S.W.W.L. result, which would come out the day after tomorrow, which would be just the day before Christmas Eve. Strictly speaking, I've also graduated from Lagan – I passed all subjects with at least one hundred and thirty percent – and I returned the stacks of books back to the library. The librarian, Madame Charpentier, was surprised when she saw me.  
"Finished, my dear?"  
"Yes," I answered wearily.  
"You should rest up, dear,"  
"That sounds wonderful. I'll go up to my dormitory sleep this Saturday away. Oh, right, I need to do my Christmas shopping," I mumbled and dragged myself wearily up the stairs and into the common room.  
I made sure that I had enough money in my handbag before changing into a normal skirt and blouse. I threw a jacket over it, and took up my Star Distance. Sleep just wasn't inviting enough…I needed to buy everyone Christmas presents…which would take forever in the first place…and then wrap them up…and then send them with Athena and Hermes…I certainly hope they're up to their task.  
The girls have all gone home, and Darien's planning to force me home with him on Christmas Eve Day. To the likes of things, I'll go with him without his force – which would likely be a hug, of course – and drop dead as soon as I'm home.  
I went down to the courtyard and mounted my broomstick. It's so comforting to fly in the air again…to feel the cold breeze…clearing my mind…so harmless –  
OUCH! I was flung backward and hit the ground. Rolling over, I rubbed my elbows, which had landed first, and blinked in surprise. I take back my last statement. The air's harmful. Something's around the whole school…there was a protection shield…  
Presently, I got up and poked the shield impatiently. If it doesn't give away any time soon, I won't have any presents for my friends and family this year…still, it stood there stubbornly.  
"Must be Professor Bartlett's work," I muttered darkly and flew up the stairs. Knocking on her office, I asked as calmly as I could, "Professor, I need to do my Christmas shopping – I haven't done it due to the fact that I was studying – and I don't seem to be getting through the shield that's around the castle."  
Professor Bartlett said – perhaps a little uncomfortably – quietly, "Ah, well, you know, Serena, it's safe for you, after all, to put a protection shield around the castle…just in case Vanson comes, Serena."  
It took several seconds for me to register. "But I need to –"  
Professor Bartlett shook her head.  
I stood there, too angry for words, and spun around, storming out of her office. Can't anything go my way for once for a change? I stomped into the common room and saw Darien standing by the window, Athena and Hermes close by.  
"Did you know that Professor Bartlett or whoever had put a trap shield around this castle so that I'm safe?" I demanded.  
He looked surprised that I was like this.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said I angrily.  
"Rena – listen – it's only for your safety – Vanson –"  
"Vanson what?" I spat. "Can't I just go outside? I'm a fully-grown witch now; I don't need all your protection! It's not like I'm a girl! I'd like to do something in which I'm supposed to do, namely witchcraft and magic, for a change! From the time that I've met you, you've been saying how you and the others will protect me! I don't need it! Do you hear me? I don't need it! It's all rubbish –" I was furious and coughing. I could feel that my stomach is hot, and so was my heart and head. Stars were dancing in my vision…I felt faint…  
He was trying to hold me –  
I wrenched my arm out of his hand and slapped him across the face with all the strength I could muster. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! GET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF WITHOUT ALL THE FUSS! I HATE YOU!"  
I ran down the long corridor, turned around a corner, running down the stone steps, feeling sick and self-loathing. Why had I said that? I don't hate him. I love him. Why did I slap him when all I'd wanted to do was to kiss him?  
I coughed again and saw blood on my hands. Confused and wondering – not terrified – I stopped at the bottom of a flight of stairs. And then, there were so many coughs and my head was so heavy and my insides hurt like on fire –  
I could hear a distinct running of feet as I fell forward and closed my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I saw the limp form of Serena, my Angel, lying there at the bottom of steps, I felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped upon my heart and stomach.  
She was unconscious, and there's so much blood on her hands and the floor – oh God, what happened? I picked up her body, still warm enough to convince me that she hadn't be out for long, and Traveled to the Hospital Wing. I think that Professor Nutflick had a fright when she saw me turning up in front of her in her office, but I didn't have enough time to explain.  
She – Professor Nutflick – had recovered her wits and saw the blood on Rena, and stood up immediately. I dropped the bundle in my arms into the nearest bed outside her office, and felt despair crawling inside me.  
"What happened?" asked the elderly woman as she began to check on the lovely Angel.  
"Well – well, as you know, she just had her S.W.W.L. test and I think she wanted to do her Christmas shopping. She's really big on that – she doesn't like not giving out presents –" I cut myself off. Now wasn't the time to do a personality check on her. "Anyway, so she went out, but the protection shield – the one that Professor Bartlett had set up, and Professor Doe knows as well – wouldn't let her go, and I think she'd been to Professor Bartlett – and then she stormed into the Acumen common room – and then – and she was – it was – she had been arguing – and she rushed away when she started coughing – and then – when I found her, she was like this."  
"Well, she seems to have had the Blood Curse," Professor Nutflick said worriedly.  
I stood frozen. "Blood Curse? But…Vanson can't be here already, can he? But even if – we can do a Countercurse on her, can't we?"  
She shook her head. "She's too weak for it."  
In normal circumstances, a Blood Curse was nothing – there were at least a dozen Countercurses that I could top off my head. But in order for it to be successful, the one who's cursed has to be healthy and strong – in her case, she's not, and if she isn't, she'd likely die of the burden and physical strain put on her for her part in the Countercurse, which meant that a Countercurse was impossible, which also meant that she'd just lie there while blood spills from her mouth until there isn't enough in her to supply her heart and –  
"I'll see Professor Doe and Professor Bartlett about this," Nutflick stammered and moved away.  
(AN: I figured that you already know it's Darien's POV now.)  
In the rush of blood for her lips, she seemed more ghastly and thin. I knew she was pushing herself too hard; that what she was doing couldn't be good to her… But I had allowed it…she seemed so determined to do it all at once…and I was reluctant to stop her… She was so beautiful…and for the last several weeks, I had seen her weaken before my very eyes…she was never in too good a mood…  
And she had said she hates me… But that was impossible…right? I was so sure that she loved me, that she wanted me, and that she wouldn't drive me away or leave… Oh, Rena…God, loving her is so hard… But then she'd said that she hates me…was she just in a very bad mood? She's very strained, after all…but it's so hard to say…her eyes had flashed ice at me…she'd had slapped me…  
I touched her cheek, my hand shaking. She promised she wouldn't leave…she promised me that… She was precious…so precious…  
Professors Doe, Bartlett, and Nutflick came in.  
At once, they stopped dead in their tracks. "Who could've put this terrible curse on her?" Doe said, rushing forward.  
"Do you think it might be Vanson?" asked Bartlett.  
"I don't know," I whispered hoarsely.  
This must all be a bad dream…must be… "What about a Blood Tonic?" I said suddenly.  
"It'd take too long to make," Doe shook his head.  
I felt my soul withering. God, if I don't get her back soon, I can't live much longer…must be an Obsession Curse put on me…must be… But yet I knew there was no one to cast that spell. I would've felt it if that curse had ever been near me.  
"Then what else can we do?" asked Bartlett desperately.  
"Not much, I'm afraid," Doe pointed at her and all the blood disappeared.  
"But surely, Professor Doe, surely, you can do something – anything!" I cried out in horror. If he can't do anything…  
But Doe shook his head.  
Oh God…oh God…oh, dear Lord…  
"I'll see if there's anything that I can do to make her wake up…" Professor Nutflick hurried toward her office.  
"I see that you have some unfinished business with Miss Merritt…very well, Mr. Shields. We will leave you for now," Professor Doe said and went away, an anxious Bartlett behind him, casting glances over her shoulders every now and then.  
I slumped in the chair and bent to kiss her already cold cheek. "Don't leave me," I whispered, swallowing back a lump in my throat. "You can't leave me. You promised."  
She remained silent and unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think it must be yesterday that the events had taken their turns… The sun was streaming its light through the window, but Serena remained very cold and very silent.  
It couldn't have been worse… Now she'll die of a Blood Curse, which was a curse easily ignored by wizards and witches – including myself, and her, too, if she were awake – and yet, she was weakened by her extensive and over-night studying, pouring over the books and exams.  
Professor Doe came in some time during the morning.  
"Darien, there is a way to wake her up and save her," Doe was saying.  
I whipped around. "What might that be?" finally…oh, thank you, God….  
Doe was hesitating, which unnerved me, because he'd always been confident. "Well, I came across this – this spell – it can't really be called a spell, because it's not – and I don't know if this will work."  
"But what is it?"  
"The one and only requirement of this spell is love…"  
I blinked in surprise. What? Love? No problem. "That's no problem –"  
Doe cut me off. "No, Darien. The love has to be two-way. If either of you does not love the other enough, this spell wouldn't work…"  
"Well, we have to try," I frowned, pacing the room. This was what I'd been waiting for – proving her my love and let her prove her love to me. But this wasn't what I'd thought at all – her life is at stake here. If we fail – which was very likely, since I'm sure she sees me as a brother – everything will go wrong…  
"Darien…" someone else was calling my name.  
I turned and said with an impatient frown and wave of my hand. "Later, Serena."  
But if we try, at least we'd know how – oh my God is that Serena?  
I spun around, facing a pale-faced and watery-eyed Goddess and I felt my heart stop. "Serena," I was whispering, and reached out to touch her cheek. She pressed my hand to her skin and gulped large amounts of air, and I rushed forward, taking her into my arms.  
She was gripping my shirt, even though her small and delicate hands were weak, and she was crying. I patted her back, pressing kisses to her hair, her neck…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes searching his.  
He kissed my cheek. "I'll tell you when you've rested. Now sleep."  
I nodded obediently. "You'll be here, won't you?"  
He smiled. "Of course, Princess. Of course."  
When I next awoke, I was back in my dormitory, on my bed, Darien arranging a dozen roses – all blood red – in the vase on my bedside table.  
"You're up," he said and sat down beside me.  
I nodded, confused and yet hopeful. I'm starting to remember things now… Oh, no…oh, no… I'd slapped him…and then I told him I hated him… Oh but that wasn't true! "W-what happened?" I asked again, shakily.  
He smiled joyfully and kissed my forehead. "Don't spoil the mood, Rena," he said. "I'll explain everything later. Everything's fine. Do you want something to eat? Drink?"  
For the first time, I realized how hungry I was, and nodded.  
"Do you want to eat here? Or the Great Hall?"  
I considered this. "Maybe it's better that I walk around a little…trying to find out what happened before you tell me," I smiled.  
He grinned. "You might want to refresh up a little. Take your time. I'll be sending a letter with Athena and Hermes to tell the others to not worry and not come bustling into here."  
He left me with a kiss on the forehead.  
"Wait – how long have I been sleeping?" I called out after him.  
"Well, about twenty four hours since you've last woken up. It's lunchtime now. You can do your Christmas shopping in the afternoon, if you like – tomorrow's Christmas Eve – and your S.W.W.L. result came out."  
And then he left.  
I was so excited that I could hardly keep still. I stood up from my bed and went into the bathroom.  
I could hardly recognize the girl in the mirror that grinned back at me. I looked considerably rosier, and I was smiling instead of frowning. My hair was down, naturally, but it looked healthier – oh, I must hurry to wash up and change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was in the common room when I went down the stairs. He patted the two owls on their backs, and they flew away from the open window.  
"Hi," he greeted me and closed the window.  
"Hi," I replied, suddenly awkward. I don't know if he'd forgiven me or not…  
"Come on," he took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently.  
I blushed and stood closer, inviting his embrace, yet too cowardly to do so myself. He did indeed hug me, and I felt so light-headed that I nearly lost my balance before swinging my arms around his waist.  
As we entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand, I myself trying to get my S.W.W.L. result out of him while he dragged me onto other subjects, there was a wild applause. I looked up and saw all the teachers there, and a few of the students who stayed, including Lilac and Rachel.  
I looked pointedly at Darien, who just grinned and led me after him.  
Professor Doe and Professor Bartlett looked relieved, somehow, and we began to eat.  
Oh, I couldn't remember I'd ever been this hungry…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I tugged gently at his hand and he stopped, looking at me.  
"Can you tell me now what had happened?" I asked.  
He nodded solemnly, sitting down on a bench facing the lake. I followed suit, clutching his hand tighter. "After you'd stormed out of the common room after our – after our –"  
"Argument," I supplied, looking away.  
"Yes, after our argument…I followed you out, and found you unconscious, blood all over the place," he cleared his throat and leaned in to hug me. "And I went to the Hospital Wing. Nutflick said that you had the Blood Curse…and it was impossible then to do a Countercurse, because you were so weak." His embrace tightened, and I draped my arms around his shoulders, my heart thumping wildly.  
"So the night passed, and the second day, when I was talking to Professor Doe, you woke up."  
"How, though?"  
"You see…Doe told me that there was a cure…but it seemed so impossible…"  
"What was the cure?" I asked firmly.  
He took a shuddering breath. "Love."  
I felt myself freezing.  
"It had to be two-way, in the same way and same intensity…I don't know how it worked out, but you woke up and…well, Nutflick checked you and said that you were perfectly fine." He drew away, looking into my eyes.  
"Love?" I whispered hoarsely. "Two-way love?"  
He nodded somberly.  
I looked away to the beautiful lake, the ice glittering in the sun. "I need to explain myself," I whispered. "Before all this happened…I wasn't in too much of a good mood when I said…I didn't…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…to…" I swallowed thickly.  
"To slap me?"  
I looked up, startled at his resentful tone, and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry," I said again. "I didn't mean to. I was…I'm sorry…it's just…I guess it's just that I've been pushing myself too hard…too strained…I'm sorry," I paused slightly, afraid to look up to him, to see the hatred on his face and in his eyes. "And…and I don't hate you…I've never hated you…I was – oh but I don't hate you…I never will…" I could feel warm tears splashing down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you…I – I lo…"  
"I love you."  
For a moment, I thought I had imagined his words, so I looked up to him. But I saw his face, desperate and in despair, and…  
"I – I don't –"  
"If you don't love me, I understand," he was saying, and looked away. "I didn't think you would…you're far more than I deserve…"  
I was so dazed that it took at least several seconds for this to sink in, and I realized with a terrible horror that he'd misunderstood me. "N-no – no, no! That wasn't what I meant!" I was saying, clutching his shirt. "I meant that I don't think you would!" tears flowed heavily down my face. "I'd never thought this is possible… I'd never thought that you'd love me…" come on, girl, just say it. He said it. He had plucked up his courage to say this to me, and so can I. "I love you too."  
Even through my heavily blurred vision, I could still see his face – and oh, I swear I'd never forget the sight! His face broke into a grin, and he was kissing my face, and he was hugging me tight, and he was murmuring nonsense to me – oh, no, wait, it's not nonsense… He's whispering that he loves me… "Oh, God, Rena, you have no idea how much I love you…oh, this is so impossible! To love you this much…" he was pressing kisses to my nose, and I grinned delightedly.  
I could feel my heart fly and my spirit soar. Oh but I was so light-headed! I tightened my arms around his shoulders, sobbing, clutching at him.  
He drew a little away, still grinning like seven kinds of fool, and brushed a lock of hair from my face. His eyes dropped to my lips, and I was anticipating…surely…he'd kiss me… "If I kiss you, Darling, will you slap me?" he asked, looking back into my eyes again.  
I smiled. "That depends on how good you kiss," I answered.  
He grinned and leaned down, stopping only one hair's breadth away, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you," he told me again.  
I smiled wider. "I love you too."  
And then he was pressing his lips to mine, and I could feel my heart, my soul, my spirit, my head, and my wits – everything that I own! – soar up to the blue sky above. I clutched at him, my eyes still looking deep into his. But his kiss is so wonderful, and I couldn't help my heavy lids to close.  
Oh, if I thought I'd been light-headed before, it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now – oh that wonderful, marvelous feeling! I could not believe this…I'm in heaven…I'm in paradise… Oh! He's deepening the kiss… Oh, I'd never been kissed before…I would have…but…I'd…  
What am I talking about?  
With a last teasing brush of his tongue against mine, Darien drew away. I was breathing heavily, and from the sound of his breathing, he was too. Too dazed to open my eyes, I stayed where I was, trying to catch my breath before I'd opened them.  
Slowly, as I felt myself settling down to the earth, my eyelids lifted. I had to blink a few times to get focused, but he waited for me patiently.  
"I can see that I kiss better than a slap," he said, smiling.  
I blushed and grinned back. "You kiss so wonderfully…" I breathed. "Wonderfully, splendidly…"  
He grinned. "How about another one?"  
"Any time…of course…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We held hands as we went back to the castle.  
"Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?" I asked, jogging along.  
"Yeah, I just need to put them where they belong," answered Darien, squeezing my hand.  
"Aunt Melissa and Mom must want your help with the Christmas decoration…" I sighed. "Should we tell them that we're –" I could feel myself blushing readily, "– lovers Christmas Eve?"  
He grinned. "Sounds good to me. Oh, I have to go and help Mom with the tree now. I'll see you tonight?"  
I nodded. "I should be back for dinner…I think," I made a face to him. "I forgot to ask Professor Bartlett my S.W.W.L. result."  
He looked at me for a moment, and then pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips. I felt a zap of electricity running through me – so far it's been happening every time we kiss – and I could feel my legs turn into jelly.  
When we broke the kiss, he was looking at me with that compelling gaze once more. "I'll see you later, then?" he asked finally.  
I smiled. "Can't wait," I leaned up for one more kiss and ran up the stairs, looking over my shoulder. Then I waved to him, and blushed as he blew a kiss to me. I pretended to catch it in my hand and pocketed it in my heart, and then turned around, leaving for Professor Bartlett's office.  
"Serena," Bartlett was surprised.  
I drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what happened last time I was here."  
There. I had apologized to her.  
She was surprised. "Well, apology accepted. But that was quite a fright you gave us, Miss Merritt."  
I blushed. "I'm sorry."  
She waved my apology away. "Did you want your S.W.W.L. score?"  
"Yes!" I said breathlessly.  
"However amazing it is, my dear, and however as a shock it may come to you, I do beg you that I am an old woman who cannot handle a scream in a small office,"  
"I won't scream. I promise."  
"Well, you're now, officially, a seventy-four level witch," she answered, with a small smile.  
For a moment, I had thought I heard wrong – but I didn't. "Oh but I'm level with Darien!" I did a tap dance pattern in her office, too gleeful for words, and blushed when I saw her amused gaze. "Sorry – just got out of control – but it's better than I'd imagined!"  
"Yes, on the topic of Mr. Shields," Bartlett cleared her throat. "I saw you kissing by the lake."  
I could feel my face heating. I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Yeah."  
Professor Bartlett smiled. "Go. Go to your Christmas shopping already. I'll let you off for this one time, since Mr. Shields so insisted for you to do this. However, precaution must be taken – don't worry, nothing fancy – Mr. Shields will track you. Call for him if you need help."  
I nodded eagerly. "Oh, thank you, Professor!" I turned and left. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'd done my so far the most extensive and tiring shopping.  
I came across Darien as I walked toward the edge of the town. I wanted to Travel, but didn't feel like it – walking felt like being human and carefree again. He took hold of two thirds of my shopping at once, and managed to hold my hands at the same time. As to how he'd done it, I have no idea.  
And then I realized that we didn't need words to express what we were feeling, and I could feel myself glowing at the idea that we have telekinesis with each other now. As I dumped all my shopping up in my room, I collapsed onto my bed.  
"Can I nap for a moment?" I asked him sleepily.  
He smiled at me tenderly. "Of course."  
I grinned at him and curled up on my bed. Then, I realized that I wasn't going to sleep without him, so I stretched out and opened my eyes open. "Can you nap for a moment, as well?"  
He grinned. "Well, that might be a problem…" he said mockingly.  
I glowered at him. Then I stood up, proceeding very systematically to him, and snatching his face to mine for a thorough kiss. "Now, can you nap for a moment, as well?" I asked, if not a little breathlessly, as we separated from each other.  
He smirked. "Of course, now that you have kissed me."  
I blushed. "Oh you – you – you –"  
He frowned. "Just come here and kiss me again," he whispered huskily.  
I blushed deeper and leaned closer to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we woke up, it was nearly dinnertime, and I changed into more comfortable clothes, such as a woolen sweater of white and a soft blue silk skirt.  
"Very…beautiful and…sexy," he commented as he made an absolute examination of me.  
I blushed. "You look wonderful yourself," I answered and accepted his offered hand.  
"Don't act unusual at dinner," he whispered to me as we walked down the stairs.  
"Well, you're acting very unusual to whisper to me as we're walking into the dinner room," I hissed back.  
"Oh – right," he grinned sheepishly.  
"We're so glad that you're done with all your studies and tests and decided to come home for Christmas," Mom was saying.  
I smiled. "Well, Darien here made sure that I'd be here."  
He held out a seat for me, and I blushed as I settled myself down.  
"What did you get for your S.W.W.L.?" Amy decided to be a little practical, evidently.  
"Seventy-four, same as Darien," I replied, helping myself to the soup.  
There was a splatter of soup everywhere because Mina dropped her spoon; there was a dull clank as Raye knocked her bowl over; and there was Molly and Lita coughing from the soup they'd been drinking.  
"Very good," Amy looked impressed, and the only one – besides my beloved Darien, of course – who did not manage to create a catastrophe on the table.  
I smiled in return. "Thanks."  
Katie looked at me strangely. "Serena, you must sleep for twelve hours tonight – probably into tomorrow morning – while we're doing the ball decorations."  
I looked up. "The ball? What ball?"  
Mom and Dad and Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles looked severely at Katie. She smiled nervously and suppressed her cowering back. "Oh – nothing, just nothing. Anyway, so how did your shopping go?"  
I had the sense that she was hiding something, along with the rest of the table. But I let it go. "Good. Tiring. I need to wrap up a few things before bed, though…"  
Molly nodded. "Right. Exactly what I'll be doing."  
"So how are your lessons? I heard from Katie complaining at lunch the other day that you had an essay to write for Transfiguration, which she said, and I will quote, 'I am doomed!' " I smiled at Katie's glare.  
"Fine," said Amy.  
"Okay. A lot of homework and projects, though," the rest of them said.  
"It's necessary," said Aunt Melissa severely, suddenly sounding like a giving-lesson-and-homework Professor Bartlett.  
I couldn't help but let a smug smirk onto my face. I didn't have to do anything like it anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was listening to music on a Walkman (borrowed from Darien, of course) and wrapping up the present to Amy when I saw something lurking in the corner of the room.  
I smiled secretly. "I can see you even with an invisible cloak, you know."  
I heard nervous giggles and Molly and Mina threw off the cloak at their feet. "We just thought to check up on you. What are you doing?"  
I shrugged. "Wrapping up the book I've gotten for Amy."  
"What is it called?"  
"The Most Powerful Witches and Wizards Known In History," I replied, slinging a white ribbon over the wrapping paper.  
"That looks heavy and thick," said Mina, eyeing the volume in my hands.  
"Yep. So how are you two? Found your crushes yet?"  
Mina giggled. "No. But Professor Bartlett – I think she's found him,"  
I looked up from the ribbons and raised my eyebrows. "Explain."  
"Well, Molly and Katie and I went to by the lake the other day – it was a beautiful night – and we saw –"  
"Was it just me or did I hear you say the word 'night'?" I cut her off, interested.  
"No, it wasn't just you. Well, we tried to sneak off to the grounds and see how Snuggles is doing –"  
"Snuggles?"  
"Yeah, our squirrel. Anyway," continued Mina, and I had a sense that she knew that I was going to laugh. "Anyway, and we saw Professor Bartlett taking a moonlit stroll by the lake, with Professor Blake, hand-in-hand," Mina sat down beside me, and so did Molly.  
"We nearly blew our covers when we saw it," said Molly excitedly, grinning. "But they were too into themselves to really notice us."  
I chortled. "Next time you're doing it, be sure I'm going along, okay?"  
"Sure!" chirruped Mina.  
"So, tell us, how are you and Darien going?" asked Molly innocently, and I thought there was a glint of smugness in her eyes.  
I shrugged, feigning an innocent look. "We're still us."  
"Have you ever thought of Jake Diaz since you've gotten here, though?" asked Mina seriously.  
"Jake Diaz? Who's him? Oh…oh! Oh! Jake!" I grinned. "Him? No. Not ever."  
"What about Darien, though? Ever think of him during your oh-so-busy studies?"  
I blushed at even the mention of his name. "Well, what do you think?"  
"Come on, tell us!" Mina was saying, even though I knew that they know.  
I blushed deeper still. "Rena, Hermes has a letter for you," Darien poked his head in at the perfect moment.  
"Hold on," I said and tucked the ribbons into a flower, and then I put it on my bed. "You girls can stay here if you want to. I'll see you later."  
"All right. And don't worry, take all the time you need."  
I rolled my eyes at them and set off toward the door, where he was leaning. He took my hand and led me down the hall into his bedroom. "I thought you wanted to get away from them,"  
"Yeah, thanks," I squeezed his hand.  
He flashed a triumphant grin at me. "You're welcome."  
I flung myself onto his bed, staring up at the canopy, imagining myself as Serena Shields…hold on, I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself…or ourselves. Tempted, I stole a glance at him, and he caught my eyes with his own, coming closer.  
I was suddenly aware of my arms stretched over my head, my sweater not long enough to cover my bellybutton, my face heating up… I licked my lips nervously, grabbing hold of the sheets above my head, and I suppose that my eyes were wide…  
His gaze flickered momentarily to my lips before returning to my eyes, and he was right in front of me in a flash. Without a word, he bent down and gazed at me tenderly, a mere inch away from the tip of my nose. Then, he reached up and eased my hands away, grasping them in a warm and tight hold. "Rena…Rena, I love you…I love you…I love you…" he was chanting his declaration of love, he was pressing butterfly kisses to my lips…  
I fought back the urge to wrap myself around him and kiss him deeply. I dared not to breathe. "I love you, too," the words left my mouth, and I felt his weight upon me…his partial weight, to be exact.  
And then he was kissing me with everything he had, and I could feel his hungry searches, and I could hear myself making little noises of pleasure and eagerness, and I could feel his hands tangling in my hair…  
I could also hear myself whimpering pleadingly as he drew away. "I love you," I told him again. "I can't not love you…too impossible to not love you…"  
He rolled off me and pulled me closer. I curled up against him, drowsiness settling in my body. It'd be really nice to sleep every day like this…every single day…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermes and Athena's painful nips at my ear woke me up. I pushed her away. "Go away, Athena. I wanna sleep in Darien's arms…" I curled up tighter around him, feeling his heartbeat with mine.  
"Come on, Darling, Hermes and Athena have important letters," Darien was whispering to my ear, and I reluctantly left the beautiful dreamland.  
Raising my hand to caress his cheek was the first thing I did even before I'd opened my eyes. It was simply the most natural thing in this world to do. "What is it?" I asked groggily, opening my eyes.  
"Come on," he sat up and I followed, rubbing my eyes.  
Athena came hopping onto my lap, and I stroked her feathers absentmindedly as I watched Darien opening a letter, taken from Hermes' beak.  
"It's Eddie's…"  
"Who's Eddie?" I frowned in confusion.  
"My friend whom I can trust. I asked him for Vanson's whereabouts, and he says here that it's rumored he's close to us, which, undoubtedly, has been confirmed. But he says here also that Vanson's not just aiming for you or me, but also for something grander that he doesn't know of… He's after us, Rena,"  
"After our lives and the pendant, you mean," I corrected him and snuggled against his side. "Looks like we're in trouble…"  
He hugged me.  
"But it's dangerous for our friends and family, though, don't you think?" I said after a moment of unfruitful silence. "Vanson would surely kill anyone who comes in his way…maybe we should go north, where it's not as crowded, and we fight him there if we needed to…"  
"That's a good idea, Rena…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 official done! Feedbacks!

Crystal Selena


	7. The Journey

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
I do not own Harry Potter, a lovely lady named J. R. Rowling owns it. I do not own His Dark Materials trilogy, a gentleman named Philip Pullman owns it. Enjoy.

"True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."  
Jason Jordan

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked up to him. "Should we tell them, though? They probably wouldn't let us go, but just leaving a note seems so rude and ungrateful…"  
"True." He paused slightly and smiled sadly at me. "Maybe we should just leave a note…it'll be easier this way."  
"But they would search for us…"  
"We'll say on the note that to not search for us and that we'll take care."  
I nodded. "All right. But after Christmas and New Year, though…I don't want to miss it…" I was still stroking Athena's features, and the owl gave me an affectionate nip.  
"All right. Now, come on. It's time for some well-deserved sleep. We'll think about this after Christmas," said Darien as he pulled out the sheets and quilts and blankets and covered the both of us with it.  
I snuggled closer to him. "I love you," I said.  
"I love you too. Sleep tight," he kissed my cheek.  
I blushed. "You too."  
And then we were asleep, Athena and Hermes perched in the cage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day couldn't have started worse.  
As I woke up, I had the distinct feeling that something wasn't normal, and that namely I felt being watched. I curled up tighter against him, willing myself to fall back to a wonderful dream again, but that feeling wouldn't leave me. So I opened my eyes and met the most embarrassing and shocking moment of the entire fourteen years of my life.  
I shrieked in shock and felt Darien jolting awake, trying to comfort me.  
There, around and at the foot of the bed, stood Mom, Dad, Aunt Melissa, Uncle Charles, Katie, Molly, Molly's mom, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye, all staring at us.  
They looked unsatisfied about something, and I huddled closer to the shelter of his embrace. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
"I thought I'd check up on you, dear," answered Mom with a smile.  
"Then why is everybody else here?"  
"We perched in," supplied Katie unhelpfully.  
Athena and Hermes were out from the night hunt, not yet home. I looked from one face to another, puzzled. "Why are you all staring at us like we're some kind of alien?"  
"My dear Serena, when did you start sleeping with your Darien?" apparently, Dad decided just to be a little overprotective.  
I smiled nervously. "I haven't been sleeping with Darien here at all. I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy."  
"I mean that!" he pointed vigorously at us, at our tight embrace, at our twined arms and legs visible through the blanket.  
I forced back the flood of blood from my face. Risking a half glance at my beloved, I could tell that he was just as feeling uncomfortable and awkward. I risked another look into his eyes, and understood him immediately: we're to keep this secret till tonight.  
"You're very quiet this morning, Darien," Aunt Melissa said icily.  
Before he could reply, however, Uncle Charles cut in. "Now, come on, Mel, they're just sleeping together!"  
"They're just sleeping together?" Aunt Melissa's temper flared.  
I shrank back into the sanctuary of his arms, snuggling as close as I can, closing my eyes. "I love you," he whispered to me so that no one else could hear.  
"And I love you," I murmured back, tightening my arms around his waist.  
"We demand for an explanation of your behavior," Aunt Melissa charged upon us, and I jolted back to the present.  
"Explanation we will give, but just not right now," answered Darien calmly.  
"We'll answer you sooner or later. Don't you have to finish all the decorations, Aunt Melissa?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, yes, that's right," she frowned in concentration. "I still have to do the decoration for the halls…yes, thank you for reminding me, dear. Come on, Irene, we still have a lot to do."  
And to my surprise, everyone left without another word, as if all absorbed into doing decorations for Christmas.  
Darien laid me back onto the pillow and smiled at me. I could feel my heart pounding and blood rushing to my face. "Yes, my love?" I said daintily, smiling back at him.  
"I love you," oh, isn't he wonderful?  
I smiled wider. "I love you too."  
He was quiet for a moment, merely gazing at me with that gaze, and I could feel myself drifting off with his warmth and his touch and his love, and smiled coyly at him. "Come on," he murmured, stroking my hair. "Let's get up, love. I want to show you something."  
My curiosity flared. "Really? What is it?"  
He grinned. "It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you, would it?"  
I smiled back. "I guess not."  
He squeezed my hand. "Go on to the bathroom. I'll get you some clean clothes to wear."  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
He smiled. "I love you,"  
"I love you too," I said and turned, leaving for the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slipped into his warm embrace and stood there for a moment, merely enjoying. Then, I drew away and smiled at him. "I'm hungry. Let's eat first and then go to wherever you wanted to bring me."  
He nodded. "Of course, darling."  
Breakfast wasn't quite silent, for while the adults – along with Molly's mom, Kelly – chatted away with how the decorations and tapestries should be arranged, the girls seemed to be talking about boys and complaining about holiday homework.  
Darien and I ate quietly, without a word, able to express feelings without voicing them, and holding hands all the way through.  
As we left the dining room and went through the living room and into the hall to start climbing the stairs, he took my hand to his face and kissed my knuckles. "You're very beautiful, inside and out," said my beloved Darien.  
I blushed from the compliment, for it is rare indeed for anyone to comment like that. "Thank you," I murmured back.  
He grinned and together, we climbed the stairs side-by-side, hand-in-hand, and arrived at the third floor. He led me down the hall toward the last room, and I frowned in confusion. Even though I was now very familiar with the house, I've never been into the last room at the north end of the hall, mainly because I haven't had the time to go there and I wasn't curious enough to go in – it looked like any other door, which meant to me that it was any other room.  
He stopped here to kiss me; a thorough and tender kiss, and I fell willingly against him, and kissed him back. It was a good feeling. I'm the happiest when I'm with him, when I felt the current of deep understanding between us without words, and I could tell that I was glowing and floating.  
Darien opened the door and closed it behind me. I blinked in surprise. It seemed like that the room is untouched, hundreds of years old, all dusty and dark, since the curtains are down. I looked to him for an explanation, only to be met by another kiss, and flustered slightly.  
As we separated breathlessly, he led me into the wide room, and I could see paintings on the walls and discarded pictures and books of old, old parchment on the floor.  
I avoided stepping onto the things on the floor, holding his hand very tightly. "What is this place?" I asked, looking around curiously.  
"This is what Mom calls The Room," he squeeze my hand.  
"The Room? I can't see what's so special about this room," I nearly tripped onto a torn piece of cloth, covering something that looked distinctively like another painting.  
"Here we are," he stopped at the furthermost wall and smiled at me.  
I felt my heart jump and smiled back while my face heated up. His smile split into a grin and he reached up to my hair, tangling his fingers in it. I stepped closer, inviting his embrace, blushing at the mere thought that I was inviting his embrace, as if I was some kind of scarlet woman. Yet he seemed perfectly happy to just pull me into his arms, and I was glad that he was so, and reached up to his shoulders.  
"Rena?"  
"Yes?" I tipped back my head to look at him full in the face.  
"Will you love me forever?"  
That was an unexpected question, and I was surprised for a moment – but only for a moment. I smiled at him. "What do you think?"  
He opened his mouth, but then closed it, hesitating. "I don't know," his reply reached my ears, and I could feel my heart swell with love and sympathy.  
"What do you want me to do?" I decided to tease him for a bit, just for the fun of it.  
His eyes flashed uncertainly. "I want you to love me forever and ever and beyond death and time and space… But I don't know if you're willing to do that… For me, I'll love you forever and ever and in every way possible and impossible…"  
"How do you know that?" I asked softly. The conversation was turning serious; I could tell.  
"What?"  
"How do you know that you'll love me forever and ever and in every way possible and impossible?" I repeated, reaching up and caressing his cheek.  
He smiled tenderly. "You're a wonderful gift, Rena," he wrapped his arms tighter about me. "You're a glorious and infinitely precious gift from the greatest power in this universe. How can anyone not love you forever and ever and in every way possible and impossible, even if not in return for your precious, life-giving love?"  
Normally, I would've blushed so hard that my whole body's blood would have been on my face – normally. Right now, I was just content enough with his answer, and leaned up to meet his lips. "Yes, I will love you forever and ever and beyond time and space and death and in every way possible and impossible."  
He smiled and nodded once. "I will, too."  
Something flashed brightly to my right, and I gasped in surprise, turning to look. It was a painting; a very, very old but extraordinarily fine painting of a gentleman and a lady… From their clothes, it must've been a prince and a princess. They were standing very close, with the prince's one arm around the princess's waist, and they were a beautiful couple that was so in love. The princess was closing her love's fingers around a small object – an object of golden light and golden material, lighter than light, the music playing faintly – it was a music box; more of a star locket/music box, really. I reached out instinctively and took it from the painting, without any confusion or surprise or wonderment, and pressed the cool, soft, and light object into his hand. Words appeared in my mind and left my mouth before I could stop them: "Take this, my prince. Take this as a token of our love, through the good times and the bad, and never question my love for you as long as the moon revolves around the earth, the earth revolves around the sun, even beyond what we know and can think of, because I will love you that much and that long."  
He was smiling. Oh he was smiling and he was kissing me and he was laughing at the same time! I'd never wanted to regret those words, for I knew for a certainty from that moment that I will want to love him that much and that long. Words were just words. I cannot describe what I felt now – it's a light-headedness, a happiness, a great and glorious love, and things that I cannot even begin to think of. However impossible or inane it was, I was willing to do it, capable of doing it…  
Darien directed my attention back toward the painting, and I marveled silently that whoever had painted this, was a master at skills and expressing emotions. I could tell that the prince and the princess were very in love, very impractically in love, and something heartbreaking and terrible was coming, for there was a sad and gloomy air about in the painting, despite the lit balcony and the ballroom in the background, and the almost-hearing laughter.  
"I found this room when I was three," said he softly. "I didn't know that there was a room like this. Mom and Dad had never mentioned anything of the sort. When I found this painting, I was intrigued, lured, even, and came back and spent every moment I could in here." He paused slightly. "They're so in love, the prince and the princess…and I vowed that one day, I would be like them… After a while, I went on with life as usual, and this room became dusty and old and seemingly hundreds of years old. Mom told me when I asked her that she'd always had the painting – she said that it was there one day, in her bedroom, after my birth. I didn't see any significance in this, nor could I figure out what it meant, so I left this here."  
"Who painted this?" I asked, stepping closer to the painting.  
"Endymion and Serenity."  
"Who are they?"  
"It says that this painting was by and of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity at the same time. I don't know how this came about – a painter could never capture the heart of the story without even knowing what this painting's about…if you know what I mean."  
I touched the woman's face and saw, with a jolt of surprise and astonishment, that the woman and I looked exactly alike. My eyes fled to the man before I could stop them, and saw that the man was exactly the replica of Darien. He embraced me tightly, kissing my hair.  
"I thought that I'd just show you…our love can certainly rival theirs…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood nervously in my room. "Athena, does this gown look good on me?" I asked the sleeping owl, and she came a loud hoot of so much discontentment – since she was sleeping and trying to get some good rest from her hunting with Hermes – that I felt a pang of guilt. But I couldn't help it. I needed her professional opinion of the gown that I'm wearing – as much as an owl is at fashion styles – and she had to stay awake.  
Athena gave me a less than a disgusted look and hooted no. I went to my walking closet and began to go through the gowns again. The one that I'm wearing was golden, and while it was beautiful in every way and went with my hair very finely, it wasn't the one I'm searching for – because Athena said so.  
My eyes fell on a pale blue gown and my heart jumped. Maybe this was the one I'm searching for. I took off the gown and neatly hang it up, and slipped into the blue gown. I hurried out of the closet and stood before a half-asleep Athena, and waited patiently. However, she wasn't paying any attention, so I shook her cage hard. Athena hooted loudly, unhappily, and indignantly. She turned to look at me, and stopped hooting in the middle of one especially loud and indignant hoot.  
"Like it?" I asked her.  
She met my eyes and I saw the admiration, astonishment, and the yes in her brown eyes. I grinned happily and patted her on her back. "Oh, thank you, Athena! Darien's going to love me!"  
Athena hooted in retort that simply said, "As if he doesn't love you enough already."  
I ignored her and slipped on stockings, the pale-blue shoes that I had used a Make Spell on, all the jewelries, and sat down at my dressing table to do my hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, I was ready.  
The gown was on, some light makeup, my hair done, jewelries – nothing fancy – on, and I stood before the full-length mirror, examining myself.  
The dress had off-the-shoulders short sleeves, a tight but comfortable bodice with some simple laces and beads made of silk and satin. The focus was on the skirt. It arched out from my hips and the V shape of the bodice elegantly, not too much, not too little, and swished against the floor. The over-gown was pulled up into intricate laces, decorated with beads, and the under-gown – made of silk and of a deeper blue than the skirt and the bodice – shown through quite beautifully.  
Oh, Darien will love me so much!  
"Serena, it's about time!" Mina's voice carried to me from outside in the hall.  
I patted Athena again as I passed by her cage and went to open the door. Mina stared at me and I stared at her.  
"You look wonderful!" we burst out at the same time, and the both of us laughed.  
"Oh, you'll kill Darien!" Mina said as we made our ways down the hall.  
I grinned in answer.  
"He looks so dashing! You won't believe him!" she squealed. "I'm going after him myself, Serena!" I felt my heart giving a terrible lurch, and I opened my mouth to protest. And then I remembered that she didn't know that we were already lovers. "D'you know, I think he dressed up especially fancily just for you."  
I resisted the urge to laugh. Of course he dressed up especially fancily just for me. Who else would he dress for? "Really? I must see how he looks…maybe I should go after him, Mina," I said jokingly.  
Mina grinned at me. "Your brain is finally working after all these time! From the moment that I knew him, Serena, I'd wanted to go after him!"  
"And what made you stop?"  
She shrugged. "He was just someone. He wasn't my guy. And besides, he has his eyes set solely and determinedly on you!"  
I grinned. "All this fancy talk might be true, you know."  
"Of course it's true, Serena. Why else am I saying all this stuff?" Mina replied as we came into the first-floor landing. We turned right, heading for the ballroom, and saw Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles greeting some guests at the front door. They didn't see Mina and I, and we continued our way down until we'd reached the double-doors. There, I hesitated.  
"Come on, Serena. What's wrong?"  
"Do you think…am I pretty?"  
Mina rolled her eyes heavenward. "Well, DUH, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"  
"No, no," I shook my head and fidgeted with my two gloved hands (the gloves are white and short, at the wrists). "I meant am I pretty in this gown."  
Mina rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, Serena," she said, exasperated. "You are being stupid! Have you ever consulted your mirror? You are absolutely, fabulously, amazingly, magnificently beautiful. Now come on! Darien has been waiting for over half an hour already! You don't want to keep him waiting."  
I wasn't assured. At all. Mina grabbed my hand and opened the double-door, leading me inside. My eyes fell on an open-mouthed, shocked, and handsomely dashing Darien.  
I grew awkward at once. He's too handsome for me. I stopped abruptly, not even two steps into the ballroom, and Mina slipped by me away.  
Darien began to stride toward me, and his steps were confident and quick. Within a few seconds, I was in his arms. "You are late," he said stiffly.  
I smiled weakly. "I was…I was in my room, preparing…?"  
"It's worth the wait," his answer was soft and tender, and his eyes flashed in that now familiar way. "Very beautiful. So beautiful that I'm so pale in comparison."  
I blushed and relaxed as he kissed my knuckles. "You didn't tell me that Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles were inviting guests."  
He shrugged. "I didn't know, either."  
I smiled at him. "Right now, let's just enjoy," I grinned and hugged him back.  
He nodded and took my hand, holding it tightly. "And by the way, I saw the Diaz's on the list that Katie showed me."  
I blinked in surprise. "Who? The Diaz's? Jake Diaz?"  
"Yeah," his reply was resentful.  
I squeezed his hand. "But I don't love him; I love you."  
He seemed relieved and happy, and let the issue go. The first slow song came, and he pulled me onto the dancing floor. "I don't know how to dance!" I hissed, blushing furiously.  
"Just come along. Don't worry, it'll come to you," he assured me gently.  
It took me about one minute to get used to the steps, and I began to enjoy the ball. It's Christmas Eve!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, I was so full of food and drink! Some guests were speaking with each other at the refreshment table – more like a buffet table, really – and some even summoned food from the other side of the ballroom.  
I stood alone in a corner, since Darien had gone upstairs to go to the bathroom. All the girls were more or less dancing or talking, and I took a sip from the goblet of wine in my hand.  
Someone cleared their throat, and I turned. "Jake!" I said in surprise.  
He grinned. "Didn't think that I'd be here, did you?"  
I shook my head, smiling. "Nope."  
"You look very beautiful," said he with a small smile.  
I had the grace to blush. "Thank you. You look nice yourself."  
"Thanks. So how are you lately? I read from the newspapers that you were head-over-heels at Lagans."  
I shrugged. "Just trying to make up for all the lost time," oh, where was Darien? I miss his embrace already!  
"Ah," Jake nodded. "There're rumors that you're married with Darien, you know."  
Can he be more blunt? "Rumors are rumors," I answered lightly.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
I smiled at him and shook my head. "Actually, I was about to go and find Darien," there. That was hint enough. "I'll see you later," with that, I turned and left for the hallway and up the stairs.  
I met him at the top of the second floor, and he kissed thoroughly before letting me breathe and explain why I was up there.  
"I'm flattered that you'd rather come up here to find me than dance with Jake," he said with a small grin.  
I blushed. "Well, of course I'd rather find you."  
He squeezed my hand. "Come on, Rena. Let's go downstairs and show Jake who we really are,"  
I blushed, but followed without a protest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was another ball at New Year's Eve, and I'm more than happy to accept Darien's "invitation" to go with him, which had been a kiss – and right in the middle of the ballroom, as well. There was a wild applause as we broke away, and I couldn't care less – so what if they were jeering and laughing that we'd taken four months to figure out that we loved each other?  
All the girls and Mom and Dad and Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles and the girls' parents came up to us, congratulating us, as if we were getting married and having a child.  
"Is there the mistletoe tradition this year?" I whispered to Darien as more guests came to speak to us. Are we that legendary?  
"Yeah," he answered softly. "Every year."  
"Miss Merritt," a middle-aged man took off his hat and kissed my knuckles.  
"Good-evening, Mr. Moore," I answered politely, since it was the only thing that I could say.  
"I'm very glad and honored to meet both of you," the man bowed a little.  
"Thank you, Mr. Moore. We feel the same," said Darien with a small, polite smile.  
When we finally got away from all the crowds, I was bone cracking tired. "Do we have to wait till midnight?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied and looked into my eyes. "I just received a letter with Hermes from Eddie. I gave him a letter telling him of our plan – he's up north – and made a Protection Spell so that it can't be intercepted. Eddie's reply was that it seemed the only way and that we're all welcome to his place up north if we're planning to go there."  
I nodded. "Please, kiss me," I murmured, looking up.  
He smiled. "Happily," with that, I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It turned out that Darien and I were under the mistletoe, which was at the very corner of the ballroom. Of course we didn't kiss thoroughly – there are a hundred something guests looking at us! Then we slipped away upstairs, and I curled up in his arms on my balcony, looking outside.  
His kiss there more than made up for the kiss under the mistletoe, of course.  
"Tomorrow's Christmas…I wonder if we can stay until New Year's Day. Should we confirm that Vanson's around before moving? Even if he's close to us, he might not have the strength to strike, and he'd have to wait…which gives us some time…" Darien was more speaking to himself than me.  
"We could probably talk to Professor Doe and Professor Bartlett," I said. "They might be able to offer some information."  
"Yeah, you're right," he answered. "Never mind. For now, we'll just enjoy life."  
I nodded in agreement. "I wanna sleep. Come on, bedtime," I took his hand, leading him inside.  
"Rena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
I smiled faintly. "I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went down to the Christmas tree in the morning, still sleepy and yawning.  
"Good-morning," Katie greeted me as I went down the stairs.  
"Morning," I answered, sitting down on the floor beside her. "I can't wait to get my presents. Where is everyone?"  
She shrugged. "Sleeping, I guess,"  
I nodded and laid down on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. "I saw you dancing with this man the whole way through. Who was he?"  
Katie blushed. "Mr. Blot's grandson," she replied airily.  
"Aw, you're going here, Katie," I stated with a smirk.  
She blushed. "So what if I'm falling for him?"  
I shrugged. "He's yours. I've got mine already."  
"So how long were you officially lovers?" Katie rolled over on her stomach, smiling at me.  
I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… The day when I recovered from that Blood Curse, I think…yeah, that's the day."  
She smiled wider. "I should've filmed your kiss down, you know. I was growing so uncomfortable in front of your heated and everlasting kiss."  
"Hey!" I threw a cushion at her, grinning.  
"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" we both fell into a round of laughter.  
After some time, I was aware that someone was watching me. I could feel my heart curl in excitement. It must be him – it can only be him – he's the only one that makes me like this when he's looking at me. I grew quiet and sat up, turning around.  
I felt a zap of electricity on my nerves as soon as I met his gaze. He was in his pajamas with a robe over it, and his hair was a little tousled, but he looked so gloriously handsome!  
"I'll, uh, go upstairs and wake up the girls," Katie said and directed herself out of the living room.  
Neither of us paid any attention. "Hi," he said, walking toward me.  
"Hi," I answered, standing up.  
"How was your sleep?" he asked, stopping in front of me.  
I smiled. "Very good. Yours?"  
He nodded and traced his finger down my cheek. I could feel myself blushing. He leaned down and began to kiss me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened Mom and Dad's gift first. It was a ring – a family ring, I think. It's a family ring from the Kensington family. I hugged them and thanked them, slipping it onto my right ring finger. Then, I opened Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles's present. Their present was another ring – their family ring, as well. I could've shrieked again in shock and happiness, that they'd received the news that their son and I are marrying so well.  
Did I say that we're marrying? Oh, no! We're not!  
I hugged Uncle Charles and Aunt Melissa, thanking them. Then, I proceeded to the girl's present. Amy's gift was, expectedly, a book on advanced spells, charms, incantations, chants, and invocations. This would come in handy when Darien and I are handling Vanson.  
Mina's present was a makeup kit. "It'd come in handy when you've defeated Vanson and got back to the real you," she told me with a smile.  
Raye's present, though, was more to the spiritual side. She gave me a good luck bracelet, infused with many Protection Spells and things like that. I thanked her as well.  
Lita's present was a dessert recipe book. Oh, it's so wonderful! I thanked her as well.  
Katie's present was next. I had no idea what she'd given me, so I opened it, and saw an album – my parents' album – oh my goodness! It's their album! "Oh, however did you ever find these?" I exclaimed.  
Molly's present was a small and simple piece of parchment. But I knew it was valuable. It was sort of like a communicator, and it can't be intercepted – not like letters – and it will only work with the other half of the parchment, which Molly will keep, so that we'll all be in touch with each other when we leave on the quest to destroy Vanson. "Oh, thank you, girls, thank you so much!" I hugged everyone again and stopped.  
Darien's present. I caught his eye across the room. He had my present in his hand. I nodded slightly and proceeded to open the wrapped gift. He began to unwrap mine, as well.  
My present for him was simple. I had made a ruby pendant for him. It had taken a whole day to make it – I had used all the Protection Spell, Incantation, and every thing that I could think of. The hard and difficult times are coming, and I wanted something to assure me that he'd be safe. I slowly unwrapped his present, swallowing hard. What had he given me?  
There was a jewelry box. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I know that I shouldn't – he'd spent so much money on me. But it was different…I wanted something heartfelt from him, something special…not just jewelries. But I opened it nevertheless, and stared at the two objects within.  
There was the exact copy of my pendant, sitting quietly in the jewelry box. In the middle of the soft silk, there was a brooch – and a very beautiful and expensive brooch at that. My eyes flew up to meet his, and I could see the reflection of my shock on his face. Then he smiled. I smiled back.  
I leapt up to my feet in joy and hurled myself into his arms. I could feel my shoulders shaking, the tears rushing down my cheek – oh why am I being so emotional? I don't remember myself crying for as long as I can remember! But it didn't matter just then. What mattered the most was that I love and am loved back.  
I think Mina and Katie and Molly had taken pictures of us kissing so heatedly…but I don't care. His present is so much more than I'd expected! Oh, he's so wondrously wonderful! Oh, I love him so much…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I curled up in his arms and yawned tiredly. "I thought that it was a jewelry of some sort when I saw that box," I murmured, snuggling closer to him.  
He kissed my fingers. "Exactly what I thought. How did we manage the exact pendants anyway?"  
I smiled. "I don't know. Fate, I guess,"  
He hugged me closer. "As for that brooch, you've had it when you were small – I can't really remember anything, but I know that it's yours…I have no idea as to the empty space within the brooch, though. It could be that something had been in there once."  
I yawned again. "Maybe. Thanks for the presents, however. I liked them."  
"Thanks to you, too," he replied. "Hey, do you think the girls know that we're going – and Mom and Dad and yours, too? They've all given us gifts of protection, which is unusual, because they've always given me material stuff in the Christmases before."  
"Well, even if they know, it seems like they're taking the news pretty well… Come on, Rena, let's not take too long of a nap. There's still dinner – and guests, too – and socializing."  
I groaned. "Can we not go? I don't know anything at all. I only know that Vanson's bad, and that's it. How am I supposed to know all the stuff?"  
"Will you do it for a kiss?" he whispered.  
My heart gave a big thump and I grew breathless. Oh, God, Serena, are you crazy? Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, I threw him an indignant glance – too indignant, I think – and pursed my lips together. "Nope. Why should I do it for your kiss?"  
"Then will you do it for me?"  
Just to clarify here – I am fourteen, I am very much in love with an extremely handsome, dashing, intelligent, and charming man – boy, really – and I have declared that I will love him so much that I'd love him forever, which means that I love him very much, which also means that I love him so much that I cannot refuse anything that he asked for, which also means that –  
"You think too long," he murmured, kissing the bridge of my nose.  
"I do not –" my protests were muffled by his powerful kiss, and before a second was over, it had died away to nothing.  
"Now, will you do it for a kiss and for me?" he asked as we separated.  
Why do I feel like I've just run a mile? "No," I answered breathlessly.  
He smiled. He knew exactly what I'd wanted.  
As we separated again for breath, I stared into his deep-blue eyes and felt my heart bursting with love. Oh, is it possible to love someone so much? Is it? "I love you," I said.  
"So you will do it for me?"  
"No – oh, all right! I'll come to the socializing!" I surrendered with a sweet kiss of my own to his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days that followed passed in no more than a blur. I was laughing and giggling and smiling all the time – since I was with my dear Darien – and we stayed up and watched Hollywood movies until dawn. I slept in every day – hey, what do you think? It's vacation! – and he would take my hand and kiss me awake. Oh, I don't know a single person who wouldn't want him!  
No, of course not. I know that there are millions and billions and trillions and zillions of girls out there who want him, but I'd never give him up – I love him and he loves me. It's like I'm in a delirium, every day so happy and laughing that I couldn't believe how happy I am.  
Right now, he's kissing me so sweetly, and I could feel myself bursting with love again. As he drew away, I blushed and looked up to him. "I know that you're wearing my pendant – always, always – but be sure that you're wearing it tonight, please? It's very important – I have a really disturbing feeling about tonight,"  
He nodded and ran his index finger across my cheek. "Of course. I'm always wearing it."  
I nodded in reply and huddled closer. "We should go upstairs now. You know, to get ready for tonight."  
"Hmm…" he planted a kiss to my neck and then my shoulder. "Maybe one more kiss…"  
I blushed. "Oh, come on, Darien. You've been saying that for an hour now – we really need to get ready!"  
"Please, just one more kiss. I know you want it," he added in a seductive whisper to my ear.  
He was right. "Fine. One kiss."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I could feel everyone in the ballroom more or less staring at me as I entered, alone, searching for him.  
He was there; he was there and he was smiling at me. I blushed and felt my heart thumping wildly. He walked up to him, offering his hand, and I took it without hesitation.  
"Darien?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel horrible," I whispered as we danced to the music.  
He jerked to look at me in the eye. "Are you okay? Do you want to get something to drink? Eat? Rest?"  
I smiled faintly. "I'm fine – don't fuss over me. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry. I'm just…tired." I kissed his cheek and settled back comfortably in his arms.  
If only forever could stop and I'd be just in his arms and never have to leave… But something was tugging at the back of my mind…tugging really hard… What's wrong? Oh, maybe just all the questions and the bowing and curtseying…  
I put my cup in his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be right back. I think I forgot to give Athena some food and water," I tugged at his hand. "Do you want to come with me?"  
"I'd love to," he grinned.  
"Darien!" Aunt Melissa called to him across the room.  
I smiled. "Go. I'll be right back, okay?" I kissed his cheek and left.  
The cool wind blew on my face as I entered my room. Athena hadn't left. She was probably hungry – and she was with Hermes. I put some scraps from kitchen and put it into her food tray. "Sorry, Athena. I forgot to get some food for you. Here's some water," I poured some water into her water tray. "You can eat, too, Hermes. No need to be polite."  
They both hooted their thanks and nipped my hand. I smiled and stroked them on their backs before standing up and leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went to my bathroom before heading downstairs. There seemed to be a lot more noise down in the ballroom than usual… I frowned in confusion and turned around the corner.  
As I entered the room, I blinked in surprise. Everyone – or those who still had the wits – were screaming, and there was no music, no dancing. Everyone was screaming, or staring, or covering their mouths with their hands, directed toward the side of the ballroom. Aunt Melissa, Katie, and a young man was there – the young man was Henry Blot's grandson, Adrian. I frowned in confusion and proceeded toward the group.  
"What's wrong?" I asked a pale Katie, Adrian Blot, and Aunt Melissa. "And where's Darien?" I looked around, but couldn't spot him anywhere.  
"Darien…" Katie choked.  
I looked to her in alarm. "What's wrong with him? What happened?"  
"Something caught him – through the window behind us – some sort of magic – and – and he struggled – but then – but then he disappeared with a puff and – and –"  
I could feel the familiar fear clutching my heart. It was Vanson. It must be Vanson. But this was worse – he'd gotten Darien! I could feel the shriek rising in my throat. Then, quite suddenly, a warmth spread over me, comforting me, caressing me, and I looked around in shock. It was from Darien's pendant – it's glowing –  
Then, quite irrationally, I summoned a map from my room. "Hold this for me," I told Katie and she held it flat in her arms for me numbly.  
Taking off my pendant, I swung it above the map, concentrating. Where was he? Come on, Darien…come on…tell me where you are… I pictured his face – his laughing face, happy and merry and loving – in my mind. I love you…I love you, Darien…come on, tell me where you are…  
As the pendant swung across some plains and rivers and lakes, I could feel desperation stealing up on me…and then despair…and I could feel sweat on my forehead… Come on, Darien, love, tell me where you are…  
As the pendant passed by the valley between two mountain peaks, I felt my heart jolt. He was there. I sighed contentedly, as if coming out of a trance, and pushed the map into Katie's hands.  
"I know where he is," I said, and my voice was calm and weak, which startled me. "He's in the Ice Valley. I need as much information on it as I can get, and I'm going in there to find him."  
"No!" Mom burst out. "Serena, you can't go there! It's Ice Valley! The most horrible and evil place, rumored to have been Vanson's reigning place when he was strong!"  
I clenched my fists fiercely, and took a deep breath to calm down. "Mom, I need to go in there and find him. I promise you that we will come back alive."  
Dad shook his head. "No, no, Serena! It's too dangerous! You'll get yourself killed in there!" said he hotly.  
"Dad, I must go. I know you worry about me, that you think I will die in there – but I won't, I promise," I implored. Not going in there and save him was never an option to me…and it'd never crossed my mind, even.  
"Serena, Charles and Melissa and your dad and I will go in there – you just wait here, all right?" said Mom gently.  
I shook my head. "I must go in there, Mom…I must…" for a moment, I saw his eyes flashing across my mind, and my resolve hardened. If I were to die, I'd die beside him in a battle.  
The four adults and the other parents exchanged a look. Then Mom nodded. "Fine. But we'll all go with you. Not tonight, though – tomorrow morning, until we can get more information on Ice Valley."  
I nodded. "Thanks. I'm upstairs if you need me," without another word, I Traveled to my room and frowned.  
So Darien was caught…but why? And for what reason? Vanson? Can it be him? Last time, it was when he had cursed me with a Blood Curse back in Lagans, but that had been hundreds of miles away from here.  
I then realized that I had a bad feeling in the morning, and even told Darien about it. Could it be that I'm right? When 9/11 happened, I was shocked – and even more terrified, somehow. Before I went to sleep on the night of September the tenth, I had a horrible and dreadful feeling, and I could not sleep no matter how hard I'd tried. So I never slept that night… I'd thought then that it was nothing; it was just a coincidence… But this morning…and now…  
I paced my room impatiently. What else information can I get on Ice Valley? I need books…books… I went over to my bookshelf and began to pull down all the books that I think would be related somehow with Ice Valley. If by morning I still know as much about Ice Valley as I do right now, then I won't even be able to make it there, let alone saving Darien.  
My blood chilled as I thought of what might happen to him. I needed to get as much history and information on Ice Valley as possible, and pack up with all the things that I'd need for aiding me into the Valley and saving him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked impatiently at the adults. "Come on! We have to go!" I said to them.  
The adults said goodbye to their child or children and made sure that I was hugged so tightly that I nearly suffocated. "I appreciate the gesture," I said again. "But we've got to go quickly. Where's that map of Ice Valley? Do you have it, Aunt Melissa? Yeah? Do you all see that river running through? The Frozen River? Well, see that bay of water at the bottom of that cliff over there? Darien's there – it might be a cave or a tunnel or a passageway – I don't know. But we need to go there and find out," I checked my compass, flashlights, potions and spells trapped inside unbreakable bottles in times of need, and most importantly, my pendant hung on my neck, inside my shirts, glowing faintly and burning into my skin urgently at the same time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We hid in a small cave not far from the supposed place of Darien. He's moved a bit into the mountain, which means that Vanson – who was likely his captor – was moving him inside and possibly luring us in. Aunt Melissa and Kelly, Molly's mother, crept out to spy out first, and the rest of the party waited silently in the cave while I swung my pendant above the map over and over again.  
There was a scream, and I started from my trance in the small cave and jerked up. It was Aunt Melissa. I stood up and prepared to go outside and fight, but Uncle Charles pulled me sharply back. "We'll go, Serena. You stay here and make sure you're not seen or heard, okay?"  
And then he left with Molly's parents. I tried to peer outside, but Mina's mom pulled me back behind the boulder. "No, Serena. You stay here."  
"But –"  
Lita's dad shot me a forbidding glance and I fell silent. I might as well go back to my map reading. Maybe that can help.  
To my great surprise, I actually sank back into the trance that I needed to find him. He was moving along that passageway. Why? Was Vanson taking him somewhere?  
After a long while, and twenty minutes according to my watch, Lita's parents stood up. "We should go and look for them. Maybe they're trapped, maybe they're caught – we need to find them. And Serena, stay here, stay safe – we don't believe that we've actually lost Darien, but if we had, then losing you won't be an option."  
I nodded numbly, wanting too much to go out there to protest. I had a sickly and bad feeling. Those were six adults out there – all that's left is Raye's parents, Amy's parents, Mina's parents, and my own parents. They were all silent, casting spells after spells in and around the cave. I sank back into my trance once more, despairingly, searching for an answer.  
My pendant glowed brightly, and I could feel it radiating heat even from the gold chain. It was urgent, as if telling me something, and I stared at the ruby, picturing his face and eyes and smile and voice.  
"Don't come, Rena…don't…"  
I jerked upright in shock and looked around frantically for him. I heard him…I heard his voice…he was around here somewhere, close by…  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Mom said, sitting down beside me.  
"I heard him…" I whispered, clutching the ruby even thought it burned my palm. "I heard him…he told me not to come…" I tried to sink back into the trance, and did so successfully, even though it took a while. But when I searched for that voice again, that light brush of his soul against mine…I couldn't find it…I'd lost it… I clutched the ruby tighter. Oh, please…I needed to hear him again…to feel him…  
I think someone must have put a Sleep Spell on me, for when I opened my eyes again, it was dark around the cave and only Athena and Hermes, who had insisted to come, were in there. I looked around, surprised. Had they all gone after the others and left me here, and never came back?  
I took out the map and sank into my trance once more. Darien was somewhere close to the heart of the mountain… I searched desperately for his voice again, but it wasn't there, and I felt despair crawling along my heart.  
Athena hooted loudly to get my attention.  
I wiped some tears from my face and put the map into my pocket, tucking my pendant around my neck again. "You're right. Come on, let's go," I let them out from their cages. "It's easier this way. We'll come back with Darien, after all," I patted them on their backs. "Come on, let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was careful to creep quietly along behind trees, so that I'd be hard to spot in the dark night in the sky, in case Vanson has a unicorn or some creature to fly him.  
Athena and Hermes slid through the air noiselessly ahead of me, detecting, not even hooting once. I came at the door of what appeared to be another cave, similar to the one that I was in, and went inside. But it was small, and there was absolutely no way at all to get through.  
Hermes touched one of his talons softly to the stones at the far side of the cave – and he went in! It's a secret passageway! I went after an excited Athena, my heart lighter now, and entered a shabby, small, narrow passageway that was raggedly made and dug. Hermes and Athena slid in front of me again, and we went along as quietly as possible, which wasn't that quiet, since my shoe heels are clicking softly against the stones. I made a Cushion Spell at my heels and the noise stopped instantly. Satisfied, I crept along again, straining to hear any sound or echo that indicated Darien was nearby, or any of the adults.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After two whole hours in the ragged and wounding passageway with no light at all, I turned around another sharp corner and stood before a door – not an ordinary door; it was encrusted with jewels, shining, reflecting some strange inner-light, and I hesitated.  
What was beyond the door? Could this be a trick of Vanson's?  
Athena and Hermes each perched on the either one of my shoulders and waited quietly, not pressing, nor discouraging. So I reached for the handle and opened the door. It didn't creak at all – which surprised me very much – and I entered. The doors slid closed behind me automatically, and I jumped in start.  
All the adults were in a corner, in a heap, and I knew that they were whether Stunned or put to Sleep. Then I looked around, and nearly screamed.  
Darien was there, all right. His tuxedo jacket was nowhere to be seen, his shirt and pants were torn, and I could see the bloody and brutal marks left upon his slightly tanned skin, even in the darkness. He wasn't looking at me – he was chained by the wrists and ankles – and his head was bowed. I rushed forward to him, Athena and Hermes swooping around, hooting in relief and encouragement.  
I touched his wrists and ankles and the chains disappeared. It was easier than I'd thought it'd be. "Darien," I murmured to him, nearly tumbling down to the floor under his weight. "Darien," I said again, gathering his limp and hurt form into my arms. I slipped off my backpack and concentrated on getting him warm – he was startlingly cold – and waking him up.  
"Rena?" his hazy voice whispered hoarsely.  
"It's me – yes, it's me, Darien. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here. Just stay where you are – I'll get you out of here," I pulled him closer, careful of his wounds, and caressed his bare skin, trying to heal the wounds.  
"No, go," he tried to push me away. "Just go – a man under Vanson is here – go – you don't have time – just Travel away," he choked onto his words and, in spite of his words, his hands and arms clung to me tightly, not letting me go.  
I kissed his shoulder, murmuring sweetly soothing things to him. "I love you…I love you…I'm here now…you don't have to worry…I'm here…"  
Athena and Hermes were descending down beside me, and their hoots had an urgent and warming tone to them. In a moment, I found out what they were warning me for.  
"I'm so sorry to disturb this lovely romantic scene, but I guess I'll just have to kill the both of you," a cold and brutal and vicious voice drawled.  
Darien stilled in my arms tensely, and I heard his murmur against my ear. "Go. Go. Travel. I'll handle him."  
But I wouldn't let him go, not after how much I'd been through, how long I'd come, for him. "No. I'll handle him. I'll be all right," I kissed his temple and continued to caress his smooth skin, looking over his shoulder but staring coldly at the owner of that drawling and disgusting voice.  
And then, without warning, I was blasted backwards – away from his sweet and urgent embrace – against the wall and I felt my back hurting as if my spine had broken into pieces. I let out an involuntary scream, too pained to get up, and breathed heavily.  
"Serena!" his voice, now clear and alarmed, called out to me.  
"I'm fine," I whispered and crawled a little way. My spine wasn't broken; it was still working. I flashed my fingers at the man and sent out my Blasting Spell as well. Strange as it seemed, and very illogical, I could remember very well of all the spells that I'd ever learned. I glanced at my backpack and tried to crawl toward it, but I was too weak – and way too slow.  
The man snarled darkly and sent his Pain Spell on me, which I fought off – at tremendous concentration and loss of energy – successfully. I reflected the spell right back at him with a Hurtle Spell to hurtle him to the wall, and reached out my hand desperately. "Darien – my backpack – Darien –"  
He knew exactly what I meant, and pushed my backpack toward me. I caught it and reached inside, pulling out some faintly flowing red potion. It's the Death Potion – there were two counterpotions against it, of course, but I could see how unprepared Vanson's man was, and therefore, it might be worth a try. The trouble now is to get to him without being blasted everywhere and hurting all over.  
Darien looked at me pointedly and in that brief collision of gazes, I know what his plan was. As he sent another half dozens of Pain Spell and Tire Spell and Hurtle Spell to the man, I crept forward and slid the bottle into his hands. I kissed him briefly on the mouth – so briefly that it was a bump, really – and began to crawl toward the heap of adults slowly, painfully, and weakly. That Blast Spell, the concentration and energy that I'd used to fight off the Pain Spell and to heal his wounds had worn me out, and I was nearly at my end.  
My ribs and chest was burning. My head was splitting. My lung couldn't take enough air in. My legs drooped and hurt so badly that I could barely feel them. My feet – well, my feet was nothing like feet at all. I felt nothing of my feet – except intense pain – and in every single part of my body, my arms and hands were the best preserved, even though they stung and hurt horribly when I lifted them.  
I waved my hands toward the adults and woke them up. I didn't have enough energy…just a little more closer…just Aunt Melissa and Mom and Dad and Kelly –  
I felt something cool hitting my back at first, and then before I could wonder, the coolness was replaced by a burning, a terrible burning that singed, and I know that I'd screamed – it hurt too much to not scream. I collapsed onto the floor, head down, breathing heavily.  
Within a moment, I was in his arms. "Rena…Rena, it's okay…I'm here," he was murmuring to me, and he was kissing my cheeks and ears and hair.  
I choked. "The Death Potion…" I whispered feebly. "Don't mind me – I'll be all right – wake up the others – I'm tired…"  
"The ones that's awakened are waking up the others. You don't have to worry about that. As for Death Potion, I'll take care of it –"  
I choked and felt my whole body bursting with pain. I seized the bottle in his hand and glanced up into his eyes. He nodded in understanding, clutching my hand tightly, and together, we sent the bottle into the air, crashing it into the unsuspecting man. The unbreakable glass broke as the Unbreakable Spell wore off it. I watched in relief as the man screamed and disappeared.  
I was about to fall back into his arms and just sleep and stay there forever when another pain shot through me. I screamed in agony, and heard his scream as well.  
Something was lifting us – a blinding white light – and we were going somewhere – but the others were calling out to us – Mom had my backpack lifted in her arms – I reached for it with what little strength I had in me – "I love you all…we'll be back…don't worry…" I said to them. Then the blinding light was too much, and I closed my eyes.  
As soon as I felt the pain disappearing, I opened my eyes again and saw Athena and Hermes stumbling toward me. They must've run into the light to come after us…I smiled and reached a finger out to stroke their backs.  
I felt his arms around me and looked in the other direction. He was caressing my cheek. I smiled weakly and sighed. "I love you…" I whispered dimly.  
"I love you too…thank you…" and then his lips were upon mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's the end for Chapter Seven. So what do you think? Comments at crystal_selena please!

Crystal Selena


	8. The Dragons

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
I do not own Harry Potter, a lovely lady named J. R. Rowling owns it. I do not own His Dark Materials trilogy, a gentleman named Philip Pullman owns it. Enjoy. ^_^

"Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius."  
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up the next morning, I could feel my whole body in pain and drooping. But it was better than last night, and I was eager to see him again, and to heal his wounds, so I propped up onto my elbow and turned to face him.  
He was just opening his eyes, squinting through the dawning sunlight, and I smiled. He smiled back when he remembered what had happened and drew me down for another kiss.  
I collapsed onto his chest tiredly, closing my eyes. "Can we sleep for another five hours? I'm exhausted."  
He kissed my hair. "Yeah. We can. Sleep."  
I kissed his bare skin and fell back into my dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I groaned as soon as I woke up. Every single thing in me hurt, and I just lay there in his arms, his arms strangely wearing the pain off me.  
He kissed my forehead. "Hey," he whispered to me.  
With a tremendous effort, I opened my eyes and looked up. "Hi," I answered, and my voice was weak. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," he kissed my nose. "I'm fine. How about you? You look terrible."  
I smiled feebly. "Fine. I'm fine. Don't worry."  
For a while, we just lay there on the grass, wrapped up in each other's arms, and I was content enough to just listen to his heartbeat, relishing in the moment and fact that he was alive, that he was here with me.  
"Where are we?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
"I have absolutely no idea," I replied, and tried to push myself into a sitting position.  
Darien looked around, sitting up as well, and we both stood up. He concentrated on getting me to my feet, as I scrambled and my legs wouldn't support me.  
There was a mighty roar, and we both jumped in surprise. What was it?  
I nearly stumbled again as I saw what it was – a dragon! Dragon had never existed in the world, and dragons had been extinct for five hundred years in the magic world, so what is it doing here?  
"Who are you?" it roared.  
I clutched Darien's arm tightly. "My name's Serena," I said shakily. "And this is Darien," I felt his hand tightening around mine.  
The dragon stared at us for a moment, seemingly surprised, and relaxed – and I don't know how I could tell a dragon's emotions like a human's. "Why are you here, if I may ask?"  
"We're sorry if we've intruded your land," Darien began in a loud and clear voice. "But we were brought here by a strange means of white light, and we've just woken up. Please, would you tell me where London is?"  
The dragon blinked in surprise. "London? My husband's name is London. It's not a place."  
I exchanged an uneasy glance with him. "Then would you please tell us where we are?" I asked the female dragon as politely as I could.  
"Maybe," the dragon answered. "If you show me where that white light had come from, perhaps I will tell you where you are."  
"But…the light came out of nowhere…it had been painful, though," I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know where it came from."  
"What's that pendant around your neck, young man?" the dragon leaned forward a little, but not too much to make us feel threatened.  
Darien's hand reached up and clutched his pendant tightly. "It's from Serena. I can't give it to you, though," he added hastily.  
The dragon laughed. "Oh, no, I won't ask for it. You look exhausted and hungry. Why don't you come on my back – and your owls, too – and come to my house? You're very welcome,"  
I exchanged another uneasy glance with Darien. But there didn't seem to be any help nearby, and refusing a dragon of such enormous size seemed very dangerous, so we accepted gratefully. I slipped on my backpack and Athena perched on my shoulder while Hermes perched on Darien's. We climbed onto the dragon's great, long neck as she lowered her head to the ground.  
And so we set off for her house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was surprised to see half a dozen of dragons – all male, I think – lay around a fire, since it was chilling up in the mountains. I'd expected dragons to be more of a solo creature, never a community and human type. But I was wrong, of course.  
The dragons grew quiet and looked at us curiously as Darien and I crawled down to the ground clumsily. I felt horrible enough without the ride, and now, pain was surging through me. There was nothing to hold on to on the dragon's long neck. I clutched at the shiny and smooth scales helplessly all the way here – which had been approximately half an hour – and my hands were red and swollen. Somehow, I felt that I'd have enjoyed the wind on my face and in my hair and the fresh air more if I'd felt safer on a smooth and slippery neck of a dragon.  
The female dragon began to speak. "I found them on the edge of the Everlasting Forest, and brought them back. They're friendly – come in peace – and they're hungry and exhausted, as you all see. I will bring them to my house and let them rest and eat before all the questions."  
And I felt awkward. A glance to Darien confirmed that he felt the same. I put on a weak smile – I really didn't feel like smiling. We followed the female dragon as she set off what was obviously a road, which looked like a military airbase to me.  
Athena and Hermes stayed where they are politely, and I could feel Athena's impatient and restless clutch on my shoulder. I reached up and patted her back to comfort her. After that, she calmed down a little.  
The dragon's house, as she'd called it, was literally a huge hole on the wide and steady mountainside. I should've expected it as much. But what I wasn't expecting was that the whole was divided into several rooms, and I guessed that one was the sitting/living room, the kitchen/dining room, and a bedroom. Unlike Smaug's household in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit (or There and Back Again), it was surprisingly cool, clean, and fresh. What surprised me even more is that the dragon dragged a huge tub of warm water toward us – two, actually – and pointed to them.  
"I thought you could use some water to clean up your wounds and wash up," she said.  
Then, she dragged over a huge flat plate – which I think would be called a plate or a tray in dragon's language – onto the trunk of a tree. On the plate, there was some bread with cheese – which shocked me so much that I was speechless – some roasted chicken, a bowl of tomatoes, lettuce, and a strange vegetable that I'd never seen before, a bowl of what looked like porridge, and two huge glasses of a bluish liquid that looked much like concentrated ocean water.  
I blinked in everything before me as the dragon lowered her head. "Help yourselves. We don't have any clothes, though – but I'll try and find some cloth for you," she added.  
Oh, I wanted to hug her! "Oh, that's fine. I have some clothes in my backpack. Oh, thank you so much!" I grinned broadly. "Thank you so much! This is wonderful!"  
She laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "You're welcome. I wasn't sure if our things would be too big for you, so I found the smallest things that I could find."  
"You've done so much for us! May we ask your name?" Darien said, a smile on his face.  
"My name's Olivia," she said.  
"That's a beautiful name," I burst out, restraining myself from jumping up and down. "Oh, thank you so much, Olivia!"  
"You're welcome," she replied. "I'll come back in a little while. I must explain to my fellow dragons why you're here – as much as I know, which is very little – and I have to find my husband, London."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After washing separately and eating together, I curled up in his arms. The taste of the strange vegetable in the salad – a fruit, really – was a cross between cherry and blueberries. The bluish drink was very cooling and had a sort of calming effect. It tasted like wine, but not as alcoholic. Then, we magically changed ourselves into some more comfortable and clean clothes.  
I snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Olivia's so nice," I said.  
"Yeah, she is," Darien agreed. "But it's strange, isn't it? Are dragons as outgoing as Olivia appears to be? In all the books that I've read about dragons back in our world, they're fierce and aggressive, but trustworthy and loyal once you have their word – which, of course, is very hard."  
"I mean you no harm," Olivia spoke behind us. We turned to her, surprised. "And at least our community means you no harm. We are curious, and that's all."  
There was a firm meaning in it, and it was comforting to know. So we apologized for ever doubting her and thanked her again for the food and drink.  
"Oh, don't thank me. We might even thank you one day," I was mystified, but let it go as Olivia stood aside for a male dragon, apparently her husband London. "This is London, my husband."  
We stood up politely and Darien bowed as I curtseyed. "Your wife is very generous and kind," Darien commented.  
"Thank you," London answered, smiling. "I can see that you are both very exhausted – both physically and mentally. I will show you the bedroom, and you can rest there for as long as you like."  
As we followed the two into their bedroom, I was shocked to see London pulling out a four-poster bed – which looked very comfortable and inviting, as I was so tired – to a dark corner. "This would be considered a toy to us, since this is so small. But I think it will be comfortable for you. It's darker in this corner. We won't disturb you unless you come out yourselves. Will that do?"  
"Yes, yes! Thank you very much!" I exclaimed.  
London and Olivia smiled and bid us good rest before leaving. They turned around the corner, which served as a very good door, and disappeared.  
Darien took my hand and led me toward the bed. We snuggled under the blankets. He looked at me tenderly, smiling a little. "Thanks for saving me."  
I blushed. "You're welcome,"  
He grinned and kissed my nose. "And I think you deserve a reward." He licked my lips and I shivered in longing. Slowly, I wound my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up next, the air was more chilling and the door was dark. From my watch, it was night. Athena and Hermes were perched on a thick stick by a boulder, asleep. I carefully unwound myself from his arms, since I felt refreshed and as energetic as I'd ever been.  
I leaned down and kissed his cheek lingeringly. Then I straightened up and stood from the bed. Smoothing out my skirt and shirt, I took out a brush and a mirror from my backpack and began to brush my hair. It was clean, since I'd washed it in the morning. Thinking that it would be in the way if ever I were to go out and do some action-packed things, I braided it into a pigtail and put all my things back. There was a small wooden bowl of water nearby, with a cloth of cotton, and I went over to wash my face. The bowl refreshed itself and the cotton cleaned as soon as I put them down. So, the dragons had their magic, as well.  
His arms wound around my waist, and he bent down to kiss my neck. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.  
"Very good," I replied, tilting my head to look at him. "You?"  
"Good," he leaned down and covered my mouth with his.  
He washed and refreshed himself before we set off toward the living room. No one was there, so we went outside.  
Thirty to forty dragons were there, all on their bellies, listening to London and Olivia. As soon as they saw us, they smiled and grew silent. Athena and Hermes came to perch on our shoulders, and Olivia gestured for us to come closer.  
"We are friendly and we mean no harm. But we have questions for you," someone said in the circle of dragons.  
"We will answer the questions as best as we can," replied Darien in a confident and loud voice.  
"First of all, what are your names?" another dragon called out.  
"I am Serena, and this is Darien," I replied truthfully and with as much grace as I could manage at that moment.  
"Why did you come here?" London asked kindly.  
"We did not wish to come here. We were fighting an enemy – a long-time foe of ours – and there was a blinding white light. And then we were here," Darien said.  
"And who is that enemy, if we may ask?" another male dragon at the far end of the circle asked.  
"His name is Diolance Vanson. He is a pjourn," I said. "Do you know him?"  
There was a murmur around the circle, and at last, London flapped his wings to indicate that all should be quiet. "Yes, we know Vanson. But before that, we must explain something to you."  
"Yes, indeed," Olivia agreed. "This is another universe – another world – that crosses the path of your own world. There is no physical contact between the worlds, and you cannot get to another world in any transportation – except by that white light, which is very rare and old. We have only heard of it from our fathers and grandfathers and great-grandfathers and great-great-grandfathers and the fathers before that; it was last seen before our times, thousands and thousands of years ago. What the white light does – aside from transporting creatures between the worlds – remains unknown to even us, and we are the most intelligent of all creatures in this world – aside from, perhaps, human like you. Thousands and thousands of years ago, there was a great battle – a battle between good and evil, and evil prevailed. But the leaders of the good sent their children into the future, to fight the evil again, so that they have a chance of surviving. We have come to believe that Vanson is that evil, and it is said that he is very, very old but immortal at the same time."  
I balanced the knowledge and information in my mind.  
"Now tell us this: why is Vanson your foe, and why are you after him?"  
I opened my mouth, but found that my voice had utterly failed me.  
Darien gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and answered for me. "Vanson has come into our world – that's what we have come to believe – twenty years ago. During his dark reign, there was terror and panic, and no one could expect to be living any longer than what they could. But Vanson disappeared mysteriously when he came upon the Merritt's. It has remained a mystery for a very long time, yet no one could solve it and everyone knows that he's not dead, that he would come back to power one day."  
So Darien planned to keep things from the dragons for a while, before we could completely trust them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien and I left for a bit of fresh air and privacy as sun dawned upon the mountains. The dragons gave us directions toward the beautiful woodland, with a river running through it. We settled onto a blanket and Athena and Hermes flew away, hooting happily.  
My heart was light, and I stayed curled up in his arms for most of the time without a word. There was no need for words between us; I could feel the deep current of understanding between us, and relished it joyfully.  
"Rena?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you find me, anyway?" he kissed my hair.  
"I used the pendant that you gave me," I replied sleepily. "Like in Charmed. Remember that episode where Phoebe was kidnapped and Iris was sharing her body and Paige and Piper figured out that she was in Egypt with that pendant? Well, I used mine, as well. Though it took a bit of energy out of me," I added after a moment's thought.  
He nuzzled my hair and pulled me closer. "Thanks again. But how exactly…?"  
"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "And I even heard your voice telling me not to come…but I couldn't capture it afterwards…and the pendant was burning my skin the whole way."  
"I didn't want you to come, that's for sure. It was dangerous, and I'd rather bear the torture than seeing you hurt… As to the pendant burning your skin – well, I was desperate and urgent that you don't come, which explains that phenomenon." He kissed my forehead.  
I smiled contentedly. "We're in this together, right?"  
"Yep. Can't get rid of me that easy. And besides, I can't stand seeing you getting hurt," he added softly, kissing my nose.  
I blushed and smiled wider. "I'm glad. You make a very good partner, you know."  
"You, too," he leaned in and covered my mouth with his own before I could utter another sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I grew weary in the morning, as we'd helped with some work of the dragons the whole afternoon. The work was easy. Surprisingly, dragons grow their own good, and I could well understand why they were so amazed and delighted to see us go through the wide lanes – wide to us, of course – between the stocks and trim them, or collect the nuts or seeds or crops. They were so big, and it delighted them very much for us to do small but important things like these. I couldn't imagine how huge dragons could squeeze through the lanes, even though it was wide enough for one direction of a highway back in the U.S.  
I wasn't very hungry, and ate little and was quiet at dinner. The dragons were still mainly asking us questions, and Darien answered most of them for us. He knew that I was tired, and held my hand gently as time rolled on. When at last dessert was finished and the dragons' storytelling – which is very superb, indeed – began of their history, I perked up in spite of my weary state and listened closely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up the next morning, it was already mid-morning, and Darien wasn't by my side. But I knew that he was safe and that he was out there helping Olivia or London with something, so I stretched and washed up.  
London told me that he was out getting some kindles to light the fires, so I took out my Star Distance – yes, I actually brought it with me – and my flute, which I had brought along, as well. I might as well play some songs while I'm waiting for him to come back. What song should I play, though? Antecedium? Lexicon?  
I found that my fingers were stiffer where trills were concerned, and practiced extra hard on them. I haven't really played my flute – or violin or piano, for that matter – for several months, since I was concentrating on the magic side of me.  
Athena and Hermes were sleeping, perched on a tree not far away. I composed of a song right there, right then, and I thought that it had sounded much like birds' chirpings. Of course, I was too absorbed into the music to really notice anything else. It was when the sun began to burn on my skin did I stop, and found that I had an audience.  
Blushing at their compliments and thanking them, I put my flute away and flew onto my Star Distance, planning on checking the geography out around the mountains.  
It was good to feel the wind on my face again, on my own broomstick. I found Darien circling around the Everlasting Forest, and went to meet him.  
"I thought that you were getting some kindling," I said to him, slowing down.  
"Well, I was," he grinned and held my hand. "I thought I'd check the location where we'd landed and try to find the four compass points. I didn't know you brought your Star Distance,"  
I shrugged and smiled. "I did a Small Spell on it. You too?"  
"Yeah," he nodded and leaned toward me to kiss my cheek. "Do you want to go back?"  
I shrugged. "I don't care. I thought that I'd check out the geography around here, but now, I'd rather be with you."  
He smiled and kissed my forehead. We flew back toward Olivia's house, stopping now and then for a kiss, and arrived there by about mid-afternoon.  
"Good! You're back," London exclaimed as we landed in front of his house.  
"We are."  
"I should expect that you are hungry? There's lunch in the kitchen," he pointed with his tail – which was strange indeed at first – toward the kitchen. "Anyway, I'm going out for a while to check on Olivia and the others."  
"Olivia? Is she all right?" I asked worriedly.  
"Oh, yes, she's quite all right," London grinned – and I would've had a fright at first to see a dragon grinning – "In fact, she's so all right that we're having two babies."  
"Babies? Baby dragons?" I squealed excitedly.  
"Yes," replied London, nodding.  
"Oh, that's so wonderful! Congratulations, London!" I felt truly happy for them, and it was quite a while before Darien calmed down, as well.  
So London left. They had already built a small room for us – which was very fair-sized for us – and Darien caught the gleam of my flute immediately. "Did you play it?" asked he suspiciously.  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"I should've been there," he sighed and leaned down to kiss me. "Next time, tell me you're playing so that I can enjoy. Did you play for the dragons?"  
"Yeah."  
His eyes narrowed. "I'm envious."  
I blushed and was joyous. It's not everyday that someone tells you they're envious of something – or someone else – because of you. And besides, it meant that he cared for me, that he loved me. Oh, it's almost as good as his kiss!  
"So you get to play for me right now," he finished triumphantly. "Now."  
I smiled. "Of course."  
"Serena? Darien?" a female dragon asked from the living room.  
"We're here," Darien replied as we made our ways into the living room.  
"You wouldn't mind playing your – your – what do you call that again?"  
"Flute," I supplied, smiling.  
"Right. You wouldn't mind playing your flute again for us, would you?" the female dragon, called Yvonne, asked so hopefully that I couldn't refuse.  
"Sure," I replied and smiled at Darien. "I'll be right out. And I need to tune my violin. I brought that with me as well. I didn't have time for the piano, though," I wrinkled my nose and turned back.  
When I went back outside, Darien was speaking with London. They seemed to be discussing some military formations in the history of dragons, which, of course, did not at all interest me that much. However, they fell silent as soon as I came out with the tuned violin and flute.  
He offered to hold my violin, and I gave it to him with a grateful smile.  
Now, what to play? I looked at him with a nervous glance, and he smiled at me encouragingly. "You know a bunch of flute solos. Go on and play them,"  
I drew a deep breath and nodded. "And Evermore Shall Be" sounded wonderful. So I recalled all the notes, the accents, the rests, and time signature changes and began to play.  
I was surprised to see Darien coming in after a few moments into my song. I didn't know that he'd played violin! He was smiling mischievously at me. I told him in my eyes that he had a lot to explain. His eyes sparkled in a smirk in answer and we continued on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" I asked anxiously.  
"First of all, we don't know where to go; second of all, we have no idea where Vanson is, even if we'd wanted to hunt him down. The only thing that we can do right now is wait for the dragons to get some news," Darien kissed my forehead, smiling tenderly.  
I bowed my head, nodding. "Yeah. You're right. Maybe we should try communication, though…I don't want Mom and Dad and Aunt Melissa and Uncle Charles and all the girls worried."  
"Yeah," he answered. "We'll have to keep an eye out for phones or other means of communication. Apparently, Hermes and Athena can't go through worlds, so they're not in use," the two owls hooted indignantly, and Darien quickly added: "Temporarily."  
That seemed to satisfy the owls, and they flew away to their nightly hunting.  
I smiled and curled up tighter at his side before the fire. It's strange, isn't it? All these things happening…  
"Tomorrow, I'll be going to the woods with London and some other male dragons and get some more wood for the fires," he whispered in my ear. "And so you'll probably be staying with Olivia. She needs you to be there for her to talk about her babies."  
Even though I was reluctant to be without him, the thought of baby dragons excited me very much, and I nodded without a protest. "How are your wounds? Are they healing?"  
"Yeah. There's hardly any mark left."  
"Oh, that's a relief to hear," I kissed his neck and snuggled closer. "And you need to explain yourself about that violin performance,"  
He grinned and kissed my upturned face. "I play the violin and the piano, too."  
I snorted. "And you didn't tell me."  
"You didn't ask. And besides, it's not as important as enjoying your embrace and your kiss anyway," he smirked as I blushed becomingly.  
So it was quite a while before we actually went to bed. I could make out a moon and the stars behind some thin clouds. Things are pretty good the way they're going; I just wish that they could last forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up the next morning, Darien was already gone. That was expected, though, so I went about washing myself and changing into a fresh change of clothing – magically, of course – and went to the living room.  
There was no breakfast in the kitchen, nor on the dining table, so I took out some of the breakfast things that I used to eat back on Earth and made myself some breakfast. However, I found that I wasn't so hungry, and there was much left.  
Olivia came in that moment, and apologized for not having a breakfast, because she had been to the doctor. I wondered briefly if I'd slept overtime according to dragon's timetable, but let it go after a moment. "I don't mind, no, not at all. But because I didn't find anything to eat, I found some things to make breakfast with. Would you care to try some? I'm not as hungry as I'd thought I was."  
Olivia agreed readily and ate the breakfast – which was probably a tiny snack to her – and exclaimed that the food was wonderful. I, of course, could feel my face heat up and thanked her.  
"So I heard that you're having two babies," I said, smiling kindly.  
Olivia smiled. "Oh yes. I'm just so excited! They're expected two weeks from now. Within a week, I'll probably be having the eggs, and then, the hatching would take about one to one and a half week."  
And she rambled on with the talk about her babies, and I was more than willing to listen intently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I made us lunch at Olivia's request. Another thing about dragons that amazed me was that their food was almost as fine as an English or French cuisine. From the dragon diets that I read off the books, it was consisted of meat, meat, and meat. But it was different – here, at the least – they ate many vegetables and fruits and nuts.  
Olivia was so thoroughly taken with my cooking that I promised her that I'd make London and she meals every day. Olivia was more than happy to hear that. I admit that I was rather pleased with myself.  
"So, enough baby talks," she said, settling back onto the grass by the river as we talked. "What about human? We know that human live mainly south of here, where the climate is better for them. But we don't have any particular encounters with them. We aren't foes, nor are we any very close friends. But from the few encounters that we'd had with human – in this world, at least – humans seemed more modest and closed. You and Darien are so close and expresses your feelings so freely; is that how humans are in your world?"  
"Yeah," I replied. "We used to be all closed, strict, and modest in my world, but then as time grew on, people just became more open – and besides, it's good for others to know how you feel."  
"I see," answered Olivia. "Even though I've never had any encounters with humans, I could tell that you and Darien are lovers…it's akin to the love that we have as dragons, even though yours seems more complicated and deeper."  
I blushed at the mention of his name. "We are lovers…very close ones, as well…"  
"So, will you tell me your story if I told you about London and me?" she asked, turning to look at me.  
"Sure," I didn't see any harm in that, so I agreed.  
"Well, I had known London all my life. His mother was my mother's closest friend, and so we were always playing together. After a while, when I young – about the same age as you would think yourself as right now – I found that I cared about him very much," Olivia smiled broadly. "It was easy for me to recognize the love that I felt for London. We were soon engaged – of course, London confessed first, I would never think of doing that – and then married when we became of age. We've just been married for about two years. We're still young, and the older dragons are more off to the east. It's only two hours' flying from here, which is very close to us dragons. If we ever need their wisdom, we would send someone over there and ask the older dragons."  
"Ah."  
"So what about you and Darien? Did you know him ever since you were born?"  
I shrugged and stretched my arms over my head, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky. "It's hard to say. See, we've known each other since we were born, yes, but we were separated when I was one year old," I felt that I could trust Olivia, and I always trusted my instincts, so I told her. "My true last name is Merritt. Vanson killed my parents when I was still a baby – one year old – and Vanson had meant to kill me, but my mother and father seemed to have put a very strong Protection Spell around me, so that Vanson failed and retrieved. I was brought up in another family, though I didn't know for a very long time – in fact, I've only known that I'm witch and of my real origin for four months. I had a friend – a new friend, in fact – and she was Darien's younger sister. According to him, since I was his charge and that he wanted to get to know me again, he offered Katie rides to school, back home, etc., etc., but I'd been avoiding him. I didn't know why I was avoiding him at first, but then I realized that it was because we were so different from each other – which also meant that we are the very same, as well. And so we became very, very close friends. Then one day just about two weeks ago, I was cursed by a Blood Curse from Vanson, and nearly died. After I recovered, he confessed his feelings for me – and like you, Olivia, I would've never thought of confessing myself before him – and so we came together. He's very sweet and romantic, and also very brave and wise," I added, sighing contentedly at the mention of him.  
"I see," Olivia nodded. "It's strange to us dragons to see humans hug and – what do you call it again? – kiss. We never have anything like that in the behaviors of dragons. Is it a form of greeting, or is it a gesture of love?"  
"It can be both," I answered patiently. "Usually, for greetings, it's on cheeks. In my world, in the different parts of my world, sometimes kissing cheeks are closer – like a friend or a relative or something like that. But in one part of my world, it's just a form of greeting. Of course kissing on the lips are strictly for lovers," I blushed brightly, but didn't mind it. "Parents may kiss cheeks or foreheads…and, as for lovers, anywhere."  
"Interesting," replied Olivia. "I'm sorry if I seem to appear to know so little of humans – and indeed I don't know that much at all."  
"Oh, no, that's fine," I smiled at her kindly.  
"I haven't seen you and Darien kiss on the mouth, though," said she after a moment of comfortable silence.  
"Ah, well, in my world, kissing on the lips is a kind of more private action of affection," I answered, looking up to the sky.  
I saw a dark shadow rushing toward me, and jumped up happily. "Darien!" exclaiming, I ran past Olivia as he landed and descended from his Star Distance. I flung myself into his arms, and he folded me into his embrace.  
"You could've left a word with someone that you're coming out here with Olivia, you know," he whispered, tangling his arms around me. "I was worried."  
I snuggled closer in apology. "Sorry. I missed you,"  
That seemed to make up for my mistake, and he kissed my ear. "I missed you, too. Oh, and, I told London about us, since he seemed so eager…he told me about Olivia and himself, though…and so now that he knows your last name's Merritt."  
I smiled at him and reached up, caressing his cheek. "Same thing here."  
He smiled and pulled me closer. "I love you," the words were so soft and tender that I had to lean in to hear it. But I heard it, and smiled broadly.  
"I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next few days after the dragon eggs were born, Olivia stayed in her bedroom and fussed over her babies every moment of the day. I was happy to help, and was eager to have something else to do other than just sitting around, playing music, and staring at the space before me.  
Olivia called me to her one day, and told me that dragons were supposed to have riders – riders that were destined with them. At first, it not only sounded absurd, it sounded absolutely, extremely absurd. But Olivia told me that about two centuries ago, humans abandoned them – grew afraid of them because a group of dragons had burned a whole city down – and left. She said that maybe we – Darien and I – were destined for her babies, and wanted us to try when they hatch.  
I could see no harm in that, and besides, to ride a dragon of my own sounded very wonderful, so I accepted. Afterwards, when she was resting, I flew up on my Star Distance and just sat there on my broomstick, looking up at the blue, blue sky. Athena perched on my shoulder, rubbing the side of her face and body to my cheek. I smiled and stroked her back, sighing contentedly.  
"Don't you just love Darien?" I murmured, smiling.  
Athena nipped my cheek, answering yes.  
"And don't you just love Hermes?"  
Athena hooted happily. Of course that was a yes. I fell silent, content just to look up, the blue sky surrounding me. There couldn't have been a better place in the world…still, I missed my old friends…my aunts and uncles…my parents…  
"Serena!" Darien shouted, speeding toward me.  
I jerked out of my careless trance, alarmed. "What is it?"  
He kissed me hungrily, lingeringly; gently…I melted into his embrace, Athena nowhere to be seen. "God I miss you," he whispered to my ear.  
I held him sweetly in my arms, kissing his face. "I missed you too. Don't go out this afternoon…stay with me…stay…"  
"I'll stay…I'll stay…" he kissed me again, and again, and yet again…  
I could feel my lungs burning, yet I didn't care. If I could just have one moment of his kiss…one more moment…  
Darien drew away enough to allow the both of us some air. He kissed my nose, looking at me with that gaze. I smiled and reached out, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. It would've been comical to see our positions: two Star Distances crisscrossing, two people wrapped around other, legs intertwining…it's a very comical position, indeed.  
He kissed my shoulder and drew back. "We have to go. The eggs are hatching."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We made our ways to the fireplace, where the eggs were hatching. Somehow, I felt very nervous, like in my first solo concert. He held my hand all the way.  
There were cracks on the eggs, and very slowly, the cracks widened into spaces, and small dragons – compared to their parents – struggled to get out. Even if they were small compared to their parents, they were at least the length of my arm, and weighs probably around fifty pounds.  
They looked around curiously, staring at all the dragons around them, including their parents. Their eyes landed on us, and stared at us for a moment.  
The words appeared in my mind immediately: Hello, there. Linda at your service.  
I grinned. Hi. My name is Serena.  
So my dragon must be a female one. I turned my eyes to the other one, and heard him speak. Hi. My name is Horton.  
Hi. I'm Serena.  
I turned my attention back to my dragon, and knelt down, stretching out my arms. The dragon came into my arms, and nipped my cheek gently. Then, it said something unexpected:  
I'm hungry. Do you have any food?  
I laughed merrily, patting its head. "Olivia, do you have any food? I think they're hungry."  
Olivia nodded and dragged over a tray of food.  
We're hungry. We're really, really, really, really hungry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I fell onto the bed around dawn the next day, I was utterly exhausted.  
Darien kissed my cheek, pulling me into his arms. We didn't talk – we didn't need to – and fell asleep almost immediately.  
It was after lunch that I had woken up. I felt sick, and whimpered slightly, clutching my hands tighter around whatever it was that was so comfortable around me – yes, right, Darien. I haven't felt this sick for a very long time – in fact, it was during the summer vacation of fourth grade that I had last felt this sick.  
My parents were both at work that day. I remember myself reading a book – a fictional one, of course – all afternoon, and then I couldn't focus anymore. My stomach felt like on fire, and I had a headache – I didn't know headaches felt like that right then, of course – so I picked up the phone and called my dad. He told me to get the thermometer (which took quite a while). I took my temperature, which had been 37 degrees Celsius, and I had misread 37 as 39, which had startled my dad to get off work immediately and come home.  
Right now, I felt just like that. "I'll get you some water," Darien murmured, kissing my forehead.  
"Okay. Thanks."  
Something plucked at the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite catch what it was, and my head was burning, so I left it and groaned again. This is definitely not right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The baby dragons grew astonishingly fast. Within a week, they were half as big as their parents – though perhaps not that experienced – and were starting to take flight.  
I flew with Linda and Horton on my Star Distance sometimes – most of the time – and sometimes, I'd just skip that part when I was making out with Darien. Just the thought of making out with him makes me shiver and blush in excitement. Have you ever done that with him? His kisses are just so wonderful!  
Right, of course you haven't done that. But I have. Isn't it fabulous when he only kisses me and no one else?  
The third weeks that Linda and Horton was born, London and Olivia came hurrying toward us – who were, of course, lying on the grass and looking up at the sky, wrapped in each other's arms.  
"Darien! Serena! We have tidings for you!" London said and stopped beside us.  
We sat up, alarmed. "What is it?"  
"We have traces of Vanson…south of here…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, and feedbacks, please! ^_^

Crystal Selena


	9. To The South and Then The East

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
None. Just enjoy. ^_^

"Gravitation is not held responsible for people falling in love."  
Albert Einstein

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My fingers tightened around his. "South of here? Where?"  
"In a kingdom called Gorion. If you want a ride, we can fly you there. It's a long one, though. There's bound to be dangers along the way, and it might be saver to have a fire spitting dragon close by."  
"Yes, thank you. We'll take the offer," Darien nodded. "We'll go pack right now. You can fill us up on the way there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I packed all my things with Darien and called Athena and Hermes. Linda and Horton were excited, already waiting for us to ride them. I slung my backpack onto my shoulders and climbed onto Linda's back, and there was a – a place, I guess – made of wood, tightened with ropes to her back, so that I could have a seat. It was the same with Darien. The others gave us enough food to last us years, good luck charms – and we said goodbye tearfully. It just wasn't a really happy scene.  
As the four dragons took flight, London began to explain.  
"This ride will probably take twelve hours to fifteen hours – it depends on the weather, etc., etc. Gorion has a queen – her name's – what's her name again, Olivia?"  
"Her name's Marie," Olivia supplied promptly. "She's very just and fair – a very good queen – but her eldest daughter is unspeakably…abominable. The other two daughters aren't that good, either, but at least they're bearable. The first one – trust me, don't go anywhere near her unless absolutely necessary. Her name's Beth, and the second one is Elsie, and the third one's Claire. The kingdom itself is very good – no dark business whatsoever, and that's mainly due to Queen Marie's wise reign – but it's a bit of shock that Vanson had appeared at her borders."  
"Yes," London agreed. "And Queen Marie's very alarmed. Be polite and reasonable, and she'll give you anything that's within her power."  
"Okay," I registered the information, sitting back to think.  
"Her kingdom's by the Vast Sea, and very prosperous. That's all we can tell you. We don't know anything else," Olivia said apologetically.  
"Oh, that's fine! The information's very useful. Thank you very much," Darien replied, catching my eyes.  
This is going to be a long ride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were clear until we had come out of the mountains. Then, flying elves – and other creatures that I have no name of – flew to us, squealing irritable and shrill notes, and London scared them away with his fire.  
As we drew nearer to Gorion, guards flew up; fully armed, and attacked without even asking who we were and what business we were on. We fired back without a choice.  
Some time after, we realized that fighting wasn't an option, and I drew closer to Darien. "Go," I insisted. "Go to Queen Marie and explain why we're here. I'll be fine here – with London and Linda. You go with Olivia. Be careful,"  
Darien was about to protest, but I shook my head firmly. "No time for argument. Just go!"  
He stared into my eyes for a moment and climbed to the edge of his seat, where he kissed my lips crossly. "Don't get yourself killed. You promised. I'll see you later," with that, he directed Horton and Olivia downward, toward their destination.  
I diverted the guards' attention from them by firing dozens and dozens of Stun Spells. Which didn't really work out, though, since they had armors. But that was just my intention, to get them away from my descending love and Horton and Olivia.  
We fought on bravely. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was frowning – I'd never promised Darien that I wouldn't die, right? But I wouldn't die – not when he's waiting for me – death is too far a distance from him. And so, in my sub-consciousness, I promised him that I will not die, and brushed my soul with his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~Darien's POV~*~

I smiled when I felt her soul kissing mine. It was comforting to know that she loved me.  
There were guards coming, but I managed – along with a ferocious Olivia and brave Horton – to fight them off and continue toward my destination.  
There were guards all around the castle, on the ground, and Queen Marie and her three daughters were watching through the second floor windows.  
I jumped down from Horton and scratched Hermes's back. I knew that he was anxious for Athena, who was back up in the sky fighting with Serena.  
I raised my hands. "We come in peace!" I shouted across the grass, so that it was loud enough for the queen to hear. "We mean no harm! Please stop your soldiers from attacking! There is a girl and two more dragons up in the sky!"  
Queen Marie stared at me through narrowed eyes. "No human has ridden a dragon within any living memory – even the elves don't remember the last human that has ridden one. How about you? Are you not afraid of them?"  
I was prepared for these kinds of questions. "The dragons saved us, and we are forever indebted to them. It is only one way to pay them back by trying to become their children's riders."  
"You mentioned 'us' and 'we'."  
"As I had said, there is a girl fighting off the guards – or trying to – she is outnumbered one to thirty or forty," how long is she going to take? I could feel that Serena couldn't hold on much longer.  
Queen Marie fell to a thoughtful silence. I was desperate, so I said the only thing that seemed to help: "We're here to destroy Vanson!"  
That seemed to startle everyone within hearing range – except Olivia and Horton, who knew it already.  
Queen Marie was suspicious, I could tell. But I couldn't have afforded another moment with Serena up there hurting. "You've got to trust us, Queen Marie! If you won't believe us, then believe what we know – we have come for vengeance, because he killed my dear uncle and aunt. Is that enough?"  
Queen Marie nodded finally and said to one of the guards to order the guards in the sky to back off. I breathed a sigh of relief, patting Hermes assuringly. "Thanks," I whispered to Horton and Olivia. They nodded in understanding.  
Athena flew down and snuggled closer to Hermes. London and Linda were descending. I was so impatient that I had to restrain myself from jumping up. They were exhausted, I could tell. London picked up Serena from her seat and laid her gently down onto the grass. I rushed toward her, thanking Linda and London mindlessly.  
She was still conscious – oh she was still gloriously conscious! "It's okay," I told her. "It's okay, Rena. I'm here," I wrapped my arms around her limp body, rocking her back and forth.  
She – probably with what little strength she had left in her – wrapped her slender arms around my shoulders, pulling herself closer. "I love you," she murmured softly.  
I kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll just sleep for a moment…" her voice gave way as she slipped into somewhere between a faint and a sleep.  
I lifted her into my arms. She felt amazingly light. Queen Marie herself was walking toward me, her three daughters at her heels. She waved my bow away, saying apologetically, "I'm sorry that my soldiers have attacked you. Vanson has appeared by my borders, and we are very alarmed."  
I nodded.  
"Please, follow me. I will get a doctor to tend the lady's wounds," she continued.  
"Do you think, Queen Marie, that the dragons can possibly stay here and rest for a while before taking flight again?" I added.  
She nodded. "Of course, as long as they stay here. They will be provided food, also," she turned away, indicating that I should follow. I caught the dragons' eyes, telling them that I will be back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had no idea of how the doctor was, and stayed by close as he examined the cuts and burns on her porcelain skin. I cringed when I saw how badly her wounds were.  
Queen Marie and her three daughters stayed close by. She offered for her doctor to take a look at me, and I refused politely. I was fine – just a few mild burns and small cuts.  
When the doctors left, Serena was wide-awake, lacing her fingers through mine. I felt a thrill of comfort to know that she was all right, and together, we faced Queen Marie.  
"We will not ask questions just now. It is obvious that you will need some rest. There will be a Welcome Feast tonight, and we will be honored if you will attend."  
We accepted – again, politely, heeding the dragons' warnings. Queen Marie left, but her three daughters stayed behind. Oh, this doesn't look good. This definitely does not look good.  
"Tell us, what are your names?" a milder looking young girl – probably about Serena's age – asked curiously and politely. This must be Claire, the best one from the three.  
"I'm Darien, and this lady here is Serena," I replied courteously.  
"Burned pretty badly, though. Will you be all right?" a second one asked, and I guessed that she was Elsie.  
"You'll be all right, won't you? That much is for certain. Mother's doctors are the best on the planet," the third one, probably Beth, said sweetly.  
Definitely not the best on Earth, though. This is like the Middle Ages doctors. But I said nothing and inclined my head politely.  
The three daughters left, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you feel?" I asked her, kissing her hand.  
She blushed – I could feel my heart lightening – and smiled at me. "I'll live," she whispered weakly.  
I bent and kissed her softly, lingeringly. Then, I pressed my cheek against her hot one, and held her in my arms. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Me, too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We took the liberty of washing up – I had used my pendant to heal her wounds properly – and changed into a fresh change of clothing magically. This time, we were inclined to dress more like the Middle Ages, and sat in the room, waiting for a maid or someone to lead us to the Dining Hall.  
There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in. She curtseyed and said that she will lead us to the dining hall, and we followed warily, taking in the glittering halls, corridors, ceilings, etc., etc. Rena had some jewelry on, and she was more beautiful than words could describe.  
I smiled despite the gloom that I felt, and squeezed her hand tenderly.  
She turned her head, smiling at me, and I felt my heart jump in joy. Oh, she loves me! It has never stopped to amaze me that she loved me – that she loves me!  
We entered the dining hall, momentarily blinded by the glittering and momentarily deaf by the noise. Queen Marie stood up, indicating that we should sit by her, and I was relieved to see that we weren't too much out of place in terms of clothing – in other words, we weren't that conspicuous.  
Okay, never mind. Everyone's looking at us, some curiously, some warily, some in alarm, some in interest. We sat down by Queen Marie, and we began to eat.  
I wasn't really hungry, and I could tell that Rena wasn't either. So we conversed with anyone and everyone that asked us questions, mainly our names and why we were here.  
At last, Queen Marie pushed back her chairs and stood up. The hall fell quiet, waiting for her to begin.  
"We have two young people here to join us," she said clearly. "They are here on a quest of avenging their aunt and uncle, who were murdered by Vanson. We shall welcome them here, because they are here to do an honorable thing. Let us drink to the health of this young pair!" she raised her goblet, and was followed by the rest of the hall. We accepted the toasts politely.  
Later that night, after the Welcome Feast, we were gathered in the Queen's office, discussing what we had planned to do. I found that we had no plan at all, so made up one along the way.  
"We plan to find him first, and then destroy him with magic and force – both physical and mental."  
"And how will you do that? You are only two; Vanson has defeated a whole country's army before," Queen Marie questioned.  
"It is a question of faith, not number," Serena answered quietly.  
Beth snorted as if to say that it was too vague a notion. Indeed, it was, but that was the only way that we could defeat him. So I ignored Beth and concentrated on Queen Marie's questions.  
"Still, how will you be able to defeat him? I mean no offense, but you are so young and so little compared to Vanson. How will you do this deed?"  
This is getting ridiculous. "If we prove it, Queen Marie, will you believe us?"  
She nodded too quickly to be polite. "Tomorrow morning, I will have a hundred soldiers facing you. You will be outnumbered one to fifty. Will you be able to handle it?"  
I nodded. "We will do it. Shall we continue this conversation tomorrow?"  
"Yes, we will."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was rather awkward the second day. Rena had to wear a dress, naturally, but if she wore a dress, it wouldn't be so convenient. So she changed into tight shorts and wore a skirt over it, which had worked out just fine.  
We made our ways down the where we had left the dragons. They were energetic again, now after a thorough meal and a sleep. We hugged each other goodbye – which was comical, of course, dragons hugging humans – and they promised that they would come in time of our need. We thanked them for everything, and waved as they flew away, until we couldn't see them anymore.  
"We'll say goodbyes to them after this," Rena whispered to me.  
I nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's get to the battlefield."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We flew on our Star Distances to meet Queen Marie and the three princesses by a grassy plain. They, with some other nobilities, no doubt, where watching in a tower. Queen Marie acknowledged us, and we went to receive good luck's before setting out.  
There were a hundred soldiers, with every piece of artillery that I know and don't know. They hurtled fire at us, but we dodged it quickly, since broomsticks were more of a thinking type than fires. Serena sent out a dozen of Stun Spells, stunning some soldiers, and we flew higher, out of the range of the ground forces. Now was the time for the air force – it was easier than I'd thought. Their fliers – some creatures that have wings – were less flexible and slower, and within seconds, there was a big gap between us. I sent back a swirl of Sleep Spells, Stun Spells, and other harmless ones.  
"I'll take care of the ground," Serena said to me and dived.  
I turned sharply to face the oncoming soldiers, and waved my hand to release a sweetly perfumed powder. It was called the Sleeping Powder, but Rena and I were immune to it. The soldiers and the creatures fell flat to the ground, snorting, and I dived to help Serena.  
"On your left!" I yelled as some weird looking green gas ball hurtled toward my love.  
She dodged it and sent a Dissipation Charm. The gas ball dispelled into the air and we breathed a sigh of relief. I sent a Massive Spell to Hermes and Athena, who grew as large as dragons, and roared.  
Some soldiers fainted from fright. More fireballs were hurtling toward us. I made a Protection Spell around the two of us – and the humongous owls, as well – and the balls bounced back toward the soldiers. We were better prepared than yesterday. Yesterday, we were taken off guard, and didn't want to harm the guards in the case of misunderstanding. But today, we knew exactly what we were up against.  
Rena pulled sharply up and I dived as we both dodged yet another one of those green gas balls. There still seemed dozens and dozens of soldiers left, which puzzled me. One glance with her told me that she was suspicious.  
"Go," I whispered, and she flew away toward the tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~Serena's POV~*~

When I asked Queen Marie why there was backup on the one hundred soldiers, she seemed puzzled as well. She called a stop to the battle, and Beth swept forward to me.  
"Can't you handle some soldiers?" Beth put in. "After all, you have agreed to prove yourselves."  
I could feel my anger rising. I could feel his pendant radiating intense heat against my skin. "That was a mistake, Princess Beth," I answered coolly.  
"Ah, but you've agreed to prove yourselves."  
I didn't mean to insult or upset Queen Marie, but it looked like I had no choice. "If you remember, Princess Beth, there was the deal of one hundred men, not two hundred, nor three hundred."  
"A soldier should expect the unexpected at all times," Beth said breezily.  
That was it. "You don't know a thing to begin with me, Princess Beth. You have no idea of what we can do, so unless you want to see it, you will stay polite and out of our ways."  
"Oh, really?" Beth challenged, her eyes shining maliciously.  
Who did she think she was? "Darien, if you don't mind, how about the glass?" I called over my shoulder.  
"Of course, Honey," his reply was controlled, but angry nevertheless. I flung my hand out as he did so beside me, and the glass exploded into charred pieces – and then into powder. They were all quite astonished, and Beth stepped back involuntarily. "As Serena has said, Princess Beth, you don't know a thing that we can do, so please, stay cool and out of our ways."  
"What else can you do? I bet you can't transfigure anything!" Beth retorted.  
Darien flung out his hand and a broken piece of the window frame became a ferocious, roaring, fire-spitting dragon. "You would be very careful from now on, Princess Beth. Please, excuse us, Queen Marie, Princess Elsie, and Princess Claire," he turned toward me. "Come on, Sweetheart."  
I took his hand and we turned our Star Distances. Just then, though, as we faced the ocean, I saw something peculiar.  
There were at least half a score of scorpions – huge, huge scorpions at least four times the length of me and ten times the width. I exchanged a curious glance with Darien, and he confirmed that he had seen it as well. Without another word, we flew high toward the beach, where the scorpions were surfacing.  
Queen Marie, along with her three daughters, and an entire army – or it seemed so – was by the beach in some half hour.  
Darien and I circled the air high above, but decided that our curiosity was stronger than our resolution to stay out of this, and landed lightly by Queen Marie. We made our Star Distances into the size of a pencil and put it back into our pockets.  
The sea was mostly frozen, it seemed, because it was January, and the snow was thick on the mountains. I stared at one especially large, and surprisingly, he spoke to me – and Darien, as well.  
"We heard that one young couple will fight Vanson, is that true?"  
We nodded.  
"Then we have come in the aid of them," he answered, satisfied. "Where are they?"  
"I am Serena," I answered.  
"And I am Darien," he said beside me, lacing his fingers through mine. Oh, isn't he wonderful?  
The scorpions looked delighted – again, I wonder how I could read their expression – "That's wonderful!"  
Beth stepped forward impatiently. "Don't move!" I warned her, but she wouldn't listen.  
"But you're brother and sister! You aren't wife and husband!" she stared at us.  
"We are," Darien replied coolly. "We didn't say that we're married; you just assumed that we aren't."  
Beth narrowed her eyes and stepped dangerously toward the scorpions.  
Well, she got what she deserved. One scorpion stung her, and she fainted right on the stop. Yep. She totally deserved it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The scorpions brought news that Vanson had gone east of here, and we started to pack.  
I kissed him and smiled at him. "I love you," I told him for the third time that evening.  
He squeezed my waist. "I love you too."  
I'd never thought that being in love could be this gloriously magnificent. So it's true that you could love a person more and more as time passes on – and it's also true that there is love-at-first-sight, love beyond death, love so deep that you don't know what to do with it…  
He bent and kissed me again. Oh, isn't he just wonderful?  
I smiled rather blushingly as he drew away. He grinned, kissing my nose. "You know," he murmured, kissing my cheek.  
I knew that he had something on his mind – something wonderful, mind you – and smiled encouragingly. "Before that – we're leaving tomorrow at dawn with the scorpions, right?"  
He nodded.  
I grinned. "Continue on with your thought. You were saying?"  
He leaned closer and smiled mischievously. "You know," his eyes twinkled merrily, and I felt my heart doing somersaults. Hey, what did you think? This is Darien we're talking here – can you not blush when he's so close to you and smiling at you like you're the only thing important to him and the rest of the world doesn't exist?  
It was when he had raised his eyebrow did I realize that I had voiced that thought aloud. I squeezed out a small smile for him, hurrying to kiss him and make him forget what I had said.  
But he didn't. Even my kiss didn't do the trick. "But you are the only important thing to me," he whispered, looking at me tenderly. "And the rest of the world doesn't exist when I'm with you."  
I blushed. Then I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his for his reward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Marie and her two daughters were there to bid us good-bye and good luck.  
"We wish that you will go with our friendships," Queen Marie was saying.  
We nodded. "Of course."  
As we settled ourselves on our Star Distances, the scorpions began to move. We waved good-bye to Gorion and headed east, where the sun was dawning on this world.  
"Rena," Darien held my hand, kissing my knuckles. "What did we do yesterday? It was most unusual…there wasn't a Breaking Charm for glasses, you know…well, maybe there is, but there certainly isn't a Powder Breaking Charm."  
I shrugged and smiled, lacing my fingers through his. "Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough. I have a feeling."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We camped at night, but couldn't sleep, so we listened to the voices outside.  
"No human could understand dragon talks other than their fliers," someone was saying. "And yet this young couple understands every dragon – and us, too – which is impossible – it hasn't been for over thousands of years."  
Darien and I stared at each other. So that's why Olivia was so startled when we'd first met and answered her question.  
"Yes," someone else was saying. "The last time that it happened, it was Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity," they fell silent.  
Darien and I stared at each other again, startled. Wasn't that painting by and of Endymion and Serenity?  
"There has been a prophecy from the dragons…they say that the ones that would be able to talk to all animals in all worlds, the Only Ones, would be Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. So this Serena and Darien must be there reincarnations…they've come back to defeat evil and protect the worlds…"  
There was a murmur of agreement.  
"But we can't tell them…we're not supposed to help, nor are we supposed to tell them, or else it'd all fall apart…if they knew, they wouldn't succeed, and evil and darkness would rule the worlds forever…"  
There was another ripple of murmurs of agreement.  
"It's so tragic…I still do not understand why love was forbidden between the moon and the earth… It's not forbidden now, of course, but back then…and Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity broke the rule by falling in love…and they discovered their amazing abilities to communicate with animals and trees and every living and non-living thing in their world… They accidentally stumbled upon the White Light, and from then on, it only served them…"  
"And they made two identical ruby pendants for each other…the legend says that they didn't do it on purpose, that they made the pendants for a gift…but it came out exactly the same…"  
We stared at each other, clutching each other's hands.  
"And in it, because of their soul-deep and everlasting love, the key to the Golden and Silver Crystals lies. Only those two pendants can wake the Crystals. No one knows where they are, not even Vanson or any evil or darkness. Prophecies say that only they will discover the place where the Crystals shine, and only they will be able to unlock its powerful magic…"  
"And I cannot believe that they actually died for each other in the end…"  
Everyone agreed.  
"All the same, the legend does not tell of where the pendants went, if they were destroyed or lost. Did you notice the pendants on their necks, though? They're exactly as the legends have described them as – rubies, gold chains, shining and radiates heat and energy whenever the owners – namely Endymion and Serenity – feel intense emotions."  
"And their powers would be multiplied by the tenfold if they have the pendants, which is fortunate. But if they had the Crystals, they're unbeatable and invincible… Although, I doubt if the couple knows that… Only Endymion and Serenity knew that their pendants were the keys…"  
"But did you hear? They say that Paige Joyce Merritt – Serena's biological mother – was killed by Vanson, along with her husband and Serena's father, Ken Merritt. I heard from rumors that Vanson had stolen her ruby pendant, thinking that it was one of the two that would lead him to the Crystals, even if he wouldn't be able to do anything or know anything because he's not the owner."  
"Then Paige Merritt's pendant must just be a present from her husband. But that's impossible…such coincidence is too coincidental…"  
"Then the Merritt's and the Shields' must've known. But how could they? They knew everything about the White Light, the Legends, the Prophecies – they must've believed that their children were The Ones."  
"Which is very strange and bizarre in itself. They could've have known…or maybe they'd guessed, but wasn't sure, and had a fake pendant made just in case?"  
"That seems like the only logical explanation."  
"And did you notice how well they knew just about everything?"  
"That can be learned, though."  
"But they seem to know exactly what they're doing, what they should do with their magical powers – and yet they're so kind and humble."  
Everyone agreed again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some times during the night, I fell asleep in his arms, thinking about what I've come to know through the scorpions.  
When I woke up next, Darien was still sleeping, his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled. He looks so much like a child just then… I leaned closer and kissed him softly and sweetly on the lips. He began to stir awake, and I drew a little away, waiting with anticipation.  
"I love you," he said before anything else.  
I smiled, my heart bursting with love again. "I love you too."  
We cuddled for half an hour longer, not speaking, but understanding each other now more than ever. When we'd finally managed to get up, however, I felt tired and reluctant to go on. A glance with him revealed that he didn't want to, either.  
But we were determined to avenge my parents no matter if we were Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity in our last lifetimes. I felt his lips on my fingers, and smiled faintly. "Come on, let's go."  
Athena and Hermes came in, hooting, and perched on our shoulders. We folded the tent magically and made it disappear into the air. Then, we climbed onto our Star Distances and continued east.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, and feedbacks, please! ^_^

Crystal Selena


	10. Gold and Silver

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
Enjoy.

"The sweetest joy, the wildest woe is love."  
Pearl Bailey

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we stopped for a bit of rest at noon, I looked up to the blue sky, wondering if I could be Serenity, if Darien and I alone could decide the fates of all the worlds – not just this one, or our own, but millions and trillions of others, as well.  
In some ways, our adventures are similar to those of Lyra and Will's, the trilogy called His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman. But this was more dangerous – even though there wasn't an enemy mother or a powerful and strange father, even though there wasn't an abyss and the Subtle Knife, even though we couldn't cut through the worlds and produce specters everywhere, this was more dangerous. First, we were linked with two lives, unlike Lyra and Will, those of Serenity and Endymion and the now life. Second, we couldn't go anywhere that we wanted to, and our information is very limited. Third, the Subtle Knife came to them, and we have to seek out the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal.  
I wondered briefly if there would be a fight to get the Crystals and that I'd lose a finger, like just Will. I shuddered at the thought of that. Losing a finger didn't sound very appealing at that moment… But then again, the scorpions said that prophecies say that no one knows where the Crystals are, which means that it's unguarded – well, guarded by itself, I guess. It's the most brilliant and powerful objects in the worlds, so they must have a mind of their own – a simple mind to wait patiently for their owners and never release any secrets to the enemies.  
I took out Paige Joyce's wand that Darien had given me, and that seemed like forever ago…  
I brought the wand with me, in case that I suddenly couldn't do magic with my hands anymore. I wonder if I'd brought it on instinct or knowledge, now that it all seemed so vague and faraway. I haven't seen Mr. Kline or Mrs. Land or any other witches or wizards that I'd known from the non-magical world back on Earth. It all seemed so long ago, and I couldn't remember anything too clearly…  
He kissed me softly and held my hand, waking me from my thoughts.  
I blushed, snuggling closer to his embrace. "Sorry. I was just thinking."  
"Yeah. I know." He kissed my hair softly, comforting me.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed his comforting hold, and started when he said, "You know, maybe Aunt Paige's wand isn't just a wand; maybe it's somehow linked to the Crystals and would guide us there."  
"Can you read minds?" I asked suspiciously.  
He smiled and kissed my nose. "Only yours, and it's not all the time, either."  
I nodded, cocking my head to the side. "But…only our pendants can do that, right? I don't know…this wand seems just…just a good luck charm from my mother, you know?"  
He nodded. "Maybe. Just keep it, in case it means something."  
"Okay," I snuggled closer, tightening the scarf around his neck. "It's cold in the air, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," he kissed my forehead.  
"Come on, let's go. The scorpions are getting ready," I stood up, pulling him after me.  
"Don't ride your Star Distance," he whispered. "Ride with me."  
I nodded, not protesting as he climbed onto his broomstick and lifted me before him. His arms were warm, and comforting, and I huddled against him willingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way – his embrace was so comforting! – and when I'd woken up again, we were still flying, but it was dusk, and the sun was nowhere to be seen.  
"I was about to wake you," he whispered against my shoulder.  
I blushed, rubbing my cheek against his chest. "I'm just so tired."  
He pulled me closer, kissing my cheek. "I know. We'll stop shortly," he kissed my lips gently, and I sighed. Oh, isn't he just wonderful?  
He was fixing me with that gaze – you know, that irresistible and tender gaze – well, of course you don't know. Anyway. I leaned closer and rewarded him a sweet kiss, and tightened my arms around him.  
When we stopped, it was late, and no sunlight could be seen. The moon hasn't risen, and the only light there was starlight.  
I wasn't hungry, nor was Darien, so we sat there and watched as the scorpions ate. I felt strangely nervous and excited, and I know that Darien felt the same thing. I exchanged a glance with him, and told the scorpions that we were going to take a walk – or flight – and would be back in a while.  
They agreed, and bid us goodnight if we returned late.  
I rode on his Star Distance again, and kissed his cheek as we sped upward. I suppose we must've disappeared to the scorpions as we were climbing, but I could still see a faint dot of fire below.  
We stayed somewhere in the middle of the stars, wrapped up in each other's arms, not speaking, for words couldn't express what we felt just then, and for words were totally unnecessary.  
"Did you know that when I first kissed you, it was my first kiss as well?" he murmured, stroking my back.  
I looked up in surprise. "Really? I thought you had an endless list of girlfriends."  
He shook his head solemnly. "No. Rumors may have it that way, but I've never had any girlfriend…except you."  
Wasn't it thrilling to hear that said by Darien Shields? I blushed and smiled up at him. "It's a bit difficult to believe that our first kiss was your first kiss, as well…I thought I was the only one…"  
He raised his eyebrow. "Did you know that I thought you already had a boyfriend when I met you in Monte Lindo?"  
I burst into laughter. "Are you kidding? Me? Don't be ridiculous, Darien. I'm not the type that attracts boys."  
"I think you're blind," he stated after a moment of silence.  
I blinked at him in surprise.  
"Couldn't you see how many boys were after you, both at Monte Lindo and at Lagans?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "If that's true – and I know for sure that it isn't – I didn't see."  
He was frowning. I felt my heart lurching. Was I supposed to say that? "You are blind," he repeated softly, stroking my cheek. "But that's fine…as long as you're mine, I don't care… I'm so glad that you didn't notice all the other boys after you…" he kissed my nose, and I blushed.  
Did I mention that my heart is bursting with love again? I felt that I could take on anything at that moment, as long as he's mine, as long as he's beside me…  
"Do you love me?" he asked, his eyes watering.  
I could feel my heart bursting with love. I took out our love token, the locket, from his pocket and opened it. The beautiful music flowed, and I smiled up to him. "It's still playing, isn't it? So yes, I still love you. Very much."  
He smiled and hugged me closer, kissing my ear.  
Suddenly, a voice spoke in my head, only one word: "Northeast."  
I looked into his eyes, astonished, and saw that he'd heard it as well. The voice continued, and said, "Under the mountains…Gold and Silver…"  
In that flash of second, I recognized whom it was that was speaking, and what it'd meant. That voice was my instinct, part of the part of Princess Serenity, telling me to go and find the Crystals.  
We stared at each other. We knew that we had to go, and as soon as possible, which meant that we must leave the scorpions. I could see his promise of protection and love in his eyes, and smiled faintly. As long as I had him by my side, I'd be all right.  
"Come on, let's go," he whispered, and we began descending.  
The scorpions were by a warm fire, talking about the country that we were headed, where Vanson was last seen and heard. They looked at us curiously when we landed, and the chief spoke.  
"Do you have something to tell us?"  
"Yes," Darien answered. "Serena and I must go on and find some things first. It is very important. I believe that you all know what they are; therefore I shall not name them in case anyone from the enemy is spying. But we must leave at once, without delay."  
The scorpions knew what we were talking about, and nodded. "We will continue to head east. If you need help, just call out in the wind, and we will come as quickly as we can."  
"Yes, and we will catch up with you once we have what we're seeking for," I replied. "Thank you for everything."  
"Good-bye, and good luck," they said, and we gathered some provisions and flew away on Darien's Star Distance, heading northeast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived there, in the most likely range of mountains, several hours later. The sun was already peeking from the edge of the horizon, and I pushed Darien back onto the bed. "You need rest from the flying. I'll go and look around. Be right back," I muffled his protests by kissing him, and smiled as I drew back.  
"Be careful," he folded me into his arms for a last embrace, and I left.  
It was a ragged range of mountains. Snow was everywhere, and there were many cliffs and serrated slopes. Large boulders peered from the surface of the snow every so often, and I heaved a sigh. This is going to be hard trying to find two Crystals. It's like trying to find needles in the ocean.  
I returned to our tent, and slipped quietly into his arms.  
"How was it?" he kissed my forehead, holding me close.  
"We're going to have a hard time trying to find those Crystals."  
"Well, rest up for now. We'll go when we've all rested," he nuzzled my neck, and I smiled.  
"I love you," I told him, draping my arms around his shoulders.  
"I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I circled a valley in between two peaks of mountains slowly, staring hopelessly down to the ground. It would've been beautiful were we not on such an urgent and crucial quest.  
"I have no idea where to start looking," Darien said as he flew toward me.  
I nodded in agreement. "Were we supposed to wait for the moonlight like in The Hobbit?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Didn't the scorpions say that our pendants were the key to the Crystals? Then they must somehow lead us to there," I reasoned and balanced the pendant on my hand, frowning deeply.  
"Even if they are supposed to lead us to the Crystals, it certainly isn't helping right at this moment," Darien replied, staring at the ruby. He looked up and caught me gazing at him, and grinned. I blushed, but didn't look away, and leaned closer, kissing him softly.  
He kissed me back, and took me into his arms. I could feel my heart bursting with love, and smiled into the kiss, contented.  
I lay there wrapped up in his arms and kissing him for a very, very long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight was dawning upon us, and I paced around in a mad anticipation. I knew that something was supposed to happen at midnight, but I didn't know what it was.  
Darien took my hand and brought it up to his lips. His dark-blue eyes were solemn but tender, and I smiled uneasily at him. I felt that if I didn't say something – anything – I would just explode with nervousness and anticipation. But before I could think of what to say, his lips were upon mine, and I was more than happy and willing to abandon whatever I was about to think of and kiss him instead.  
"Thanks," I whispered as he drew away. "I needed that."  
He smiled and simply nodded. "Come on, let's get up into the air," he took my hand and brought me onto his Star Distance. I snuggled against him, huddling against the cold, and sought reassurance in his embrace.  
We circled the mountains slowly as he stroked my hair and back mindlessly. I smiled against his jacket, a joy in my heart, and felt him urging me to look up at him.  
I smiled and lifted my face, having known what he had wanted. He kissed every inch of my face, murmuring loving words, and for the moment, I forgot all that was there except his touch and love and happiness.  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing my nose.  
I smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, too."  
And then he kissed me.  
It did seem odd that what had happened next happened. The moon was shining brightly behind him, and I felt a tingly and reassuring shot shooting through me. Of course, that was just Darien's kiss – but it wasn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I separated from him, he was smiling. I smiled back.  
Then, we both noticed – at the same time – that we were floating on his Star Distance in a sea of blinding white light. I looked around, huddling closer to him, and held him tight. Darien urged his Star Distance to fly away from the light, and darkness fell upon us once more.  
There, in the middle of night, was a beacon of moonlight. It was strung with love, because our golden locket floated in the light before us. The ruby was uncomfortably and urgently hot once more; so I took it out and saw it shine.  
The moonlight died away to a thin stream, and the locket flew back to our laced together outstretched hands. Darien kissed me again, and I felt a hope and love lighting up my heart.  
He dropped the locket back into his pocket and clasped me to him in a tight hold. I fell against him willingly and felt the wind rushing through my hair. So he must be following the light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end of the moonlight beam was on the snow. As soon as we were there, however, the light disappeared and it was as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
"We must hurry up if we were to get to the Crystals first before Vanson. His spies must've seen that beacon of light," Darien told me and lifted me down, holding my hand. In another moment, his Star Distance was back in his pocket.  
I stared at the snow at our feet. "Not trying to sound stupid or anything, Love, but is there a Melting Charm for snow?" I asked helplessly.  
"Not that I know of. Maybe we should make one," he added.  
There was no time to think of a Charm or how to do it now. I sighed heavily and made two shovels out of the trees not far away, and stared at the snow again.  
And then, we began to dig into the frosty snow and ice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After much work, I heaved a great sigh and stared down to a plain patch of grass under the snow and ice.  
"That was harder than I'd guessed," I said, and wanted to sit somewhere. But there was nowhere to sit – only ice and snow were around us, and we had to hurry.  
He embraced me tight in his arms for a moment and I sighed again. "Thanks," murmuring, we started to try everything that we could on the patch of grass that supposedly led to the Crystals.  
We whacked our brains for every single Break Charm or Spell or Incantation that we could think of, but none of them worked. I stamped the snow with my feet angrily. I couldn't feel any part of my body – I was so cold that I didn't feel.  
"The pendants!" Darien exclaimed after a moment of silence.  
I sighed sadly. "I'm stupid," I whispered, taking off the pendant from my neck.  
He was kissing me again. "Shut up," he told me as soon as the kiss was over. "Just shut up, Love." He stroked my hair, and his eyes were strangely glittering.  
"Darien?" I asked uncertainly.  
He sighed and kissed me again. "Just shut up, Rena. Shut up. Shut up." He clasped me to him, and I felt alive with love. If I didn't have him by my side, I would've never have made it this far.  
"Darien –"  
"Just shut up, Love. You talk too much," he was kissing me again, and I melted into his embrace.  
The rubies were burning urgently in my hand, and I shifted my position in his arms to look at them. "Love?"  
"Hmm?" he kissed my hair and ear and neck and shoulder.  
"Come on, it's opening," I pointed to the patch of grass that we'd dug to.  
We watched as the grass opened like a door, revealing a ladder. We looked down, and it seemed as though the ladder went down to the center of this planet itself. I shivered in fear and pressed closer to his side.  
"We should go," he kissed my nose.  
I took out Paige Joyce's wand and lit it with a Lighting Charm. Darien took it, and he went down the ladder first. I went down after him, feeling his presence beneath me on the ladder, and was reassured for the moment.  
It seemed that we had gone down on the ladder for a very long time before I stepped onto a cold and hard floor. And then, his arms found my waist, and he bent to kiss my face.  
I leaned back and enjoyed his embrace for a moment before we had to go on again. He held my hand tight, our fingers laced together, and the light from the tip of my mother's wand shone. We were walking in a wide and highly decorated hall. It seemed like this place had once been a palace before it was abandoned.  
There were more paintings on the walls, just like the one that Darien had at his house. "We must be on the right track," I murmured, darting ahead to check out the hall before us.  
His hand never let go of mine, and I was grateful for that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The corridors weren't winding, nor were they very long; but one was connected with another, so we followed the hallways for at least several hours before we came to a very open area. I could tell that it was a very open area because suddenly, the walls fell away from the left and the right.  
I looked around with a curious fear, and tightened my fingers around his.  
"What do you suppose this is?" he asked, looking around as well.  
"I don't know," I answered, still peering into the darkness. "Can we risk a real blaze of light?"  
"I guess so," he replied and the light at the tip of Paige Joyce's wand flared to what looked like a torch.  
The light revealed to us that whatever room we were in, it once had been splendid – not just a ballroom, but something grander.  
"Was this once a palace?" I asked him.  
He shrugged. "Maybe. But if this ever were a palace, this was most likely the throne room."  
Our gazes met in the darkness, and we understood each other perfectly.  
Just then, a blinding yellow light came, and we had to blink several times before we could see what – or who – it was.  
Before I could really take a look at the intruder, he had blasted several deadly spells toward us. We dodged it, but we were separated. Many more men rushed in, and I cried out in pain as Darien's shoulder took a hit. He found his balance quickly, and I was relieved for a moment.  
I would say that we were outnumbered at least one to a thousand. There was an endless sea of men without souls coming our way, blasting deadly spells, and I could never concentrate for enough to think of what we should do.  
Something glimmered at the corner of my eyes, and I felt fear clutching my heart. Before I'd realized what I was doing, I had shouted to Darien in my head. "The Crystals!"  
His eyes met mine for a brief fraction of the second, but I could feel his fierce vow of protection and love for me, and a smile flickered to life on my face. I kissed his soul with mine, and tried to fight off the men with a new hope and love lighting up my heart.  
The men were too much for me. Before long, I could feel that I was beginning to get drained of all my energy. The Crystals were still glimmering at a corner, and they were trying to get it – but always, the Crystal flew away from their outstretched fingers. I aimed at the Crystals, fighting my way through the men.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ruby burned into the skin at my neck urgently. I felt his worry and love pouring through some unknown psychological link that we shared.  
I felt at the moment that I was complete, because he was there, and he was there to love me. I closed my eyes tiredly and wanted to just curl up and sleep forever. The Crystals didn't seem to matter very much right now…  
"Love, come on," Darien shook me hard.  
I opened my eyes with difficulty, moaning, pulling him into my arms. "Darien…Darien…please…don't go," I felt a keen sense of precognition.  
"I'm here, I won't go anywhere," he promised me in a hoarse whisper. "Come on, Sweetheart. I'll keep the men off. You can rest," he kissed my ear, and I shivered slightly in longing.  
But there was no time. I shook my head and pushed him away. "I can't rest. I'll come with you."  
His fingers tightened painfully around mine. "All right then," he seemed very reluctant. "Then you'll get the Crystals while I keep the men off."  
I knew that it was easier to get to the Crystals – he had taken the harder job upon himself. I wanted to slap him then: what right did he have to mistreat himself like that?  
"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He clasped me into his embrace, and my heart swell with love. "Remember what you promised me. You said that you wouldn't leave me."  
I nodded.  
He laid his forehead on my shoulder, and I felt a single tear strike my bare neck. I kissed his cheek, trying to assure him. "I'll come back, I promise. You promised me that, too. Don't forget." I swallowed thickly. "Come on, let's go."  
He seemed so reluctant to let me out of his embrace. But he had to, when the men broke through, and I pulled away quickly. Risking a quick squeeze of his hand, I began to make a way through the men toward the shining Crystals in a corner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Have you ever felt more tired? I haven't.  
Within a moment, Darien was by my side, and he was embracing me tight. I tried to fight him off so that he wouldn't be hit with all the spells and physical threats around.  
But his arms were way too strong for me, and I gave in soon after. I felt his pain on my body and heart, and could've cried in shame and concern was I more clear-minded.  
The Golden Crystal. The Silver Crystal. I need to get them…with much difficulty, I managed to open my eyes and look up into his face. "I'll get them," I whispered, and held out my ruby pendant before me. It served as a form of protection shield, and the Crystals flew toward us.  
I closed my cold fingers around the stones, now shining brilliant, and huddled closer to his embrace. It was a moment before I realized that he was being hit with all those spells. I gasped and clutched his arms, trying to push him down and protect him somehow.  
But he was too strong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a blinding white light, and it was comforting, not at all agonizing like the first time.  
I held him in my arms, praying to whatever God there was to make him all right and unhurt and…  
I had no idea of where we were, and indeed, I didn't care that much. For the moment, Darien was still awake, and he was smiling up to me – weakly.  
I felt my heart giving a dangerous and alarming lurch.  
"Good job," he told me in a small whisper. I felt my heart sinking to my toes. "Don't cry," he brushed the tears away, and I realized that I was sobbing, clutching him to me.  
"Love…don't go…"  
He stroked my hair comfortingly, and kissed my lips lingeringly and sweetly; then, he looked into my blurred eyes and smiled softly. "I love you," he told me.  
I nodded fiercely in reply. "I love you too." I felt that I had to say something else, but couldn't think of the right words to say.  
His eyes closed slowly and he dropped into my arms like a leaf falling to the ground. I shook him; calling out his name, despair gripping my heart. I shook him harder. "Darien! Darien! Come on, wake up, Love…"  
But he did not answer.  
I cried out in anguish and wept on the dead body of my first and true Love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sad ending, isn't it? Well, it's only the end of this chapter, so you won't have to worry – I never leave a story on the sad side. So come in for the next chapter! And feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	11. Keep Going

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Love: the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."  
Mark Twain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was crying. I think I must've been crying for a very long time now…  
I felt his lips with my own and poured my soul into that kiss. But he was so cold, and so rigid, and I felt sobs rising in my throat once more.  
So it was awhile before I realized that there was a tiny pulse at the side of his neck where my forehead was pressed. It was almost too much to hope for…  
I reached out and held his hand for a moment before pressing my forefinger to his wrist. There wasn't any pulse…oh, no…oh wait! There is a pulse…faint and not steady, but a pulse nevertheless. I sobbed again in relief, pulling him closer.  
"Serena? Darien?"  
I didn't hear whomever that had called at first, but I turned and looked behind me when I heard them. It was Horton and Linda!  
I exclaimed in surprise and relief, and begged them to take us back to their village. The two dragons agreed heartily and Horton went ahead to tell Olivia and London.  
I climbed onto Linda's back with Darien, and held him close as we flew up into the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olivia and London was rushing outside their houses when Linda descended onto the stone road. I blinked around numbly, forgetting for the moment why I was there.  
Olivia picked up Darien and I jumped down from the back of Linda. Holding him close to me like my own soul – and indeed he is – I broke down into tears once more. I must look very messy; dragons gathered around me, and Athena and Hermes flew hooting to snuggle closer to us.  
That's right…they had actually stayed in Queen Marie's palace…so they probably left and come back to here…  
I felt exhausted and grieved. I told of our story to the dragons with a choked voice, often having had to stop to stop myself from breaking down again.  
The dragons were sympathetic, and many went away to get water, medicine, food, etc.  
I thanked them, and managed to lay my Darien on the bed that we once had been on. I tore open his shirt and looked for bruises, but there were none; I tore down his pants, but there weren't any, either. Growing frightened and dreading what it had meant, I washed him with warm water that Horton had nudged into the room. The owls were quiet and perched on the bed beside my Darien.  
Afterwards, I changed him into a fresh change of clothing (magically, apparently) and pulled the blanket around him tightly. I bent down and kissed his cold lips sweetly.  
The owls didn't turn away. It probably was so usual between us that they didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. I held his hand, considering what I should do to try and save him.  
"Wash up," Olivia said from the doorway. "Darien wouldn't want your bruises all dirty. He would want them clean and bandaged and given care to; food and drink and medicine's ready, and I'll bring them in here in a moment."  
"Thanks," I said mindlessly. She was right. Darien wouldn't like me if I didn't at least take care of myself. He loves cleanliness.  
I cleaned up and changed before sitting back by his side once more. Olivia came in with food and drink and bandages and so on. I had many cuts from the physical violence when I was getting the Crystals. After I'd applied some cool and pain-relieving gel and bandaged them, I returned to my Love. Hermes pushed the food tray toward me, but I had no heart and stomach for them yet.  
I kissed his cheek and took out the ruby pendant. It might help…it'd once helped to heal him…it's at least worth a try…  
I took out the two Crystals. They were dull and looked like any other worthless gems in the world. But all the same, I felt energies radiating from them, and put them inside Darien's jacket pocket. That might help. I climbed up to the bed and settled in beside him.  
He must've gotten tons and tons of internal wounds. My heart tightened at that thought, but I closed my hand around the chains of the pendant in determination. I was going to heal him and bring him back to me.  
It was difficult work, since I didn't know where to start and had to do every single part of him. It was also exhausting, for I was basically transferring my own energy into his body. Yet that might not be enough. His pulse was now steady, but it wasn't at all to my liking – it was too faint to be called healthy.  
Exhausted and hungry, I munched down some food and drink and curled up at his side, falling asleep, with the owls perched at the headboard watching out for us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt like I had fallen from an airplane without a parachute when I woke up again. For a moment, I forgot where I was and why I was there, and snuggled closer to him. In a moment, though, I had sat up and was clutching his hand tightly.  
"Darien?" I whispered, stroking his cheek.  
He was warmer, and looked more like sleeping than in a faint, and that relieved me for a bit. I checked out his pulse, and it seemed as though he was in better condition than he was.  
I yawned tiredly and fell into his arms once more.  
Please, Sweetheart…come back to me…I miss you. Please come back to me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up again, it was dark outside, and I pressed my cheek to his chest. He felt warmer and more alive. I felt like I've fallen from a cliff.  
Carefully and reluctantly I left his arm and considered what I should do next. Maybe another round of healing…  
Athena nipped at my finger painfully, and I jerked out of my trance. I knew what she was saying – I was too tired to do anything else for the moment, and she also told me that Darien wouldn't like it at all.  
Darien…it seemed an eternity ago that I had last tasted his kiss… I held him in my arms, tears pricking at the back of my eyes once more. "Darien," I sobbed his name. "Darien. Come back to me, please…I'm begging you…please…Love, please…"  
If he doesn't wake up soon, I might not make through this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several more days passed by slowly. I felt my soul dying away, and tried to heal him with the ruby every time, but it didn't seem to help much.  
I was beginning to despair, and broke down often in the loneliness, even with him by my side.  
Hermes and Athena were harsh upon me, and they often had tried to drag me away from my Darien. I was so angry once that I had caged and locked them away.  
I snuggled to him once more and pressed my face to his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered to him. "Is that not reason enough for you to come back?"  
He was so silent, and I felt tears flowing down my cheeks once more. My skin was always dry and my cheeks were always puffy, because I'd been crying so much lately.  
"Rena…"  
I pressed closer to him, still chanting my declaration of love for him –  
He's awake! I looked up abruptly, thinking that it was perhaps too much to hope and ask for…but…  
He was indeed awake! I couldn't believe my eyes!  
Before I could utter a word, he had flipped me over to my back and was kissing all my tears away. Oh it felt so wonderful! "D-Darien," I stammered, not believing my eyes.  
He looked at me tenderly, stroking my cheek. "Love, don't cry," he said softly.  
I flung myself into his arms – well, I was already in his arms, but – and cried joyfully. "Darien…oh I can't believe you're back! I love you so much!"  
He slid his fingers into my hair and kissed my cheek and chin, murmuring soft and soothing words of comfort and love. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long…I'm so sorry…but I'll make it up to you, I promise," he then pressed his lips to mine, and I lost my mind.  
When we separated, he was smiling and looking at me lovingly. "You're so wonderful, Princess," he said softly, and kissed me again.  
I felt light-hearted and light-headed, and clutched him tightly.  
As we separated again for breath, he let his full weight to fall on me and held me close. I stretched out to reach every part of him, glad and relieved and happy, and kissed him lingeringly.  
"You shouldn't have used so much energy," he told me.  
I had no doubt that we were linked emotionally and psychologically, so I didn't bother.  
"And you should've eaten and rested as you were supposed to. You shouldn't have stayed awake all the time…it's not good for your health," he kissed my hair, and I smiled.  
"You're back." That's all that was needed.  
He held me tighter and we both fell into the first restful sleep in days.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was kissing me awake…I kissed him back, sliding my arms around his neck, smiling already. Isn't it wonderful that he's back?  
"Hey," he said when we separated.  
I smiled shyly, but touched his face eagerly, glad that he was back. "Hi. How do you feel?"  
He smiled and looked at me tenderly, then bent to kiss me again. We were tangled up in each other's arms, and it was so hard to move away from him, even an inch.  
"I love you," he told me.  
"I love you too," I replied; joy dancing in my heart.  
He smiled, stroking my hair. "You need some food in you, and so do I. Come on," he sat up, squeezing my hand a little.  
I nodded obediently, swinging my feet to the side of the bed. Instantly, thousands of sharp needles stung into my body, and I gave a surprised and painful gasp. Darien slung his arms around me, kissing my shoulder, letting the warmth of his embrace and love soak into my soul.  
Grateful, I smiled at him over my shoulder and rewarded him a sweet kiss. His eyes were glazed when I drew away, and I felt like the Queen of the Universe that I could make him lose his mind with just my kiss. Darien smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me once more.  
We washed out and changed before going into the kitchen to get some food to eat. Hermes and Athena swooped in beside us, hooting happily, and I gave them both pats on their backs in our thanks.  
Then, the owls stretched out their wings and flew away, probably to spread the news that my Darien was awake. Meanwhile, though, I had questions for him.  
He caught my gaze and understood me. "I tried not to faint at the beginning," he said tenderly, bringing me into his arms. "But…it didn't really work…I heard your pleading and tried to come back, even though that took a while and some energy. And most of all, I felt your tears. Here." He lifted my hand and pressed it to his chest, where, through his shirt, I felt the beating of his heart. "You healed me, Love. But on too much expense on your part," he kissed my cheek softly. "I'll have to try and make it up to you somehow. How are you feeling? You were badly bruised and I think you were bleeding," he took his hands from my shoulders and moved them down to my back and waist.  
I wiggled with a giggle, blushing furiously at his astonished expression. "I'm ticklish," I confessed.  
"I know you're ticklish, but I didn't know you were this ticklish," he really began to tickle me, and I fell on my back, laughing so hard that tears had escaped my eyes.  
After a moment, he stopped and tucked me carefully into his arms once more. "You asked me if your love was not reason enough for me to come back."  
I looked up, surprised that he had heard it and even remembered it.  
He smiled at me lovingly and I felt myself blushing. Come on, girl, what's wrong with you? Just stop blushing already!  
"Your love is worth anything, Rena," said my Darien earnestly. "Anything. Everything. It's way enough a reason for me to come back. I knew that you'd watched over me, and that was already enough."  
I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "That's a pretty speech," I teased.  
Darien grinned. "Not as pretty as you."  
I blushed deeper.  
"How do you feel, though?" he embraced me sweetly, his arms tangled around my body.  
I smiled shyly. "I'm fine. I'm fine."  
He looked as though he didn't believe me, but Olivia and London came rushing in at that moment, followed closely by Horton and Linda.  
"It's so wonderful to have you back again!" London exclaimed, hugging us both.  
"Oh but we were so worried!" Olivia said, pushing her husband aside to hug us. "Did you know, Darien, that our precious Serena here absolutely refused to leave your side?"  
Darien met my gaze, and I blushed, bowing my head.  
"It's so good to have you back! You've got to ride me some time!" Linda squealed, grinning.  
I turned to the dragon, grateful for the change of topic. "Sure! How about tomorrow?"  
Linda nodded eagerly, and Horton jumped up and down in joy. Then he went closer to my Darien, examining him, touching his arm and face carefully. "It's good to see you up and about, Darien," he said.  
Darien smiled and nodded. "London and Olivia, Horton and Linda, do you think that we can be possibly alone for today?" he kissed my soul with his and I relished the feeling happily.  
"That would appear to be a little difficult," London replied, laughing. "But we will certainly try to keep the others entertained about what has happened lately. We're all still in a haze about what happened between the time that we'd left and when you came here, for Serena was much in a very tearful state when she told the story."  
"Come on, London. Shut up. They've had enough of us. You're free," Olivia turned back to us. "Go before everyone else come bustling into this house and trample it to the earth. Go! Come on, children, leave them alone for today!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I curled up at his side, looking up to the sky contentedly.  
"Don't cry again," he whispered, kissing my hair.  
I looked up to my Love in surprise, and he stroked my hair tenderly. "Don't cry again, promise me that," he repeated, but I was too surprised to answer yes.  
"Your tears hurt me," he admitted with a rueful smile. "I feel your every tear in my heart, tearing me apart, my soul struggling to get to you and comfort you. So don't cry again. Please. Just for me?"  
His eyes were shining hopefully, and I couldn't refuse any request that he asks of me. "I promise," I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you," he bent and kissed my lips softly, tenderly.  
I sighed in bliss.  
When he drew away with a small smile and hid his face in my hair. "Love?"  
"What is it?" I replied, snuggling closer to him.  
"We need many answers. Do you want to start them now or do you want to start them tomorrow?" he whispered against my neck, and I smiled, holding him closer.  
"Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. Today's too good to discuss unhappy things."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was reluctant to leave his embrace, so we rode on his Star Distance together.  
"I'm glad that you're back," I told him for the millionth time.  
"I know. Me too." Bending down, he kissed me softly, and I melted in his arms.  
As we descended in front of Olivia's house, there was a big roar of welcome in the air around. It seemed as though every single dragon within one thousand mile radius came.  
I laughed joyfully and stepped away from my Darien, allowing him to be hugged by dragons everywhere. I climbed onto Linda's back, and felt myself being squashed by hugs from dragons that I don't even remember meeting.  
As the hug-a-thon ended, Darien looked around for me and caught my smile on Linda's back. He flew up on his Star Distance, and lifted me to ride with him.  
He kissed my hair and hugged me close, murmuring loving and soothing words to me. I smiled and pressed my cheek against his chest, huddling closer.  
"Why don't you show us how you kiss?" Horton suggested as the two owls perched onto our shoulders.  
"Horton," Olivia warned.  
"What, Mother? You told me that humans kiss, but how do they kiss?" Horton blinked up innocently to his mother.  
There was an excited ripple of agreement all around, and I met his gaze shyly. "Shall we?" I asked, a small smile on my face.  
He caressed my face with tenderness, and murmured softly, "I can never refuse a kiss from you."  
I blushed and wanted to hug him and hit him at the same time. Isn't it embarrassing? But then again, who cares about embarrassment when he's leaning in to kiss you…  
I raised my face higher, closing my eyes. As his lips touched mine, I felt a zap of electricity running wildly in my veins, and moaned quietly. He kisses very finely, and I would never get enough of them…  
I pressed my face to his shoulder when we drew away from each other for a breath of air. "I love you," I whispered to him, and he kissed my soul tenderly in reply. I felt joy and bliss in my heart, and cursed at the thought this all had to end soon, because we needed to move on and destroy Vanson.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darien?" I asked him as I stood at the window.  
He came up and brought me into his arms. "What is it? Do you need anything?"  
I smiled at him. "Yeah. I do."  
"What do you need?"  
"Your love."  
There was a moment of silence as he nipped my neck and shoulder. "Do you want more of my love?" he said finally.  
"Yes," I whispered softly. "I think…I sometimes think that I'm going to lose you in this… And I don't like that thought at all…"  
He turned me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Shut up."  
I sighed and nodded. I know that he sometimes had the feeling as well. "When do you think that we should leave and chase after Vanson again?"  
The two owls came in at that moment and perched on my shoulders. Darien frowned unhappily and shoved the owls away. I laughed at the expressions on the owls' face and gave them pats on their back in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that Darien doesn't mean harm."  
"I do," he replied sternly. "Serena is mine and mine alone. You are not allowed to touch her while I am near her, do you understand?"  
The owls gave him dark looks and nipped my cheek gently before taking off again.  
"I think that was a bit too harsh," I said, pushing back a lock of hair from his forehead.  
He stared at me for a long moment and then kissed me, at first gently and softly, but after a while, he was kissing me as though this was our last kiss before death.  
He hugged me fiercely, holding me close to him, suddenly sobbing into my hair. I hugged him and stroked his back, kissing his face.  
"I can't lose you, Rena," he told me. "I just can't. You're too precious. I'm your addict. Please, don't go. Promise me that you will stay by my side and love me."  
"I promise." I said without hesitation. "I promise, Love. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere soon, or without you." I held him closer.  
He kissed my soul with his and curled his soul tighter around mine. I kissed him back, and then we went to some much-needed sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up. I looked around, but Darien wasn't by my side anymore.  
I was just wondering where he was when he came into the room, and smiled lovingly at me. "Don't be mad. I had to ride Horton. He kept bugging me."  
I pushed back the sheets and went up to him.  
"Don't tempt me," he warned, but his arms were already dangling around me.  
I laughed and cuddled closer, closing my eyes. "You feel nice," I said. "You're the best person in the world."  
He hugged me closer. "I know." He answered simply and bent, kissing me softly on the lips.  
"Did you know that a good kiss burns eight or nine calories?" I asked him when we separated for breath.  
"No, but it's always good to know…I suppose…"  
I smiled and snuggled closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We asked Olivia of the news of the scorpions the next day, and Olivia told us all that the dragons knew. The scorpions were camping at the mountains where we'd gotten the Crystals. They were making very small progress because of the rough terrains and lands they had to march through. We decided to go that afternoon.  
As I was packing up all our things together again, Darien sat at a corner, watching me intently. I looked up and smiled into his eyes.  
The owls flew in and perched on my shoulders. "Hi, guys. How are you doing?" I asked them, continuing my packing.  
They hooted very well in answer. Darien stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, Owls."  
The owls looked at him darkly.  
"Sorry. Athena and Hermes. There we go," he sighed and shook his head. "Listen, guys, I'm sorry for what I did last night. I was just…in a deep conversation with Serena."  
If the owls were human, they would've grinned. They flew to perch on his shoulders and nipped his skin affectionately. "Well, do you guys want to come with us?" I asked the owls and closed the pack.  
They hooted yes. "All right, then. We're starting this afternoon."  
The owls hooted again happily and flew away to enjoy their time alone.  
I sighed and turned. Darien wound his arms tightly around me, hungrily kissing me, and I kissed him back. Lately, he seemed…troubled, bothered, by something… I knew that it had something to do with Vanson and me, but as to exactly what it was, I had no idea. He had concealed and protected me from that information. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I hesitated now and again, fearing what he would say to me, or if he'd tell me at all.  
"Darien…"  
"What is it, my Love?"  
"What's wrong? You're troubled… Tell me, what's bothering you? Maybe I can help," I offered sincerely.  
He hugged me tighter. "Nothing's wrong, Lovely. Everything's fine."  
I wasn't about to give up that easily. "But you're bothered. I can see it quite well."  
He sighed and kissed my hair. "Nothing's wrong, my Love. I just have some thoughts on my mind."  
I wasn't convinced at all. "Tell me, Darien – "  
He kissed me softly, effectively stopping my flow of observations of him. I knew what he meant, and dropped the subject.  
"Just know I'll always be here," I whispered to him.  
He hugged me tighter in response. "Any luck with the Crystals?"  
"No. I can't figure out how it's supposed to work, either." I sighed and closed my eyes. "And what about that brooch that you gave me? What part does it play in all this?"  
"I'm not sure," he said. "But we'll know soon. Come on, let's eat our lunches with Olivia and London and the dragons before we go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We said our goodbyes to the dragons and ascended his Star Distances before flying away with the owls. I was sad, but it was inevitable, and I felt that I would see them again soon, before this War is over.  
"I hope the scorpions are okay. Do you have any idea of how we're going to find Vanson?" Darien asked me, kissing my hair.  
I tightened my arms around him. "I don't know. Maybe the scorpions have some news of him."  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
I sighed and pressed my face deeper into the material of his shirt. "We're so clueless," I said softly. "We don't know where to start, where to end, what might be the consequences, etc., etc. All we know is to chase after Vanson. This isn't good."  
He hugged me tighter in response.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took us a long time to fly there, and the air was chilling. When we saw the camp of the scorpions, a wave of inevitability and helplessness fell upon me full. I clutched his hand as we dismounted, and went to meet them.  
The scorpions were very happy to see us. They had thought that we had perished in the quest to find the Crystals. My only regret is that we haven't had yet found the way to access the Crystals. We were the ones who made them; we should be able to unlock their mysterious magic and use them. But without the memory from the last lifetimes, we were unable to do anything.  
The scorpions had once said that we knew exactly what we were doing with our magical abilities, yet we didn't. Right now, I felt like I was expected to do something that I would never be able to achieve. The fate of the worlds rested solely on our shoulders, and time wasn't on our side, either.  
"We need to go inland," Darien said to me softly.  
I smiled. "Okay. Starting tomorrow at dawn?"  
"Yeah. The scorpions said that they had some unfinished business of their own, and would be off for a while. So we're going east alone."  
I nodded and dropped my head against his shoulder. "I love you," I said to him.  
"I love you, too," he stroked my hair and pressed kisses to my face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was in deep thought the next morning as we flew eastward, toward some unknown destination. He draped his jacket around my shoulders, keeping me warm, and kissed me softly on the lips.  
I smiled at him. "Did the scorpions say how far inland we're supposed to go?"  
"No, they didn't say. But they did hint that we'll know."  
I fell silent and cuddled closer to him. "Love?"  
"Hmm?" he kissed my hair and nuzzled at my neck.  
I wanted to tell him that if we didn't make through this war, I would always love him and would watch over him. But I couldn't say it. It seemed as though we were dying already. So I just smiled at him and told him that I loved him.  
He smiled and nodded. "I love you, too."  
I fell back into his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The landscape was beautiful, but I think I would've enjoyed it more if there weren't a War that was expected before us. I climbed down his Star Distance tiredly at the end of the day, long after the sun had set, and stood there unblinkingly.  
I think I might have worried my Darien a little. He took me into his arms, comforting me. We spent the night in uneasy turns of slumbers, and the morning dawned ominously.  
I could feel that we were nearing our destination. I could feel that he felt it, too. We hadn't spoken much lately, but understood each other's thoughts and often communicated without moving our mouths.  
I nudged my love toward him through our link, and he smiled back before replying with similar emotions.  
I cuddled against him as we set off again, toward wherever our instinct told us to go. I took out the Crystals, but they no longer radiated energy and looked like any other crystals in the world. Flustered, I took out my ruby pendant, and it no longer held any power, either. Dismayed, I looked up to him, but he only kissed me and gave no answers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was some time after sunset that we arrived in a small village. It was closely guarded and had a gate that was locked, forbidding entrance.  
It was after many calls that we had before a man came out, carrying a lantern. My heart sank.  
"This is the place," I whispered to him.  
He squeezed my hand.  
"Did you not see the sign reading no entrance between sunset and sunrise?" the man demanded.  
"No, because it's too dark!" Darien snapped back, for we had expected more welcome than this.  
"No stranger is allowed in, not when it's dark and dangerous," the man said.  
"Will you be so kind as to tell us why no stranger is allowed?" I called sarcastically.  
"Lately there's been some strange events happening: robbers, thieves, murderers, and all that kinds. We think it's the Darkness. No stranger is allowed!" he said and turned, hurrying back into his watchtower.  
"Save us, Endymion and Serenity!" I shouted, waiting for the man's reaction.  
The man stopped uncertainly. "What did you say?" he asked.  
"I said, 'Save us, Endymion and Serenity!' Why?"  
The man did not answer for a long moment. "I'll be back," he said and hurried into the darkness.  
A few moments later, the light in the nearest house lit up, and another man came out, more heavily built and had a stern look on his face, judging from the frowned brow in the light of the lantern. Soon, like a spreading disease, news had traveled far and the lights in houses began to light up, one by one.  
"Who are you and what is your business?" the heavier man demanded.  
"Before we answer that, you must answer a question of our own," Darien called.  
"There's no need for me to answer your question – "  
"There is, if you want to destroy Vanson," I bit back, and heard many gasps from the background. What terrible power does the name hold? It's just a name. "Tell us, what does the name Serenity mean to you? And Endymion?"  
The heavier man turned and talked urgently in small voices with some men behind him. At last he turned back to us. "They are our saviors. Legends tell that they will be reincarnated and will save us once again," he said.  
Darien and I looked at each other. "What do you expect of them, then?"  
"As I said, to come and save us."  
"What if we tell you that they are here, right before your eyes?" Darien said.  
There was an eerie silence. Then men and women and children poured forth, trying to glimpse their legendary saviors through the enclosing darkness.  
"That's not possible," the heavier man said sternly.  
"Did the legend not say that they would be reincarnated and come back to life? Did the legend not say that they would come to save you again?" I called, and felt my ruby burning up again.  
"Show us proof that you are who you claim to be!"  
Darien sighed. "My goodness, this is taking way longer than I expected," he whispered to me, and no one else heard. We took out our ruby pendants and held them up high, and the red fires spilled forth like a warning of danger.  
We saw the man turn again to talk with the villagers behind him. "That's not enough!" he said. "Anyone with wizardry is able to imitate Their Highnesses' pendants. Show us your Crystals and show us your use of them, if you claim to be Their Highnesses."  
I exchanged a worried glance with him, but took out the Crystals. To my surprise (and probably his, as well), the Crystals were burning brightly with a silver and golden light, and lit up the whole village with its light. It was so blinding that I had to cover my eyes. After a moment, the light died again to a soft glimmer and flew back into our hands.  
The gate unlocked slowly, and, with our hands clasped together, we went in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After some time of questioning and with a stomach full of the first warm meal we had in days, we went to sleep in a bedchamber of the mayor's house.  
I snuggled closer to him, unable to sleep, and listened to the quiet beat of his heart.  
"They kept repeating The Abyss," he whispered to me.  
I nodded. "What is it, anyway?"  
"Maybe we should ask them tomorrow morning. We'll check that out first thing, and then see from there," he kissed my ear, and pulled the cover closer around us.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied sleepily. "It's wearing into Spring. I hope I can enjoy the weather and the landscape soon."  
"Yeah," he agreed and kissed me goodnight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Abyss," the mayor said in horror. He was the heavy man that had talked with us last night. "The Abyss!"  
"What is it?" I insisted.  
"The Abyss," he repeated and his face was tortured with a horror that made me pity him. "It's a chasm at the top of the mountain behind the village. It's said to have the power of making one forget everything one has come to know. If you fall in there, Your Highness, it'd probably be the next millennium before the Darkness is destroyed. It's said to be a very, very long fall, and you won't remember anything afterwards, not even your name or where you are or why you're there. So you waste away and just die."  
"Thank you, Mayor," I said gently and stood up.  
"Well, you heard him," Darien said to me outside in the sun. "We should check it out."  
"Yeah," I nodded. "Come on," I mounted my Star Distance and we flew away.  
We climbed the altitude slowly, often circling the peaks, and spoke little. The wind grew chilling as we climbed, but he wrapped me in his jacket, and I smiled at him gratefully.  
"He's right," I said, arching my brow. "It is at the top of the mountain."  
"Yeah, and it feels strange. It feels more mischievous than evil," he took my hand and held it tight. Then we began to descend slowly down to the brink of the huge chasm. There was one single rope bridge that crossed the crack, but it was not maintained, and the wooden landings were rotten and broken. "We might need this bridge sooner or later," he commented.  
"Yeah. I heard from the mayor – or one of his men – that some servants of Vanson are coming this way. Certainly they want to conquer as much land as they can, and capture us, if possible. They're like Orcs of Mordor in Lord of the Rings," I said, and we dismounted at the brink.  
It looked ominous, and looked very deep. The cliff of The Abyss was steep, almost vertical, like a huge knife had cut it. There was also a swirling cloud within, and we couldn't see after a few feet into The Abyss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After we came back from The Abyss, we told our wish to the mayor that all villagers should pack up and be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. The mayor said that they would do so.  
Darien and I went back to The Abyss with wood and rope every day, making a new bridge, since the old one could not be used any more. I felt a terrible fear as a rusting hammer, found by the old bridge, was accidentally dropped into the chasm. We didn't hear it touch the bottom of The Abyss that day.  
As days grew and waned, we also began to gain knowledge of the Crystals, using it briefly at times but needing also longer times to rest after using them. Faint memories drifted back, often through the form of dreams, but they were not the keys of unlocking the Crystals. They were rather of our sweet times together, avoiding the outside world, lost in our own Paradise.  
Four days later, scouts about the lands rushed back and reported that servants of Vanson were on the move. We ordered immediately that everyone should get ready and leave, with the mayor leading the way, across The Abyss.  
Some stumbled and were in fear as they flung cloaks about themselves and took up their bags. We reassured them as best as we could.  
I took out my Crystal and held it in my hand for a moment. "Show them the way," I whispered softly, and the Silver Crystal flew from my hands toward the start of the company, lighting up with silver as it went.  
Darien stopped beside me. "We'll have to cut off the bridge after everyone's through. At least the scouts said that no flying thing is yet here. And even if there are, the villagers could hide within that huge and magnificent underground palace at the foot of the mountain."  
I nodded. "There seem to be a lot of underground palaces around, eh?"  
"Yeah. Maybe we made them before to ensure that all villagers will be safe while we fight Vanson."  
We brought up the rear of the company, and Darien flew away on his Star Distance to spy out how the servants of Vanson are doing.  
Many fine archers and shooters were on the most outer edge of the company, just in case that they had the need to fight. I prayed fervently that we'd make through this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I helped some children and the old cross the new bridge (the old one was cut). The new one was much wider and five men could walk abreast but merely touching the ropes.  
Half the village was past when Darien warned me of danger through our link. I flew toward the mayor and told him of our situation.  
"You're sure you know where the palace is? Have you forgotten from this morning?"  
"Yes, I know, Your Highness," the mayor replied earnestly.  
"Lead the villagers there. Don't come out unless either Darien or me come to get you. There is enough food and water stocked to last you some days, but use it as sparingly as you can. Good luck, Mayor."  
"You, too, Your Highness!" the mayor called back.  
I told my Crystal to stay just a moment longer and that I'd call out if I needed her. Then I flew toward the back of the company to meet Darien.  
"They're within sight of the gate," he told me urgently. "Even though it's closed, they'll probably catch up with us within an hour. Only half the village is across."  
"I'll start flying them across," I suggested.  
"All right. I'll try to keep them off for a while. Be careful," he kissed my forehead and was gone once more.  
"Hold on tight, and close your eyes," I told a woman with a small baby in her arms.  
"All right," she stuttered and clammed her eyes shut tightly.  
I urged my Star Distance across the chasm and helped her dismount. "Your husband will be with you in a moment," I told her, and she nodded, clutching her baby.  
Slowly, the villagers filed through the bridge as I flew some of them, usually in whole families, across the chasm and into the darkening day.  
"They're through the gate!" he shouted through our link, and I heard clearly the sounds of arrows and fire burning.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" I urged the rest of the villagers forward. "Don't look back! Don't look down! They're through the gate, but Darien is keeping them off for the moment. The village is already burning up. Hurry! Come on, hurry!"  
I felt urgency burning up inside of me. There were still some thirty to forty villagers not yet across, and I flew back to Darien, helping him setting up barriers between the servants of Vanson and us.  
It was the darkest hour that I had ever known yet. Since the village was already in ruin, I summoned a bow from a nearby house and took a shot toward one of the servants of Vanson. I don't know if I got him or not, since the fire was so blinding.  
"Go! Check out how they're doing!" I shouted to him.  
Darien's eyes met mine. "Be careful," he kissed my soul with his and was gone.  
I looked around in desperation. They were tearing down the barriers we made. I lit the grass with flames right below me, so that they were halted and trapped, except from going backwards.  
"How are they doing?" I asked through our link, slowly circling above the bad guys.  
"Ten more men. Four of them are barely able to walk: seniors. I'm flying them through."  
"Good – " I was cut off from my sentence as an arrow of fire brushed against my Star Distance and lit up the broomstick in fire.  
I gave a yelp and went down, crashing into the earth. Stars were dancing in my eyes, and my head felt like it could explode.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Darien asked urgently.  
"I'm fine. Just a drop," I groaned in pain and sat up, waiting for my eyes to adjust and refocus.  
The men of Vanson were breaking through the fire. I looked with emotions at my Star Distance, now burning. It had carried me thus far, and was destined to perish in battle. I bowed my head and gave it a silent thanks and reverence, and stood up to face them. I hope I looked brave.  
I blasted several deadly spells toward the men, and some staggered and fell and was never again seen walking. I held my ground steadily, at least at the beginning, but I gave away slowly, and had to dodge rains of arrows.  
"How are you doing?" I asked him through our link.  
"Almost there. A small girl tripped over a rock and her mother's trying to comfort her right now. They'll be on the bridge soon. Yeah, they're starting to cross it."  
"A little help right now would be appreciated," I said and was flung back into a large boulder. Oh, crap, that hurt.  
He flung deadly spells toward the men and rushed to me. "Are you okay?" he brought me into his arms, soothing my tense and wounded body. "It's okay. I'm here."  
I choked with pain and sat up. "Watch out," I pushed him away from me and the spell hit me straight in the face. I groaned in pain. My head was splitting, and stars were dancing in my eyes.  
"Let's retreat," Darien said after moving some boulders into their way. I limped after him.  
"Where's your Star Distance?"  
"Fell in battle with honor," he replied. "A very fine broomstick it was."  
"Yeah, mine too. Silver Crystal!" I called, and the Crystal sped toward me from across the bridge. "The woman's almost across. Yes, she's safe. All the villagers are at the other side now. Why are they watching? Go!" But they would not, and watched us with wonder and fear for our safety.  
"This is a perfect time to acquire the power to use our Crystals," he said to me, holding out his Golden Crystal.  
"Yes, a very fine time," I gasped, clutching my arm. I highly suspected that it was broken.  
Darien held aloft the Crystal that was gathering power. I leaned against the pole of the bridge, exhausted, and stars were dancing in my eyes again. There was a light, and the Golden Crystal hit the start of the men of Vanson with a deadly force that must be reckoned with.  
At least a dozen of them fell dead. But thirty more replaced them, and I turned toward him in urgency. "We'll have to run across the bridge and cut it off ASAP. Go! Go! Go!"  
He put me in front of him and we started across the bridge. But my head was splitting, and I fell to my knees, panting in the almost unbearable pain.  
"Honey," he whispered in my ear, and gave me his strength.  
"Go on," I told him. "Go. Just go. I'll be right behind you. Go on."  
He shook his head.  
"Just go!" I screamed at him.  
He seemed very reluctant. But at last, he started, and looked back to me often. I took out my Crystal. "Well, this might not be the last time I have to use you, but this is a very good time to work," I held it close to me for a moment, and held it up, now shining brilliantly.  
"Rena!" he called out to me in absolute horror.  
I released the power within my Crystal and the deadly force killed many more of the men. I fell to my knees again, exhaustion stealing over me. I wasn't prepared for this kind of energy draining!  
"Rena!" within the chaos, I heard his call again, loud and clear, and his footsteps.  
I opened my eyes and sat up. The rest of Vanson's men were closing in. I summoned an axe from nearby.  
Raising the heavy axe with great difficulty, I managed to cut the poles, and cut off my only way across.  
"Rena!" his call echoed in my ear.  
"I love you," I whispered to him, and kissed his soul with mine.  
I just managed to stand up, though still staggering, and the last three men of Vanson's came on. With my last strength, I retreated until the soles of my feet were resting upon the empty air. The three men threw themselves at me, but with a quick reflex, I made my way through their empty catches. Their cries of fear echoed in the chasm as they fell.  
I closed my eyes tiredly and felt myself slipping. The rocks gave way finally, and I plunged head first into the crack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm done with this chapter! Yes! Feedbacks, please! My e-mail box feels very lonely lately!

Crystal Selena


	12. Memories

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
There's not really much to say. I might not post anything for a while, since I'm all wild about school and all (just kidding). Anyway, for those who followed this story (a very long one, too), thank you, and hope you've liked this so far. For those who are just reading this, well, I hope you're liking it, too. Okay, I'm rambling. On with the show!  
P.S. this chapter starts off with Darien's POV, and then switches to Serena's POV.

"Love is like a melody. Sometimes it is sweet to the ears, sometimes it is harsh to listen to."  
Unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rena!" I screamed, and let go of the ropes of the bridge.  
She was falling into The Abyss. I followed her, trying to catch up. "Rena!" I called again, but she did not answer.  
I caught her hand, now limp and cold, and brought her into my arms. "Speak to me, Love," I whispered, shaking her gently.  
She opened her eyes with difficulty and smiled at me. "I love you," she murmured, lifting her arms to hold me.  
"I love you, too," I replied, kissing her softly on the lips. "We'll be okay. We'll figure out a way."  
I felt her soul holding mine tighter, and then she slipped. Oh, god, no, no… "Rena," I called, shaking her again. "Come on, Love, don't close your eyes. Open them. I'd love to see the blueness of them again…" but she gave no answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt pain. Oh, god, this hurts…  
"You're awake!"  
I forced open my eyes and looked up. Okay, I admit that he's hot, but why is he here anyway? "Who are you?" I asked, frowning in confusion.  
He blanched.  
And then I felt my stomach and pulled whatever it was that covered me up to my shoulders. "What did you do to me?" I accused shrilly. I take back my words. He's not hot at all! Oh, I'm raped! I'm in my underwear, for goodness's sake!  
"I didn't do anything to you," he said, trying to push away my accusations. "We fell from the cliff and you've been unconscious for three days and three nights. Your clothes were all dirty and ragged, and I washed them, and it's drying now."  
I stared at him in shock. I didn't even know him, and he'd do this for me? "That's not true," I said, clinging to the last piece of information I could hold against him.  
He looked hurt. "Rena – "  
"I don't even know you and how come you know my name? And why did you give me such an intimate nickname?" I clutched the cover to my shoulders and backed away from him.  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
I blinked in surprise. "What am I supposed to remember?"  
"We. Us."  
"There's no we and no us at all! There never was!" I backed away from him.  
He looked very hurt and turned his back on me. Then he left without another word.  
I looked around in the small cave and wanted to cry. The last thing I remembered was dreaming back on my own bed goodness-knows how many miles away.  
I saw my clothes – or what I guessed was my clothes – and slipped into them. They fitted me perfectly, so I guess it's mine, after all. I felt guilty for inflicting pain on him. There must be something that I missed, or else he wouldn't have done what he'd done for me.  
And he had been talking about "us." Were we together? Were we sweethearts? Were we married? Did we have children? Has he ever kissed me? Was he my first love?  
I stepped from the cave and looked outside. The walls of the cliff (must be the one that he was talking about) were barely visible in this ominous and evil-looking place. I saw him sitting on a boulder by the small and meandering stream, and guilt ate at my conscience.  
I stopped just beside him and bowed my head. "I'm sorry," I said finally. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just…confused and, and shocked. I'm sorry. I don't seem to remember anything at all about you."  
He didn't answer for a long time, and I thought he hadn't heard me. I do that all the time: too into watching a movie or reading a book to even hear my dad calling me from the living room.  
"It's not your fault," he said, and sighed heavily. "It's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself. I wish I'd been sooner," he added under his breath.  
Sooner? To what? Rescuing me?  
He turned and looked at me for a moment. I did not dare to look back, and stared at my toes nervously. "Do you remember your name?"  
"Serena Kensington."  
He flinched visibly. Was that wrong? Was that not my name? "Do you remember my name?"  
I searched in my entire memory database. I have – or, used to have – a very good memory, and remembered anything and everything that the teachers at school taught us. That's why I'm used to getting the perfect scores. But, no, there wasn't a match for him, although something did stir in the back of my mind. I shook my head finally.  
"Darien Shields," he said softly.  
"I'll remember that," I said dutifully.  
"We must be going. I haven't dared to venture out while leaving you alone, and we must find a way out of this hideous place soon or the others will perish. Are you hungry?"  
If I'd been hungry, I'm probably more focused on my memory. "No, I'm fine," I said.  
"Are you thirsty?"  
I shook my head.  
"Well, come on, then. We must be going. Who knows how long this will take us." He sighed and his hand slipped into mine. I jerked in surprise, and he drew his hand away. "I'm sorry," he said, and stopped me to look into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I appear to be rude. You must have lost your memories of us. We were…lovers," he nodded, as though glad that he chose a very fine word to describe us.  
I stared back at him. Lovers? I was his lover? But…how is that possible? I mean, he's all hot and kind and all, and I'm just this girl who had no charm at all. "Lovers?" I murmured the word, and it sounded especially sweet.  
He nodded and looked at me a little longer. Then he leaned in, and I thought with panic that he was going to kiss me. Oh, crap, I didn't even have time to see if I had bad breath. Crap.  
He must've sensed my nervousness and panic, because he only kissed my cheek, and embraced me. "You must forgive me for doing all this," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. "I cannot keep myself from doing everything that we used to do. But I promise I won't force anything on you."  
I nodded in understanding, but his embrace was very inviting and very comforting, so I stayed there until he let go. "Will you fill me in on whatever that's happened? I seem to make no sense of anything."  
He nodded. "Of course. I don't want to be too specific, though. I'll fill you in so that you can make sense of things, but I'd like you to remember the rest on your own."  
I nodded.  
He took out a crystal with a golden light and told it to find a way out before letting it go. The crystal flew away with a flutter of what seemed like small wings but really was its flashing light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We halted somewhere along the way, and the crystal waited for us patiently, not pressing at all. But I felt his urgency and concern, yet didn't dare to ask, since he seemed always lost in thought. Now was a very good time to do a complete and thorough memory check. Yep. This was the perfect time.  
I came up with no answers. I could not grasp who he was – other than his name – and I seemed to remember nothing at all about what kind of man he was and, being the silly me who dreams of fairy tales and prince in the shining armor, our first kiss.  
We set off again, and he was very quiet after filling me in on some "important" things. My hand went into my pocket again and sought comfort in the crystal that he gave me. He told me that it was very important and never to go anywhere without it, even if it were just getting a cup of water.  
Mentioning of water, I'm thirsty, but I didn't dare to ask him. He seemed to know my mind, and handed me a water bottle. I smiled in gratitude at him, and then drank a little.  
Did I love this man? He seemed so mysterious. Perhaps I knew him very well, maybe the only one who knew him very well. Maybe I did indeed love him, for he seemed very protective (though not overprotective like my dad) and treated me always with respect, understanding, and…and…tenderness. So he loved me. And I must've loved him once. But I don't feel anything for him now, save perhaps gratitude and fear.  
The crystal led us to the very shadow of a wall, and tapped it twice. Then the wall opened to reveal a spiral stair and went on for an immeasurable time. He went in, and I followed him.  
I felt around my neck the ruby pendant. It seemed very important, but he said nothing of it, though there was another one around his neck, as well. It was cold and dull. My crystal was cold and dull, as well. Would mine ever light up like his?  
The stairs went on and on. I began to gasp for breath, for no living air came through the solid rocks and earth, and he turned to me immediately, reaching out to steady me.  
"Do you want to rest?" he asked gently.  
I shook my head. If he could handle it, then I can.  
He squeezed my hand and turned to follow his crystal once more. I stumbled after him, my head splitting along my forehead again.  
After some hours that seemed more like some days, we stepped onto a flat veranda, still made no contact with fresh air, and sat there against the wall. The crystal glimmered out and darkness covered me.  
Now, I must declare myself.  
Number one, I declare I am not afraid of the dark anymore, though I used to be.  
Number two, I declare though I am not afraid of the dark, I do grow nervous and frightened when I cannot even see my hands right in front of my face, trapped in a tunnel, with only one source of comfort that I didn't dare to ask.  
"Darien?" I whispered. Okay, so the need for comfort won over my pride. So what?  
"I'm here," his arms reached out, and wrapped me in them, and relief swept over me.  
"Thanks," I said to him, and he squeezed me in answer.  
He didn't press me. He didn't force even a kiss on me. I must've once loved him. He's so noble, and so gentlemanly, and he was so kind and nice and all. I must've been really good to make him fall for me, though, because practically every single girl and woman in this world wanted him. Mentioning of which, "Darien?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are we?"  
"We're not in our world. We're in the dragon's world. Remember the dragons?"  
"Yes."  
"We're about four hundred miles southeast of the dragon's place."  
"Okay." Well, even though I still don't know where we were, at least I knew exactly where we were.  
"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep."  
"Okay. Sweet dreams, my Princess."  
My heart jolted. Princess? He called me his Princess. "You, too," I replied a little breathlessly, and it wasn't long before I fell into a deep and soothing slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We went on again the next day (must be the next day, I think). Before even ten minutes had passed, I felt my breathing speed up and my lungs trying to take more air in. I have a bad headache, too. It was so stuffy in the tunnel, and nothing seemed to help the situation, not even the rests and halts that we took often enough.  
He checked with me to see if I was all right very often, but I lied every time, and we went on. I think he knew that I was lying.  
So we continued on for at least four days, and finally, came out to the fresh air on the fifth day. I collapsed onto the mountain's snow and fainted. When I woke up, I was in his arms, and he was walking – oh my gosh!  
"I can walk by myself," I said weakly.  
"You're sick. I can carry you," he told me.  
"But – "  
"It's okay," he said, and smiled at me for the first time.  
I blushed and fell back into his arms, snuggling my face closer to the warmth of his body.  
I fell asleep somewhere along the way. Again. I'm beginning to think I'm a sleeping pig. Anyway, when I woke up, I was on a comfortable four-post bed, in a grand bedroom that looked like a palace from the past, and there were some people about.  
I shrank back and clutched the sheets close about me. My hand went instinctively to my pocket to check if I still had my crystal and then to my throat where the ruby pendant still hung. I stared at them, totally not registering what they were saying.  
Then he opened the door and came in.  
"I'll talk with her alone, Mayor," he told the man, and the people filed out of the room with glances to me. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bedside, and I saw his face clearly for the first time in the light of the sun – it was either sunlight or the lamplight.  
I've said this just about a million times, and I'll say it again. He. Is. Hot. I'm not kidding. I mean, look at him! Okay, well, you can't look at him… I'm too lazy to describe everything to you. Just know he's hot, okay?  
I stared at him as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I blushed. He is a gentleman!  
"How do you feel?" he asked softly.  
I shrugged. "I'll live."  
He nodded and just held my hand.  
"Where are we now?" I asked finally. "And who were those people?"  
"We're in the underground palace at the foot of the mountain. Those people were the villagers that crossed the bridge we built, and we'll be here for a few days."  
I nodded and didn't want to ask the next question that I had: where are we going to go?  
He simply held my hand, and I drifted off to sleep again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I asked him if I could go outside and have a bit of fresh air after I'd woken up. He said yes and directed me to follow my owl, whose name was Athena. She was very pretty. Wow, I had a good taste.  
I got acquainted with my own owl and sat on the edge of a rock, looking out and down to the grassy plain stretching as far as the eye could see. I stroked Athena's back, and she hooted in contentment before snuggling closer to me and falling asleep.  
Where's Mom? And Dad? I wonder how they felt when they knew that I knew my name was Merritt. A feeling of inevitability, maybe?  
I wondered again at how our first kiss had come about. Maybe we were on a date, and after the movie and the dinner we went for a moonlight stroll in a park? And then he kissed me…  
I dragged myself, literally, back to my memories. I've wasted enough time on his kiss. I'll get it back piece by piece. Right now, I have to worry about how to use my crystal.  
Suddenly, there was an owl hoot in the air, and Athena jerked up and spread out her wings. She looked to me for permission to leave. I smiled and nodded.  
A few moments later, she landed with another larger owl. The other owl came to nip at my hand, but I flinched, and I thought that I saw a passage of pain across the owl's face. "I-I'm sorry," I said, "I don't remember anything. I'm really sorry."  
"He won't hurt you," he came up, and sat by my side. The other owl jumped up to his shoulder and nipped his face affectionately. "See?"  
I slowly extended my hand, and the other owl gently nipped at my index finger. I grinned at how surprisingly good that felt.  
"Your eyes sparkle when you smile," he whispered softly, catching my attention.  
I looked up in surprise and blushed. What am I supposed to say? "Thanks," I said and smiled into his dark-blue eyes. He smiled back at me, and turned to look across the plain.  
"Did you do what I asked you to do?" he asked his owl. The owl hooted yes. "Are they coming?" The owl hooted yes again. "Tomorrow morning?" The owl assented. He turned to me and smiled. "Forgot to introduce him. His name is Hermes,"  
"Hi, Hermes," I greeted the owl, and he hooted in contentment. "Who's coming?" I asked Darien.  
"The dragons."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before I went to sleep that night, he came into my room and bade me goodnight. I thought that he had also wanted to say something else, but he didn't say it, and left. Maybe he had wanted to say he loved me…I smiled at the thought. He loved me.  
When I woke up next morning, it was already near noon, and I scolded myself for sleeping in. But, really, every bone and muscle and nerve cell in my body ached!  
"You look a bit pale," he said to me as soon as he'd seen me.  
"I'm fine," I lied, and patted Athena's back. "Are the dragons here yet?"  
"Yeah, they're outside. You should get ready to leave."  
"I don't think I had any baggage. I'll be with the owls if you need me," with that, I turned and left, though I thought I heard him saying, "Yes, I do," under his breath.  
When I saw the dragons, I nearly slipped on my foothold. They were huge. Really. And I jumped in surprise when one turned to me and leaned down to see my face. I flinched and backed away in fear. Dragons. Note to self: remember what happened quickly so that I won't freak out again.  
"Hi, Serena!" it greeted me.  
I shrank away.  
"What's wrong?" the dragon leaned even closer, so that I couldn't breathe.  
"Linda," I heard his alarmed voice.  
"What?" the dragon turned. I saw he gave the dragon a sharp look and walked towards me, stopping just an arm's reach away.  
"It's okay," he whispered, and no one else heard. "It's okay, Lovely." He extended his hand.  
Trembling, though without any doubt and mistrust for him, I put my hand in his. He brought me into his arms, and murmured in my ear, "It's okay, Rena. That was Linda. You're her rider."  
I was secretly grateful that he didn't mention anything about my amnesia in public. He climbed on to the back of Linda, and I followed suit. Athena and Hermes hooted somewhere in the crowd. The Mayor's family clambered onto Linda's back, as well.  
I noticed that on every dragon of the some fifty dragons, there was a "box" with benches to sit on. I sat down in a corner while he helped the Mayor and his family up.  
I nearly shrieked as Linda took off. Her wings were wide, and we were at the start of the company. Athena and Hermes circled Linda. He looked pensive, and stood at the front, his hands on the wooden ledge of the box.  
I was shivering with the chilling air within five minutes. We had been ascending rapidly, and now we were almost flying in the clouds. I hugged myself tight, and curled up against the bench, hiding my face in my knees. It's freezing…  
He draped a velvet blue mantle around my shoulders outside of my cloak. "You okay?"  
I nodded but didn't look up. Then I remembered that he wouldn't have seen me nodding, so I replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"We'll be there in twenty minutes," he told me.  
"Okay."  
He grew silent, but I could feel his presence beside me, and it was comforting to know that he was there for me.  
I was freezing by the time we descended from Linda. And I slipped from my hold and fell down. However, my flexibility and many years of gymnastics paid off, so I was able to land on my feet rather than my rear end or, worse, my head.  
He came close to me and felt my forehead. Then he frowned deeply and wrapped me in another cloak. "Go with the Mayor. Tell him you're burning up, and he'll give you something to take."  
Then he was off, directing the villagers into yet another village by a beautiful lake and river. I followed the Mayor, but didn't say anything about my splitting head or aching body or blurred vision or fever.  
I stood beside the Mayor silently as they stopped to talk to the Mayor of the village. I could barely hear anything.  
He was beside me again, and helped me along. We entered the Mayor's house and he brought me a cup of hot chocolate. I drank it gratefully, and it began to warm my cold limbs.  
"I'll be back," he said to me, and I nodded.  
Sleep. I needed to rest. I felt like I was eighty-years-old.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I opened my eyes, I was on a bed again, and my cloaks and the mantle were draped on the back of a chair. I fought to open my eyes, and sat up, disoriented.  
"You didn't tell the Mayor."  
"Tell the Mayor what?" I mumbled, collapsing back onto the bed.  
"That you had a fever. Why?"  
My eyes finally focused on him, and I nearly jumped. His eyes were red, and his face was grim. I had thought that I was looking at a monster!  
"Why didn't you tell the Mayor that you needed some medicine?"  
Slowly, my brain began to work, and I remembered that I was climbing off Linda's back… "Oh. That. I'm sorry…I…I don't know what came over me."  
He did not look angry. He looked down right outraged.  
It reminded of the time when I angered my father so much he hit me. Out of instinct, I raised my hands to cover my head and blurted out, "Don't hit me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
Tears were pouring down my cheeks. God, why was I so helpless and useless? Why couldn't I just remember all the things I forgot? Why couldn't I just stop being a cumbersome burden?  
His arms found my body and held me close to him. "It's okay. I'm sorry, Rena. You scared me."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I repeated the words in a whimper, trying to stop my tears and swallowing them back. I've done this before. I could swallow my tears any time I wanted to…or, at least, I used to do that… Stop crying already! You're embarrassing yourself! You're such a burden. He'd never love you. You're such a burden. Why would he ever love you?!  
"My Love," he murmured in my ear and my heart jumped. "It's okay…it's okay, Love. It's okay. I'm sorry. You scared me so much…I'm sorry that I blamed everything on you. It's my fault that you're so sick. I'm sorry," he kissed my forehead, and held me close.  
I must've fallen asleep again, for when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was his shirt. Then I heard his breathing against my hair, and relished the feeling with welcome.  
"Darien?" I whispered, and pulled away a little to look into his face. He looked like a child in a peaceful sleep. I felt guilty for wanting to wake him up, but… "Darien?" I whispered again.  
His eyes fluttered and he began to open them. "Hi, Sweetheart," he murmured, and leaned in closer to…to…kiss me! I could feel my breathing speed up and my heart speed up and my eyes widen. Panic and confusion and excitement zapped through me all at once, and I was almost disappointed when he stopped a hair's breadth away. Almost.  
He looked into my eyes and realization dawned on him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, and instead, went for the tip of my nose. As the tension broke itself, I laughed in embarrassment and in the silliness of it all.  
"I love your laughter," he said suddenly.  
Something is wrong with me. I'm serious. Something is definitely wrong with me. How can someone just stop laughing in a second? I stared at him, and the moment presented itself again. I almost wished he would kiss me, so that I won't have to gnaw over the lost memory of his kiss again…  
"I need to see the two Mayors right now. Will you be all right by yourself?"  
I nodded and looked away.  
"If you need anything, just ask, okay?"  
"I'm a big girl now," I said. "I'm no longer a baby."  
"But you're my baby."  
My eyes snapped back to his, but they were gone, and he kissed my cheek before leaving.  
Athena and Hermes literally crashed into me as they hooted their relief. "Hi, guys," I said, and stroked their backs.  
I was hungry, so I flung the mantle about my shoulders and went from the room. Then I stopped there, for I had absolutely no idea at all of where the kitchen or the dining room was. Then, the Mayor's wife appeared at the end of the hall, and she hurried to meet me.  
"Are you hungry, Your Highness?" she asked.  
"A little Do you know if they have any food, anything at all, downstairs in the kitchen?"  
"Yes. Do you want them in your room, Your Royal Highness?"  
"Yes, please."  
"I'll be back in a moment."  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"You're welcome."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My husband told me that His Royal Highness was mentioning that Your Highness felt a little sick, therefore unable to attend the meeting, when my husband asked him what sickness it was," the Mayor's wife began to fill me in on everything that had happened.  
I nodded and ate my dinner…probably dinnertime already…with Athena and Hermes on my shoulders.  
"And so His Royal Highness asked my husband if you had not asked him for some medicine, and my husband said no. Then – Your Highness won't believe this – His Highness's face just blanched and he looked like he was breaking down. And – "  
"Breaking down?" I said, alarmed.  
The Mayor's wife nodded. "That's right, Your Highness. He looked like a man barely holding himself together. He's been like that ever since you came back from The Abyss of Memories." She shivered at the name, and continued on, "Then he flew out of the door and came to your side, Your Highness. You were asleep, and he cradled you in his arms like he was holding his very soul."  
The fork fell from my hand and my head spun. Him? Breaking down? Cradle?  
"Are you all right, Your Highness?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Mayor. I'm sorry, I just…I was… Please continue," I said at last, and put away all food. I'd have stomach for them later.  
"So he brought you into this room, and put you to bed very carefully. He asked for some specific medicines and warm water, and then gave you the medicines. It took a long time to make you swallow the pills, too, Your Highness. I heard that His Highness didn't sleep since yesterday," the Mayor's wife added. "That's the day we came here. No one knew exactly what happened in here, though. He said that he needed you to be alone."  
A pang hit my heart as I realized he must've been transferring energy to me. That's why he looked like a vampire when I woke up. Oh, I'm such a burden…and…and…he mentioned that I scared him… Why? I'm just a girl. I hold absolutely no power at all. Or…or maybe he meant that he was afraid to…to lose me…? But…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I saw him again, my heart melted. He probably doesn't know that I knew what happened.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, and he himself looked much better.  
I smiled at him. "I'm fine. How about you?"  
"Same here. Did you have dinner?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, I have to talk things over with the two Mayors. Are you going to bed?"  
"Probably," I replied.  
"Okay. Well, goodnight, then."  
"Goodnight," I said, and smiled at him before turning and walking down the hall into my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I waited for him to bid me goodnight again. There were many books in the Mayor's house, and I was grateful for that, since I needed something to distract me.  
The sun had long set, and I guessed that it was nearing midnight, yet he was still "talking with the two Mayors." Unconvinced and a bit worried, I stood up from bed and wrapped the mantle around myself before hurrying down into the kitchen. There, I made coffee, and went up the stairs with the coffee and a cup in a tray.  
I knocked on the door, and went in. He looked up and stared at me in surprise. I noticed that he'd been reading a manuscript, and set down the tray on the table.  
"It's really late," I said, and poured him a cup of coffee. "You shouldn't have worked this late." I handed him the cup.  
He took it, but didn't drink, and put it back down into the tray once more. Then he stood up and walked around the table. He looked very…big in the lamplight. I stared up to him in surprise, and soon found myself in his arms.  
After a long time, I took his hand and led him down the hall into my room. I closed the door behind us, and pushed him gently onto my bed. Taking off my mantle and throwing it carelessly down on the floor, I slipped into bed next to him and smiled into his dazed eyes.  
I snuggled next to him and draped his arm around my shoulders. I took his other hand, and pressed my cheek to it, and closed my eyes. He moved his arm down to my waist and kissed my forehead, squeezing my hand a little.  
"Goodnight," I whispered to him.  
"Goodnight, Love," he whispered back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up next morning, he was gone. I found a single blood-red rose on the pillow beside me and smelled it deeply. There was a note, as well, and I saw for the first time – well, the first time that I actually remember – his beautiful writing.

Thank you.

There was no signature. It was simple, but I could feel his heart in it. Impulsively, I jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs to the stable, where I had an instinct he'd be.  
Many people were there, but I had eyes only for him. Breathless, I met his gaze, and he smiled at me. He had been fitting the saddle, and he stopped now to wait for me. I stepped up to him, and in my rush, I forgot to leave the rose and the piece of paper on my pillow. He smiled wider and took the flower from my hand, and carefully fitted it into my hair, just behind my left ear. I blushed. He took my hand, and folded it over the note. I could feel myself blushing harder.  
Then he took my other hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. I smiled wider into his dark-blue eyes.  
"I love you," he whispered softly.  
The smile slipped from my face. I stared at him, stricken. He loved me. Oh my gosh – did you hear what he said? I love you. That's what he said. He loves me.  
"Remember that. Remember that I love you," he whispered, and kissed my forehead.  
Then he mounted his horse, and was off with the others. I stared after him, watching until he had disappeared in the horizon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I waited for him at the stables, not eating anything. I wasn't really hungry.  
The sun went west; still, he did not come home. I watched the distant horizon anxiously, and thought again to when he told me he loved me. I knew he loved me, but hearing him say it is very precious. I bowed my head in shame. I didn't tell him how I felt.  
Sighing, I turned and headed to the lake. The mountain hid the westering sun and I sat down on the beach. I watched the lake as it darkened, reflecting the sky. The last rays of the sun reached through the side of the mountain, and I watched the water sadly. Where was him? I needed to see him.  
"Rena!"  
I turned and saw him dismounting his horse. I jumped up in joy and ran toward him. "Darien!" I called out joyously, and flung myself into his arms.  
For a moment, we just hugged. Then he drew away, and smiled at me. But his smile disappeared, and was replaced by a solemn and sad expression. "Rena…"  
I smiled at him. "Yes?"  
He caressed my cheek, but didn't say anything.  
"You're always so busy…and this is so dangerous…"  
"And I keep sane by returning to you," he whispered, and stroked my hair. "The chaos outside in the world and the choices and decisions I need to make – they all disappear when I'm with you. You keep me on track. You're my light. You give me hope and make me feel as though the chaos is nothing at all compared to you."  
I smiled and stood on my tiptoes, saying breathlessly, "Tell me again that you love me."  
"I love you."  
And then we kissed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I love you, too," I whispered to him as we drew away.  
That was a fabulous kiss. I'm not kidding. I'm serious.  
"You do?" he said, startled.  
"Of course I do. What did you expect? Me being the Ice Queen and not melt for you?"  
He laughed, and it was a clear and rich sound. "Something like that."  
"You know me better than anyone else," I scolded him, "you should know."  
He grinned. "Yeah, but you'll forgive me, won't you?"  
I scolded him, but was cut off from my sentence when he pressed his lips to mine once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I snuggled closer to him. "You're always so warm. Why are you always so warm?"  
He smiled. "Because I'm the Sun King?"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Hey, I'm serious! I'm the Sun King, Apollo!"  
I didn't even bother to answer. I felt my love for him and smiled. Had I ever doubted my feelings for him? I knew I loved him once. I knew that I loved him now and here. Deep down, I knew that I'd always love him. I'm just being paranoid, doubting everything.  
And had I ever doubt his love for me? I'm crazy, I tell you. His love is in my blood. He loves me. No question asked. End of story. There's no question about it; I don't know why I ever doubted him.  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went with the Mayors and some other men to set up a protection shield and an alarm," he replied, sliding his hand up and down my bare arm.  
"Magic?"  
"Yeah," he kissed my forehead and lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "Tell me why you love me."  
"Darien, don't be silly," I teased, kissing the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm not being silly. I'm serious. Please, tell me."  
I sighed. "Yep, a man who seeks only for praise – "  
"– And your love – "  
"– And honor and glory," I snuggled closer to him, and my hair fell from my shoulder and brushed against his face. "I'm sorry that I had ever accused you of anything. I first thought I was raped when I woke up. Well, that was the third thought. The first thought was that everything in me ached. And then it was you're hot – " he grinned here "– and then I was raped. But I was wrong. You were so kind and gentlemanly to me, and always treated me with respect and affection. I was grateful for that. And you seemed to know just what to say and what to do. You were so considerate, and you were so nice…" I trailed off, and caressed his face. "I think I was always really in love with you. Even though my head didn't technically remember you or my love for you, my heart did. And then the Mayor's wife told me what happened after I had that fever and all. She said, and I quote, 'His Highness's face just blanched and he looked like he was breaking down… He looked like a man barely holding himself together.' I was shocked. You looked to me always like a rock of strength and wisdom. I just…I couldn't imagine you breaking down…and I was concerned…" I sighed and hugged him. "And then she also said, 'Then he flew out of the door and came to your side, Your Highness. You were asleep, and he cradled you in his arms like he was holding his very soul.' I just…I was so surprised… I thought you looked like a vampire when I woke up. Your eyes were red, and your face was pale and very…gloomy. I felt so useless and I just didn't know why I couldn't just get my memories back. It frustrated me so much. And then I realized that you must've been transferring your energy into me. I was…very…touched, and moved…"  
"I was indeed barely holding myself together," he whispered in my ear. "I could barely live without your love. It was painful to see you every day and unable to hold you and kiss you and make you the holiest and most valuable in the world. And yes, you are my soul," he stopped here and kissed me softly, tenderly. "I did transfer energy to you. You looked very weak, and I just couldn't help myself… I'm sorry that I appeared so…angry and so much like a vampire, though," he added wryly.  
I smiled and kissed him.  
When we pulled away, I felt his hand in my hair again, and snuggled closer. "You're obsessed with my hair," I said.  
"Nah. I'm obsessed with every single part of you."  
I blushed and smiled secretly to myself. We're finally together, even though I still don't remember a thing about anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I remembered my dream very clearly the next morning. It was when we first got together and our first kiss, also by a lake, and it had been so beautiful.  
"I'm going with the dragons to spy out the land. Well, it can't really be called spy, since we're out in the open and Vanson probably knows what we're doing," he sighed, kissing my forehead.  
"Okay," I nodded and leaned closer, kissing him gently.  
"I'll see you at dinner, then?"  
I nodded. "Come back to me, okay?"  
He smiled and kissed me. "I will. I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched from the balcony and he stood there talking with Linda. My heart hurt so to let him go to this dangerous journey. My feet ran down the stairs and then I flew into his waiting arms.  
He clasped me to him tightly, not even giving me the space to breathe. "Stop making this so hard," he whispered to me. "I have to go…stop luring me, Love…"  
I kissed him then and there, in public, with twenty something people and a few dragons watching. "Be careful," I whispered. "Be very, very, very careful."  
He nodded and clasped me to him again. "Rena, I love you. Don't ever forget that."  
"I won't." And as I pulled back, I changed my mind. "I know I'm just a burden – "  
"– You are not a burden – "  
" – A very cumbersome burden, but I need to come with you. Please. I'd rather be with you out there in the sky than waiting here, not necessarily protected but hidden, waiting for you. Please. Let me come with you."  
He stared at me. "It's dangerous."  
"I don't care!" I hissed indignantly. "I can't wait for another day! It's pure torture without you!"  
He smiled sadly and pulled me close again. "I'm making the biggest mistake of my life…but yes, come with me, my Love."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was tucked very carefully into his arms. He kept me close to him at all times. And for the first time that I remember, I was actually enjoying the ride.  
I sat down in a corner and wrapped the cloaks and mantle tighter around me. He sat down beside me, and kissed me softly, tenderly. "I love you," I told him.  
"I love you, too," he answered, bringing me into his arms.  
"Darien! Serena!" London, the father of Linda, said to us sharply.  
We looked up, and saw flying creatures with Vanson's symbol (I don't even know what it is, but it's probably a black serpent) on them. My hand tightened around his in fear.  
"I wish my Star Distance hadn't perished in battle," he muttered under his breath.  
"Star Distance?" I asked, fear gripping my heart as every second went by.  
He jerked his head to see me, but his eyes no longer held any comfort. "I made the biggest mistake of my life," he whispered and before I could register what he meant, he was kissing me again, hungrily and passionately.  
He squeezed my hand and made me promise to stay silent and stay away from the attacks. Then he did something to Hermes, and he became very big, and Darien climbed onto the huge owl's back and was off.  
I stood alone on the back of Linda and hugged myself tight. I could see the distant black dots against the blue sky, but they were speeding up rapidly, and I knew that this battle would be inevitable and bloody.  
I watched with fear in my heart, not for myself, but for him. He was out in the open, the leader of the group of dragons. And he looked very small, and I was frightened that he might not last through this. There was a glimmer of light, and I knew that he had taken out his Golden Crystal. I took mine out, but it was cold and dull, and didn't reflect any light at all. The pendant around my neck was warmer than usual, but that might just be because I was clutching it so hard.  
Be careful, I pushed my thought towards him, though I didn't know what I was doing and was startled when I heard his reply: I know. You be careful, too.  
He didn't speak. I know that, because he didn't move his lips. I looked around, and the dragons seemed as though they didn't hear the exchange at all. Their eyes were very focused on the black dots that are turning very big, indeed.  
Then I saw a light issuing from the tip of his index finger, and it was so fast, even faster perhaps than the speed of light, and hit one of the people that are heading toward us (I'm assuming they're some kind of creatures that are in their anatomy somewhat like human).  
"Linda! Take care of Serena!" he called, and counterattacked one of the enemy's spells. Dragons roared fire, and Athena landed on my shoulder, nipping my cheek gently. I stroked her back, and my hands were shaking so badly that the caress was more of a slap, really.  
"I'm sorry, Athena," I apologized. "I'm just…oh, I hope he'll be okay…"  
They were off. The dragons and my Love met in battle with servants of Vanson bravely. I clutched the ledge of the bench tightly, and amidst the battle, I felt someone looking at me.  
I looked out, and saw with a jolt of shock that a very, very ugly polar bear sitting atop of a black unicorn staring at me, an evil snicker on his mouth. I nearly threw up. I mean, no offense to polar bears or anything, and I myself love polar bears, this evil polar bear sitting on the black unicorn, and I'm guessing it's a unicorn because it has wings and a horn on its head and all, this polar bear seriously needs some fashion sense in him. I'm not even going to describe and analyze his so laid-back clothing. Well, he's staring at me now, and from the depth of his black pupils, I saw his intention, and shouted to Linda, "Linda! Turn left! Now!"  
I must apologize. I'm sorry, it's just that when I'm nervous and scared (or excited, which is not the case here), I talk super fast and to some of my friends they say that I'm talking gibberish. Oh, this looks bad. He's (I'm assuming it's a he) shooting a spell towards me. Oh, crap. "Linda! Turn!"  
The dragon obeyed, but the spell chased after us. I could see that it was gaining on us, and I can't…I can't bear it if it hit and killed my dragon. I mean, the spell is after me, right? Okay, okay, no time to think. Just do it, you dummy.  
So I very bravely jumped from Linda and saw the blinding light of the spell. Okay, well, no time for any adjectives, you'll just have to bear with me for a while. Yeah, and it's black. And I heard my Love shouting my name in alarm. Oh, crap, did I tell him that I loved him this morning? Just to make sure, I nudged my love for him towards his direction, and was falling down.  
Okay, well, the ruby's burning my skin – ouch, that hurts – and my Crystal is beginning to shine. Okay, well, at least I could see it shine before I die –  
"Shut up! You're not going to die!" I heard his voice in my heart.  
I didn't reply. I held my Crystal, and in my desperation, asked it to fly me – I mean, I'm serious, I must be crazy. How can a small crystal fly a human? Anyway, so the Crystal was shaking, and the light was gathering and all, and I don't know what happened next, I was just dragged by it, but it wasn't soon enough I guess and the spell hit my shoulder.  
Okay. That hurt. It does. I'm not kidding. And it's bleeding. I can see the blood rushing. I'm not blind, for goodness's sake. Athena? Oh, yeah, she's still with me, trying to fly me. "Thanks," I whispered softly to my owl. "If I die today, Athena, know that I love you. Tell Darien that I love him, okay? And if you ever see my parents and Mina and Katie and Molly and all my friends, tell them I love them, too, okay? And please don't mourn over me. I'm sorry that I lost my Star Distance on the brink of The Abyss. If you can, will you fetch it back for me? And possibly Darien's, as well? And will you tell the others to bury the two Star Distances together, side-by-side, just beside me? And tell Hermes that I love him. Please, Athena, tell Darien that I love him. Tell him that, okay?" I could feel my head splitting along my forehead, I could feel my memory all coming back to me, but I couldn't register everything…  
I could see the ground rising rapidly – okay, well, it's probably me falling so rapidly – and I prepared for the impact. I mean, at least I loved him and he loved me back, right? And even though I didn't do everything that I wanted to do with my life, I'm pretty lucky to have everything that I had, right? And…and there's a pain at the very core of me…like…like my heart…no, no, no…no, it's probably my soul…oh, God, this hurts…oh, I feel like my soul is tearing apart…oh, God…  
"Rena!" he screamed my name.  
Am I supposed to…answer? I mean…if someone shouts your name, he or she must be angry about something…right? And you're supposed to answer…very calmly and…very politely…right? Oh, it's so confusing…my head hurts…my shoulder…Darien…Darien…Darien…I love you…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My Love, my joy, my sweet…Love, wake up," I heard his voice in the turmoil of the battle and the confusing sounds in my aching head. "Love, my Love, wake up. Come on," he shook my shoulders lightly. "Please wake up, Love… Oh, God, don't leave me, don't leave me…" I felt him gathering me into his arms, and I felt his tears against my neck.  
He's…crying? But…but he's always so strong…and…but…I mean…he can't…I mean…I'm not dead? But if he…then I must…but how come I feel him? And…and…death feels so painful…is death supposed to be painful? My head is literally splitting…and my shoulder is on fire… Death is supposed to be the sweet surrender of life, right…? But…  
"Darien?" I breathed softly, because it hurts my throat to speak. "Love?"  
His head whipped up, and I met his tearful gaze. I tried valiantly to smile, but the effect was spoiled by my tiny, hoarse voice. "Don't…don't mourn, Love…I'm still alive…I can still see you…and feel you…and hear you…and love you…"  
"Rena…Rena…" he repeated my name again and again, clasping me to him. "Oh, my Love… Rena…don't scare me like that again, okay? Oh…I'm just so glad that you're okay…" he pulled back and caressed my face, but…I could barely feel his touch…my head was splitting…  
"Love?" I asked with difficulty.  
"Yes? Yes?" he said eagerly, looking into my dazed eyes. "Yes, Rena? Anything…anything you ask… I'll get it for you…I'll get it…"  
"Do I look…weird to you?" I breathed. "Is my head splitting?"  
"No, no, you're fine, you're fine," he said, kissing me tenderly, making sure that I still remember the taste of him.  
"Love?" I breathed again, for questions burned my mind.  
"Yes? Yes, my Love?"  
"How did the battle go? Is Linda okay? And Horton? Olivia? London? And Hermes? Athena? What about the villagers, are they okay?"  
"We're still battling Vanson," he replied, holding me very carefully. "But you're okay. You're okay… No casualties so far… One of London's wings is hurt, and he can't fly anymore, but he's okay… And we're flying on Hermes…and Athena's just here…"  
Then I heard Athena's hooting, and looked up into the darkening sky. Athena came and nipped my fingers gently. I gave her a pat, but my fingers were so stiff and tired.  
I felt a zap of energy enter me from my mouth, and my eyes widened. He was kissing me again, but he was transferring his energy into me… I kissed him back hungrily, holding him close with one arm, the other limping uselessly at my side.  
After a long while, he pulled back and gazed at me again. I looked up to him, and my mind was clear and the pain in my shoulder was lessened. "Darien," I whispered, touching his eyes and forehead and cheeks and nose and chin and lips. "Darien…I love you, Darien…I love you…" I pulled myself closer to him, and was instantly horrified at the thought that if either of us hadn't made through…then… Well…then…both of us would've perished…we couldn't live without each other…  
"And I love you," he answered in a soft murmur against my ear.  
Then memories from Princess Serenity rushed back. I knew that he was regaining his memory of Prince Endymion, as well…  
"My Love…"  
I choked with tears and just held him close. The memories…they cost us so much pain and sorrow…but I'm glad that I had them…for now I knew how to properly use my pendant and my Crystal…  
"Let's get rid of Vanson once and for all," he whispered to me.  
I nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though my shoulder hurt, a lot, I managed to wait as he enlarged my Athena, and climbed onto her back. And once there, I took off my pendant (he was doing the same), and held both the pendant and the Crystal aloft. I prayed fervently to the Moon, my home, that we would have enough power to take Vanson out. Darien was praying to the Earth, I knew.  
And slowly, ever so slowly, the ruby pendants melted into the Crystals, so that they became one. Already, I felt exhausted, but I knew also that I had to go on.  
And then I realized that the dragons had been keeping away the harmful spells and curses while I was recovering from my faint. Apparently, I hadn't really fallen to the ground from something like three thousand feet in the air. Darien caught me at the last moment with Hermes.  
Hermes and Athena flew us towards Vanson in determination, and he saw us coming. I must be honest: I did not hate him, for even though he killed my biological parents, I never knew them. But I know that I will grow to hate him, for as times go on, I will begin to love my biological parents, though I held precious little memories of them. And I know that others hated him for destroying and ruining their countries and their loved ones.  
"Ready?" he whispered through our link.  
"Ready."  
The Crystals, formerly glowing with a golden and silver light, now burst through and fired towards Vanson. On the way, the two lights combined into one strong stream, and hit Vanson's barrier head-on.  
I admit that Vanson is powerful. He's very powerful. I could feel his barrier pushing the powers of the Crystals back. My forehead was burning, and without a doubt, I knew it was the crescent moon symbol of my home.  
"We can do this," I said softly. "Yes, we can. I have faith in us, Darien. Our love is strong enough to destroy this petty creature. We are strong enough. Darien. I love you." The barrier was still pushing us back. I felt sweat trickling down my temples.  
"And I love you, Serena," he held my soul with his, and our love for each other burned brightly in the dark world. "We will do this, my Love. We can do this. We're strong."  
"Yes, we can do this," I whispered, and just as I felt like the powers of the Crystals were pushed back so hard that it was going to hit us, the locket (do we still remember it?) flew from Darien's pocket and into the hair.  
It opened and began to play softly, the song of our love, the token of our love.  
The brooch (and do we still remember this one?) flew from somewhere down there in the village and joined the locket, and shone brightly. Then, there was a wooden stick, finely made, and I recognized it at once that it was Paige Merritt's wand. I reached toward it, and our hand met at the base of the wand, and we tapped it lightly: once, twice, thrice.  
The Crystals shined blindingly, and released at last its gather power and swept over all the worlds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yep, a cliffhanger smacked in the middle of the end. Hey, what did you expect? Of course I won't tell you the end. Yet. But you all know that I write sappy, happy-ending stories, so you probably already know the ending.  
Anyway, feedbacks, please! ^_^

Crystal Selena


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
Yep, here comes the epilogue!

"We can do no great things; only small things with great love."  
Mother Teresa

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It hurts.  
I'm serious. This hurts more than anything.  
"Love?"  
I opened my eyes and stared into his deep-blue eyes. He stared at me for a moment, and then bent, kissing me softly on the lips.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you, too," I replied, and my voice was tiny.  
He reached across and helped me drink some water from a glass. Afterwards, I just snuggled against him, and listened to his heartbeats, in rhythm with my own. "Love?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Vanson?"  
"Destroyed," he kissed my hair. "We did it."  
"And casualties?"  
"The scorpions were fighting on the ground. The villagers were fighting on the ground. London is severely wounded, and it's still uncertain if he'll make it. Almost all of the villagers perished in the battle on the ground. The scorpions are severely hit, as well. There are other creatures fighting with other servants of Vanson's at the time, but they're still unaccounted for."  
I listened to all this, and wept silently. "It's okay," he whispered, holding me close. "It's okay."  
A few moments later, we opened the door, and I was touched by how many villagers there were outside, waiting for us; waiting for some kind of news.  
Then there was a great roar of excitement and relief. I smiled weakly.  
We were led towards London's resting place, and my heart ached when I saw him.  
Both his wings were scorched, and one of them lay limp on him. His scales were all black from fire, and there was a great deal of blood on his stomach. He managed to open his eyes and smiled at us. "We did it," he whispered.  
With a cry, I jumped forward and held him. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay, London…"  
Gently, Darien lifted me into his arms, and handed me my Crystal. I took it, and stared into his eyes. Without a word, our Crystals lit up, together, and light spilled forth into London, who was on the edge of life.  
It took a long time. I think we saw the Angel of Death, and he struggled with us for long. But finally, he gave up, and passed away. As soon as the Angel of Death was gone, Darien's Crystal darkened and he fell. I rushed forward and held him sweetly in my arms.  
"Love," I whispered in his ear. "Darien, I love you."  
He kissed my cheek, and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber. With the help of the few villagers that are left, I managed to put him back to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was anxious for news, so when night fell, I left him and went to see London again. Olivia and Linda and Horton and other dragons were wounded, though not fatally, and were crowded against London.  
London was the first one to see me. He thanked me, but I brushed it aside, and checked his wounds again. They were healing.  
Then I asked for news. "Did any of you dragons perish in battle?" I asked.  
Olivia shook her head. "All of us are wounded to a certain degree, but no one is dead."  
I was relieved. "Then I must be gone. I must ask the Mayors and the scorpions for their news. I hope you all will get better soon."  
With that, I hurried from the barn towards the Mayor's house.  
The two Mayors were indeed mourning. The Mayor of the village that I'm currently residing has a broken leg and a sprained arm, but other than that, he was conscious and well. The other Mayor was lightly wounded, and only had a pierce of arrow on his shoulder, but the arrow wasn't poisoned.  
"Have you accounted for the dead?" I asked gently, trying to somehow lessen the pain.  
They nodded. "It's three hundred seventy-five altogether," one of them answered.  
I hesitated to ask the next question. "Are they properly and honorably buried?"  
"Some of them, yes, but the rest, not yet."  
"How about the wounded?"  
"Those of us that are wounded are light."  
"Do you know where the scorpions are, Mayors?"  
"They're by the lake just behind the village."  
I hurried from the house towards the lake, and found most of the scorpions there, alive and well. When I asked them for the count of dead, they answered fifty-seven. When I checked the wounded, they told me that everyone was well taken care of and that the wounds were not fatal.  
Tired and pained, I returned to the house, and stood on the balcony, looking out to the fields. They were no longer grassy or green, but black and scarred with Vanson's presence.  
I moaned softly. Reconstruction would be hard and difficult.  
Darien wound his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "As soon as the dead are properly buried and the wounds are feeling better, we're having a celebration."  
I nodded. "Come on, let's help with the burial of the dead."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a week before all the dead were properly buried in honor. Darien and I blessed the fields to grow beautiful again and we blessed everyone.  
The wounded were almost healed when others arrived. Queen Marie, her daughters Beth, Elsie, and Claire, by the Vast Sea came. Creatures from North, South, West, and East came, even those across the Vast Sea and ragged mountain ranges.  
We were delighted to have everyone. After giving a prayer and thanks to those who had perished in order for others to have a better life, we began the celebration.  
At the start, Darien and I took out our ruby pendants from our Crystals and hung them again at our necks. Since Vanson's dead, there probably wouldn't be any significant use of vast powers. Then the Crystals melted into our hearts. It was a pure shock to us all when wings grew on our backs, and we were able to fly as high as we wanted to.  
Imagine, wings! We had wings like angels…  
So the first day of the celebration was spent in dancing and singing and eating of feasts and drinking of ales. When we returned to our room, I was laughing and joking with him.  
Then he kissed me deeply and passionately, and erased my mind clear of everything except him, and I held on to him tightly. He smiled at me when I finally managed to focus my eyes on him.  
"Darien, how come I could remember most of my life, though not the most important, when we fell down The Abyss? And why did you remember everything?"  
He shrugged. "I asked the Mayor. He doesn't know. But I think it might be that since I didn't use as much energy as you did, and wasn't so heavily wounded, and had a very clear purpose of saving you, my memories wasn't erased. Does that make any sense to you?"  
"No, but it's an explanation," I teased and kissed him again.  
"And besides, we built The Abyss, ages ago. That was to prevent some of Vanson's servants from pursuing the villagers so hard. It would listen to us if we knew the proper passwords to say. We did say it, but you said that just before you fainted, and so your will wasn't strong enough. Since you were so severely wounded and used too much of your energy, you lost part of your memories. Which, may I add, was a torture to me," he kissed me softly, tenderly. "I love you."  
I smiled up to him. "What was the password?"  
"I'll tell you if you say you love me," he bargained.  
I giggled. "Fine, I love you."  
"No, you're supposed to say it seriously," he grinned at me broadly.  
I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered earnestly.  
He smiled. "That's the password."  
"You're very difficult, you know that?" I said, and he swallowed half of my sentence as he kissed me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had a foreboding feeling that we would have to leave soon. We spent a day in the dragons' company, then the scorpions', and then the men's, but it didn't seem like enough.  
At the end, everyone came together, and bowed low to us. We were the legendary saviors of the worlds, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, and the prophecies are fulfilled: we have destroyed Vanson, and from now on, we will protect the worlds together. Seers and seeresses made many more prophecies, but we'd rather not know until the time when it's absolutely necessary.  
After we made goodbyes to the dragons and the villagers and the scorpions with tears, the white, comforting light came, and along with Athena and Hermes, who were only lightly wounded during battle and are now perfectly fine, we came back to our world. I knew that someday, there would be gateways made between worlds, so that we could communicate and visit each other often, but until that day comes, we'll just have to watch out and live our lives.  
Well, everyone knew what we did. After a long hug-a-thon from Katie and Molly and Mom and Dad and everyone else, we gave them a full account of what had happened, but we had a feeling that they knew, and were watching the whole time. I buried my mother's wand back with my father's beside their graves, and their faces looked ever more beautiful and peaceful. I blew a kiss to them.  
We went back to Lagans. What we were doing all the time and didn't realize was telepathy and feelings the truths in the air around us. After a while, we packed up, and left for our own world.  
The train seemed especially endearing as it rolled across the English country. The girls are in another compartment, and Mom and Dad and Uncle Charles and Aunt Melissa were in another.  
I lay there in his arms, and we didn't need words to communicate. We could now talk through our link, and after all we've been through together, the current of understanding was ever deeper between us.  
He nudged his love towards me, and I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. I replied with identical emotions and settled back again in his arms comfortably.  
The flight back to the U.S. was long and tiring. It was but Saturday morning, and it took me a while to register that.  
Darien and I went to the park together. We just cuddled on the grass, watching the clouds in the sky, speaking not in voice but in thoughts.  
"I'm glad that's over," I whispered to him, feeling for the first time that I needed to speak. "Vanson's gone. Now we can go back to our normal lives."  
"Yes, but it'll never be the same," he said, and kissed me gently.  
I nodded in agreement.  
On Saturday night, we danced in the moonlight, the locket playing the song in the background. I'm wearing the brooch that he gave me, and I swore silently to myself that I would wear it every day. It's a family legacy of Princess Serenity, after all.  
Darien still kept the locket safe in his pocket.  
On Monday, we returned to school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was weird at first. We've been through so much, yet it seemed that high school didn't move, and stayed right where it was before we left. But we had grown up and knew a lot more than we did, and we treasured that.  
Rumors persisted that Darien and I were going out since the first day that I met him, and it's still around the school. We paid no attention to them, and kissed openly in public several times. They were all accidents, though. I mean, it's like he's kissing my forehead, and then our lips bump together, and then boom! we're kissing.  
Mr. Kline, the principal, didn't pursue the matter. He was a wizard, after all, and he knew who we were and what we did. We hugged Mrs. Land that Monday morning to express our gratitude for her for watching over us for so many years.  
We no longer complained about literally two tons of homework. It wasn't as hard as it looked before we left. I suppose in a way, we missed the other world, the dragons, the Mayors, the villagers, and the scorpions. But we knew also that someday, we'd meet again, and we could ride upon Linda and Horton once more.  
Darien and Jake finally met.  
Oh, boy, and I thought they'd be howling at each other.  
No, they just smiled at each other and shook hands. He turned out to be a good friend of ours, but he no longer competed for my heart with Darien. It belonged to Darien from the beginning, anyway. In the end, Mina went out with Jake, and Katie went out with Adrian Blot, Henry Blot the storekeeper's son. Do we still remember Henry Blot? I bought Athena and Darien bought Hermes from there.  
And so we returned to our normal lives.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat in his arms, watching the dazzling sunset.  
"Rena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
And we kissed.  
The future looked brighter than ever, and held millions of beautiful promises that I was eager to see and fulfill.  
"Love?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you wear this ring for me?"  
I looked up at the platinum diamond ring and smiled into his eyes. "Is this a promise ring or an engagement ring?"  
"They're kind of the same thing. But it's an engagement ring."  
"Then you have to get down on your knees," I grinned at him and stood up, smoothing out my skirt and waiting for him.  
He kneeled before me and took my hand. Then he blinked at me. "What am I supposed to say?"  
"That's your line," I rolled my eyes at him, laughing now.  
"I know, but what am I supposed to say? I can't say, 'Will you do me the honor of making me your husband, Serena Kensington/Merritt?' That's for marriage."  
"Then just shut up and put the ring on already."  
"Which finger?"  
"Darien!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Just shut up! The ring finger of the left hand, you silly."  
He grinned and slipped the ring on. The diamond caught the last rays of the sun, and shone brilliantly. I smiled at him as he stood up.  
"You know that our parents and friends are going to freak out, right?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. I've already booked a hotel. Don't worry."  
And we kissed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DONE! DONE! I'm finally done! Oh my gosh! This is such a glorious achievement! Please, I'm on my knees and begging you, please, please, leave a comment! Sign my guest book or e-mail me or whatever! Please!

Crystal Selena


End file.
